TokyoTrooper (A Game Grumps Fiction)
by TheMidnightGamer
Summary: Violet Blackwell finds a job on the internet and applies. The job description reads- 'Looking for fairly fit young women, with age ranging from 19 – 30, to help out Suzy, her husband Arin and friends on their channels- any nationality.' Well, let's see how she gets on.
1. (1) Welcome to the Grump Family!

I basically lived on the internet considering I was without my sister Rose. I was sat at the table, surfing the interwebs on my laptop, searching for jobs. One in particular looked like a lot of fun, it had a lot to do with the internet. It was for a Youtube channel that I'd only heard of, the channel was called 'Mortem3r'. The job description was 'Looking for fairly fit young women, with age ranging from 19 – 30, to help out Suzy, her husband Arin and friends on their channels- any nationality.' Well, I was certainly fit as I went to the gym every other weekend and spent the whole day there, dawn until dusk. I used to go with my sister more often but since Rose and my mother move away, after a very serious argument, life wasn't the same. I am normally alone because I live with my dad who is part of the army.

The UK was not the best place to live considering the benefits system, I still got some though. Anyway the job was exactly what I needed until I saw the employers location, the US. Luckily for me, I could talk to dad about it because he was getting 6 months off and was at the end of the last month of the holidays given.

"Sweetheart, go for it. Just remember whatever you do, I'm proud of you." My dad, Marcel, approved of everything she did after his divorce.

"Dad," I said. "That means I have to leave you on your own. Who'll pay your bills a-and bring your friends together for 'Welcome Back' parties."

"Violet, you know as long as you're happy, I'm happy. The parties were for you more than they were for me. The bills will be sorted out and if this job will make you happy, go for it." My father didn't care for anything if it meant I couldn't be happy. "You know that video chat you do with me when I'm at the front lines… What is it called, Skip, I think it was…"

"Do you mean Skype, dad?" I giggled.

"Yeah, Skype, that's it. We can do that more often!" Marcel encouraged.

"What about living conditions." I asked, desperate to know everything.

"I have a lot of money in the secret savings account I've been keeping for you, you know. For something like this." I beamed at my dad.

"And you'd really be ok, on your own?" I looked at my dad hoping he'd say yes.

"Daddy won't ever be on his own, Violet, not when you're my daughter!" He chuckled. "So it's decided. Get an application in for that job. No if's or but's, I'll help you!"

"Aww, dad, you're the best!" Even though I was 25, my father could still pick me up.

My application was more then what they needed. I'd once applied for a job at Buzz Feed but since I don't like doing research, I didn't get the job. The reply from the employer was almost instant, it said: 'OMG, your perfect for us, we need to quickly interview you, what's your Skype name?'

I messaged them back saying: 'It's PillarPanda89, let me get ready first. Can I just ask, Gothic or Steampunk?"

'Gothic, all the way. How long will you be?' The employer messaged back.

'45 minutes, I'll message you over Skype when I'm done." I was beyond excited, I rushed up stairs and picked one of my 9 Victorian Gothic dresses, my beloved corset and skirt frame out of my wardrobe and changed. Meanwhile dad was setting up outside in the garden, by the violet patch, where I'd sit. One thing was for certain, the sun would burn my skin as I'm so pale, so after I was finished changing I grabbed my big black and purple lace parasol and headed out in to the garden.

'Okay, I'm ready now' She messaged and waited.

The Skype call sound informed me, it was time.

"Hi, my name is Suzy!" The women said.

"Hi, so this is an interview, right? Sorry, I'm not too much of a people person… hehe." I barely ever went outside, this was the first time in a fortnight.

"Yes, this is an interview! I'm just gonna ask you a quick set of questions, ok?" Suzy said.

"Ok, let's get started!" I answered them all very truthfully.

"So, can I have your full name, complete with middle names, please?" Suzy asked.

"My name is Violet Lisianthus Dahlia Hellebore Veronica Blackwell, yeah it's a long name." I was out of breathe just by saying my full name.

"Oh, that's fascinating but your third middle name Hellebore how do you spell it?" Suzy was writing everything down.

"H-E-double L-E-B-O-R-E. It's pretty interesting isn't it? And to answer any on-coming questions yes they are all purple and black flower names." I sighed and looked behind at the violet patch.

"Oh, so, why all the flower names?" Suzy asked.

"Well, my mother is a florist." I replied.

"So, how is your mom?" Suzy asked.

"We- we don't get along,"

"I see, I see. Any other relatives, please name them?"

"Well, my mam's name is Flora Iris Lobelia Japonica Bush she, like I've said, is a florist. My sister Rose Heirloom Plumeria Hydrangea Bush, who is also a florist and my father Marcel Marco Blackwell is a British Army soldier."

"Oh, your father is an English troop, huh? Remind me not to mess with you, hehe!" Suzy Joked. "When are you coming to the US?"

"Two moments, let me ask my dad." I got out of the black metal porch chair and went out of view.

"Dad," I asked. "When am I allowed to go to LA?"

"Anytime that you want, I'll get you flight tickets for 2 weeks' time and visa if you want!"

"Are you sure, dad?" I got very inquisitive.

"Of course I'm sure!" He said. "Would you like me to then?"

"Of course, father. When would that be for my employer?"

"2 weeks and 1 day, I'll get the ticket booked and go to the bank for your money."

"I'll go and tell her!" I skipped bear footed back in to the garden, but when I reached the camera view I put both hands on the parasol and began to walk. When I next looked at the screen, Suzy was doodling.

"Sorry, I took so long. Yes I will be in LA in 2 weeks and 1 day. Do you know any local hotels?" I asked.

"There's no need, you can stay with me and my husband Arin."

"Will that really be ok?"

"Yeah, sure once you get here, you'll be part of the family!"

"What… family?"

"My husband Arin has a group youtube channel with our friends, it's called Game Grumps… So we call it the Grump family."

"Grump sounds very me, so that's perfect."

"I have some matters to deal with so I'll meet you at the airport in the next couple of weeks!"

"Ok, see you then! Bye!"

"Bye!" The woman hung up and my excitement was over 9000. I watched a Disney movie with my dad and began to pack after changing in to a comfortable sweat pants and a t-shirt.

It was the night before they'd meet me and my father drove me to the airport, the plane was late but I didn't fuss over it as it was extra time to stretch her legs before a 15 hour and 40 minute flight to LA, once I reached the American airport, I sat for 3-4 hours waiting for them. I ended up turning the brightness on my phone all the way down because I did want to sleep. Later, I was greeted by a slightly chubby figure as well as Suzy.

"Hi," Suzy hugged me. "It's nice to see you in person, Violet! Hi!"

"Hi," The male figure put his hand out. "I'm Arin, Suzy's husband. And you are."

"Oh, my name is Violet Blackwell, nice to meet you, sir and ma'am." I'd always done that around strangers.

"Please, call us by our names. You will be staying with us for a while." Suzy suggested. "By the way, nice outfit! I love it, where'd you get it."

"I um, made it! I am skilled in textiles, cooking, woodwork and beauty… I mean beauty as in the college subject… I pointed that out 'cuz just because this is my normal outside attire doesn't mean to say I'm pretty, you know." I had to make myself clear. It's just not like me to be full of myself.

"So, Arin is driving us home tonight! Let's go! By the way, do you like playing video games?"

"Yeah, I love video games. Why?" I responded.

"That's settled, Arin! We are playing video games tonight."

"And were gonna have a blast!" Arin said.

When they made it out to the car, Suzy and Arin sat in the front and I sat awkwardly in the middle of the back and kept looking behind me to check on my 11 suitcases, the 12th suitcase was next to me and my purse/ bag was on my lap. The ride to my 'new home' was very quiet.

When the three of us reached the house, Arin asked me whether I wanted help with my suitcases, I declined the offer and brought them in myself.

"Barry, look it's her!" A curly haired man said while tapping a guy on the shoulder. I was red in the face while bringing the last suitcase in. My high heeled shoes were in my purse because I didn't want to break them.

The guy turned round and smiled, another guy and a women came through one of the doorways.

"My names Dan, it's a pleasure to meet you Violet." Dan had walked up to me and put his hand out for a hand shake. I was freezing and had my hands rubbing my shoulders but quickly transitioned to a hand shake pose.

"That is Barry," He said pointing to the first guy at the computer. "Those are Ross and Holly," He pointed at the couple in the door way. Someone walked out of the kitchen and Dan pointed at him. "And him over there, is Kevin."

"Hi, guys. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I hope to grow a bond with you over time." I had totally scripted that, but the grumps could tell. I just smiled at looked at the floor, my cheeks were redder then my face.

"Are we all ready for some games?" Suzy said breaking the 1 minute silence.

"Yeah!" I cheered. We piled in to the living room after Arin and Barry put my suitcases in the broom closet.

"We are gonna play…. Mortal Kombat 9!" Ross announced. Kevin smiled while at the computer finishing up editing the last video.

"And Imma whoop your ass-es!" I couldn't help it, I was really competitive. They all laughed and I couldn't tell if it was with me or at me. The skin on my cheek bones went crimson as I twiddled my thumbs on the Xbox 360 controller they'd given me.

"This dress," I said. "I gonna go change out of it. I'm really hot."

"In what way?" I looked at Danny, confused. "Hot, I mean." I sighed at him but my cheeks liked going red, didn't they?!

I left the room and I heard Suzy slap him and say, "Stop embarrassing the poor girl, she's only just got here, Danny. Flirting and teasing is a no-no!"

I was opening my suitcase for my things as I heard Danny say, "I mean, it worked, didn't it?"

"No, Danny." I called "No, it didn't." By now I'd finish gathering my things as Suzy came out of the room and apologised for him.

"I'm really sorry about Danny, he can be little bit of a flirt!" She said.

"No, no. It's fine." I said whilst putting my deodorant can up by my face. "I just wish my face would stop going red, damn it's hot in here."

"Hot? It's September, it's not hot!" Holly said as she joined us.

"An American's 'hot' is way-way different to a British persons 'hot', you'd hate it in the December's that it does actually snow and how the weather turns, it's not fun." I just had to make myself look like less of an idiot. "Plus, try wearing a black Victorian dress on a plane and then tell me it's not hot after that!… Sorry, sorry. Force of habit."

"No, its ok, Danny likes someone with a fiery attitude." Holly teased.

"No, I don't!" I heard Danny from inside the living room.

I just glared at Holly unwittingly and then realised what I'd done so I escaped by lifting up the skirt of my dress a bit and ran upstairs as fast as possible. Muffled talking happened and then I shut their bathroom door. When I removed the dress you could see the corset and metal skirt frame. Before I put on my tee, I removed the skirt frame.

"Daww, shit." I whispered. "That damn plane seat broke my corset as well, hasn't it? ... Yep, it's broken, fuck you plane." I threw on my pyjamas with my corset still on, opened up the door again and ran down stairs.

"Welcome back." Suzy said.

"Can I-" I began whilst pulling out the blueprints for my corset and skirt frame (By the way, the corset is mechanical and the skirt frame is metal.) as well as an oil covered cloth in a couple of cheap plastic bags. "-have a screwdriver and some oil, oh yeah and some assistance, please?"

"Why?" Holly asked.

"The plane seat has managed to break my skirt frame and corset. And I need to oil up the mini springs in the corset and oil up the frame and screw it back into place, immediately."

"Oh, I'll go and get those from your garage, Suzy." Holly said.

"And I'll go get Barry to help you." Suzy said.

"Don't!" I whispered. "I'll just tell you what to do, I-I've never gotten changed in front of a guy before, and my first experience will not be in front of a guy I've only just met… I'm still wearing the corset!"

"Oh, ok. Why not take the corset off?"

"I'll impale myself with the rebel springs, I'm breathing so scarcely right now!"

"Right, right. I've got the stuff!" Holly shouted.

"Is everything ok out there?" Ross said peeking his head round the corner.

"Yeah, except-" I breathed. "Except from the plane telling my corset to impale me! I'm ok, I'll be five minutes." I shuffled into their kitchen to sort myself out. A new record was made for someone else doing the corset repairing process, 3 minutes and 37 seconds.

"Suzy, Holly, I'll do the skirt frame, you guys go have fun, this takes a while. Thank you for your assistance." They left the room. I just said that so I could gather my thoughts, in reality I could do it in 2 minutes. ' _ **Jeebus Crisp, why'd this have to happen, they're impressions might be spiralling into the pit of hell. I might get fired for this, oh no…**_ '

When I'd done reminiscing on my recent and not-so-recent failures, I got to work. I had my headphones on and my head down, working in the corner.

I was using a torch, which I'd stuck in my mouth, to see. Someone tapped my shoulder. I got a fright, my first reaction was to turn around and wallop the person in the chest with my fist and it always was the same.

"AUGH, What the fuck dude? I only wanted to ask you if you wanted coffee. It's alright if you don't like it, but Jesus!" My headphones slipped around my neck and the torch fell from my mouth as I walloped Arin.

I gasped and started shaking. "Oh, I am so sorry sir! I didn't mean too, please don't be mad." I said as I rushed over to him and assessed the damage. "Are you alright, I'm really sorry! I really am!"

"Arin, Violet?" Danny rushed in.

"He- he frightened me a-and my initial reaction is to throw a punch and see if- if I hit… please don't fire me!" I was really scared Arin looked like he could knock a bitch out, that bitch was me.

"Fire you?" Arin said. "Why would I fire you? You can't help it, your dad is a soldier. You're bound to be strong."

"I'm really sorry, I might have fractured your ribs. I guess I was a cadet in my teenage years."

"You were?" Dan said.

"Yes, my sister was too scared so I went alone, being the only girl. I was the youngest, too. I was scared of ge- You know the drill. Now, Rose is a poncy florist, such a wimp." I said, reminiscing again. "Oh, never mind. Are you ok? I'll make coffee, you just go and sit down."

"No-no, its fine I'll do it." Arin insisted.

"How do you guys have it?" I was ignoring him.

"I'll get a list, come on, Arin." Danny convinced. I was alone for a brief minute, so I face palmed with my greasy covered-in-oil hand.

I heard footsteps and paper, so I knew it was Danny. I tightened the screw and washed my hands.

"Oh my god! You have a black hand print on your face!" Danny started to laugh as I picked up the skirt frame with the black and beige oiled work sheet.

"I know, big deal!" I put the stuff in the plastic bag, in which was on the counter, and then did the sarcastic jazz hands.

"Don't you wanna wash it off?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I've stood on my stuff before sorting it out once. This is why this corset, is corset 2.0." I said whilst tying the bag and put another plastic bag over it. "I'll wash it off, when I wash my make-up off."

"Umm here's the coffee list, and it's ok if you have some." Dan said shoving the coffee list in to my hands and walking out. When he entered the living room he said, "She's so sassy and I love it!"

"I'm not sassy, Dan, I'm anti-social and pissed off and scared and tired!" I shouted after him.

Dan wanted pitch black coffee, I hated coffee anyway but gross! I brought in the required coffee and went back out.

"Hey, Blackwell! Where are you going, it's your round!" Barry called.

"I'm going to wash this black handprint off my face and then search for something." I called back.

"Ok!" He said.

I saw how incredibly black the handprint was. It reached top to bottom of my face, I looked like a total idiot.

I cleaned up, ran to the stairs and nearly fell down because of two grey fur balls sitting at the top of the stairs. I love cats, me and my father owned a ginger and white tabby.

"Hey, little guys," I said, they mewed at me and hopped down the stairs. "Wait up little guys, I don't wanna hurt you! You're so cute. Come back, holy shit you're so fluffy!" I spoke to them but they ran into the living room before I could get there. "Psst, psst, psst!" I called to them whilst rubbing my thumb and the finger next to it on the right hand together. I soon realised I was being looked at.

"Oh, you like cats too?" Ross said.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"Holly and I own two."

"I have one back in the UK, his names Louie."

"Cool, can I see a picture?" Arin asked.

"Yeah, sure." I showed him it. Suzy looked over my shoulder.

"Aww, so cute." She said.

"Lemme see!" Holly demanded.

"Aww! Adorable." Ross said while he looked over my shoulder.

"Yeah, he was so chubby, that when he stepped on his front left leg, his belly would go on the opposite side and vice versa." I described. "Anyway, Barry really wanted me to play and it seems like I've been testing his patience. Bring it on, Barry!" I said and he passed me a controller. I whooped his frickin' ass, like a boss!

"Woo!" I cheered.

"I barely got a chance to hit you!" Barry complained.

"I play this game like something not right. You should have really asked me my experience level! That'll teach you to judge me… Good game friend! High five?" I put my hand up and we exchanged friendly pain.

"Who wants a game?" I asked. No- one replied. "With Barry, I mean…" They all knew I was lying. "Oh, yeah I was gonna look for something but your adorable cats distracted me."

"I'll play you, Barry." Arin offered.

I left the room feeling bad and knew I should have gone easy on the bloke. "Oh well," I said after looking for my green tea bags. "I can't find my teabags, I'm knackered." I walked back in the room. "I'm off to bed now, alright." I said.

"Good night!" They called after me. Kevin was getting up to leave.

"Goodbye, Violet." He called and left.

"I'll show you to your room! Wait up!" Suzy said.

I got showed how to lock and unlock the room's door and where to put my laundry and then Suzy shut the door and left me to sleep.


	2. (2) MAY DAY! MAY DAY!

I woke early because I'd forgotten to turn off my alarm/ change the time to the time in America. I got up and brushed my teeth. When I went down stairs, Arin was streaming subbed anime on the TV. I sat down and started rejoicing the Japanese speech as I liked this anime.

"おはよう、Violet、私はあなたが日本のスポーク知りませんでした。" Arin spoke in Japanese back, he said- 'Good morning, Violet, I didn't know you spoke Japanese.'

I replied with, "おはよう、Arin は、私はあなたがどちらか、それを話した知りませんでした。私はあなたがあまりにもこのアニメが好きだった知りませんでした！とにかく、どのように今朝あります？" In which means- "Good morning, Arin, I didn't know you spoke it, either. I didn't know you liked this anime too! Anyway, how are you this morning?"

"まあ、私は大丈夫ですよ。私はあなたをしたときに、日本を知って本当にサラウ驚いて..." Arin didn't know the rest of the sentence so I finished it for him. (By the way the Japanese there means- "Well, I'm ok. I'm really sur- surprised you know Japanese when did you...")

"When did you learn it, is that what you were gonna say?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just couldn't remember that bit." Arin replied.

"So I learnt it when I was 16, Marcel paid for my tutoring. Oh, Marcel is my dad."

"I see, I'm still learning it. You want coffee?"

"Urm, no thanks, I couldn't find my green tea yesterday, I mustn't have packed it."

"Oh, we don't have any cause nobody likes it here, aside from you. By the way, what are you doing up so early?"

"I forgot to turn my phones time to the right time, it wasn't near UK time at all, by the way, and I still had my alarm set for all weekdays… I'm as thick as a plank of wood."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I said.

It was Danny rubbing his eyes, still in his pyjamas.

"Hey, Dan! What's wrong? You couldn't sleep either, could you?" I quizzed.

"No, I'm actually late this morning." I looked behind him, Barry was there.

"Oh, hi Barry, I'm guessing you're both late, right?"

"Yes and no really, we share an apartment but I had to wake Dan up and if that didn't take so long we would have been here on time." Barry looked up at his 6"3 friend with disgust.

Dan looked down at his roommate. "I'm sorry I like sleeping, ok?"

"Now, now boys calm down and get inside, it's cold this morning. It'll warm up later and cremate me!"

I moved aside for them and shut the door and they all ran in to the kitchen like little boys with gym type clothing and shut the door in my face when I was going to go to the fridge. I decided to grab my laptop so I could lie on my belly on the sofa and revise for some tests that enabled me to be an American citizen.

"What'cha doin'?" I hear Danny's voice over my head, when I flip down my laptop's screen, I was greeted by his crotch. I quickly look at his outfit, he's wearing all blue gym clothes and leopard print Y-fronts. Arin is wearing the same thing but instead of blue, his gym clothes were pink and Barry was wearing green instead of blue. I almost instantaneously push Danny away by his arm, flip my laptop screen back up and point to the sticky label on the front covering the brand name that reads 'Just no…' I'd put it on a while back. Arin started laughing.

"Danny, piss off. Get your crotch out of my face. I have standards." I look back at my screen and hear Arin and now Barry laughing strongly and Danny shuffles away with the most deliberate frown ever.

"Violet, you're a meanie." Daniel said like a child. I start cackling and that sends everyone into madness. Sooner or later I begin my descent from the sofa to the floor, in which only lasts a millisecond before they all hear a loud thud upon impact with the laminate flooring. The stairs start thumping and Danny goes to check if I'm ok but stumbles. The curly haired man's knee collides with the edge of the coffee table and he goes flying.

"MAY DAY! MAY DAY! DANNY DOWN, MAY DAY!" Shouts Arin who is on the floor, snot running out of his nose in fetal position, crying with laughter. Barry was drumming on the floor with his fist and that's all I see before a crotch to the face.

"DANNY-GET-OFF-MY-FACE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE… I THINK YOUR CROTCH IS IN MY MOUTH!" My speech was muffled.

"VIOLET ARE YOU O- DANNY GET OFF HER NOW!" Suzy bursts into the noise filled room, spins Arin around with the door because his feet were touching it and picks Dan up by the back of his vest top. "SUZY, IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Dan shouts.

"OBVIOUSLY NOT, OTHER WISE THESE TWO WOULDN'T THINKS IT'S SO FUNNY!"

"I WAS-" I start gasping for air. "-DEEP IN TO MY STUDIES-" I gasp for air again. "A-AND NOW-" I burst out laughing. One minute later I am able to finish. "AND NOW I'M ON THE FLOOR CRYING MY EYES OUT WITH LAUGHTER, WHERE DOES THE TIME GO?"

Eventually we stop and Suzy is helping me revise because the tests are next week and she's making sure Danny doesn't make a move on me. Danny's band Ninja Sex Party's new song 'Road Trip' is what the outfits were for. They started practicing the routine. The first time I heard the line 'I banged-ladesh!' I couldn't concentrate for laughing.

We were like study buddies, I mean she knew all the answers and wanted me to get 'this' out of the way before any Youtube stuff. It was completely fair, this was more important for now.

"Suzy," I began.

"Yes, Violet." She replied.

"I've got a pounding headache and I do have another 5 days, could I maybe have the rest of the day off?"

"You know I wasn't gonna make you work the whole day, Violet. But okay, what kind of pills do you take?"

"Ibuprofen, Its okay if you don't have any…"

"No, no. We've got some, how many?"

"Two please," I say whilst saving my work, bookmarking the web page and then shutting down my computer.

"Do you want some water as well?" Suzy asks from the other room as I lay on the full of the sofa, dangle my left arm and leg off the side and put my two of my right hand's fingers and m right hand's thumb on my forehead.

"Yeah, please!" I reply. When she comes back in to the room I slowly sit up again only then do the boys notice from the other side of the room.

"Blackwell, you alright?" Barry calls.

"Yeah, I'm good. My brain just doesn't have enough power to learn and still be adjusting to the times now. Fuckin' jetlag." I joke and shove the tablets in my mouth, drinking some water while tipping my head back.

I rub my eyes and stretch while uttering a weird noise after I finish the glass of water. "Cheers, Suzy." I say.

"No problem,"

"I'm just gonna go and sit out on the porch for a bit. Okay?" I say, she just raises and eyebrow whilst I get my dressing gown from one of my suitcases, put it on and head out side. I shut the door behind me and start whistling a happy-ish tune. I begin to think ' _ **Hmm, maybe Danny planned that whole thing, meh maybe not, I started it. Don't ever blame it on someone else, Violet, that's a bad trait to have. Danny's band's songs are actually alright, I don't know whether I should stay away from him or act like and adult about it… Acting like an adult for the win!**_ ' By now it's, like, 9:30 am and I've got my back pressed up against the wall, staring into the sky and yawn. The sky is soon covered by a figure standing over me, it was Ross and Holly was just behind him.

I jump and say, "Oh, hi guys. Good morning, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks." Ross says.

"I'm great, how about you?" Holly asks.

"I've had one hell of a morning, one hell of a morning…" I reply whilst picking sleep out of my eye. I let them get through the door way and return to my original position.

I hear Suzy, talking to Arin. "She's been out there for a while, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, I'll go check on her."

"No, no you won't, not in that, if you want to you'd better get changed first."

"But, Suzy…"

"I'll do it then," Suzy replies as the door opens. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Meh, I'm good…" I couldn't look at her so I just kept my attention at the sky hoping it wouldn't thunder and lightning.

"You're really not, are you?" Suzy said bending down to sit next to me. My black hair blew in the wind and the two purple strands in my hair were slotted behind each ear.

"I guess, you could say that, yes." I say while still keeping a happy look about myself.

"What's up? As you're manager, friend and grump family mother, you can tell me anything and no-one has to know." Suzy smiled at me and brushed back a bit of my hair that was sticking up.

"I'm beginning to miss my dad, a lot actually. Marcel, I miss you." I cried in to my hands. "The night he drove me to the airport, he had to head straight to the base with all of his stuff."

"Oh, Violet, I'm sure he'll be fine. And if any… News comes home we'll help you through it as a family." Suzy rubbed my back sympathetically. "Come on, it's still cold out, you'll freeze. Even when you have that gorgeously fluffy dressing gown on." She stood me up, hugged me and led me inside.

"Violet, it's alright big girl, let it out." Suzy was so supportive, I wished that my mother was like that. Weeping, I was lead in to the living room, where it was quite.

"Where is everyone?" I blubbered.

"They're probably playing some games in the recording room. Don't worry, that room is sound proofed. No-one hears in, no-one hears out… Unless the door is open, that is."

"Suzy, Violet when's- Oh my god Violet! What happened out there, Suzy?" It was Danny accompanied with Ross.

"It's no-nothing that Suzy did, I just miss my dad…" I burst out crying again.

"Aw, Violet it's ok. Considering your strength, you'll-" Ross was interrupted.

"Not now, Ross! It doesn't help." Suzy stopped him.

Thank god, I wasn't wearing any make-up. I started panting, catching my breath.

"To make up for this self-pittyment," I started. "Go ask the others what they'd like to eat for lunch. Do not tell them of this."

When Ross came back he claimed, "The guys said, Violet, if you're making it, what do you usually eat for lunch."

"Honestly, I don't eat much, like ever since I got the job my body has denied my ability to eat." I state.

"How many days has that been, Violet?! That's ridiculous! Don't ever starve yourself like that, it's not good for you!" Ross exclaimed. I wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying as I was just thinking of what to eat.

"Let's see what you've got in your kitchen and I'll see what I can do." I usually do a pick-your-own style meals when I can't think of recipes.

"What do you mean? I though you knew exactly what to cook." Suzy said.

"I have to see what's there and make sure no one has any allergies to things that I might use, and then were good to go. I cook several different meals at a time too. Get the guys out of that room and get them to follow us in to the kitchen, if you don't mind." I kept my cool and after my looking process and allergy concerns I was to make my special lasagne.

"You guys go through to the table and wait for me. You can't see my secrets." I started to make it, after cutting up the celery (beause Ross has a slight allergy to onions, apparently) and carrot and crushing the garlic cloves, I put them all in a pan with a tiny bit of cooking oil. The once they softened, I added the fresh mince and browned it. On the side, waiting for it, I made the cheese sauce. Once the meat had browned, I added the tinned tomatoes and tomato puree. Then it was time to put in my secret ingredients in which all have a purpose. The oregano adds flavour, basil goes well with tomato, salt boosts flavour and sugar sweetens it. See? I can cook.

Danny walked in the room just after I'd put my secret ingredients back in there places.

"Oh my Jesus, Violet, that smells gorgeous." He said whilst just reaching past the doorway leading in.

"Out!" I said pushing him back. "You wouldn't walk in to a hotel kitchen like that! Come on, out, scoot-a-loo!" I pushed Dan out of the room and bolted up the door.

"So feisty!" Dan sighed.

"No I'm not, I'm-Urm-strict!" I call back and then I hear the others' laughter. I whistle while Danny try's to pry open the door.

"Dan, stop trying to break my kitchen door down and sit down. Wait and be patient!" Arin demands.

"~Nearly finished, guys!~" I cheerfully call to them in song. Now to just put it together. After soaking the lasagne sheets I layer the cooking dish and put it in the oven. I get the plates and cutlery, unbolt the door and put my free hand out in front of me because my instincts told me that Dan was still hanging around by the door and I was right. I pushed him back, reached for the neck of his t-shirt, grabbed it and dragged him along with me.

"If you don't mind-" I start while putting the objects on the table, pulling Dan down and grabbing his 'Jewfro'. "-sort this impatient Wally out and give everybody what they need. I'm gonna go get your lunch."

"Alright, Dan. Calm down." Arin said whilst putting our Jewish friend in a loose head lock and Holly and Suzy arranged the table.

"Ahh, shit." I whisper as I get the burning hot glass cooking dish out from the oven with my bare hands, put it on the counter, shut the oven door and turned it off. I put the hot glass dish back into the safety of my bare hands and walk through in to the dining room.

"Holy shit, Dan your right, it smells awesome!" Arin says.

"Violet, you could burn yourself! There were kitchen towels in the **kitchen** you could have used." Barry said.

"Nah, I'm not scared of burning myself in that way, the sun is my mortal enemy though. The one thing I am afraid of-" I say whilst placing the dish on the table and finding the chair given to me, next to Barry. "-roads and traffic."

"Huh, roads and traffic, why is that?" Holly asks.

"I don't wanna talk about it, it's not appropriate for the dinner table. I'll tell you later if you still wanna know, though."

"Oh, okay. If it's something like that it's okay to wait." Danny said.

"Oh, by the way Violet, there are some open apartments available in the complex Danny and I live in. I think the closest one was actually the floor down from us." Barry suggests.

"Cool, what number door?" I ask.

"I think it was apartment number… 69. Yeah, it was apartment 69" He replies and I can't help but snigger.

"What's so fun- oh, eww! Violet, that's disgusting!" Ross says but then begins to chuckle. The whole table looks at me with surprise and then realize that I get dirty jokes and wasn't offended by them.

The dinner went down smoothly and it got later and later.

"I'm bored," I say. "What should I do?" I was talking to myself again, after dinner they played games again.

"Violet, didn't you say you were going to tell us why you are scared of roads and traffic." Danny said.

"Did I? Wow I must be feeling very open today." I mutter. "So, it's because when I was 12… my family, when we still were a perfect family, got in to a car crash and umm…" I trail off and look at my legs. They gasped. "And I umm- How do I put it? I fucked up my legs completely so most of the bones are structured with metal. My voice box was forever changed as well." I continue.

"How?" Holly askes.

"Well, from then, I discovered that a malfunction allows my singing to –erm, peak and this second bit is really embarrassing…" I say.

"Go on…" Arin says.

"Umm, my voice can go higher and lower in pitch, than you, so I can, without effort…" I gulp and think that they'll think I'm a nerdy weird chick. "I can, erm, do the Pokémon voices, perfectly… Pika pi!"

"Oh my fucking god! That's amazing! Are you sure you aren't a voice actor in the anime?!" Ross asks.

"No," I say.

"There's a Nightcore song called Pika-girl are you sure you didn't voice act for it?"

"Nope." I look at the time. "I'm going up to my room."

"Why," Danny askes.

"I need to be alone!" I say marching up the stairs.

"What for?" Barry calls.

"To study. I have that test in 4 days. You guys originally distracted me."

"But were about to have a karaoke afternoon!" Arin calls.

"I don't do karaoke!" I shout back.

"I thought you said your voice improved!" Arin calls again.

"Yeah, it did, but it's still vile!" I respond, shut and lock my door. I had an electric guitar that, off by heart, I could play a few _My Chemical Romance_ songs on. My other main instruments were drums piano and ocarina, although I could play almost every other instrument under the sun. When I plugged the guitar into it, the amplifier screeched.

I had no sense of volume is as I couldn't tell how actually loud I played it. 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance was really easy for me to play. I would be deafened if I didn't unlock the door. I stood in front of the mirror and began.

I sang louder than the lead singer in the actual record. I kept singing when I heard shouts and thumps coming up the stairs.

Eventually, they piled in to my given room with their fingers in their ears.

"Violet! Stop, for the 15th time. STOP!" Arin was furious. I turned around after unplugging the amplifier and setting the instrument down.

"I am **SO** sorry, I- I didn't realise I was that loud!" I ran past and slipped on my slippers and cardigan at the side of the bed. I rushed down the stairs and headed out the door but before I left I heard Barry say- "VIOLET, WAIT!"

I don't know why I thought that I had to run, I just did. I didn't know where I was going. It was raining, too.

"What was that?" I questioned. While running, I heard booming in the sky. I was near an empty, abandoned shed with a work bench in it. I hid under the bench, quivering and screaming anytime thunder crashed.

~~~~~~~~Barry's POV~~~~~~~~

She ran because she was scared. We put on our shoes, grabbed our phones and ran out to look for her.

"VIOLET? VIOLET!" Arin called.

"Guys," I said. "What if she ran to shelter?"

"Violet was running from us, she'd of kept going!" Arin said.

Danny and I looked together, Holly looked with Ross and Suzy looked with Arin.

"Violet! Violet!" I called. "Violet!" By now Danny and I had separated from the couples.

"Violet Blackwell?!" I yelled. It really felt like looking for a lost dog.

"Danny, there's no point on crossing the road!" I said as Danny looked both ways on the curb.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"VIOLET IS SCARED OF ROADS, I THINK SHE'D HAVE STAYED ON THIS SIDE! VIOLET? VIOLET!" I explained as I ran.

"What? Lightning… Oh no!" I knew that every tough girl has their weaknesses, hers might have been (and was) thunder and lightning.

"Danny, look for shelters!" I said.

"But Arin said-" Danny began.

"Screw what Arin said. Just do it! VIOLET!" I called for her.

~~~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~~~~

I heard them calling for me but the thunders clatter paralysed me.

"Violet!" I hear faintly but close to me.

"Eeeck!" I shriek. I'd learnt to deal with lightning but that went out the window. Then this reminded me of anime and Haruhi Fujioka's fear of thunder and lightning.

"Violet?" The voice got closer. "Violet?"

"Eeeck!" I shrieked again. I heard footsteps in the shed.

"Violet, is that you?" It was Barry. I cowered under the bench, shivering and jumping when the thunder made a noise.

"Violet!" He said and sat beside me putting his arm around me. Barry pulled me closer towards his chest. "You don't have to run from us. Arin was only mad 'cause he was about to do a solo."

I just shivered, that was my reply. He pulled out his phone and spoke as he typed. "'Found- her- will meet up- at the- house.' And send." He sent the text to Dan, Arin and Ross.


	3. (3) Record it? Face cam?

Barry walked me through the streets, back to the house. We were the first ones back. Dan looked mad at the fact Barry was that close to me. The two pairs of couples walked in together. By now I had buried my face into Barry's side whilst still shivering.

"Violet," Suzy said to me. "You should of told us that you were gonna play guitar, so Arin wouldn't have started his solo."

"I'm sorry, Violet, I can be a little vicious." Arin said as Barry unconditionally rubbed my shoulder.

It was 6 in the evening. I kicked my slippers off but slowly started dropped my head on Barry's lap unintentionally and couldn't lift myself up so I just lay there and dozed off.

When I woke up later, I was still in the same position but in the games room. They were shouting at a fail by Suzy that could have easily been prevented. I sat up and stood up in one clean motion and went upstairs without one exchange of words. I threw myself on my bed after locking the door. I just stared at the ceiling, I knew why sleeping in Barry's lap was awkward, I just didn't know why it felt… right. My ocarina sat on the dressing table but I wasn't in the mood for it, plus one instrument had made me run and unintentionally share my biggest fear. 4 days to go before I was able to live in an apartment.

'Knock-knock', my door was being used as an instrument. I unlocked it to find Suzy and Holly outside my door.

"Is it study time?" I asked.

"If you want it to be, then yes." Suzy replied.

"If I can avoid any questioning about the place I fell asleep in." I say, blushing. "You know, I think Barry might be trying to get Danny to stop being a flirt." I say after letting them in and locking the door again.

"Danny, stop flirting? You are aware his stage name is Danny Sexbang, right?" Holly said.

"What, really?" I said.

"Anyway," Suzy said. "I've thought of a Social Media name for you, Violet."

"Go on." I said.

"What about 'TokyoTrooper'?" She asked.

"Hell yeah! I'm down!" I said excitedly then we got to various other bits of girl talk and study.

I went through the tests a couple days after and Suzy picked up the mail that it was in. She handed me my mail and I went to my room.

I came in to the living room with my results. "Totally passed it!" I say and Suzy got really excited with me. Arin high fived me and said. "Violet, now just for the ceremony and oath and then you're a true American… well sorta."

"That means I have to skype my dad, now." I say, exiting the room. My dad didn't pick it up, I didn't tell them, though.

Dinner that night was awkward as fuck because they don't do game grumps on a weekend. Arin and Suzy were happily eating and chatting while I just sat awkwardly at the end of the table, zoning out of their conversation.

"I think that's a great idea. How about you, Violet?" Arin said as I shake my head and looking confused.

"What? Sorry I haven't been paying attention, like, at all." I say.

"Violet, is there something the matter?" Suzy asks.

"N-no, I'm- I'm fine, yeah…" I look down because I knew lying wasn't a very good idea.

"You're not, are you?" Arin looks at me and then looks at Suzy.

"H-hey, was- was your dad ok, when you skyped him?" Suzy asked.

"I couldn't tell you, he never picked up." I say whilst itching under my eye to try and prevent the tears from flowing.

"But, you said he did!" Arin stated.

"I know I did." I say getting out of my seat.

"Violet, sit back down, you haven't eaten anything. You haven't eaten all day." Arin said.

"I don't feel like eating right now… I guess…" I leave the room.

I run up stairs, walk in to the bathroom, locked the door and start running the hot water in the sink. Washing my face, I heard footsteps and voices.

"Arin, you should expect this, she is missing her dad."

"Suzy, I know but it doesn't mean you don't eat or pay attention."

They look in my room and then try and open the bathroom door. "Violet, we know you're in there. Come on, open up." Arin could have called his buddies to help him out but he didn't. Without further persuasion, I open the door after turning the water off and writing something on the mirror.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like being forced to eat… My mam never made me. Anyway, what did you think was you're good idea?" I love changing the subject.

"Oh, erm, it was the day you officially become a citizen, we could go to Disney Land." Suzy said.

"Cool," I said. "I've never been before!" Suzy and Arin's jaw drop. "Is there a problem with that?" I respond, flatly.

"Yeah, you've never been to the happiest place on earth." Arin said.

"My family got so close to going but my stupid, arrogant, sister broke her foot. And guess whose birthday it was."

"Yours Violet?" Suzy guesses.

"Correct." I say.

"That's rough, man." Arin agreed. By now I was forced to finish my food while Arin and Suzy finished the last of theirs. I got bored whilst doing the dishes, this was to make up for my arrogant-ness earlier.

"~Five Nights at Freddy's, is this where you wanna be? I just don't get it, why do you wanna stay?~" I sang quietly.

"Hey, Violet, I didn't know you liked that game." Suzy asked.

"I like the songs and plot. I've never actually played the game, I'd like to." I reply.

"Arin has it on his computer, I'm sure he'll let you play. Arin, sweetie!" Suzy called.

"Yeah?" Arin said after kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Violet likes Five Nights at Freddy's but has never played it. How about we all play it tonight?" Suzy asks.

"Yeah, that'd be fun, I haven't touched it since the Steam Train episodes." Arin smiled at me.

I finished up the dishes and sat on the couch, humming to myself. Suzy was sorting out my social media contacts and Arin was setting up the computer.

"Hey, Violet." Arin turned to me. "Would you like to record it with face cam?" He smiled.

"Record it? Face cam?" I was really confused.

"Record playing Five Nights at Freddy's for a Youtube video on your channel. We will help you do videos on your own channel so you get extra pay, eventually." He explained.

"Why, the fuck, not? Let's do it I just wanna put something descent on, ok? I mean, like, a fresh pair of pyjamas. I've worn these for 3 days in a row." I say enthusiastically.

I run upstairs and put my white bed top and teal three-quarter pyjama bottoms on. I brush through my hair, leaving the purple strands out, as well. I come back down and found the recording lights on in the grump area and Suzy and Arin waiting for me on the game's title screen.

"You do have an intro for your video, don't you?" Suzy asks.

"Hold on, let me think…" I thought about it for about 5 minutes while Arin and Suzy tell us what they have. "I got it, hit record!"

"Ok." Arin says while pushing the space button.


	4. (4) Elephant in the Room

"Saikin dō, everybody! I am TokyoTrooper and today on The Challenge Games, I will be playing Five Nights at Freddy's! I know I'm late on the train with this game, but I have only had my channel created fairly recently by my buddy Suzy, from the channel Mortem3r. We are joined by her husband, Arin from the channel Egoraptor. Say hi guys!" I felt extremely uncomfortable talking to a camera.

"Hi, everybody." They said.

"Now, without further adieu, let's jump in this." I said as I hit the button to play. "We will be playing from night 1 to the custom night- 4 times 20 mode's completion."

"Wait, what?" Arin said. "Don't you know how fuckin' difficult this game is."

"Yes, this is why the shows called The Challenge Games, Arin." I say. "Now, I am a new comer at actually playing the game, but let's do this." The phone guy went on and on. "Let's mute you," I said while hitting the mute call button on screen.

"Why'd you mute it?" Suzy asked.

"I have some sort of idea about what I am doing, you know. Markiplier's videos are almost like funny tutorials and I like that." I say. The game was very on edge especially at night 3.

"Shit-shit-shit-shit, Foxy-no-Foxy-no-Foxy-no, that's bad!" I said whilst shutting the door blocking the animatronic out with it. "I've read fanfic's about you, you shit bag!"

"Whoa, whoa there, Violet. Don't you think it's time to stop the first installment of this episode?" Arin said.

"Oh, yeah, Arin, you're right. See you guys, soon. I hope you enjoyed this episode of Five Nights at Freddy's, like if you wanna see more. Aishiteru wa and Sayōnara. Bye!" I felt so relieved after I stopped waving and Arin shut off the recording.

"That was great, Violet. Your reaction was priceless!" Suzy smiled. "I like your intro!"

"That," I said. "That was surprisingly uncomfortable, talking to a camera and pretending people are there."

"You'll soon realise how many people are really there." Arin said.

"I'm gonna take a break before doing the next episode." I walk out of the room, stretching. "I'll be back in two minutes."

The other episodes got done in the same night. The custom night didn't take all too long, not as long as Markiplier's anyway.

The next day the other grumps were back because it was a weekday again. Monday 25th September and I still hadn't heard from my dad. Kevin was showing me how to edit by editing one of my Five Night's at Freddy's videos.

"You don't talk much Kevin. What's up?" I ask.

"I'm not a very talkative character, that's all." He replied and I smiled at him. "So, you add your face cam like this and shrink it like this," He showed me and described what he was doing while I was listening to him and taking notes, fighting any conversation. "And then if you need to jump cut do it like this." He said.

Later, Kevin left me to do the others on my own. Suzy came up behind me.

"Hey, Violet." She said.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You need anything, food or drink wise?"

"Nah, I'm good and also trying to edit."

"What are you gonna do for your official opening screen, if you're gonna have one at all?" She was leaning her elbow on the back of the spinny chair.

"I'm working on an animation or two." I reply.

"You animate?"

"No, but whatever, I'm gonna have a good go." I smile. Suzy goes and tells Arin about it.

"Apparently, she wants to do it herself." Suzy says.

"Oh, I'll be checking over her when she does." Arin replies loud enough so I can here.

Two hours later, I get done with the editing.

"Hey, Violet." Barry says.

"Yeah, what is it?" I ask.

"How'd you know I was gonna ask you something."

"I don't know how I knew, I just knew, ya know?" I said and Barry was confused, trying to get his head around what I'd just said.

"Do you wanna be in the next few episodes of our show Table Flip?" He asks.

"What does it entail?" I ask back.

"We play modern card and board games in Victorian clothing, so would you like to?"

"Considering I already have an outfit, yeah sure. When is it happening?"

"In a couple weeks' time." He answers.

"Oh, alright." I say. I got out of the chair and walk around.

It was 5 weeks later and it was nearly time for Halloween. My ceremony for citizenship had passed and the trip to Disney Land was amazing. My dad still hadn't contacted me, though.

"Violet, get in here please." Ross asks for Suzy.

I peek my head around the door way to the grump room. "Hmm?"

"Were talking about Halloween, do you have any ideas about who you, Danny, Barry and Kevin can be?" Arin asks.

"Arin and I are going as Link and Zelda from Hyrule Warriors. And Ross and Holly are going as Amelia and Apollo from Animal Crossing." Suzy stated.

"Well, my favourite game at the moment is Alice: Madness Returns... I got it! I'll be Alice, Barry will go as The Cheshire Cat, Danny will go as the Mad Hatter (in the original movie attire) and Kevin should go as the White Rabbit." It was perfect for us.

"Nice going, Violet. I knew I could count on you! Are you other guys ok with that?" Suzy said and the boys nodded. "Holly could you make the White Rabbit and Cheshire Cat costume. I'll concentrate on Danny and Violet's."

"I'll make Danny's and my own costume, Suzy. You have enough to worry about." I said smiling. "I just have to shop for materials. Are you guys having to shop as well?" Suzy and Holly nod together. "Then we'll go together. I need you're your measurements, Dan, and then I'm good to go." Dan stands up. "But not right now; do you know how early it is?"

Dan apologizes and sits back down.

I went upstairs and started researching pictures so I could list what I needed. Later Suzy comes in to my room and says we need to film an advert thing which meant I had to dress in my outdoor attire. I went down to the office area and the desks have been slightly moved. I was in a short steampunk dress with a puffy skirt. My outfit was complete with goggles to go on the top of my head, brown leather gloves and boots with cogs on them. Kevin was behind the camera, recording, what would be called, the 'Meet-TokyoTrooper' video advertising my existence with the channel.

I was made to randomly run in to the office and stand with a heroic stance.

"Oh my god!" They said. "I-It's the legendary TOKYOTROOPER, THE WAR ANGEL!" The grumps rose from their seats.

"I have been sent from the gods!" I said because it was scripted. "They sent me to give you guys a hand when ever help is needed. Mortem3r is the most specially gifted but the Game Grumps will acquire my help too!"

"Wooo! Yeah! Amazing!" They cheered.

"Cut!" Kevin spoke loudly.

The camera stopped shooting and Arin joked with Kevin. "You don't have to shout, bitch." Arin ruffled Kevin's hair as the young man laughed. I sighed.

"What's the matter, Violet?" Barry asked.

"I'm worried about how I'll be received, that's all."

"They'll love you, Violet." Holly said.

"And if someone doesn't…" Arin was trying to think of something to say.

"I'll gouge their eyes out with a spoon." Suzy said. "Why a spoon, you ask. 'Cause it's blunt and it'll hurt more."

I laugh and then say, "On a lighter note. What's blue and flies around the room at high speeds?"

"What does?" Arin asks.

"A baby with a punctured lung." I wait for a response but then Holly's jaw drops and Barry starts laughing. Everybody looked at him.

"What? It's funny, right?" Barry asks as everybody shakes their heads but then Dan bursts out laughing.

"Violet, that's one thing I didn't expect to hear from you!" He said while dying of laughter.

Then I start to laugh because of the suspense, but damn my laugh is contagious. The laughter passes around the room until I start feeling dizzy and wobble over to the wall trying to balance. I thought I was gonna pass out. This is really why you should eat, folks. I'd only eaten a couple of packets of crisps during the week, my body just wasn't feeling hungry.

"Violet? Are you alright?" Barry calls as he and Dan run towards me. That's all I remembered before passing out.

When I woke up the guys were sitting by my side, I was on the sofa in the living room. They were just quietly talking amongst themselves.

"-I mean, that's my expirience of what happens when you don't eat a proper meal for a week." Dan was saying. I slowly lift myself up using the only strength I had left in my upper body.

"Hey, there little lady. You've been out for two hours or so. How are you feeling?" Arin spoke to me.

"I-I'm good, just let me get going. There's something I need to take care of-" I start but Barry interrupts me.

"And that thing, Violet, is yourself. Don't push yourself, that's why you passed out in the first place. I wanna see you eating before Dan and I leave tonight." He smiled at me while putting the back of his hand on my blazing hot forehead. "Oh, yeah, by the way the apartment is still open, you wanna rent it still?" Barry asked and I nodded but very, very gently.

"Hey, if that's what dead baby jokes do to you, I won't be telling them often." I joke and turn my head. "Where's Suzy and Holly?"

"Oh, they went out to get materials." Ross said.

"Without me? Wow, friendship goals, amirite?" I say in a really sassy tone.

"They saw the pictures on the laptop, took Dan's measurements and took your material list with them, so it's not like they forgot about you." Ross said.

"Oh, ok. Umm, is that apartment still open Barry?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. "Even though, I did just tell you." He added, with all of the sass intended.

"Oh, shut up. My dad sent my bank card. So now I can get money."

"Oh, cool. When do you wanna go see it?" Dan asks.

"Tomorrow, if you don't mind." I say.

"No problem, we'll come pick you up at six in the morning tomorrow." Barry offered. "We live quite a bit away."

"Thanks," I replied closing my eyes slowly. "You guys go do what you need to do, wake me up went the gals get back." Then as I requested they carried on with their lives. When I was asleep, I had a dream. The dream was that I was 16 again and my father had died. I didn't know the grumps and I had to go and live with my mother, so it was more like a nightmare. The dream was quite horrible.

"Violet, they're back now." Barry shook me awake.

"Five more minutes," I said while shoving the couch cushion from under my head, on top of my face. Then Barry started tickling me. I laughed and squirmed playfully.

"What are you guys doing?" Holly called as she came in to the room with Suzy behind.

"Just play-fighting as friends, nothin' more." Barry said grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"It's good to see you two are getting on well." Suzy smiled.

"Did you get all the stuff?" I asked.

"Aside from the orange spray in hair dye for Dan." Holly said handing me the bag with my stuff in it.

"What?" Dan asked walking into the room. I stand up, put the bag on the couch and start messing with the 6"3 man's cheeks.

"It's for your Mad Hatter costume. I'm getting spray in hair dye because you can wash it out." I tease still holding Dan's cheeks out. He forces me to let go by slapping my hands away. I pick up the bag and say: "So where are we starting to make the stuff, it's only 6 days away after all."

"I have a sewing machine in my room, I'll bring it down to the office." Suzy said.

"I'll do it!" I put the bag down again and ran upstairs.

"It's really heavy, mind you!" Suzy calls after me.

The cats were lying on the floor in Arin and Suzy's room. The sewing machine was on her desk. I dusted it off and pick it up. It wasn't as heavy as Suzy made it seem. "Almost like a feather." I say while picking it up. After dodging the cats and running down stairs, Suzy and Holly were using the coffee table as a place for the stuff.

"Violet, can I ask your opinion on something?" Ross asks.

"Go ahead. I'm all ears." I say while placing the sewing machine down on the coffee table.

"What's your opinion on World of Warcraft?"

"Eww, no. All MMO's are a load of shit." I reply honestly. Holly looks at me like there's something wrong with my opinion.

"Hand over that 20 dollars, man." Arin says smiling.

"Why don't you like MMO's?" Ross asks while handing the money to Arin.

"Well, they give you this big open world and don't let you explore." I reply.

"Hand over the other 15 dollars, too." Arin smiled.

We got on to make the outfits. I had Dan testing his outfit it looked perfect. Now it was time for mine. I ticked off what I'd already used up on the list and began.

"Why'd you ask for red polka dotted material?" Holly asked.

"So, I can make a new dress for myself if I finish up on my costume. I want one for my birthday, you see." I reply.

When I finish with the costume, a couple hours later, I was forced to eat. No- one left the house until I did, especially after my faint earlier on. I was just humming, while I waited, and tapping my long nails to a tune, in my head, on the table.

Suzy brought in a pasta meal and gave each of us a certain amount. When you don't eat for a week, after your given food, you eat like a pig. There was an elephant in the room, which was my eating speed. Well, at least I took my plate in afterwards. No-one spoke until I sat in the recording room by myself after shutting the door. I just listened to my music, singing along. I wasn't able to tell if anyone opened the door because my music was blasting. I was happily listening to my favourite relatable song when the sofa was made uneven with two other people's weight. I jump and the headphone wires go loosely around my neck. I guess it was time for Danny and Arin to record some Game Grumps. Ross, Holly and Barry left around about now.

"Do you wanna join us, Violet?" Arin asks.

"No, no. I'm just gonna ball up in the corner over there, please ignore me. I'm not here." I say whilst pointing to the corner and making my way there.

"Okay. If you change your mind just tap my shoulder." Arin replies while hitting the record button. I couldn't hear anything they said as my music and thoughts mobbed my brain. I sat there with my knees up close to my head. I couldn't stop thinking about my dream I'd had. I knew my dad wasn't easily killed but he was my life. Eventually, I couldn't take my thoughts as the over whelmed me. I rested my head on my knees and the tears fell, there was nothing to be heard as I have never liked to express myself with an ugly cry much.


	5. (5) Purple Eyes

They stopped after being a couple of episodes in, to only then turn around and see me.

"Violet, what's wrong beautiful?" Arin said.

"Nah, nothing. Just remember what I said. I'm not here." I reminded him. "Just get on with it, I have control over my ugly cries, so you're good to go."

They continue on with the recording session and I slip out of the room without them realizing. I left a note on the table saying 'Goodnight, boys." And made my way to the office making them believe that I was asleep. No-one else was awake and Barry was gonna pick Danny up later in the night. I sat in the office making my dress after wiping my eyes clear from tears. I heard Barry pick up Dan and Arin go to bed. I turned on the office lights so I could see without choking on my small torch. Suzy always went to go and check on me through the night, I know this because I'd pretend to be asleep so I could check Instagram more. Obviously I wasn't there and she finds me making the dress in the office. I don't think I'd mentioned that my eye sight was poor and I usually wore blue contacts. At that time in the night I wore my glasses because contacts were too much of a fuss. My purple-ish eyes were clear now.

"Violet, why are you wearing glasses and purple contacts, not to mention being down here at this time of night." Suzy questioned.

"My eyes are naturally purple and I usually wear blue contacts. I'm just wearing my glasses tonight 'cause they aren't too much of a pain in the ass to adjust. I'm making the polka dot dress because I can't sleep, at all." I explain.

"Why do you wear contacts all the time if you have a really rare eye colour?"

"Because I don't like to be viewed as different." I say while changing the thread colour in the sewing machine. "I will be viewed weirdly, no matter what anyone else says."

"Come on, it's two in the morning and your meeting Barry and Dan for six." She convinced me because I was slowly starting to drift off to sleep. Suzy went back upstairs while I finished up the last part of the waist band. I was packing up my things and remembered that I had to go and buy some more contacts sometime tomorrow. Luckily I had my dark sunglasses and it was gonna be hot and sunny straight away tomorrow.

When my head hit the pillow, I grabbed my phone and set my alarm for 3:00am so that I could find what I needed and get ready before Arin was awake. That dream was re-occurring, I wonder whether it was hinting something to me.

In the morning I wondered in to the bathroom with my stuff, and since I was gonna be wearing sunglasses all day tomorrow, I found it pointless to do my eye make-up. I noticed my tattoo on my thigh when I was changing. I hadn't looked at it in a while, 'the purple flower with a petal missing' was its official name but I nicknamed it 'Azalea'. I don't know why, it was just simple, I guess. My outfit was one of my 'shop bought' items, so that it would go with the sunglasses. I brought the beanbag close to the window so that I could look out of the window, waiting for my male colleagues.

Soon, I got bored, Arin was fiddling around with the cupboards in the kitchen so I put Hatsune Miku's 'Electric Angel' on and danced to it like I was 14 again, messing on with my "friends". When the song ended, it transitioned to 'Everything's Alright' from the game 'To The Moon' but my studio cover version. The song always reminded me of how I felt the day my mother and sister left for America, leaving me with my dad. I quickly turned it off when realising it wasn't the original. Lucky Star was an anime that I enjoyed a lot, its theme was epic, and when I found the full theme I ended up learning the song. 'Motteke! Sailor Fuku!' was its name, although my 16 year old self didn't believe enough in herself to learn it, she did it and when I was 18, I was able to do the dance fully along with singing.

Arin walked in with 2 cups of coffee and a glass of water, along with some toast and eggs, when I was in the middle of it. I didn't really mind as it was just something, I thought, if you were a talented women, who was interested in anime and spoke Japanese should do. My skinny jeans didn't rip either. Suzy walked down stairs to the smell of coffee and then realised what I was doing. After Arin put the tray of food and drink on the coffee table, the pair began to clap along. The breakdown in the song was extremely difficult but this was the first time I did it to perfection. When I finished I looked up to find a round of applause for me from 4... people...? Shit. Suzy must've let Barry and Dan in when I wasn't paying attention. I grabbed my purse, bag and phone and the men led me outside to the car after breakfast. It was really awkward.

"Nice performance there, Violet." Barry said as he hopped into the driver's seat. Dan sat next to him in the passenger seat while I hopped in the back. My sneakers were a little loose so I had to slide one back on before shutting the car door.

"It was pure boredom. Definitely not any type of planned performance. That was extremely off beat for me at this hour." I try coaxing them in to believing me.

"Yeah, off beat." Dan smirks.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I shout.

"We've known you for a month, that's not off beat for you." Dan smiles. The car pulls out of the drive way and we were on our way.

"Yeah! You've known me for a month!" I boast. "By the way, do you know a shop that sells cosmetics near here?"

"There's a Boots not too far from the apartment complex. Why do you wanna go?" Dan asks.

"Umm, I need some more- err- foundation, and concealer. I ran out." I lie, they couldn't tell, well, at least I don't think they could.

"Ok, so, are you excited?" Barry askes fiddling on with the glove compartment.

"Yes, definitely." I say. "If I can pay upfront, I will go and get some money out of the nearest hole-in-the-wall." They weren't supposed to hear that, but they laughed and Dan tried to be clever.

"You aren't just gonna walk up to a random hole in a wall and get money from it." Dan laughed.

"You're really fucking stupid." I fold my arms and shake my head at them. "Hole-in-the-wall is another way of saying ATM, that's what I've called it all my life. That's what we call it in Newcastle."

"No, no Violet, you're the one that's fucking stupid." Dan insults.

"Excuse me!" I shout. "Just because you are foreign to my way of speaking doesn't make me stupid!"

Barry starts laughing.

"What's so damn funny?" I ask.

"Yeah, what's funny?" Dan asks.

"I-I've recorded this whole thing." Barry announces.

"What?! You know what? I'm just gonna shut up now." I say looking down with my arms now tightly folded. The guys talk and talk about every shitty thing there was and then, they ask the question I'd been trying to avoid for so long.

"What's with the sunglasses? You can take them off you know, they aren't bound to your face." Barry says.

"You'd better not laugh or call me weird." I say as we stop at some traffic lights.

"Why? Did you mess up your make-up this morning or what?" Barry asks.

"Just wait and you'll see what I mean." I move my curled black hair away from my face on either side and slowly removed the sunglasses. The guys had turned round after I spoke. I put the sunglasses back on not too soon after.

"Whoa, you've got purple contacts!" Dan shouts.

"They aren't contacts. They are my eyes, Daniel. I am actually very short sited so I wear strong contacts when I am in public so I don't get called weird. And yes I do class Suzy and Arin's house as in-public." I explain.

"Why aren't you wearing them now?" Barry asks while continuing to drive again.

"I ran out and that's the real reason we're heading to Boots, I try to avoid the subject of my eyes, you see." I say looking out of the window.

"9 out of 10 people on Youtube that we know will say your eyes are awesomely unique." Dan says. "Don't hide special features from your friends. Never do that, because you will regret it."

"Thanks Dan," I smile. "So, I suppose you wanna know about 'Azalea'." I say.

"Who's that?" Barry asks.

"It's more of a thing than a person." I say while putting the purple of my hair behind my ear. "'Azalea' is actually the tattoo I have on my thigh."

"The more you know," Barry awkwardly says as we pull up. I quickly tighten my shoe laces so that my sneaker doesn't fall off again. I remove my bag and myself from the car and stare up at the apartment.

"There are stairs, right?" I ask.

"Yes and elevators." Danny looks at me as if to say 'Why would you wanna take the stairs?'

"If I like the place, the stairs shall be one heck of a new gym." I say.

"There's no need, we go to the gym together every week, the whole of the grump family. Do you wanna come with us 'cause we go later?" Dan asks.

"Nah, I've fit my Halloween outfit to my shape. I'll just look after the house for Suzy and Arin." I say as we go through the doors of the apartment complex. "I've never liked going to the gym with a group, I guess I don't find it comfortable."

"Fair enough." Dan says in a disappointed manner. We get to the elevators and one boy is either side of me. Dan's to the left and Barry is to the right. When the elevator doors open, an old women that looks as if she's in her mid-70's, greets the two men after stepping out.

"Well, if it isn't young Dan and Barry." She says.

"Oh, hi, Mrs Cranbury." Dan says smiling.

"How are you boys?" Mrs Cranbury looks at them both.

"We're good." Barry says.

"And who is this beautiful young lady with you today, gentlemen."

"This is Violet Blackwell, Ma'am. She's a new colleague of ours and she's looking to buy the spare apartment on the floor below us." Barry explains.

"Now, Violet. Treat these two with some respect. They're really nice boys and don't go breaking their hearts, missus, are we clear?" She asks me.

"Yes, Ma'am, crystal." I say.

"Don't be fooling around with Violet for no good reason, boys." She was kind, very kind.

"Yes Ma'am." Both men said.

"See you later, Mrs Cranbury." Barry said letting the old women past him. We entered the elevator and Barry tapped the floor number into the keypad on the side of the shut elevator doors.

"So, why is apartment 69 empty?" I ask to break the silence.

"It's because it's expensive to rent considering it is very big and takes up the whole floor." Barry announces.

"How expensive is it?" I ask.

"Round about $1320 a month in total." Barry says as I turn that in to £'s in my head.

"Pfft, Nah. I used to pay that for my dad's house all the time." I brag. "I have enough money to buy the apartment in cash and have $100 left over."

"You can do that, you know." Barry said. "Mrs Cranbury owns the whole complex. When you're friends with us, it'll be easier."

"Alright, it won't be so hard. But I wanna earn some pay before I buy it." I say as the elevator doors opened. Since it was up for sale, apartment 69 was open, so you could take a look inside. I loved it. There was 2 bedrooms, a walk-in closet, a kitchen, a living room, obviously a bathroom and a little office. It was basically everything I could need for a Youtube career.

"I think this is an option." I say leading the guys out. "But I need a little more money before I look at buying it. We should probably get going now. I'll race you down the stairs."

"Fuck it, we'll just take the lift, but yeah, race ya!" Barry said while my colleagues step in to the lift. I run down 17 flights of stairs and reach the bottom before them. I waited by the front desk for them.

"Holy shit! You're fast, Violet." Danny shouted.

"Yeah," I say panting. "And out of breath." We walk out of the complex doors together and make our way to the car but my mobile rings. "I have to take this." I say after looking at the caller ID and realising it was the army.

I turn away and begin to walk away.


	6. (6) THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FINAL FORM

~~~~~~~ Barry's POV ~~~~~~~~

"Who do you think it could be?" I ask Dan.

"Considering it's that important, it's probably the bank or something." Dan replies.

"Yes, o-ok" Violet says from far away. She speaks again but we can't tell what she's saying. Violet eventually puts the phone down and walks back over towards us. She smiles and for some reason her head shoots up looking at the sky.

~~~~~~ Violet's POV ~~~~~~~~~

I wasn't going to cry in front of them, no chance in hell.

"Is everything ok?" Dan asks me.

"Y-yeah." I said but my brain was screaming 'DO YOU THINK I'M OK?!'

We head to Boots in the car, it was awkward. I get what I go in for, the contacts and I'd managed to find a couple spray cans of orange hair dye, and come back out on my own. The bag with my contacts in was now in my hand bag.

The ride back to Suzy and Arin's place was a little bit tense. Barry and Dan didn't speak at all, I practically had my back to them, keeping my attention out of the window, watching people fly by. Suzy, Ross, Holly and Arin were in the living room, playing Pretend Your Xyzzy (or Cards Against Humanity Online) together. They were laughing when I entered the house with Barry and Dan. Kevin was just quietly editing at the computer.

"So, how did it go?" Suzy asked turning around to smile at me.

"It's definitely something I was looking for." I say.

"Good-good. Are you coming to the gym with us? I'm sure Dan and Barry wouldn't mind driving you over there." Holly asks.

"No, I'll just watch over the house. I need to put my contacts in." I say taking off my glasses. "Get over the fact that my eyes are purple."

Holly just stared unbelieving, Arin was completely weirded out by my eyes. He tried not to be, but I could tell. I ran up to the bathroom when they left for the gym (Even Kevin went with them). The words I heard over the phone couldn't be erased from my mind. 'Your father is in a coma. He is unable to come home.' They just stuck in my mind. After I put my contacts in I decided to find their tissue box, sit in the middle of my bedroom floor and cry without locking my door. And this time it was an ugly cry.

"Dad! Why…" I cried. The front door opened. "I told you that you were too old to go out on the front line! But no, you can't listen to your own d-daughter!" I had surrounded myself with my duvet on my bed, lying down.

"Violet?" I heard Holly call. "Where are you?" Mimi and Mochi were at the side of my bed meowing at me.

I couldn't stop crying, what if my dad never woke up. "It's nearly my birthday dad!" I cry again. "Wake up for me. I'll wait for you." I'd left a note for them downstairs telling them what the phone call said and making sure they didn't bother me. My colleagues were too kind though, they ran upstairs and burst in to my room.

"VIOLET!" Suzy yelled. She startled me and I unravelled myself. Suzy literally ran at me, tightly hugged me and wouldn't let go.

"Please, you can tell us anything." She said. "Don't keep things like that to yourself, ever. We love you and we'll help you get through this, alright?"

"Thank you, for putting up with me. I love all of you. Please, don't feel sad for me, I am the only reason you know of this." I cried.

"Violet, I just want to get you to feel happy again, what do you wanna do?" Barry asked coming in to what was now a group hug.

"Let's all test our Halloween costumes out, hmm?" I suggest. "When I haven't been working on the dress for my birthday, I've made some props and Dan's hat. I'd really like to see everyone wearing their stuff."

"Cool, Holly. Do you have the stuff?" Ross asked.

"I'd never taken it out of the car, that's handy right?" Holly said. The 'O'Donovan' couple went and got their stuff from their car.

"Arin, lets change in to our things. To the master bedroom." Suzy said grabbing her husband's hand and pulling him out of my room.

"Dan, I have your costume along with Barry's and Kevin's costumes over there. I'll get my stuff and change in the bathroom." I smile.

I left the three men in my room after grabbing my stuff and just before locking the door I said- "When you're ready, go down to the office."

Locking up the bathroom door, I noticed the cats had followed me in. "Shit, I need my corset." I mumble, by now I'd already taken my top off and I didn't care (Don't worry, I had my bra on still). I quickly know on my bedroom door. "Dudes, can I get my corset. I kinda forgot it." Kevin unlocks the door after being alerted that I was needing to come in. I look at Dan. "Have you ever worn a shirt before? You've missed a button, such an idiot."

"What cup size you rockin'?" Dan asked while being really pervy, looking down my bra.

While I fix up his shirt buttons I reply. "It's a D, you fucking perv." I finish sorting out his shirt. "I only came in to get my corset, not to play 20 friggin' questions." I grab my corset and ran back into the bathroom. And put my costume on, I still have no idea why the cats were following me.

"'Scuse me, Moch." I say dodging the cat to reach the door. By now everyone was waiting for me. I put my clothes in the laundry basket in my room then head down the stairs. When I go in to the office I hear Suzy telling Dan off.

"When I passed Violets room, I heard her say 'you fucking perv' and I suppose she was talking to you, Daniel."

"Yes Ma'am… Oh look its Alice Liddell." Dan said.

"Ah, quite, Hatter. I get the idea." I quoted in my best 'Alice' accent that I could.

"About time too, Alice." Barry smiled when he said it.

"Blasted cat. Don't try to bully me! I am very much on edge." I smiled and went back in to my own persona instead of 'Alice's' persona. "See, I can quote it. Barry you do realise you just quoted your character."

"Did I?" Barry was surprised he managed.

"Yup… Well, shit." Violet spun around. "I'll be back in two minutes you just… do your thing… he he." I fluttered out of the room awkwardly but somehow I didn't give a shit.

"Violet, where are you going?" Dan called after me.

"Nowhere, just umm- do your thing." I called back. I don't know why I did it, my props were on the coffee table in the office. I took myself to my bedroom and sat on my bed. I had no idea what I was doing, it was almost as if I didn't have any control over myself, what-so-ever. "Violet, what are you even doing? What is wrong with me right now?" I forced myself to change, run down the stairs and go outside? I still have no fucking clue what I was doing. I saw the guys' car and I sat in the passenger seat. Why didn't they lock the door? Feeling curious, I flicked through the CD's. "Skyhill? Fuck it, let's chill here and listen to it." I stuck the unfamiliar disc in to the radio/ CD player in the car and pressed play. I ended up lying back in the seat and closing my eyes.

Soon, I was alerted by knocking on the car window. "Violet, what the fuck are you doing in Barry's car?" I heard a muffled Dan outside. I blushed and turned off the music.

Rolling down the car window. "Skyhill, huh? How longs that band been going on for? I know you're in it 'cause I recognise the voice."

"I'll answer when you get out of my friends car." Dan desperately wanted me to leave.

"No way in hell," I teased lightly. "Tell me what I need to know and maybe I'll consider it." I smile whilst sitting up.

"Well, umm, Skyhill was a failed band thing… that I was in."

"Dan, I wouldn't call it 'failed', you're really good." I chime.

"Oh, umm, thanks…. Get the fuck out of Barry's car, then." Dan awkwardly said. After bringing the window back up I swung open the car door before Dan could move. I hit his head with the door and after bouncing back, he was pacing the garden, bent over covering his forehead with both hands muttering to himself. Barry was at the door chuckling.

"You really thought I was gonna let you swear at me without consequences. Remember that I'm ex-cadet, I will not take insults lightly." Barry had come out of the door frame and patted Dan on the head. By now Arin was at the door, dying laughing, again. "Don't let the door hit ya, where the good lord spilt ya! Oh, wait, never mind. Too late." I teased and I decided to quote something I'd heard Dan say before.

"I swear, when I get my hands on you, Blackwell!" He said.

"No-no-no!" I cheerfully teased. "You can't catch me, cuz I'm frickin' Sanic!" By now Dan was chasing me around the garden, both of us were barefooted. Every other grump were watching, laughing, because Arin was laughing so hard. "Dan, you know how quick I cleared the apartment complex stairs, I got their before you guys did in the elevator. You aren't gonna catch me unless I trip." We'd done about six laps around Suzy and Arin's garden. "SANIC SPEED!" I yelled, still teasing the lanky man. "THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FINAL FORM!" I tease again. Eventually, Dan is in the middle of a lap and stops to breath. I couldn't stop, I was going so fast, luckily I can jump like a mother fucker. I leap frogged over Dan while trying to slow down. When I stop I catch my breath and push Dan to the grass while saying, "Sit down!"

Everyone at the door laughed as Dan fell to his stomach. "I'm really getting to know you Avidan, you're a funny perv that can sing but can't run for shit. There you are there's your new twitter bio."

"Welp…" Dan tiredly mutters while still face first in the ground. "Violet, you fucking cheetah. Warn me when you're gonna make me do that."

"Nope," I tease again. "That's the point. Tactics, good man, you need 'em." I say while pulling the bloke up to a sitting position.

"Blackwell, you are surprisingly athletic." Dan said.

"That's what Suzy asked for in the ad." I reply.

"She said 'fit' not 'athletic'."

"Same thing."

"I guess it is…"

"Do you need me to help you inside… by your hair?" I challenge.

"Bring it in, sistah!" Dan says.

"You do realise I actually mean it."

"Bet you can't though."

"You wanna bet?" I bend down and grab his hair. "I mean it Avidan. Are you sure you're ready."

"Ladies first." He says before screaming in pain. Dan obviously thought I was joking. "Aaagh! You can stop now."

"Stop under estimating a cadet then." I help Dan up and smile. "The lesson has been taught. Your tutoring is over."


	7. (7) Was it Worth it?

Halloween was today and I pointed out that I never celebrated it when I was a child or an adult.

"Suzy, I am not standing at that door. I hate kids especially when… *sigh* never mind." I mutter.

"Well, I'll do it with Holly. Has anyone told you that after this, were going to the Youtube costume party and I'd like to see you dance." Suzy said while heading to the door.

"Just tell me when we're going, mkay?" I say pulling my headphones and sketch pad out of my bag that was next to me on the sofa. I sat there creating abstract art while listening to My Chemical Romance, occasionally singing along. I'd been told to loosen up a little after the incident with Arin and I was really trying.

"Boo!" Dan came behind me and threw his hands on my shoulders.

"Oh, I'm so scared someone help." I say, sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"What's the matter with you?" Dan asks.

"I don't know. I don't feel right." I reply. I turn my music off and put down the sketch pad.

"The world is upside-down, Alice. Inmates run the asylum - no offence - and worst of all... I'm left tea-less!" Dan was practicing one of the quotes I had told him about.

"That's the last of your worries Hatter, look at the state of you!" I say as two teenage girls come to the door and stare at me.

"Is that you, Alice Liddell?" One of the girls says.

And in my best 'Alice' accent I say- "Of course it is, I managed to retrieve my old memories of the Mad Hatter back." I call out and Danny comes through the door. "I have that wretched cat with me as well, oh yes and the White Rabbit." Kevin and Barry come through from the kitchen.

"I told you they were real!" The second girl said as the pair happily run away.

"See," Suzy turns. "This is why I like Halloween so much." I smile and go upstairs. Halloween was just not a good time to have a party, but I'd made the outfit and wasn't gonna waste the time to wear it. I just went to go and be alone in my room for like five seconds but when I sat on my bed Barry calls for me.

"Violet." He calls.

"What d'you want." I reply, this whole party thing was tearing me apart, I can't dance.

"Some help with the cats." He replies. I run down stairs and he just looks at me with a smile on his face. "Late-pril Fools!"

I just look at him with a blank, lifeless face. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Really? Was that at all necessary?" I was clearly not in the mood.

"What's gotten to you? Hmm?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Like, fucking everything, right now!" I complain.

"Be more specific." He continues.

"Well, my dad's in a coma, I can't dance but I'm going to the youtube party with like 5 videos on my channel, my metal enhanced fucking legs don't seem to want to be fair right now. Life suck a lot of ass right now. It's nothing to do with you… Or any of you for that matter."

"Lighten up a little, then."

"I'm not a fucking chandelier! I'm gonna sit in the back garden for a bit, I don't want to be disturbed until we go." I go out of the back door and sit in the darkness. It's just me, myself and I in the pitch blackness of their garden. An hour later and I am called upon. "Violet? It's time to go now." Arin calls.

"Fine, I'm coming." I sigh. This party was not going to be fun, it'll be too overcrowded. We at least that's what I thought.

I got in Dan and Barry's car and pretty much curled up in the backseat. Staring out of the window, I don't answer them whenever I get asked something.

"So, can you dance, Violet?" Dan asks but I completely blank him.

"What do you like most about parties?" Barry also asks. Ignoring him is the path I take.

"Earth to Violet… Hello-o?" Dan tries to get my attention. **'This party will ruin my fun reputation, I don't like massive groups of people. I really don't want to… maybe I should go in, loose them and come back out to wait until the party finishes. I probably shouldn't go next to the food, considering I'm allergic to nuts and all.'** All of my thoughts were easier to think than to do.

"Violet? Is anybody in there?" I hear from my right. "The car stopped about 5 minutes ago. Is she still conscious?" Dan was looking in to my blank contact-covered eyes.

"Yes, I'm still conscious. Can't a girl think?!" I march out of the car and completely blank them.

"Is everything alright, Violet?" Ross asks.

"YES, I'M FINE!" I couldn't help it.

"You really don't seem like it." Holly adds.

"Shut up and walk." I say heading to the other side of the car park. I kept my head down but my legs didn't want to play fair. I ignored the pain and was pretty much marching. I turned around to look how far away they were, smiled at them and shouted "I'll race you!" Considering I'd just had a right bloody go at them, I took Barry's advice from earlier on and decided to 'lighten up'. I just ran and they ignored me because they were talking. "Rude much?!" I call out but I guess I deserved it. I saw her in the party, I think she noticed me as well. My plan to escape nearly worked until I panicked and ran in to the bathrooms. I was the only one in there. I was determined to get outside. I saw this kinda Asian looking guy sporting a pink moustache when I left the bathrooms.

"Excuse me. Do you know who the game grumps are?" I ask him.

"Why, yes I do!" He said.

"Could you tell them that I'll be waiting in Barry and Dan's car? That's all, thanks very much." I try walking away.

"Who even are you? Wait up." He comes after me but I just run back to the car before he can catch me. When I was in in the car I just sat with my face up against my knees in the passenger seat, listening to Skyhill. Eventually I turn it off and listen to a very relatable song on my phone.

~~~~~~~~Arin's POV~~~~~~~  
I don't know where the hell Violet is, but I was sure she was still in the party, talking to someone. For some reason she didn't seem like she wanted to be there. Later in the night Markiplier comes up to us. Danny, Barry, Ross, Holly and Suzy are with me.

"Hey man." He starts.

"Sup, Dude. How are you?" I ask.

"Good," He says. "By the way a young female with black hair, in an 'Alice: Madness Returns' type costume said that she'll be waiting in Dan and Barry's car."

"I'll go and get her." Dan says.

"I don't know, man. I don't think this is her scene. She was desperate to get out of here." Mark explains.

"I'm still gonna talk it through with her, we gave Violet the choice to come." Dan says.

"See ya later Dan, hopefully I'll get to see Violet too." Mark said turning to talk to us again.

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~~~

"Places, places, get in your places. Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces." I sang to calm my nerves. I just sat there cowering from the party. I didn't have to be there. I saw Dan heading to the car from far away and I scramble to the back seats an lie flat on my back, hiding. "Violet, I know you're in there. Mark told me you were." Dan said while sitting in the front seat.

"I can't go back in there…" I say coldly.

"Why not?" Danny asks as he turns to me.

"I saw her." I paused. "I saw Rose, my sister. I don't want to see her tonight. Not after 13 years."

"What did she do to you?"

"Leave me alone and go with my mother after the divorce. Is there a VIP thing going on tonight?"

"I believe so."

"Well, get the camera from my bag, in the boot. I'm gonna show her up!"

"Okay," Dan said fishing the recording camera from my bag.

"Let's go kick some ass Dan." I say marching back to the party dragging Dan by his wrist.

I couldn't have been more confident. I run past the grumps and Mark completely and head to the stage. "My name is Violet Blackwell but you may know me as TokyoTrooper. Can the VIP Rose Bush, get up here please. She's my sister and we need to finish something, after 13 years Rose! I think it's time." Rose was surprised to see me. She was previously talking to Tyler Oakley, but when she ran on stage she said. "What the fuck are you doing here, Violet?"

"Pfft, I'm living your dream. I work on the internet, with the Game Grumps."

"And we are wearing the same outfit. Eww."

"Bitch, it's not the same. Alice Liddell from 'Madness Returns' is able to cut a bitch. The Disney Alice is clueless and young. I maybe younger, but I'm not fucking stupid!"

"Violet, this is the last fucking time! Why don't you hop back over to your wonderland?"

I clear my throat. "Quite frankly. My wonderland is shattered, it's dead to me!"

"It would be so nice if something would make sense for a change."

"Oh, Rose shut up. You've used me and abused me, but you will not destroy me!"

"Oh, get your head out of the clouds, stop dreaming!"

"It's not a dream. It's a...memory. And it makes me sick!"

"Let's fucking start this, already!" Rose said with anger in her eyes.

"I know what's real! And this moment, well, it's better than I could imagine."

This was the moment that I had to be the better person and performer. "Can I just say, Rose?"

"What is it?"

"Dad's-in-a-coma. Let's get on this shit." I quickly mutter

"What?"

"I said let's get on this shit. I'm not waiting for long."

"But you said-"

"LET'S DO THIS SHIT!" I shout gritting my teeth.

I ask for two electric guitars and once we got them I began to sing 'My Chemical Romance's 'Famous Last Words'. Surprisingly, Rose knew it. "Now I know, that I can't make you stay, but where's your heart? But where's your heart? But where's your…" I sang in her face, grimacing her. People in the crowd chose their side most of them chose my side.

"I am not afraid to keep on living! I am not afraid to walk this world alone!" I belted. Rose just stopped and looked at me because I was enjoying myself for the first time that she'd seen in her life. "I see you lying next to me, with words I thought I'd never speak, awake and unafraid, asleep or dead!" I repeat. My sister started clapping and smiling as I turned to face her. "Nothing you can say to stop me going home."

Out of breath, I sit on the edge of the stage. "Rose, sit with me." I pant without the microphone over the cheer of the massive crowd below us. "Thanks, you may not think so but I'm actually pretty introverted." I say to the crowd. "My sister could tell you that."

"We want more!" The crowd chanted.

"I honestly feel like I could pass out." I say in mid- jump off of the stage. "Ah, fuck… Nope the metal in my leg has not damaged me yet… Oh yeah, I have metal in both of my legs." I announce.

"Carry on, DJ, blast those beats. I need to catch up with my sister." Rose looked at me after jumping off the stage and being caught by me. I put her on the floor.

"Girl, it's been so long. How are you?" I was limping now.

"Let's get you sat down, your legs and vocals are gonna be the end of you I swear." Rose smiled.

"Remember, I'm allergic to nuts. We can't sit by the food table. Let's just sit on the floor in that corner. The grumps will find me eventually." I point over to the unoccupied part of the dance floor.

"Well, mum found it hard to cope after moving to America… I've been waiting every day for your calls." Rose sighed.

"What? Everyday. I'm so sorry Rose. I mean it. I deleted your number when I was 15 assuming you got a new phone."

"I've kept the phone I had when we separated from each other and I've always put it at the top of my bag, every day I always have it with me."

"You have pink in your hair don't you? Remember the promise we made when we were kids. I have the purple in my hair." The grumps and Mark heard me speak as they walked over.

"Of course I do, Violet. I'd be mad to break a promise." She said as the two sisters revealed the different colour streaks in their hair. "Do you have that tattoo that I created for you?"

"Hell yeah, do you have yours?" I ask, smiling at my sister.

"Yeah, where's yours?" The 29 year old asked.

"On my thigh… and you?" I ask.

"Same, mine's on my thigh as well." After Rose spoke I decided to interject with her next sentence with one of the last bets we placed.

"Remember the cup size bet?"

"Yeah, I'm a B." Rose says hopefully.

"Woo! Totally passed you by 2 sizes. I'm a D!" I shouted over the loud music.

"What! You can't be serious. Let me see the tag." She said in disbelief.

"Not in front of my friends and co-workers!" I yell.

"Hand over that 20 dollars!" After I receive the money from my sister there was an awkward silence that was soon filled with our laughter and slow music.

"Let's get out of here before one of your 'friends' asks you to dance." Rose smiles.

"Sis, I wanna dance with somebody!" I sing. "And that 'somebody' is you! C'mon, let's go!" I say whirling my sister on to the dance floor. We started laughing and deliberately started standing on each other's feet. My sister winks at someone behind us and twirls me. I end up being thrust into Danny and Barry. They decide that Dan gets to dance with me first.

"Was it worth it?" Dan whispers as if talking loudly would ruin the moment.

"Well worth it. I get to see my sister again, don't I? She still loves me too!" I say.

"N-no, I meant your time with the grump family and the UK to US moving. That's what I meant."

"Are you mad?!" I say yelling over the music. His face went pale. "If I wasn't with you guys now, I'd be in an asylum clinging to my sanity. My father's coma was inevitable. You guys have helped me so much. I can't even begin to thank you." Dan's face seeps into a more crimson colour and was probably hoping I hadn't noticed as he twirled me in Barry's direction.

"Hiya," Barry smiled down at me.

"Sup, dude." I smile back. This dance was a really silent one. Barry enjoyed Dan's jealousy as I rested my head in my dancing partner's chest. I enjoyed torturing him as well. I waved sarcastically at Dan as he began to grumble to himself.

"I'm gonna let Mark give you a whirl now, I don't do energetic stuff." Barry said before more upbeat music came on and he twirled me in to the safety of Mark's muscular arms.

"Hi, Violet." He said before we begin a more jive-esque dance. "Or should I say, Alice Liddell." He chuckled. "We are going through pretty similar lives, are we not?"

"Well, my dad's in a coma if that answers your question."

"My dad passed away." Mark said looking of into the distance.

"Oh, Mark." I say tugging on the brace of his candy man- like attire's pants. "That's in the past, I know you miss him dearly. His legacy will never forgotten and he'd probably prefer for you to be happy right now." I cheer the fake pink moustached man right up before doing an epic leap frog over him to a cartwheel.

I saw Suzy point to me and Mark while dancing with Arin. They chuckled as I stared right at them. They never noticed luckily because I looked a little menacing. Mark tried to twirl me back to Dan but the man in the Mad Hatter attire was eating my arch- nemesis: peanuts. I totter away and explain to Mark why I moved.

"Yeah, now I won't be able to sit next to him in the car, unfortunately for him." I giggle. "He shouldn't be such a dumb ass, amirite? Up top!" I yelled while asking for and receiving a high five from a chuckling Mark. I see Rose waving at me by the exit.

"Mark, I have to go and see my sister before she leaves. I need to say goodbye." I say before desperately running through the crowds. "ROSE! WAIT FOR ME!" My sister didn't hear me over the music. "ROSE!" I didn't know which way she'd gone. I run out to the car park and I can't see her. "ROSE!" I didn't have her new number or at least a picture with her. I ran down the steps all the way to Barry's car where I grabbed my phone only to then remember that I deleted Rose's number. When I ran out it was exactly 12 'o' clock in the evening, if I had of lost a shoe they would have been able to call me Cinderella.

I waited by the car, sitting in the boot while it was still open, of course. I texted Suzy. "Ran out to find Rose and failed with flying colours, I'm not coming back in: ("

Sooner or later she replies "Aw, Violet you're gonna miss out on the costume competition, yours is really good. Plz come back in."

"Fine, if they ask, I'll say you forced me to. So basically the truth." I text and made my way back.

I sigh as I arrive for the third time and join my friends in our costume group, wishing my sister was there. I was holding my pepper grinder machine gun prop while my vorpal blade, hobby horse, bunny bombs and tea pot cannon was in a tool belt I'd made to fit with the dress. The judge was coming around the room assessing the costumes. Mark came in 4th, two other people who I wasn't familiar with came in 3rd and 2nd. You'd never guess what, the Alice: Madness Returns crew came in at 1st. It's down to my performance earlier on, I betcha'.

When it ended we were awarded a trophy, some candy and prize money each. I tried to pay Suzy and Holly back with my prize money because they bought my materials but no means no. They wouldn't let me, especially not Suzy. We said goodbye to Mark and got in the cars but considering Dan was eating nuts at the party, he managed to complicate it.

"Suzy, Arin?" I ask while heading to where the three cars were parked.

"Yes, hunny?" Suzy asks.

"Can I have a lift in your car tonight, if you don't mind?" Suzy nods straight after I ask.

"WHY?!" Dan asks.

"You sir, were eating nuts." I explain.

"What does that have to do with you getting a lift from Arin and Suzy instead of Barry and me?!" Dan confronts me.

"I'm allergic, you prick!" I say hopping in to the back of the couple's car.

"How am I supposed to know that if you didn't say?" Dan asks.

"That's quite frankly the most stupid and ignorant question I've heard all night. If you want to be a true gentleman, you're supposed to ask, dick!" I shout, shutting the door. When Suzy and Arin get in the car, I'd sat in the back behind the passenger seat so they can't see me in the rear view mirror with my head down and arms crossed. That night at Arin and Suzy's place, they gave us all a couple of drinks and, trust me, Violet plus alcohol is and never has been a good thing.


	8. (8) Bruised like a Peach

I wake up on the couch feeling very light headed. It was 4:00am. "Urrk, Oh my fucking god, what happen last night?" I question as I struggle to rise from the floor. "Arin? *hiccup* Suzy?" I ask. I try to make my way out of the room but the goddamn coffee table was in front of me and I tripped over it. "Mother fucker," I sigh as I pick myself up again. My balance ratio was pretty poor. "I must have been completely mortal last night. What's that?" I say as I pick up an empty purple bottle with a label around it saying 'Drink Me'. I look down at my outfit. "Oh right, Alice in *hiccup* wonderland." I put my hand in front of my mouth and breathe into in. Smelling my hand, I realize how much I actually must have drank the night before.

When I eventually make my way out of the living room I realise how badly I need to apologise to Dan. I decide to make myself look decent in my room, getting some new clothes on (actually pyjamas) and brush through my hair. The house was pretty quiet, people were probably still asleep. Washing my face in the bathroom Mimi was meowing at me. "You hungry little buddy?" I ask her as Mochi joins us. "Gimme a second to wash my make-up off from last night and I'll feed you. Ok?" I didn't put any eyebrow make-up on for the party, thank god. It's always an asshole to get back off again.

"Doo-do-do-doo." I sing when I go back down the stairs with the cats close behind. Yawning, I put the cats' food and water out and go back upstairs to dowse my face in water to try and sober myself up. "What am I gonna say probably something ridiculously stupid like: 'I'm sorry for calling you a prick last night, I'm the real prick'. I don't fuckin' know. Meh, whatever I say, he'll probably still see me as a pain in the arse."

I kinda felt sorry for Barry, he had to share an apartment with Mr-Know-It-All. What do I know at this point? I knew I'd acted like a jerk. I wanted to think it through but I was way too inebriated. I grab my pen and my note pad that I always doodle in. Time to write a letter.

Half an hour later I finish.

"Boom, now fold it up and leave it on the mantle for him." I say while putting the short apologetic letter on the mantel piece. "Now I'm going to hide in my room with the door locked." I say while walking back up the stairs. I lock the bedroom door and open the window.

~~~~~~~~Danny's POV~~~~~~~~~

I knock on my friends' front door hoping that Violet doesn't answer.

"Hiya, Dan and Barry. Did you get home alright last night?" Suzy asked after opening the front door.

"Yeah, we did." Barry answers. Barry didn't drink last night so we could both get home.

"Violet left something for you on the mantle Danny." Arin said walking into view.

"Umm, ok." I say while Barry and I enter the building. "What is it?"

"It's a small folded up bit of paper." Arin said. "So probably a letter."

It worried me a little because it's more important if written down in words. I grab it from the mantle and go upstairs in to the bathroom so I didn't get distracted.

'Dear Danny,

I am extremely sorry for everything that I've ever said or did. Last night has been eating away at me all morning. I realize that I sound like a fucking bitch and I don't know what to say. I understand if you don't except this as an apology. Please feel obligated to want to punch me in the face 10x's more than usually. Now I know, there's nothing I can say to change that part (of the night). Have you ever felt alone, rejected, confused, lost, anxious, wrong, wronged, unclean, angry, ashamed, and curious or used. Well you can be prepared to feel revenge. I don't mind. I really don't mind another cog in the murder machine. Fuck it, now I'm just quoting MCR.

All apologies from your incomprehensible, idiot, foolish, two faced, bitch who dares to call herself your friend.

Violet.'

I go back down the stairs. "It's an apology letter. I don't even know why she wrote it." I announce.

"I think it's to do with after the party, I think." Barry said being the only completely sober one in the room.

"What d'ya mean Bar?" Arin asked.

"She called Dan a prick." Barry sadly answered.

"That's what this is about. Of course I'll except that mad bitches apology." I say going up stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I unlock the door when I hear someone coming up the stairs and then return to my perch.

"Violet, are you awake?" Dan asked.

"It's open, you can come in." I reply.

"I just wanted to sa- WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" Dan shouts after noticing my position.

"Dangling my legs out the window, I'm boiling in here." I say shuffling backwards into my room. "It's melting th'day."

"Get down from there, Violet!" Dan persuades.

"Which way?" I tease in which I realized it wasn't a good idea to do so a second afterwards but I stuck with it. "I suppose you read the letter, then?"

"I did, yes." You could hear the panic in his voice.

"Is everything ok up there?" Suzy asks while bounding up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm just getting some breeze." I say.

"It's November its freezing cold… What are you doing?" Suzy asks. "You'll could catch a cold. I can't have that, were filming today, Violet."

"No, no I don't catch a cold easily." I say slipping further back into my room. "You know, times like this. Reminds me of the life I wish I could have. A better one you know."

"Violet what're you saying?" Dan asks.

I sigh "Never mind, in any case. I'm gonna drop to the floor." I started unintentionally slipping out of the window. I was a cadet I knew how to handle this fuck up. "Daww, shit. I meant the other way. I swear." I grab the edge of the window and start swinging myself up and down so I look like a snake in mid-air. Dan was grabbing my hands with all of his strength. "Dan, I'm gonna take a quick break but don't you worry."

"How am I not supposed to worry, you apologized for no reason. I need to worry about you, as a friend." Dan was panting.

"VIOLET!" Barry called "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GET BACK IN THERE. STOP HANGING OUT THE WINDOW AND GET DAN TO PULL YOU IN" He was in the garden with Arin and Suzy just in case Dan dropped me.

"What's the worst thing that could happen? Half of my legs are metal. I could probably jump down."

"Don't, whatever you do, just don't." Dan said. "I'm gonna pull you back in."

"Dan, no. I'm a heavy girl. You'll rip my arms off. Let me go."

"No, Violet are you mad?!"

"It sounds weird but I have more chance of living if you let go." I look at him in the eyes then look down below me. "Can I just say, I'm terrified of heights, Dan. But let's do this shit."

"NO!" Dan yelled.

"FUCKING DO IT!" I scream "You guys are gonna have to move, I've instructed Dan to drop me!" I yell to the people below us. They leave space for me to drop.

Dan lets go and all I see is him falling backwards before losing sight of him. Parachute time! I believed in myself and that's all that mattered. On my back, in coffin position, with my eyes closed I land on the ground. Opening my eyes I say "He makes such a big deal out of everything." I get up off of the floor and lift the back of my top up. "Is it red anywhere Suzy?" I ask. "If it is just point out where so I know."

"There's a massive amount of red were your appendix is, so pretty much the full bottom right of your back." Suzy points out.

"What appendix?" I say as Arin and Barry look confused. "I had it taken out years ago. Oh well, I'm gonna bruise like a peach." They raise an eyebrow as I confirm. "Dan's probably fainted. I have that effect on people." I giggle. "Let's go check on him." I run up stairs with my friends.

I get up to my bedroom.

"Dan, are you ok?" Arin asks.

"Nope," I say bluntly. "He's out. I'll make it then you need to help me get him on my bed, ok?" Barry and Arin nod.

When we get him on the bed I sit beside him. "I have more apologizing to do." I hold the lanky man's hand until he wakes up.

~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~

"Danny, please, I'm right here." I cry still holding his hand.

"Violet, look he's opened his eyes." Holly said. (Ross and Holly turned up half an hour after Dan fainted, btw)

"DANNY!" I yelled hugging him. "Danny, you're awake!"

"Violet, I know. It's because you're next to me." Danny cheekily says with a grin on his face.

"Violet's been holding your hand for the whole 2 hours you've been out, Dan." Barry admits.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Danny!" I was actually crying. He sits up and caresses the side of my face, moving my hair out of the way. "I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done, said or have happen to you!"

"Apology accepted." Dan smiles. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm bruised like a peach, but oh well." I say still hugging him.

"Let me see." He said with concern on his face.

"Fine, just don't be a perv." I say lifting the back of my top for him.

"I'll make sure he won't." Holly said.

"Ooh, Jesus, Violet. That looks painful. Come lie next to me. It's your bed after all." Dan says putting down my top after carefully rubbing my back. "Be honest with me, rate your pain. 10 is the worst and 1 is nothing at all."

"I must admit. I lied to you guys." I said to Barry and Holly. "It's more like a 9 and a half, really." I admit going round the other side of my bed to lie down.

"Holly!" Suzy called.

"I'll stay in here with them, Holly. You go see what Suzy needs." Barry said and Holly left closing the door behind her.

I lay on my side facing away from Avidan. I was lying on his arm, though. The room was filled with smiles and silence. I break the silence.

"I think I'll go and apply for the apartment later, if you guys don't mind." I smile a smile that was half happiness and half sucking up the pain that I felt.

"Barry will have to take you, Blackwell. I have some grumping to do with Arin."

"Alright, that's settled." I say.

"Barry! I need your help too!" Suzy called.

"Don't do anything stupid, Dan… And that's a message to you as well, Violet." Barry said before leaving the room.

"Yes captain." I sleepily say.

"You comfortable there, Violet." Dan says.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I admit again. "I see you lying next to me, with words I thought I'd never speak, awake and unafraid, asleep or dead." I sleepily sing. In a few minutes I fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~Suzy's POV~~~~~~~~~~

"I hope they're alright." I mutter while putting a plate back in the cupboard.

"They will be, Suze." Barry says. We were working together to do the dishes. Holly was sorting the fridge.

"When Dan asked Violet her pain level she said it was a 9 and a half. Meaning its almost excruciating." Holly said.

"Lying next to Dan's probably healing it." Arin joked as he walked in. We laughed as we did our jobs and Dan came down not too long after.

"She's asleep now, apparently my boney arms are comfortable to lie on." Dan was on a high of happiness.

"You enjoy yourself Dan?" Ross asked from the living room.

"It's not like I can say no." Dan laughed and went to sit in the other room with Ross.

"Doesn't Violet have to apply for a TIN still? She still has to get her money converted too." Arin asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna help her later on." Barry says. "I'm gonna take her to apply for the apartment soon as well. Whenever she's ready we'll go." Barry had finished up with the last of the dishes and had drained the sink. He went upstairs straight after.

~~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~~~~~

'Knock-knock' I was awoken by Barry tapping on my door.

"Uwah, Oh shit. I drooled again." I look down at my pillow then the man at my door. "Oh, hi. What do you need?"

"I was just gonna tell you that we can go when you're ready." He peeked his head through the opening in between the wall and the door.

"Cool, could you sit in here with me, I don't want to leave my bed yet and I don't wanna be alone."

"Yeah… sure." Barry awkwardly sat on the end of my bed facing away.

"Thanks." I say awkwardly.

"For what?" Barry replies.

"Everything." I smile. "I still don't know a whole lot about you."

"What do you wanna know?"

"How actually old are you?" I ask with curiousness in my eyes.

"I'm actually only 25."

"So am I. Date of Birth?" I ask again.

"December 3rd."

"Mine's December 13th. We are so similar." I couldn't believe our similarities. I started rummaging around in the piles of clothes. "Meh, the jeans are clean. I'll just wear them again. Umm, and I'll wear this top. Boom, outfit!" I began getting ready.

"I'll just wait outside." Barry said.

"You've seen me without a top on before. Plus, your name isn't Dan. I don't mind." I say. "Stay put. Just don't tell Dan."

"Alright."

I pull the bed top off and replace it with a Fall Out Boy t-shirt. "And if Dan does walk by." I take my bed shorts off. "He's gonna have to get through me before you. It's not your fault." I pull on my jeans.

"Are you sure."

"I'm finished," I grab his hand. "Let's go." I slip on my off brand trainers and grab my hoodie. We run down the stairs. "Sup, Kevin." I see the baby grump and greeted him. I let go of Barry's hand and went in to the living room. "Hi, Holly." I grab my phone and purse. "Barry, hold my phone." I say while handing my mobile to the kind man. I stuck my purse in my mouth, put my hoodie on and remove the purse again. I get my phone back from Barry. "See ya soon guys." I belt and drag Barry out of the house.

"You can ride shotgun if you like." Barry offered.

"Yes please." I jump in the car.

"So, you ready to head out." Barry asks.

"Shit! I've forgot my TIN stuff, it's in the envelope upstairs. I need to go get it." I jump out of the car and run back in the building. I was trying to avoid eye contact with Dan at any cost. I grabbed the envelope and made sure everything was in it, then I made my way down the stairs. He was there, Daniel Avidan was in my way. My head dropped as I dodged him and went outside the house. I returned to the car and I still had my head down.

"You ok?" Barry kindly asked.

"Yeah. Just eye contact with Dan after this morning would be awkward and he was standing in front of the door. Oh, yeah my bag is still in your car boot."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, I'll get it out after I apply for the apartment." I say and Barry cranked the vehicle and we were on our way. "Mother fucker, shitty fuck-fuck-fuck!" I swore.

"What's the matter, Violet?" Barry asked me.

"I forgot to put my contacts in this morning. *sigh* Never mind, it's not the end of the world, I guess." It was clear that Barry was happy about my contactless eyes. "I need banta." I say because there was no conversation.

"Banta? What the hell is banta?" Barry asked but keeping his eyes on the road.

"Banta is just the same as banter just pronounced differently. Like anything that is spelt with '-er' on the end is pronounced as an '-a' in Newcastle. It's not all 'Hello, governor.'" I did my best cockney accent at the end and made Barry laugh.

"Oh my god, Ross's version doesn't have shit on the way you say that!" Barry giggles.

I begin to laugh. "You sound like a little girl. Please, Jesus stop laughing like that... So in secondary school right." I start telling a story.

"Hmm?" Barry notifies me that he was listening.

"So, there was this lass, right. And-umm. She was like, really fuckin' barmy and like-"

"Wait, what in the world does barmy mean?"

"Oh, it means like crazy. So like there was this barmy lass and umm, she was like super thick and she'd be like chuffed with everything she did. Like in year 7, so when we were 12, one of my mates and I had to teach her what 1+1 was-?" Barry was laughing as I raise an eyebrow.

"Really, one plus one?!" Barry mocked.

"Yeah, I don't know what the fuck was wrong with her. She actually thought the answer was 20. I am completely serious, 20!"

"No fucking way! Really, you're not dicking with me right now, are you?"

"Barry, I am being serious. 100%" I say as we stop at some traffic lights. By now Barry is physically crying with laughter.

"I can't believe it. Are you serious?" Barry clapped in approval.

"I know, she's probably still super stupid." I smile because that's always been a top trump story. "Wanna hear another dead baby joke?"

"Ok, just promise me you're not gonna pass out again." Barry was driving again now.

"I promise, Bar." I pat him on the head. "So, know what's gross? Running over a baby with a truck." Barry looked horrified but a smile formed soon after. "Know what's worse? Skidding on it." Barry started laughing while I tried to keep my face straight. "Worse than that? Peeling it off the tires." My friend was desperately trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Calm yourself down, I'm not that funny."

"Are you kidding, that was hilarious?!" Barry cheered. "You are the god of dead baby jokes."

"You ready for another one?" I ask and Barry nods. "What is the worst part about killing a baby? Getting blood on your clown suit."

"Hold on, before you tell anymore." He said getting his IPhone out and handing it to me. "Record it." I do as I'm told. "This is Violet Blackwell with her amazing dead baby jokes, go!" Barry exclaims.

"What is the definition of fun?" I begin. "Playing fetch with a pit-bull and a baby." Barry smiles in appreciation. "What is grosser than ten dead babies nailed to a tree? One dead baby nailed to ten trees." His smile widens. "What goes plop, plop, fizz, fizz? Twins in an acid bath." I giggle slightly. "You ready for more, Bar?" I ask.

"Hell yeah! Quick fire round, go!" He yells excitedly.

"Right, lemme think… I got one!" I say after looking up. "What has 4 legs and one arm? A doberman on a children's playground. What is more fun than nailing a baby to a wall? Ripping it off again. What sits in the kitchen and keeps getting smaller and smaller? A baby combing its hair with a potato peeler. I think I should stop." I say by now I'm out of ideas.

"Just one more, please!" Barry begs.

"Alright mate. What is pink, flies and squeals? A baby fired from a catapult. What do you call the baby when it lands? Free pizza. Boom! I'm done."

"And this has been Violet Blackwell and Barry Kramer with dead baby jokes." Barry says while making a turn-it-of motion with his hand near his neck. I turn off the recording once I understand. "Violet, you're really fun to be around."

"Thanks." I say blushing. "Oh, would you just look at that, were here!" I say as Barry stops the car. "And those are just some of the old classics. My dad told them all the time. My mam didn't like them at all."

"So," Barry said. "What's the deal? Why did your parents' get a divorce?" I look down. "I need to know so I know my boundaries in what I say, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, it's okay." I say getting out of the car and getting my bag from the boot. "So, like it started after the car crash that I told you about like, a month ago."

"Wow, so that triggered it?" Barry looked at me in shock.

"Yeah, so after that my mother's brain got fucked up completely. I think she's got umm- TBI. And so she started having hallucinatory spells, like for instance my, dad would be walking down the street alone and my mother would see another women next to him and other stuff like that in which caused their marriage to fall apart." I have a tear in my eye. Barry just pats my head. "My mother could have gotten help if my sister didn't vow to be her carer, that's why I was told to be against Rose. Now I'm scared that my father has the same thing and he might not- he might not…" I shuddered and began to cry. Barry stopped us walking any further and hugged me tightly.

"You don't have to continue if it upsets you that much…" Barry said.

"I do if you wanna hear the whole truth." I claim. "And so, when my mother and sister left for America, my dad tried to keep me happy, but he didn't know until later on that I knew he drank every night to wash away his problems." I look up at my caring colleague. "So after that, my dad couldn't leave me in the house on my own and my druggie aunt and uncle lived down the street. I was forced to live with them when he was fighting war. They would occasionally beat me and I'd have to do everything for them. Marcel would keep apologizing but I knew as soon as I was 16 I didn't have to go down there anymore."

"You don't have to continue in public. Ok?" Barry said bending down a little to match my height.

"Okay, thank you for listening to my tale." I say hugging him loosely. "Will you tell the others, I don't wanna repeat it in front of a big group? When I tell you the whole thing that is." Barry nodded and smiled.

"Wait until we get back in the car before you tell me anymore." Barry made sure I was listening. When we reached the front desk in the apartment complex, Mrs Cranbury was sitting behind it. "Hello, ma'am." Barry says smiling at the old lady.

"Hello, Mrs Cranbury." I say smiling and waving. "How are you this afternoon?"

"Hello, Barry and Miss Violet. I'm alright and you?" She asks.

"I'm okay." Barry and I say in unison. We smile at each other while Barry messes up my hair with his hand.

"I'm looking to buy apartment 69. But I want to look at the papers and files first, if you don't mind, Mrs Cranbury." I say smiling anime-style.

"Oh, a buyer, hmm?" The friendly old lady smiled. "Well, Violet. Here you go darling." She said after spinning around on her chair, slowly and then grabbed some sheets of paper and a file. She handed it to me. "Take those home and stare them down, dearie."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you very much." I say safely putting the documents in my bag. "I'll be back tomorrow. Thank you." I say stepping backwards. Barry follows me back out of the door after waving to Mrs Cranbury.

"That went even better than I expected." Barry said while we made our way back to the car.

"It seems so long ago…" I say because I didn't pay any attention to Barry.

"What seems so long ago?" Barry asked.

"All these sunny days and I haven't used my parasol since I got here. I'm going to have to start using it again." I mutter as Barry frowns. "What's that face for?" I ask.

"I like being able to see your face." Barry mutters.

"Dude, haven't you been told?" I question.

"Told what?" Barry questions.

"I have Hypervitaminosis D." I say with all seriousness.

"What the fuck is that?" Barry says sniggering like it was a joke.

"Well, it basically means vitamin D toxicity. If I take in too much sun, I'm fucked. It's a rare but potentially serious condition that occurs when you take in too much vitamin D. Excess amounts of vitamin D can cause abnormally high levels of calcium in the blood, which can affect bones, tissues, and other organs." I explain while I sound like I'd taken the information straight from Wikipedia.

"Well let's hurry to the car then. I don't want to kill you."

"Now, I wonder if I put that in my extra information report at all." I wonder as Barry grabs my hand and pulls me along to his car at some speed.

"Thank you. I really appreciate your concerns." I say as he hurries me in to the passenger seat. "You don't have to worry that much."

He says nothing as he hops into the other side of his car. Then when we start driving he speaks. "Weren't you gonna tell me more about your past."

"Oh, right where was I up to?" I ask.

"When you turned 16." He replies with his eyes on the road.

"So, by then, I'd been a cadet for 2 years. I had to find ways of entertaining myself considering I had no friends, but that didn't matter. I liked having me, myself and I. This is why I know how to play four instruments." I say rolling up my sleeve.

"What do you play?" Barry asked.

"Guitar, like you saw. Piano, ocarina and drums. And also like you saw, I trained myself how to sing."

"Interesting." Barry smiles.

"It's also how I got into video games… So, like, me and my dad moved around a lot. And when I lived on a military base, people broke into our house… a lot, both when my dad was and was not there. I learnt to cope. I cooked for myself, in which as you can see. I earned lots of burns and cuts and stuff." I say while pointing to my uncovered right arm. "I then had to visit my dad in hospital, not too long after my first break-in alone. He'd been shot when I was 19 and he still went back in to the army. Now, now he's nearly 50… 48 to be exact. Oh, dad." I look out of the window a tear falls and hits my knee. I look at Barry and underneath his sun glasses, his eyes were puffy. "Are you… crying?" I ask and he nods. "Hey, it's only my life story. Nothing to cry over." I say as we stop at some traffic lights. "Look at me." I demand. "Take off those glasses as well."

He does as he was told. "I'm sorry, I've never had someone open up to me about something so personal with me being so introverted." He taps on the steering wheel awkwardly.

"Barry, you big baby." I smile, and hug him. "I appreciate your honesty." I mess up his hair and then release him after the traffic lights go amber. "You are one brave guy to admit you're as soft as shit… No offence." I put his sunglasses on his face so that he can see still.

"No offence taken, I'm glad you opened up to me about that."

"You're the first person that has ever actually been… told." I shyly add.

"Am I really?" Barry smiles. "Thank you."

"No problem, now I've been able to get it off my chest. Don't you forget to tell the rest of the grumps, even Kevin, Ok?"

"I won't forget." He smiles. The rest of the drive back to Arin and Suzy's was silent. When we got back I got stuck in a trance. I took Barry to shut his car door for me to come out of it.

"Oh, yeah, right. I should stop doing that." I say before opening the car so that no-one hears me. Barry made sure I wore my hood so I didn't get too much sun. I enter the house. I wink at Barry before anyone sees us and he knew what it meant. "I'm gonna have a ponder over these papers, right?" I run up the stairs after speaking. I shut the door, press my back against it and slide on to my ass, slowly. I reach up to lock it and when I hit the lock my arms fall down to the inside of my bag. I have my legs crossed. "Right, I'll start with the file first." I mutter while trying to catch my breath after running up the stairs. I reach for my glasses from their case on my bed then I pick out the file and open it. 'Hmm, let's see.' I begin to read. 'Current tenant- no- one, but soon me. Yadah, yadah, yadah. Let's skip to its previous tenants. Let's see. Marilyn Cosby- complaints of loud noise and shouting. Constantly disturbing neighbours. Upstairs complaint. Moved out- 3 years ago?' I couldn't believe such a nice apartment was abandoned for 3 years. 'That means she disturbed Dan and Barry a lot. What? No other previous tenants. You can't be serious. It did seem pretty new. I'm gonna have to see how Barry did with telling the others about my past and my disease thing.'

I pull out my phone from my bag and type. "How did it go?" I ask.

"Good, Suzy was horrified that you haven't mentioned it though. :-(" He replied. "Oh no what do I say?"

"What do you mean?" I ask again.

"She just asked how I knew." Barry said.

"Hold on, I'll tell them." I reply while getting up off the floor. I move my bag and open the file on the same page. Upon opening the door I hear Ross saying- "Yeah, tell us how you know." I silently make my way down the steps and across the hall and on queue I come in.

"Back off, Ross. Jesus, I told him alright. He asked me and I finally got it off my chest, 7 years later." They all looked shocked as I push my glasses on to the bridge of my nose, where they should be. "It's nice that I got to share it with another introvert. He appreciated it so much that I made him cry.

Kevin stared back at Barry. "What?"

"I'm a soft shit, I know." Barry said.

"Who wants coffee?" I ask.

"But you don't like coffee, Violet." Dan says.

"Doesn't mean I can't make it. Anyway, Dan, you're tall and I need mugs from the cupboard." I say and Dan gets up from his seat.

We make our way through to the kitchen. "So, Violet. You're past. It's pretty deep."

"Yeah, yeah. But like you said it's the past. All that matters now is the future. So, 7 mugs please." I say poking the counters side and instructing Dan. Dan got the mugs and told me how people liked their drinks. "What? You have yours straight black? Disgusting much?!" I complain.

"You're a COFFEE RASIST!" Dan announces to the world. I put the coffee pot on and reply.

"I thought you already knew. I have said that I don't like coffee, altogether." I taunt. Dan smirks as he slides closer towards me. "Can I have personal space please? I don't want you to come past here." I say drawing a clear line on the floor and then washing my hands afterwards

"You didn't seem to mind it earlier." Dan teases.

"Oh, shut up. I'd just fell out of a window and I was tired. Plus I was worried you were in the same state as- as my dad." I sigh.

"Oh, Violet. Fainting is nowhere near a coma." Dan smiles.

"Anxiety says otherwise." I say picking up the coffee pot.

"Anxiety? You have anxiety attacks?!" Dan was shocked.

"Yeah, I had them a lot more when I was a teen. I've had a couple when you guys were at the gym." I admit. Dan sits on the counter and a loud thud was heard along with him yelling "Mother Fucker!"

I shriek and run at the speed of lightening where I hide in one of the cupboards. It was because that is want I heard when people broke in to my house and my dad told me to hide. "Violet?" Dan questions. I shiver silently and was balled up. "Where are you?" He asks again.

Dan goes into the living room. "Barry is Violet in here?"

"No, why'd you ask?" Barry asked Dan.

"I bashed my head on the cupboard and I heard her sprint away as well as scream."

"She must still be in the kitchen, let's go look." Barry got up and Dan followed him back into the kitchen. "Violet?" He asks.

"Dude, why are you checking the cupboards?" Dan asks.

"She's scared and fun-sized." Barry joked like I was a bag of chocolate that you put in a party bag.

He opens the cupboard that I'm in.

"Please don't kill me." I pray.

"Violet, its Barry. I won't kill you!"

I jump out at Barry, bawling my eyes out. "There's no- one in the house, right?" I enquire, whilst almost strangling Barry.

"No, aside from your friends, it's ok. Dan just whacked his head on the cupboard and screamed in pain." Barry identified that it was a false alarm.

"Can I punch him?" I say trying to struggle free.

"No, you can't." Barry said. This carried on until Barry gave up.

"Please, can I knock him out?" I ask.

"Fine, go on." Barry says as he releases me from his grasp.

"BARRY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Dan screeched running away with his arms out in front of him, looking behind.

"Letting her get her own back." Barry laughs.

"I'm gonna end you, Avidan!" I yell and grab on to the back of his top. Throwing a punch before Dan can escape from my grasp. People watch from the living room door frame as I punch one of Dan's teeth out.

"Aaagh!" Dan screams while flying to the floor holding the left of his mouth where the missing tooth was once stationed.

"Be fucking careful. I didn't want to have to, you uncareful bastard." I shout and then realize what I did and drop to a bloody mouthed Dan's side. "W-what have I done?" I question.

"You knocked out one of my teeth," Dan gargles in between the heavy breathing he performed. I tilt Dan's head forward.

"Get me kitchen roll, stat!" I yell. Barry gets me some I put it over Dan's mouth. "Breath through your nose, don't talk, blink twice for yes and once for no. Can you stand?" Dan blinks once. I put my hands under him and pick him up like a baby.

"Violet, holy shit." Ross says.

"First aid brigade- Rule 7: If they can't stand and you're strong, carry the victim." I renounce the cadet first aid rules as I head up the stairs. Dan was holding on of my shoulders like he was a weak women and I was a fireman. "Get my first aid kit from my suitcase. It's the second one on the top." I call and Holly gets it and follows me and Dan upstairs.

"I had no idea that you were that strong." Holly said as we moved into my bedroom.

"8 years in the cadet force and you tend to be. GET ME A WASH CLOTH AND BOWL! FILL IT WITH WARM WATER!" I answer and call. I put the rubber gloves, which were in the kit, on. "You're gonna be ok, Dan. You really did take a beating, though. I'm sorry. Tilt forward for me." I was talking to the unfortunate victim who I'd sat on the floor in front of the bed with. "Holly get me my dirty grey top from the laundry over there please." Holly set the first aid kit next to me and grabbed the dirty item of clothing. Arin came upstairs and into my room with the bowl of water and wash cloth that I requested with Suzy, Ross, Kevin and Barry behind him. I set the grey t-shirt under Dan's mouth. It was on top of my lifted knee because I sat directly in front of him. I got blood all over my Fall Out Boy t-shirt but Dan's health was at the height of my worries.

The grumps that weren't assisting me were watching from behind. "There's a bit of stray tooth in your tongue as well. Holly get me the tweezers." I held out my hand until I received my tool. "Stick your tongue out for me Dan." The man was obedient. I pulled out the tooth shard and dumped it in the first aid kit. I put my gloved finger on the open cut. "I'll need to stitch that up. I hope you aren't afraid of needles, boy." I smirk. Holly hands me the needle and absorbable suture thread. I stitch it up and move on to the area with the missing tooth. "Get me a cotton ball, please." I hold out my head for the item that I requested. "This is gonna taste and feel like shit, Dan. Try not to flinch, you're a big boy, you can do it." I tease. I put the cotton ball on the tweezers and Dab the source of the blood. I wait until it stops bleeding then I remove the small bit of tooth that disconnected from what was left in the gum. Holly hands me some more suture thread and the needle and I stitch up the exposed bit of the gum.

"Suzy, he'll have to stay overnight. I'll camp out on the couch, it's my last night here before I get the apartment." I claim.

"Oh, no. Just know it won't be the same without you." Arin replies.

"Dan will need however many paracetamol he takes, two times a day for a week. How you feeling, buddy?" I ask my curly haired friend. I was putting a bandage around the bottom of his jaw so he wasn't allowed to move his jaw too widely. A round of applause filled the room for my surgical skills.

"Amazed that you dealt with it and I didn't have to go to hospital to get it treated." Dan said. He couldn't resist giving me a full blown kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Violet." I blush and look down.

"You need some sleep, Dan. Relax. I'll stay in here with you until I get off to sleep." I plan the rest of the night. Barry sat with me to help out with my apartment application and TIN stuff after making the coffee that I didn't finish making. Later Barry, Holly, Ross and Kevin left. And I went to sleep on the couch at 9:00 pm.


	9. (9) GET OUTTA HERE

I wake up and notice the drool running down the side of the couch. Wiping the side of my mouth free from bodily fluids I get up and look at my phone. "Oh, 8:30 am? Not bad for a Wednesday." I smile while getting up as if that time was satisfactory for me. "I must remember my parasol, today." I mutter rubbing my eye. Sitting up I noticed someone on the arm chair at the other side of the room. "Hmm, senpai?" I ask.

Arin just looked at me. "Barry called me this morning."

"What is it senpai?" I ask again.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with the apartment thing? Moving today?" Arin typed on his laptop.

I moved my hair into a more suitable place. "Yes, I'm ready." I nod and turn around in a split second. I turn back with a shiver down my spine. "What's the matter?"

"The apartment needs time to process, you'll have to live with Dan and Barry for a couple of days. I worry about you, Violet. You've hurt people more times than you've blushed." Arin flips down the laptop. "And I find a women sharing an apartment with two guys a little bit disconcerting, so does Suzy. We both worry."

"Arin, senpai," I say pushing myself up and walking towards my friend. "Don't worry about me. If someone is to make a move, I will silently kick the shit out of them. I'm not sure whether I know where I stand with them yet." I smile and ruffle Arin's hair. "I'm not a slut, I'm not stupid. I'm fine at their place."

Arin smiles and says nothing.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I ask.

"Nah, you don't have to make me anything." Arin replies while taking off his glasses.

"Stop trying to turn in to me. I'm the one who doesn't eat around here." I joke. Dan comes down the stairs trying to flex his jaw as I vacate the living room. There was no conversation, not even hello. "Breakfast, hmm. What could there be to eat. Fuck it, where dat bacon be at?"

I find some 'in date' bacon in the fridge and put each slice on the grill. "You don't have to believe me, but the way I- way I see it. Next time you point the finger I might have to bend it back and break it- break it off." I sing whilst turning the dial to put the grill on. I grab the bread and 4 plates. "Next time you point the finger, I'll point you to the mirror." I sing again. "Where do you find tomato sauce around here?" I whisper to myself, when I find it I have to check the bacon. I pull the grill pan out from under the grill with my bare hands. I get tongs so I can flip the bacon over. Once that's done I start thinking about the Table Flip shoot and how fun it'll be. Dan learnt his lesson from the last time he walked into the kitchen when I was cooking however amazing it may smell. I make coffee while I wait, they have it three different ways. Dan's was the easiest but the most disgusting. I turn of the bacon and got the sandwiches made.

I walk into the dining room before they noticed. "Arin, hunny. Is that you in the kitchen?" Suzy says coming down the stairs.

"No, it must be Violet." Arin replies to his wife.

"You would be right there, breakfast and coffee is out." I call from the dining room. They load into the dining room together and I point each of them to their place. When Danny sits down I undo his bandage so he has a better experience with my food, plus he didn't need it anymore. I bin the bandage, wash my heads and return to the room with some paracetamol. I give the medicine to Dan and ruffle his hair.

"Thanks, Violet." Suzy says before tucking in. I don't reply because I hadn't had this meal in ages. I bit in to it slowly as small compliments that I couldn't make out filled the room. "We'll be making a video today." Suzy speaks again.

"What will we be doing?" I enquire.

"General conversation and getting to know my channel a little more, that's all." She smiled before completing the first half of the two sandwiches. I finish not too long after that. When wondering out with my plate I turned my head quickly again. It almost felt like someone was watching me. Maybe this is the real reason Arin and Suzy didn't want me to leave, I looked as if my sanity had passed by me.

I went upstairs and brushed my teeth in the bathroom. I was gonna get a shower but my schedule said otherwise. I'd just have to shower before I left for Dan and Barry's. Suzy and I just had a general discussion about me and who I was. It went great, I took mental notes of her confidence. Barry turned up not too long before we finished. Ross had to help Holly with something that day. After recording I was sorting out the stuff I had in my room and my new American bank card. In the room, in which I'd been staying in, blood stains started at the door and ended at the bottom of the bed. It was hard wood laminated flooring, so it was easy enough, the blood had dried a bit though. I went down stairs and a small bucket that I then filled with warm soapy water. I brought it up and started scrubbing on the floor with another dirty bit of clothing, saving on washing for myself or Suzy.

"Violet? Are you alright?" Arin asked coming up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm just cleaning Dan's blood off your floor, I'd feel rude to leave it there." I say as I clean with force.

"I was just coming to get the last of your laundry for Suzy. Thank you for the breakfast this morning, it saddens me to see you moving out. Suzy loves having you as a gal pal." He said.

"She'll probably see me more often than you think, you know." I say mopping the excess water off of the floor. I throw both tops into the laundry basket and give Arin time to get through the door way. I get up and go to empty the bowl of now bloody water.

Arin pauses me with his speech. "You think so?" He asks.

"Yeah, if either I have the bus money or Barry and or Dan come down and my health is ok, I'll be gettin' down here, no problem." I smile and go in to the bathroom. "After I take this bowl down stairs, I'm gonna start packing up my things."

"Don't let Suzy here that." Arin joked.

"I won't." I run down the stairs. Arin follows me down the stairs.

"You won't what, Violet?" Suzy asks.

"Oh, nothing, Suzy. I was just talking to Arin that's all."

"About what?" She questions.

"Umm, life in general." I wriggle my way out of letting her here of my small promise to Arin.

"I'll let it slide this time." She smiled. I left the kitchen after washing the bowl and dragged my empty suitcase upstairs.

I sorted and folded the clean clothes and items that belonged to me into the suitcase. When I brought it down stairs, along with the others, I put it nearer the door. It was getting on to 6:00pm by the time Kevin left. Realizing that Suzy got quieter as time went on, worried me.

"Suzy, darlin' are you alright?" I finally pluck up the courage to ask her.

"I'm just really gonna miss your company." She admitted and I hugged her.

"Think of it this way, Suze." I begin. "You won't be without me for more than 2 days a week. Plus I'll get my lazy butt over here every day for you. Alright, no if's or but's. And if Dan becomes a real pervert, he'll never see the light of day again. I'll shove his head up his own ass, okay?" I smile and joke reassuringly. "If you're worried, say something, don't go quiet like that. I'm always gonna be here if you need me." I lift her up, spin her in mid-air and place her on the floor again. We giggle for a bit and then fate turns on me.

"Violet, Dan, you ready to head out?" Barry asks bluntly.

"Yes, I'm coming, gimme two minutes." Say calling after him. "Suzy, I'll be back when they get here tomorrow. I'll see you then, love ya girl!" I say taking my suitcases and heading out of the door as the couple wave to us. When were all set I hug Suzy again and make sure that seeing me _tomorrow_ is a good thing. I wave goodbye once in the car and bundle myself up in the back as Barry begins to drive with Dan in the passenger seat. It was quiet aside from small talk between the two men. Listening to my music, wrapped in a fluffy blanket in the back of their car on a cold night was nice. Staring out of the window was a good sensation, too, for some strange reason.

When we reach the parking lot the men grab 10 of my suitcases for me and I wrap myself extra tightly in the blanket on the way to the complex doors with 2 suitcases. The wind was beyond strong but the blanket managed to stay firmly wrapped around me. Mrs Cranbury was apparently already asleep by the time we made it inside. We made it into the elevator with all 12 suitcases.

The boys' apartment was quaint but cute. "I really like your apartment guys." I compliment.

"Are you warm, Violet?" Barry asks because outside was the worst he'd ever see in a while. I shiver a little before saying anything.

"Yeah, I am for now. How about you guys?" I return the concern.

"I'm slightly cold, but aside from that… I'm okay." Dan says rubbing his arms.

"I'm alright, Violet." Barry says turning on the TV.

"Oh, look. My rooms clean." Dan says in a really surprised manner.

"I took the chance to clean it up when you stayed over at Arin and Suzy's." Barry said. "Also, Violet, if you saw what his room was like 2 days ago you're OCD would go nuts." Barry looked at me with a serious face.

"D-Do you mind if I take a shower?" I timidly ask.

"Go ahead. I'll get you a towel." Dan says fetching a towel from the cupboard next to the bathroom door and handing it to me.

"Thanks, Dan. I'll be a little while. So round about half an hour." I say stripping off my pyjama's before I head inside. When I get inside my underwear is dumped on the floor and I mess with the shower until I get the water to come on boiling hot. It was too late to get my body wash so I just used the nicer smelling one of the two in the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~Barry's POV~~~~~~~~  
Why does god have to forsake me like this! Violet said she'd be half an hour, not any more than that. I was honestly about to pee in a fucking bucket. Eventually, I forgot about Violet so I just went it.

"I'm bulletproof, nothin' to lose. Fire away! Fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away! Fire away. Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium! Shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium!" Violet sang. I could see her perfect silhouette through the shower curtain until she realised that I was in the room. "BARRY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she peeked from behind the white shower curtain.

"I'm really sorry, Violet! I am! I forgot you were in here and I have to use the bathroom quickly!" I announce.

"You do that then GET OUTTA HERE!" She yelled.

"Nice singing, Violet! You just reminded me about the shower scene in _Pitch Perfect_." Dan said peeking round the door way.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" She yelled again. Dan vacated the area before anything bad was to happen.

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't believe someone like Barry would do something so rude, I expected Dan to do that, though. I was made to sit on the couch after changing in Barry's room.

"Do you watch Game of Thrones?" Dan asked.

"I tried but didn't like it much, there are so many plot holes, considering I took film studies and that's all that I can think about." I say fiddling on with my hair.

"What? How can't you like it? It's Game of Thrones." Barry was shocked.

"It's not my style. There are a lot of… _awkward_ scenes that I still act like a little girl about. I have to look away." I admit.

"What _awkward_ scenes… oh, oh I know what you mean. It makes me slightly uncomfortable, too." Dan says, smiling.

"I'm quite surprised, Avidan. You act as if you wouldn't mind." I joke and Dan looks at me with a very irritated expression. Even though I'd known them for a month and a week, or so, it still felt extremely bad to express my opinion too much.

I just stayed quiet while scrolling through my twitter feed and listening to music on my iPod nano on the couch, my phone in my bra, next to Dan. (There was about 30 cm of space between us, don't worry!) Dan turned his head my way and spoke, but since my music was on full blast, I didn't hear him. I flipped down my headphones.

"What did you just say, I couldn't here you for how awesome my music is." I tease. "But seriously, what did you just say?"

"And I'll repeat for the 5th time:" Dan began, a little bit agitated. "You really can't go anywhere without your headphones and music. Can you?" He looks deep into my purple eyes and I meet his gaze. I quickly look down.

"Music makes the pain fade…" I speak with a really shady tone in my voice before almost instantaneously putting my headphones on my ears so that nothing can be heard. I ended up curling into a ball and drawing on my hands with the pen I'd found on the side table. I draw flowers, patterns and write names of bands that I listen to. I had my phone on vibrate and it scared me when Suzy called. Dan didn't know I had my phone in my bra until I reached down my top to get it, when I did, he instantly turned his attention to the television screen.

"Hello?" I ask politely.

"Hey, Violet!" Suzy starts. "How'd it go?" She asked enthusiastically.

I get up and make my way into Barry's room. "It was fucking freezing outside. They carried in as many as my suitcases as humanly possible, Barry and Dan had 5 each and I had 2."

"Cool, what happened after that?" Suzy asked still in a really enthusiastic tone.

I was in Barry's room, the door shut, "Well, once we finished with the whole lift palava, I when in the shower and-"

"What? What did Dan do this time?" Suzy said desperately.

"I hate to grass on him like this, but Dan hardly did anything wrong. Barry walked in claiming he needed a piss desperately." I say very arrogant and quietly.

"Oh- my god! He's so dead! Violet. He is so dead." Suzy repeats herself.

"No, Suzy. It's fine." I smile.

"HOW IS IT FINE? HE PERVED ON YOU!" Suzy yelled so loudly that I had move the phone away from my ear.

"There was a valid reason, it's his apartment, as well." I try reasoning with her.

"Okay, can I still at least call him out for it tomorrow?" Suzy said.

"A short run-down, attitude check and flick on the back of the ear's good enough, alright." I say whilst setting my hand down on Barry's clean, freshly made double bed. I sat down straight after.

"Okay, I'll lay off a little. What are they doing now?" Suzy questions.

"Uuh, watching Game of Thrones. I don't like the show so it's one hell of a job to block out the screen. From my view, I mean." I nod as if she was right in front of me.

"Oh my god, are they? I don't mind the show but it's all Dan's ever talked about lately." Suzy admits.

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh, Can we finish this conversation tomorrow?" I ask.

"Why?" Suzy replies.

"I'm being called upon. Sorry!" I apologize without any reason.

"Ok, no biggie, I'll talk tomorrow. Bye!" Suzy happily calls.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" I call back very bluntly and then I hang up. Barry enters the room, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, sorry. I had to find somewhere to talk to Suzy without Game of Thrones in the background… You are so dead- in the words of Suzy." I speak only to then turn my head at a fast pace as a shiver crawls up my spine. I return to my first gaze to see that Barry was closer.

"Why? Oh, right yeah. Dan's gonna go to bed when you're ready, I'm sorry, I'm just about a zombie in need of sleep." Barry said sitting on his bed.

"Oh, right. I like your room by the way. Good night, Bar!" I cheerfully call, turn the light off and shut his door. "Dan give Barry some respect and turn that down, will ya?" I say with my hands on my hips. "It's 10 pm anyway, shouldn't you head off to bed now." I turn around and Dan has my headphones on. I pick up my iPod nano to turn of the music, when I realize what it is that he is listening to: My studio edit for ' _To The Moon's 'Everything's Alright'_. I pause the studio edit and yank the headphones from the top of his head. "Hey! At least tell me when you're gonna listen to that, of all things." I complain.

"I'm sorry, I just really like the way you sing." Dan compliments trying to make my death stare into a _'love-at-first-sight'_ style gaze, he didn't manage it though.

"That, Avidan, is not the point. Get to bed!" I yell.

"When did you become my mom?" Dan complains.

"When you angered me! MOVE!" I yell pushing a now standing Dan into his room and closing the door. "Good night, Dan!" I sweetly call as my innocents returned. Their couch was a little bit worn, but what was I expecting from two bachelors living together? I spent the night looking out on to the street, still with my headphones on. I could still here Dan snoring over my iPod nano's loudest volume setting. "Oh my god, Dan." I whisper. "Will you shut up?" I continue while still whispering. "Probably not…" I sigh.

I think of what I'd do early tomorrow and then, not too soon after, I forget about the couch and put my phone, complete with an alarm set for 2:00 am, on the window sill and curled up by the radiator with a cushion from the couch and slept until the god forsaken alarm went off in the morning.


	10. (10) Urban Dictionary

~~~~~~~~~~Dan's POV~~~~~~~~~~

When I stumble from the floor after rolling out of my bed, I exit my room rubbing my eyes. I close my door after getting into the hallway and head off into the living room. Violet is not on the couch, I go to the apartment entrance and there's a sign stuck to the door with blue tac.

'No worries, I saw a bank and I've went to go and get some money out. I'm headed to the diner for breakfast considering it's across the street. Come and get me when you're ready to head to Arin and Suzy's.

Regards,

Violet xxx.'

"Oh right, I'll pin this on Barry's door just so he knows." I yawn and head to my roommates door. I open it. "Oh, morning Barry." I smile.

"Hi, Dan." Barry says putting his slippers on. "Is Violet alright?"

"Oh, she's at the diner across the street for breakfast. She says when were ready to come and pick her up."

"Dan! How long have you been awake, knowing this?!" Barry replies.

"Umm, about 5 minutes." I say picking the blue tac off the paper before crumpling it up. "Do want to head straight out?"

"Alright, you can go and get Violet. Meet me at the normal parking spot." Barry said shuffling past me.

"I will, what time is it?" I ask.

"Pfft," Barry looks down at his watch. "Half past 9. You'd better get moving." He shuffles into the kitchen.

"Ok, you'd better be ready and out of here by the time I'm coming out of that diner!" I shout pulling my jeans on, I pick up my red and black flannel and put it on. I grab my wallet, phone and keys from my side table and sit on my bed. When I reach for my shoes, I realized they are half way across the room and not where I usually keep them. I decide to spend five minutes trying to get them on with my foot alone while trying to figure out where deodorant can's dispensing hole is. Once I figure it out and apply the deodorant where it's necessary, I grab my coat and head on out to the elevator. I wait and input the number for the ground floor.

When I reach the bottom of the complex, Mrs Cranbury wasn't at the desk, yet. The sun was blazing hot, I really hoped that Violet had remembered her parasol. I cranked the vehicle after getting inside, shutting the door and fumbling around with the keys. I know it was only across the street but after we picked up Barry, we were all headed straight to the grump house.

I drove to the diner and parked where the nearest space was. I looked inside of the diner before getting out of the car and it looked like 3 tough men getting shunned by Violet. I chuckled before hurrying inside. "Darling, are you alright?" I ask pretending to be in a relationship with her to ease the situation a bit more.

"Yes Danny, babes. Aside from this jerks killing my morning." She just carried on with the falseness I had set up. "Why don't you guys leave those shitty fucking looks at home before I punch them out of you?! Get out my fucking way!" Violet looked down.

"Oh, so you don't know them. They better _back the fuck out of here_!" I growl as they remove themselves from the diner.

"Danny." She seethes through her teeth. "Don't you ever do that again, I can deal with them. You could just text me that you were there!"

"I'm sorry, Violet!"

"Stop being fucking sorry, don't act like a total pratt when you know I'm probably stronger than you!" Violet said before muttering the word fuck and sucking on the end of her middle finger. When I properly looked at what she was doing, there were many tiny drops of blood on the table and cross-stitching equipment in her hand. "I gotta pay attention to this instead of having a go at you, I'm sorry, Dan. Come on, sit down on the other side." She pointed to the seat adjacent to her. I sat and twiddled my thumbs as I knew saying sorry again would piss her off

"Are you alright, there's dots of blood all over the edge of the table?" I enquire with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I've impaled myself with this very needle hundreds upon thousands of times, I'm good." She said looking at the sketched out pattern on the table. "Shit, I don't have the purple thread, mother fucker! I guess I'll carry on with the black for now." She sighed.

"What are you sewing there, Violet?" I tilt my head to try and make out the layout of the pattern.

"Something for Arin and Suzy, to show my appreciation after letting me stay over. I started this last week. After you guys left. You, Barry, Holly, Ross and Kevin I mean." She says squinting at the sketch. "Right, a quarter stitch now… Dan you know what festinates me more than the end product on the front?" She asks.

"What does?" I ask staring at the food she had left on her plate.

"The back of course. Take a look." She lifts the material so I can see the back. "I'm trying to make it so that the frame has glass on the back and front… the front is obviously more important but, those little extras can mean so much."

"Yeah, yeah! I see what you mean, the pattern is really cool." I express what I feel.

"If you want, I'll teach you some time." She says putting the fabric back down the way she had it before she showed me.

"My fingers might be a bit big." I sigh.

"No worries, you don't need to have small fingers. I'm sewing and I have man hands. You just need good sight." Violet sniggered while pushing up her glasses. "I'm kidding… well ya kinda do, artificial or natural." I sniggered and then she put her headphones on. She hummed in the tune of _My Favourite Things_ from _The Sound of Music_.

"You like _The Sound of Music_?" I ask and for once she actually hears me.

"No, I just like the song- mixed with another one- I found it on an anime that I adore. I learnt to play it the instants I heard it. On both piano and drums." Violet replies and the speed of her humming gets faster, quicker. After the humming she puts the cross-stitching on the table and taps her fingers as if she was making a drum beat.

"The next time Brian gets over to the US you can have a jam session with us, if you like." I offer.

"Sure," She says, her voice sounded croaky and fucked up.

"Are you ok? You sound - off." I suggest.

"Hanging out of that window did give me a cold, I didn't tell Suzy 'cause she'd not let me leave their house until I was better. I'll be fine until, like 7 'o' clock. Just know if I curl up, I can't be arsed- right." She says rubbing her eyes, the needle in her other hand.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" I question.

"It means that my cold is starting to worsen but for all Suzy knows, I didn't sleep as much as I would have liked." Violet stared behind me. Her hair was blown by the wind after a stranger opened the door to leave. She shakes her head, looks down and blinks several times.

"Hey, for now I need to cheer you up, listen to this classic NSP song." I look at her directly.

"Sure, what's it called?" She asks.

"You'll see when I plug it into your headphones… it's not something I can just say out loud in public." I say as her iPod nano is turned off.

"Ok, let's hear it." She said as I find the song, connect the headphones and press play. I slide the phone over to her. _No Reason Boner_ is the song I wanted her to listen to. I made sure I could faintly hear it so I mouthed the lyrics at the right time. Violet's sniggers developed into the laugh I adore so much.

' _ **Oh my god, Violet. I fuckin' love your laugh, don't ever stop, it's beautiful**_.' I think to myself whilst grinning.

~~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

' _ **Oh Violet, SHUT THE FUCK UP! Stop laughing you know he's smiling to cover up his embarrassment. SHUT UP!**_ ' I think to myself whilst laughing at the song uncontrollably. I couldn't stop, that was the problem. Soon we load out of the diner after I pack my massive hand bag and pick up my parasol.

"So, what did you actually eat?" Dan asked.

"Well, fuck… Goddamnit brain… I can't remember, don't blame me- blame the cold… So basically blame me." I giggle. Dan chuckles as we hop in the car, both in the front and set off to pick up Barry. "Oh, don't tell Suzy and Arin I'm cross stitching for them, alright?"

"Yes, captain. So what are you actually sewing?" Dan looks at me raising an eyebrow for a split second.

"Oh, I watched a Table Flip episode and thought the outfits are super cute, I'm stitching you guys with the message 'Thank You!' underneath." I tell.

"Why aren't you in it?"

"I haven't been in Table Flip, yet, have I?" I say whilst assessing the damage that I made with the needle.

"You have all of those cute dresses… Like the one you're wearing, for instance." Dan smiled.

"Don't. Even. Go. There." I looked away.

Barry was in front of the passenger seat door. He opened it, when Dan stopped the car, ready to get in. "Bitch, don't sit on me!" I exclaim.

"I usually ride shotgun when heading to Arin and Suzy's! Let me ride shotgun!" Barry said in a childlike manner.

"It's a seat, sit in the back for once, Jesus Christ!" I say like this childlike Barry's mother. Barry did as I told him to. Having a cold meant I get madder in a shorter period of time. Barry posed to be an utter annoyance and made me a sudden threat. Dan was driving, Barry was poking the back of my head and I was seething just about ready to bust open Barry's lip. Dan looked deep into the rear view mirror with a worried expression after looking at my body language- arms crossed tightly, eyebrows looking angry and pursed lips. My eye started twitching not too long after that as my view darted out of the window trying to ignore Barry, I couldn't for much longer.

Dan stopped at some traffic lights and tapped his fingers awkwardly on the steering wheel, I completely lost it.

"BARRY, FUCKING QUIT IT!" I yelled turning around, back handing Barry hard in the face. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME. I DON'T HAVE THE TIME, PATIENCE OR ENERGY TO BE FUCKING ON RIGHT NOW! WHAT IF I DID THAT TO YOU, HUH? I'D BE OUT THE FUCKING DOOR BY NOW. IF YOU'RE SO JEALOUS ABOUT NOT HAVING THE FRONT SEAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU MOVE YOUR SCRAWNEY LITTLE ASS A BIT FASTER SO YOU COULD HAVE THE MOTHER FUCKING SEAT! DON'T EVER FUCKING TALK TO ME ONCE TODAY BECAUSE I WON'T TALK BACK!" I turn around after blasting the man-child and shut my eyes. They feared me a little more than they probably should have. No one retaliated, they didn't even try. Barry sat rubbing his face where the bright red hand mark was. Dan stared at the road and his view never changed.

When we arrived at Arin and Suzy's, I didn't say hello or make any eye contact. I ran into the grump room, where I put Mortal Kombat 9 into the Xbox 360 and began to play. Anger was the reason I played it, making sure that I won every round, finishing with a fatality. Then I remembered. I couldn't be playing this as it was the first ever game I played with the one who annoyed me so much, 20 minutes before hand. I heard muffled disappointed and worried tones of voice outside the room.

"Violet, are you okay?" A worried Arin called. I paused the game, locked the door and sat in front of it. Arin then tried to open the door. "Violet, open up. You didn't have to get out here today if you're not well." I wanted him to fuck right off but he was persistent. I felt like I could pass out, no seriously like, I was barely alive as it was still very early in the morning. I blubbered gripping my stomach with one of my arms, the other unlocked the door before I shuffled away. I landed face first and rolled over. I screamed because my muscles in my stomach tightened. Arin ran in and lifted me back onto the couch. I had done too much in one morning, including attack someone. I cried some more.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper with a croaky voice.

"You really aren't well." Arin said. "You're really pale."

"I- I promised Suzy that I'd get my ass over here, it's my fault that I'm ill. I got the cold from dangling out the window." I mutter before keeling into a ball. "I'm so sorry!" I sobbed.

"It's alright, it's alright Violet you're here now. If you want you can grump with Dan and me, today." Arin asks hugging me after sitting me up.

"Only if you want me there, no one really wants me with them, that's all…" I sigh.

"Of course we do, your one of the family now!" Arin persuades. Well I couldn't exactly say no, could I?

"Oh alright. Let me sort my sorry ass out and then I will, okay?" I say shivering. "Gimme time to think about what I did. I'll see you back in here in an hour." I say gathering my bag and parasol, walking out of the room with my head down. I literally run to avoid them and go into the room which used to be mine. I lean the parasol against the bed after locking the door and taking off my shoes. My bare feet were sore and needed air from the tight shoes I had on. I stretched my legs and picked the cross-stitching stuff out of my bag. Crossing my legs on the bed and shoving the thread through the eye of the needle, I begin to think. _**'Well, Barry got the shit. I'll apologize the best I can and Dan had to watch it happen so I have that to do as well…'**_

Half an hour later, I was ready. I stuff the equipment into my bag but leave it in the room. Clearing my throat, I head to the door in which I unlock. Heading out, I listen to the muffled voices. "She just ran upstairs, is she still okay?" Arin asks.

~~~~~~~~Dan's POV~~~~~~~~

I was facing the stairs when Violet slides down the banister, her curled hair behind her head and dress skirt flowing in the breeze she created. "Yes," She smiles. "Arin, I am still okay." Violet hops down as she speaks.

I stare with amazement. How could she go from sick, to this? "Of course I'm okay." The middle of the purple and black ruffled dress' skirt which was pinned together with safety pins before was now released so that her smooth but scarred and shaved legs were clear to us all. She comes close to Barry and caresses his face where she slapped him. "Oh, Barry. I'm sorry." She gives him a tiny peck on the cheek and moves over to me. "Danny, boy. Thank you for saving me at the diner. I apologize, alright?" She says before doing the same to me as she did to Barry.

~~~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~~~

They both blushed quite clearly. "Barry, I'll give you a hand with editing later." I bring the boys closer together so that I could put my arms around one each of their shoulders, jump and wrap one of my legs around one each of the men's hips only, unexpectedly, for them to hold me in the air. "Danny, Arin kindly offered for me to join you in the grump's videos today. So, boys. To the couch!" I shout smiling as they take me where I wanted to go. "Come on Arin, don't be a slacker!" I call. The two men dump me on the couch as I get comfortable and sit like a man would. Dan sat on one side of me and Arin joined us. We played Gang Beasts we decided to get Suzy in the room and it was to become an official Steam Train series.

"Hey, everybody! Welcome to Steam Train not Ross edition! Woo! I'm with Suzy, Dan and my newest co-hosting person thing, Violet." Arin began.

"I want my grump head to be put on to the guy's head on the wolf job picture, Barry!" I interrupt.

"Oh, Barry make a kinda Smash Bros. Brawl fighter intro with that on." Arin says and we all laugh.

"So, yeah. I've heard Violet sing before." Dan made a conversation.

"Dan shut right the fuck up." I swear.

"Write the date down. The first time Violet swore on Steam Train." Suzy giggled.

"Come on Violet sing for us then." Dan persuaded.

"Dan were 30 fucking seconds in to the video, no! Oh, yeah to all of those at home, I just want to thank these guys. They have literally changed my life. I almost feel like I'm just a lucky fan. But they call me family." I state.

"Grump family for life," Arin says. "Barry put that on a t-shirt and make burgie wear it."

"Come on, Violet. Please sing." Dan persuades.

"Fine, Dan. You sound like a fan girl talking about NSP. Calm down." I say. "What do you want me to sing?" I ask and Dan whispers in my ear. "I'm sorry to all the viewers with headphones, this with go horribly." I apologize and begin to sing.

"You guys see what I mean, she's great. Violet you might see yourself as a guest on the next Starbomb album." Dan says.

"Oh shut up and let me kill you already!" Arin says while trying to get Dan's character to die in the game. I mash buttons so that my character in the game was trying to escape from Suzy's characters grasp.

We had so much fun and laughter filled the room. I was a guest on Game Grumps later on as well. I didn't speak all too much but when I did it was witty. After we finished up I thanked them and went straight to the office where Barry and Kevin sat editing on their computers.

"Hi, sup guys?" I ask.

"Nothing much." Kevin speaks. "Just editing really."

"Alright, do you want me to get you anything?" I ask while staring at the editing that Barry was doing. Meet-TokyoTrooper was at the top of the file name.

"Nah, I'm good for now." Barry claimed.

"When's this getting posted?" I ask.

"Tonight, I'm just making sure it's alright." Barry says scrolling through the footage. I sit down on Arin's chair and move myself behind Barry.

"Alright. I did here voice acting a while ago. Does this video involve it?"

"I thought you were asleep, Violet."

"Fuck that, I was checking Instagram. You guys are so gullible." I laugh.

"Yeah it was." Kevin laughed after me leaving Barry the only one who didn't find it as humorous as Kevin and I did.

"Violet. Are you sure you want this posted?" Barry turns and looks deep in to my eyes.

"Of course, before I wasn't quite sure but now, I'm fucking ready. It's done, isn't it?" I ask.

"Yeah it is." Barry replies.

"Well when it's time, get that shit posted." I speak enthusiastically even though I was nowhere near ready. I ran upstairs and asked Arin to come and have a look at it. We both arrived back down where Barry waited for us. Arin watches it right to the end.

"Barry, nice job man!" Arin high fives him. "Get that up on the channel, right now." Arin demands.

"Okay, I will."

"Wait, it's not finished. I have an idea!" I say picking up the camera and waltzing into the grump room upstairs, Dan wasn't there anymore as he was helping Suzy with dinner. They stare at me from the door way as I put the camera on the tripod and sit on the couch. I tell them that I will edit this and that they should go, closing the door behind them.

"Hey, guys. Its TokyoTrooper here and I just want to say, thank you for the support I may get not forgetting the constructive criticism. I will be helping out Suzy and the Grumps. I am really sorry if I have put you off the channel, but I will only be cameoing. I will not be staring in my own show as a host or co-host, do not worry, if you really don't want to see me, I'll stick to editing. Thank you for hearing me out, lovelies and I hope you enjoyed my intro video. If not you won't see my face or hear my voice anywhere aside from my channel where I have a couple of videos up. Bye, everybody!" I wave to the camera and shut it off. I exit the room and run into the office. "Guys, I have something that I'll edit onto the end of the bloopers. I'm gonna edit the bloopers anyway, but just thought I'd tell you."

The guys nod and let me at Barry's computer. I see the upload page pending the video on one of the other screens. I'm left alone with Kevin to edit it. My hair was getting in my face so I tied it up with a spare hair tie I had on my wrist. I watched the finished product over and over until I was convinced it was perfect. I began to upload the bloopers on the Grump Out channel once the actual video was up for two hours and knew Arin wouldn't be best pleased but I wouldn't be allowed to post the end part of the video. They'd just have to see it when it was finished uploading. I walked up the stairs at 6 pm and told them I'd already posted it. I began feeling weak, like I suspected, by 7 pm I'd have to go back to the apartment complex. No way in hell was I letting Suzy see me like this, she'd think I was incapable of taking care of myself. It seems like she'd be right.

It got the quarter to 7 and I was waiting for Barry and Dan by the door. This is the worst I'd ever felt, it could have just been a cold but I was beginning to think it was more serious than that. I knew it was all my fault, the bruise on my back was nowhere near faded and they didn't know that I still felt the pain. I looked out of the window, my pale face reflected and looking straight back at me. I looked so feeble and I could do nothing. Whenever I became ill at home and I was alone, I had to skip school. There was no other way of getting around the problem. All I could think was that I needed to leave, I just wanted Suzy to think I wasn't that bad. I was taken out of the trance I'd put myself in.

"Violet? Are you sure you don't want anything?" It was Arin. His cats swarmed around my feet meowing.

"No, no. I'm fine. I won't be needing any food right no-now. Urrk, l-look at the time." I say trying to keep Arin from seeing my now completely white face. "Nearly 7, tell Dan and Barry as soon as they're done that I'm ready to go."

"They kinda want to see you in the dining room right now, Violet… You might as well." Arin said going back into the room the rest of the grumps were in.

"O-ok." I made sure he was gone before getting up. I lowered my head and prepared myself before shuffling into the room in a 'half-assed' manner. "W-what do you need?" I asked trying to sound chipper but I just couldn't. They stared as if there was something wrong.

"Are you ok? Violet, you're as white as a sheet." Kevin asked.

"Just a cold… n-nothing more. Guys I'm ready to go when you are." I was almost completely wiped out. Leaning on the door frame, I sniffled a little bit. "Just a cold." I repeat. _**'Or flu…'**_ I think to myself. Arin wasn't sat down so he came close and helped me on to the nearest seat. I straight away put my arms and head on the table, that day had been very tiring and more tiring than it should have been for a cold. "Urrk, kill me." I mutter in a very sleepy tone. I look up.

"Violet, your eyes. They're blood shot." Dan says in a worried manner.

"I'm fine, it's just a-" I try to speak but I was interrupted by Barry.

"Flu, Violet. You've got flu." He'd finished his food and walked over to me. He began massaging my shoulders. "We need to get you home. Don't we, Dan?" He says after Dan took the last bite of his food.

"Yeah and, like, fast. It's not warm or sunny outside anymore, it's both bad and good." Dan says. Arin was on the other side of the room to make sure Suzy didn't try and keep me at their house. Arin knew Dan and Barry were capable enough of taking care of me. It was only small.

"Could y-you get my bag from upstairs. I don't want to leave it here." I look at Dan.

"Yes, Violet. Barry's gonna help you to the car." Dan says nodding at Barry who had just helped me up. I struggled to stand. Barry, out of the kindness of his heart, carried me out to the car.

"Thank you, Bar-Barry." I shiver as the man loaded me into the back of the car. "I'm really and truly so-"

"Don't apologize, I should for not noticing earlier." Barry said getting into the front after clipping my seat belt on. Dan ran out with my bag and parasol. Barry began driving once Dan sat in the back next to me. The 6"3 man put his arms around me after putting his seat belt on. I rested on Dan's chest as my energy was lacking.

"Danny," I whisper. He slowly looks at me trying not to frighten me.

"Hmm? What is it?" He asks, with concern.

"T-thank you. I guess you know…" I quietly whisper.

"Know what?" He hugs me tightly.

"Know that you are doing this right, this is how it should be done. Comfort for the sick." I whisper again. Smiling I hug him back, a guy had never done this to me before if we were counting my dad out. I wasn't a girl guys dated due to my very cautious, introverted and do-it-myself nature. I wasn't someone you could just get close to, especially when my life was at its hardest like the way it was at that moment. Danny was just so nice and comforting, I don't know what it was about him but I just felt obligated to lie on his chest and fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~Dan's POV~~~~~~~

When I realised Violet was asleep, I knew not to wake her up so when we reached the complex, I carried her to the apartment. I got bored waiting for her to wake up while in Barry's and my apartment so I decided to search her name on Urban Dictionary. This was what I found:

Violet

Violet is a beautiful, loving, socially conscious girl with a great sense of humour. She has amazing fashion sense and everyone wants to be her friend. While she is popular, she uses her powers for good, not evil. She steps in to help the nerds who are being bullied by the jocks and stands up for what is right. She is very intelligent and will likely end up going to Oxford.

'What an amazing girl - she must be a Violet!'

I nodded and got up. "Barry do you agree with this? I do!" I call. Barry has a look at the definition and nods.

"Dan, is that the serious definition? Aside from being the popular one, that is Blackwell to a T." Barry agreed smiling. I decided to keep looking, I found another one in which I read out loud:

"Violet

Violet is a beautiful, loving, socially conscious girl with a great sense of humour. She has amazing fashion sense and everyone wants to be her friend. She also is a person that has been through everything and overcomes life's adversities to become a better person. One who is very thorough in every aspect of life. A family person who loves unconditionally and with everything she has. When life kicks her down she comes back up immediately with even more strength and a better outlook on life. She is a real girl & sooo popular!

She dances like there's nobody watching,

Loves like she's never be hurt,

Sing like there's nobody listening,

And lives like it's heaven on earth.

IF YOU KNOW A VIOLET I GOTTA SAY YOU'RE ONE HELL LUCKY SON OF A BITCH!

*Violet walks down the street of Miami*

Everyone stops & stares"

Honest to god, not every Violet is or was popular. My curiosity made me look until I found the most accurate definition of the Violet I knew. Definition 3 and 4 were entries I wished to remember as they was almost just like life advice. 5, 6, 7 and 8 were loads of bullshit. Number 9 was something I wanted to remember, another bit of life advice. Number 10 was the closest I got to the way I first viewed her:

"Violet

A name reserved for only the real girls.

Violet is usually a breath-taking girl that when she walks down the street you can't help but stare.

Generally speaking, the name reflects the girl's outstanding beauty (like a violet), her talent for classical music (like the violin), and—occasionally—her unholy temper (like violence).

*Violet walks down the street of NYC*

O.M.G.

Everyone's head turn and she pretends not to notice."

I couldn't believe that there wasn't one that described her to a 'T'. Number 11 depicted her speed. I got curious- What did this website have to say about me? Some of those definitions are lude and some just plain rude. The 23rd definition sounded like something a girlfriend such as one that I wanted would write but one of them stood out to me-

'Dan

A great guy whom everybody loves. He is always smiling, even when he tries really hard not to. Most girls would definitely date him. He can be really confusing, but he's one of the best friends anyone could have. Don't get him mad at you, because it is usually pretty upsetting. He's funny and cute and all around great!

-That Dan over there, he's just awesome!

-Wow, you see that Dan? He's really great!'

Of course I don't read the entries about my name out loud. _**'Some people thought highly about a guy named Dan.'**_ I thought while looking at the sleeping women on my couch. I found another one-

'Dan

A man of unusual humour, consistently finding strange, and lewd comments amusing and/or entertaining in a way as to provoke violent and uncontrolled outbursts of laughter.

The Dan could not control him his mirth as he viewed the movie "Old School's" lewd comedy.'

I mess on with a couple of the apps on my phone while noticing how cute Violet looked when she was sleeping. Taking a picture would've been stalker level. Plus I respect colleagues, friends and women in general more than the scum bags.

"Hey, Arin." I texted my buddy. "How's you and the missus after what happened?"

I get almost an instant reply. "I'm fine." I raise an eyebrow thinking that's all Arin had to say. "Suzy is a complete mess, to say the least."

"What do you mean?" I type and send.

"She keeps asking why I was holding her back, she wanted to help Violet. How is Violet?"

"Sleeping. Hey, so there was this thing that Violet was listening to in the diner." I begin.

"Why are you telling me this?" Arin replies.

"I got too afraid to ask to listen to it. She said it was 'My Favourite Things' mixed with something else that she could play. Apparently it was from an anime, that's why I'm asking you about it."

"Oh, now I get why." He takes two minutes to reply. "Do you mean this? watch?v=xOf3MVMPGOc" He sent a link that went straight to a medley, the one Violet made it sound like at the diner. To think that Violet could play it was amazing.

At the start of it I didn't realize that Violet had woken up, I generally thought it was louder when a character spoke. "この曲..." She whispered. (It means "This song…")

It got a little bit further into the medley and she spoke again. "しかし...それはその後やったよりも全く別の音..." ("But… It sounds totally different than it did then…") I still didn't notice the women. "これは、2つの王子が主張のようなものだ、快くとして帰ってきます..." ("It's like two princes arguing, good-naturedly as the come back home...") When it ended Violet was now somehow behind me, touching the small of my back smiling. "Hehe- you didn't see me there. Did you, senpai?"

"Huh, no. No I didn't what the fuck, you were on the couch 3 minutes ago!" I was really freaked out. "Even when you're ill, you're crazy fast!"

She said the most obvious thing a Sci-Fi loving person would say. She doesn't even like Sci-Fi. "I teleport." Violet leaned on me, one of her arms on either shoulder. "Meow." She smiled. "I'm fuckin' knacked after that."

I dragged her back to the sofa. Violet sat down and Barry flipped up the recliner for her. "Cheers, mate." Violet breathed. Her purple and still blood shot eyes looked at her hand.

"I'll get you some soup, Violet. Alright?" Barry smiled flipping down the laptop screen.

"I'll get you your blanket and some extra pillows." I say walking into my room. Once I collect what I need, I see Violet cross-stitching. "You don't have to do it when you're ill."

"I don't see it as a chore, I enjoy cross-stitching. It's fun." Violet yawns and accidently prods herself with the needle, drawing a little bit of blood.

"Before you cover me up," She stands avoiding the recliner part of the chair. "I'll get some pj's on, sleeping in my second best dress is not a good idea." Violet opens her suitcase and pulls out red and black checker shorts and a white vest top. "Fuck it, I can't be bothered to move that far." She begins to remove the dress. It reaches her feet and I swivel around. "Dan, I'm sure you're 35 not in elementary school, it's alright to look." She enjoyed catching me by surprise. "One day- you'll see it as nothing… one day." She smiles and gets closer towards me to add insult to injury.

"I respect that you don't care, but could you just not. I feel uncomfortable." I say shuffling to make the same distance as before.

"I never thought I'd hear someone such as yourself, say that." She jokes. I just look at her. "Oh, the classic death stare, nice one Danny. You go to pretending I'm your girlfriend to the death stare. One joke changes everything." She glances at me before sitting back down with the pj's on. I smile and throw a pillow at her face, then I went go to sit on her, playfully. Violet manoeuvred out of the way so I fell on the couch.

~~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~

I bent down and my boobs, practically falling out of my bra and vest top (not literally), hit each of Dan's knees. It became awkward as Barry walked in at that exact moment. I fell to the side of Dan only to also fall on to the couch. The curly haired man put the pillow behind my head and blanket on my lap.

"Danny, pass me my phone from my bag please hun." I ask and Dan obediently passes the phone. Barry puts the food on the coffee table before switching the TV on.

"Is there anything that you'd like to watch Violet?" Barry kindly asked.

"No, I'm okay. I'm trying to read some comments on the video, that's all." I reply while rubbing my eye, I then tap the side of my face. "Crap, Dan pass me my bag." Dan is again obedient. I search around for my glasses, find and eventually put them on. "Let me see." Dan looks over my shoulder.

'Urgh, another useless women.' One comment said. "Well, son. You can kindly go fuck yourself!" I say in a pissed off tone. 'This is why I stopped watching, we don't need another one. Suzy's bad enough.' "I'm gonna beat your mother fucking ass as well sir."

'Claiming to be a war angel, what does she know about war?' That comment set me off as I gasped. A single tear ran down my face. I instantaneously replied. 'My father is a soldier, dick bag. Before I met the grumps, I was planning on fighting for the UK too. I know more about war that your whole fucking family knows about you. Go suck a cock. Asshole.' I brought my knees up to my face, Dan read the comment.

"Violet, it's okay. Allow me." Dan began but Arin had already tailed after my comment. 'Look, don't you ever go offending one of my friends. EVER. Do you understand?'

Dan decided to try but Suzy got there before he did. 'Violet is a wonderful person, don't you go saying things like that!'

'Yeah, Violet is amazing. Don't you ever say something like that.' Holly typed.

'Come at me scrub lord, I'm ripped.' Ross replied.

'You made a grump family member cry, that is the lowest of the low, man.' Dan typed.

I finished. 'My father is in a coma because of war. Be gone, demon. I have friends who stick up for me, I'd be surprised if you even have any at all.' My last reply got so many likes within the first minute, it was insane. "That is the power of the game grumps, BITCHES!" I call. "Even when you can't see them they're there for you, Dad always wanted me to get some friends. I never thought I find some like you guys." I smile.

"Where would you be without us now?" Dan got curious.

"On the front line, following in my dads footsteps. I'm glad you saved my ass, though." I sigh with relief.

"How? Miss saved-your-ass." Dan teases.

"Well, it wasn't really _me_ that you saved. It was my dad's sanity. You're still helping me cling on to mine right now." I pick up the food tray. I blew on some tomato soup that was on the spoon. "Thank you." I smile before stuffing my face. When I finish up Barry takes the bowl in and I continue the cross stitch.

"Violet, you're not going out early tomorrow. It won't help you get better." Barry urges. "You need sleep, anyway. I'm heading off to bed earlier tonight, giving you some respect… Ya know?"

"Thank you and how abou-" I interrupt myself by burping. They looked really surprised as I begin to giggle. "Pardon me, Jesus Christ. Like I was saying, when are you sleeping tonight?"

"It's 8:30 pm now, so probably… hmm…. 2 hours." Dan looked at Barry, I didn't catch what the glace was supposed to say but I knew he did it. I kicked back to relax a little more but then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, Violet. Don't move, alright?" Barry said moving out of the room. I turned to look at Dan and he returned the glance. We waited several minutes keeping the same eye contact throughout it. Barry walked back in with three letters and a parcel. "Violet, here you are." He gave me two of the letters and the parcel. I just stared at the label, reading what it said over and over again, to make sure I knew who it was from. It was almost as if I got stuck in a trance again but Dan shook my shoulders. He then released me from his grasp.

"Huh, Whuyt?" I asked looking slightly scared. Dan just looked at me with pursed lips and his eyes glanced towards the package. "Oh, right. Do you guys know about this?" I question and Barry nods.

"They sent it to Arin and Suzy's house and it arrived last night, when you were in the office editing Suzy told me to put this in the boot of the car without telling you. I think her goal was to make it look like it got sent straight to the complex…" I raise an eyebrow. "Mrs Cranbury delivers mail to all of the apartments, something to keep her busy, you know?" Barry sat back on his seat with the laptop. The package was only small, round about 35.5cm x 40cm, with neat writing on the tag. I was really scared to know what the package had to offer. I looked at the letter and put the parcel to the side. The first letter was from the owner of the complex, Mrs Cranbury, herself while the second one- I couldn't tell until I opened it.

A printed letter with two addresses, one was Arin and Suzy's, the home address was the army. I took one of my fake nails and slid it under the seal flap of the envelope slowly and nervously. Dan put a hand on my shoulder, polite and caringly, I nod after turning to look at him. I sit back slowly taking the letter, and another folded bit of paper that I didn't unfold quite yet, out of the envelope in which go set aside straight after. I read it in my head:

'Dear Ms Blackwell,

We are sorry to inform you that your father, Marcel Marco Blackwell, has passed away. The coma was fatal. We wish for you to give us the information on his burial. Again, we are sorry for your loss.

All due respect,

The Great British Army.'

 _ **A/N-I'm not quite sure how that letter would go, it's something that happens though… You get the point.**_

I couldn't believe what I'd just read, "No… Dad, no. Your-" I whisper after bending down and putting the letter on the coffee table. I picked up the neatly folded bit of paper that was behind it. Opening it, my eyes were shut. I stared, unbelieving. "Dad, please. Dad, no-no-no-no-no-no." I whisper again. Dan picks up the letter as Barry walks over towards us, setting his laptop to the side. The pair heads slowly turn to look at my face, not crying no, the expression that was clear: Shell Shock and more pale than I was when I was sickly before.

"V-Violet?" Dan was almost crying. I shivered, my mood wasn't set for eye contact. I breathed but it was shaken as that's what I did.

"My dad's d-d-dead. He's gone…" I shudder. I pick up the package and open it. His dog tag style necklace, hat, photo of me and him, engraved rifle shells and the plush I had made for him when I was 16 sat inside the box. I turn to the guys beside me, still no tears, and thud straight into their chests. Only then do I begin weeping. My silent sobs and jolting body movements were uncontrollable.

"I think you should read the oth-" Barry began but I interjected.

"Tomorrow, not right now." I whisper. Dan hugs me, full throttle, taking Barry from my arm. The tall man rested his head on mine and I feel small drops on my back. I was gripping tighter and tighter, almost as if I was trying to suffocate Dan. I calmed down so that Dan and Barry went to bed. After I knew they were asleep though, I hugged the pillow that Dan gave me to sleep with, crying silently all night.


	11. (11) Burst your Bubble

~~~~~~~~~~~~Barry's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I went into the living room, Violet was still there but she was still crying. I don't cry all too much and even I would have ran out of tears by now. "Hey, Violet. You still wanna work today?" I ask.

"Y-yeah, it'll take my mind off it… a bit… Hey, could you pass me that other letter?" Violet wiped her eyes clean of tears.

I turn around and get what she needs. "Do you know what time it is?" I ask.

"Barry, sorry to burst your bubble dude but you're wearing a watch." She smiled opening the letter. I look at my wrist after face palming, 10:38 am huh? A few moments of stillness and then she spoke. "HELL YUSH!" Violet bellowed. "That's what's happening tonight! Woo. Independence."

"Good things will always go to the right people, eventually." I smile and Violet put her hand out for a celebratory high five- How could I deny her? After she went to her suitcase and pulled her slippers, pyjama bottoms and hair brush out.

"I can't be arsed with the dresses today. Pj's will have to do." Violet got changed out of the bed shorts and in to the pyjama bottoms right in front of me. Looking in to the box she received last night, Violet pulls out the dog tag necklace and puts it on. She continued to brush her hair while scrolling up on her Windows phone. "Are you… _Planning_ anything at this moment in time, Barry?"

"No, why'd ya ask?" I replied.

"I have had an idea for something to cheer me up." She smiles.

"Go on…" I continue because it broke my heart to see her so sad the night before.

"How about pranking Dan?" She says half enthusiastically and half mysteriously.

"Oh my god, yes. That is awesome."

"I just thought it would be fun a couple of days ago after I noticed how fucking gullible he is… I'll tell you more in the car." Violet grabs my wrist after grabbing her parasol and putting on her slippers, still with her phone in hand.

"Let me lock the door." I say after being lead out of my own apartment. "Lucky for you Dan has his own car and key set." I smile.

"This is gonna be so fun." Violet grabs my hand and leads me to the stairs. She ended up pulling me down them, if I was to let go I would have went face first down the stairs so I just let her pull me along. When we reach the bottom, letting go of my hand she spins in one place before skipping out of the complex.

Mrs Cranbury was at the desk with a raised eyebrow. I returned the questioning look by shrugging my shoulders. Violet waited for me at the bottom of the stairs that lead into the complex, excitedly. Grabbing my hand, she knew exactly were the car was parked as we always had the same spot. Leading me to the spot she puts up her parasol trying not to hit my face in the process. When we got there the parasol came down as she hurried into the passenger seat.

"This is gonna be so much fun. I can't wait to tell you guys the ones I had in mind." Violet giggled.

"Tell me when you're ready." I say smiling, returning the happiness.

"So, this will only work if you're up for public embarrassment. The first one I had in mind anyway."

"It depends on how good you think I'd fool Dan." I smile remembering how people in college only did pranks.

"Well, you have to pretend to go insane, sit cross legged and talk to the wall. That's the just of it." Violet smiles and pats my head. "I think Dan would freak the fuck out. And you don't mind if I record it do you?"

"Certainly not, I don't mind at all. And who do you plan to tell?" I return the questioning.

"Everyone- aside from Danny… We'll get him so good." She was so excited.

"Sounds fair." I say stopping the car at the traffic lights which had just turned red. "What about the other prank?" I ask.

"Well the other one involves some good acting from the rest of you and a good hiding spot for me. We have to make Dan believe that I have went missing. Easy, right?" Violet was buzzing, she literally couldn't keep still. The dog tag necklace jingled. "I could book a hotel room and- *gasp* I think I know the best time to do it!"

"When?" I ask while pulling away from the traffic

"I 'go-missing' two days before Christmas. And secretly come into where ever he's at and hide in a gigantic present box behind the tree in which you and Arin will drag out and voila! I scared and surprised Dan!" Violet jumped as if she'd over loaded herself with really gross energy drinks.

"That sounds quite hilarious. We spend Christmas together so that's perfect." I smile back.

"So, I won't be alone this Christmas, like I thought I would." Violet smiles with a really hyper anime expression. When we got there, Violet's plan exceeded everyone's expectations. Then Suzy asked one fatal question, accidentally spoiling Violet's mood.

"What's with the dog tag jewellery, I like it. I'm just confused, is all." Suzy said and I almost instantaneously remembered that her hyped up mood had made Violet forget.

Violet looked straight at me, pounding straight into my chest she began to tightly cling on and sob. Suzy looked at me confused and I just shut my eyes, rocking side to side even though I knew it didn't help the women next to me. I picked up my phone and began to text her. I didn't want to speak what Violet cried about as it would just make her worse. When she received the text and read it, after throwing her phone to Arin, Suzy ran across the room desperately.

"Oh, Violet, I am so sorry. Please, forgive me. Please forgive me." Suzy yelped.

"Violet," A calm deep voice said across the room. The voice belonged to Arin. "Violet, listen to me." Arin bent down near the two women and me. Violet drew her attention to the man who spoke her name. "I'm here, I'm right here for you. You may not have your real biological father anymore but you have me. You may not see us the way we see us yet. But we call ourselves the grump family for a reason." He smiled through his facial hair. "You may not feel how we feel but just know we are all right here. You can tell us anything that you want and we won't be disappointed or mad."

The door opened and shut and a shirtless Dan saw the scene that took place in front of him.

~~~~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wished she hadn't of reminded me, but it wasn't her fault. Arin spoke the truth only I think I do see them the same way they see themselves:

Arin was the father, Suzy was the mother, Barry was the caring oldest brother, Dan was the second oldest brother, Holly was the amazingly talented sister, Ross was the annoying little brother and me, well I was somewhere in between Barry and Dan. I think I'd be the littlest sister, actually, because I don't have a certain quality or talent. I'm still learning to be fair.

Dan stood in the doorway looking directly at Arin and I. How he comforted me after weeping profusely. Dan and I met eyes, his nut brown spheres were invitingly horrified at my blazing red cheeks and under my sparkling violet eyes was soaked with a never ending water fall of tears. I no longer felt like Tokyo **Trooper** , I just felt weak and unable to control my sorrowful emotions.

"I'm sorry Dan," I sniffle. "I thought you could use the extra sleep after last night. You didn't have to stay awake to console me, I could have done it myself." I lie twice in a row and he didn't know about the first lie. Dan said nothing. He just walked into the room and sat on the floor.

I thanked them all for coming together so quickly and got down to the office. There was conversation upstairs after Barry came down, the conversation was long and we couldn't make any of it out. I texted Arin to ask him whether I could use his computer to animate. He came down, logged in and showed me the basics. Not too long after I got to work, I saw something out of the corner of my eye… Like- like a shadow.

"Did you see that right now, Barry? Over there you know… that thing, over there." I point to the right corner and Barry looks at me funny.

"What the hell are you talking about? There's nothing there." Barry looks beyond confused.

"But it was right there!" I slam my fist down on the desk in frustration. "I've been seeing that shadow for the past two months or so. No one else know what I mean."

"Hey, Violet look. I don't want to sound harsh but are you alright?" Barry looks at me in a concerned manner.

I mutter to myself a little bit too loudly. "Mother fucker. I am not crazy. I'm not her. I refuse to become like my mother. Fuck you, Flora Iris Lobelia Japonica Bush. I am not turning into you, mad bitch. Dahlia, get a hold of yourself." Dahlia, was what I called myself when I was sick of hearing my first name, Violet. "Violet Lisianthus Dahlia Hellebore Veronica Blackwell, you have to get it together. You're not a fuckin' loony like your mam."

"Hey, Dahlia… Do you mind if I call you Dahlia as well." Barry asks.

"Snapdragons, I don't care. I have so many middle names, you could each call me something different. No, I don't mind."

"Ha-ha… snapdragons." Barry gets why I say it. (Another flower name.) "Violet, do you need any… help?"

I breathe in through my teeth. "Actually I do," I write my name on an untouched scrap of paper from Arin's desk with a chewed-to-hell black ball point pen. "We need to sort out the naming system. Come upstairs with me." I grab Barry's wrist and yank him up the stairs. "Gather round! Gather round. Round up! Choose a name, only one gets Violet. Choose wisely." I call as I step into the living room breaking their conversation.

Arin straight up calls: "I bagsy Hellebore…" He smiles unwittingly. "Can I call you Satan for short?"

"OH HELL TO THE-MOTHER-FUCKIN'-NO." I yell. "Hellebore or nothing." I say circling the middle name that Arin chose and put his name out side of the circle.

"I'm gonna call her Violet. I did right the ad on the internet." Suzy calls. I circle my first name and put 'Suzy' on the top of the circle. I put Barry's name over Dahlia before anyone says anything.

"Ross you're getting Veronica, so you have less chance of fucking it up." I say putting 'Ross' above 'Veronica'.

"Oh, jeez, so kind." Ross teases lightly.

"Shut the fuck up Ross. Umm, Lisianthus goes to Danny." I say putting 'Dan' over 'Lisianthus'. "And Holly, you don't mind calling me by my second name, do you?" I ask apologetically.

"No, no. No worries." Holly smiles. "I like your second name… Blackwell. It's cool!"

"So… Umm, Hiya Lizzie!" Dan teases.

"Lisianthus!" I call. "Lisi-an-thus! Nothing else!" I spell it out.

"Lizzie!" Dan teases again.

"Lisianthus! Dan, you're really testing my patients now!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Lizzie." Dan was really annoying me.

"Ok, fine, I give up. You win. Lizzie it is…" I cross my arms. "…Lizzie… Lizzie!" I rejoice. "Nice thinking Dan. It's actually surprisingly pretty cute!"

"No problem-o Lizzie." Dan smiles undoubtingly. I sit down on the couch for a moment and Arin stands up.

"Dude, why does Dan get to give you a nickname that he'll permanently use and I don't?!" Arin was acting like a kid having a fit.

"Because he annoyed me 'til boiling point. You can't walk around calling me Satan… It'll look like harassment in the cops' eyes." I glance at Barry. "Plus, it's not like I've got the mark of the dev…" I stop and look at my ankle in which was rested on top of my right leg. Rolling up my pyjama bottoms, I look at my '666' tattoo on my left ankle. "Well, shit." I sigh.

Arin assessed the tattoo and began laughing, the rest of the grumps slightly looked over. Dan and Ross began laughing too and Suzy, Holly and Barry covered their mouth sniggering. "Oh my god." Dan had eventually recovered.

"Arin, you're still not calling me Satan!" I call running down to the office, hiding my heavily crimson covered face of embarrassment. When I get down to Arin's PC again, I go on google and type-'Other names for Satan or The Devil'. I see Lucifer in the results of a link I clicked on and follow up that search. I type 'Female versions of Lucifer' into the search bar. I click on a link that guides me to the same question but on 'Yahoo Answers'. I find some funny ones like Miley Cyrus, Celine Dion and Sarah Palin. But I go for 'Lillith in Jewish mythology'. "Lillith, it will be." I mutter and head back upstairs.

"So, have you changed your mind?" Arin asked.

"Kinda." I say.

"How 'kinda'?" Arin asks making air quotes after repeating what I say.

"You can call me Lillith." I announce.

"That sounds pretty darn cute!" Suzy smiles and Dan's eyes widen.

"What's the matter, Dan?" I ask.

"Lillith is-" Dan begins but I finish his sentence.

"Satan in Jewish mythology, I know. Is there a problem?" I ask.

"I'm… Jewish." Dan sighs.

"Welp, the more you know." I say heading down the stairs. "Barry, you comin' back down?"

"Yeah." Barry says following me.

I start whispering when I get down there. "You ready to start the prank. You can work while you do it, just sit by the wall." I smile.

"What, now?" Barry asks and I nod.

"You named the wall yet?" I ask.

"Erm, how about… Robert?" Barry suggests.

"That's a great name Bar… let's do this. I'll talk to you when Dan comes down, that'll be your warning sign." I whisper while going to Arin's chair and Barry gets in his place. I draw away and Arin comes down. He just smiles appreciatively when he realizes what's going on.

Arin steals Suzy's chair and rolls towards me as I finish with the drawing on the intro animation. "You doin' music as well?" He asks.

"Well, I was thinking about royalty free music but I wanna make this more of my own." I finish up colouring. "You wanna see it?" I ask. Arin nods. I let him see it and he was fairly surprised.

"Whoa there Violet, that was surprisingly really good!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I bite.

"N-nothing, Lillith. Nothing at all." Arin says remembering what we'd agreed to ten minutes ago. I wondered why the hell all the guys were like super nice to me all the time. It could have been that they wanted to show that it was a best-friends type situation but it was a little over the top.

"Hmm, I'll let you off this time." I search around the desk. "Well, fuckstick in a handbasket. Fuck it." I say putting the music on my phone up to the top. The song called 'Cut' came on, Arin looked a little surprised as I sang along.

"Vi-Lillith? Umm, how do you know the lyrics?" He asked.

"N-n-no reason… No reason at all." I stutter. He looks through the songs on my phone, a shocked expression on his face. There was barely any good ones. (By good I mean happy.)

"And you know all the lyrics to these songs?" He questions and I reply by nodding.

"Yes, is there a problem at all?" I say.

"They don't seem like- you." He admits.

"Hmm? You don't know me too well still, then. You have a lot to learn." I sigh. "There's one happy one but I can only sing in certain conditions."

"Those conditions are?" Barry asks.

"I'll put the song on." I say heading to a song called 'Perfect Two'. I just awkwardly raise my shoulders as I didn't feel comfortable playing the song with two guys in the room.

"Dahlia, you are obsessed with music, aren't you?" Barry asks.

"A little bit more than obsessed. More like my-little-and-teen-and-adult-self-wanted-and-wants-to-be-a-singer…really-badly. But I guess…" I blush.

"You're sitting in front of someone who could help you out with that." Arin smiles.

"I guess I don't have enough confidence and never will… ever." I turn off the music.

"Once your youtube career is up and running-" Arin began but I cut him off.

"I can't abandon people like that, it's one or the other." I whisper. "I'm really too shy anyway."

"What about?" Dan ran down the stairs and I ignored him.

"Barry, are you and your friend enjoying yourselves?" I ask.

"Yes, Dahlia. We are!" Barry smiled.

~~~~~~~~Danny's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

What the actual fuck was going on?

"U-urr, Arin they need you upstairs… Lizzie, what's going on? That's weird, right?" I asked.

"Stop dissing Barry's friend. That's a whole load of rude." Violet smiled. "So, what's going on upstairs?"

"I-urr-umm… Video stuff." I lie. Barry was muttering things to the wall.

"Like I believe that. I know you're not filming, you have enough footage to last you a week and the editor that' shere has company at the minute." Violet smirks after looking down at her phone. She puts a song on, I'm sure it was the female version of Fireflies. I couldn't believe how old the original song was. Muttering the lyrics she begins to draw again.

I left the weirdly acting Barry with the singing women and went back upstairs.

"Hey, do you guys know about Barry's friend, also known as the wall?" I ask.

"Dan, his friends are a little unsocial, don't dis!" Holly complained.

"Don't you worry just a little bit?" I ask again.

"It's okay, chill man. Veronica's down there in case he starts going batshit crazy." Ross convinced.

"After what she's been through and the way her body language has been lately, I very much doubt that she'd do anything."

"So, for now let's forget about that and continue planning their joint birthday party." Suzy said.

~~~~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~~~~~

I saw the figure again. Standing up, and freaking out. Barry stopped smiling after his success.

"Dahlia! Are you okay?! What's the matter?" He asks me.

"Aaagh! I've had enough. That freaking shadow can go fuck it's self…" I say then it clicks. "Maybe I am mad. I'm insane! I'M MENTAL! You're not your mother Violet… not yet at least." It was getting on to 8:00 pm by the time this was happening. "I only see it here!" I shout almost punching the wall. "I need to go get my apartment fixed up."

"Shit, even I forgot!" Barry exclaims saving his work.

Someone runs down the stairs. "Is everything okay, down here?" It was, the still shirtless, Dan.

"Long story short, 1. I need to go and unpack at my new apartment and 2. I'm going crazy." I describe.

Dan raises an eyebrow letting me past so I could get up the stairs with my phone still blasting music. "I'm really sorry, Ross. I forgot about my apartment and I have to go, please tell Arin and Suzy that we're going home now. Sorry, bye!" I rush while putting my slippers on and putting my parasol up.

"Goodbye, Vi-Veronica!" Ross called as I opened and shut the door. Dan and Barry soon follow as we get in the car.


	12. (12) Ohmigod

"Barry, I'll head to the bank to get the money to pay for the apartment after we reach the car park." I say.

"I could just park outside while Dan makes it to the complex." Barry suggests.

"Right, right. I'll text him." I do what I say. "'Dan, Barry's just gonna take me to bank. Head to complex, wait inside.'"

Dan doesn't reply until 5 minutes later. (He'd be a bad person, if he texted while driving.) "'Lizzie, I'm there. I'll head up to Bar and my apartment.'"

"'Alright, we'll be about 15 minutes, okay.'" I reply and tell Barry the plan. Eventually, I get to the bank and head out of the car. I grab my purse before slamming the door shut. Marching over to the ATM, Barry watches the people who look at me funny go by. I get out the cash and fold it before putting it in my massive purse.

Dan calls me and I instantly pick it up. "What's up, dude?" I ask.

"Liz, there's a letter at our apartment for you again." Dan states.

"You could have told me when I got back, but right. I'll keep it in mind." I speak, stepping into the car.

"O-okay, see ya then!" Dan says cheerfully. I bluntly hang up before putting my seat belt on and shutting the door again. Barry and I reach the complex and just look at each other. Mrs Cranbury was at the desk smiling.

"Ma'am, I have the cash. I'm ready to pay up." I return the smile.

"Since your friends with Barry and Dan, you don't have to pay your gas and electric for a couple of months." She notifies.

"Really, are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes, I am. An old gal like me will be generous sometimes." Mrs Cranbury receives a surprise hug from me.

"Thank you, so much!" I cheer.

"Dan and I are letting you uses our internet. As long as we get a third of the cost." Barry announces.

"Thank you, guys. Of course there's a catch, though. I'll give you the cash for this month after I pay Mrs Cranbury, here." I smile opening my purse and fishing the money out of it. Upon unfolding and handing the cash to the old lady, Barry wandered over to the stairs. Mrs Cranbury is thanked by me after handing two sets of keys to me and I head in Barry's direction. "What you doin' here? I thought I'd never see the day you did this out of your own will." I joke.

"Race you!" Barry announces before giving himself a head start.

"Hey, wait up!" I yell after him. The race was easily won by me, I waited by their apartment door.

Catching my breathe Barry says- "I will win… One day." During the pause he heavily panted. I entered the guys' apartment and find Dan sat on the couch, staring at the letter.

"Oh, hey. Liz!" He begins.

"Gimme, gimme the letter." I demand trying to reach for the mail that he held away from me.

"Not even a 'hi' or 'hello'?" Dan asks.

"Hi, now gimme that letter!" I nearly slap him. He hands me the letter and I assess the handwriting.

"Whose it from?" Dan asks.

"This is General Aliza Cospwick's handwriting. Wow, I still remember." I turn it around.

"Wait, how do you know the General of the army?" Barry wonders in.

"She used to talk to me when she was at the base… When I lived there. Aliza saved me from the many break in's there." I explain.

"A kind women…" Barry sighed. "We need more people like her in this world." I opened the letter. Yep, it was definitely her. It explained that all the furniture and possessions that I want from my dad's house would be delivered. It was a tick and send back type letter. I instantly marked off everything I wanted. I grabbed my jacket as it was cold outside.

"Where you going, Liz?" Dan asked.

"Putting this in a post-box. I need to send it ASAP." I reach into the draw, collecting one of their first class stamps. "I'll pay you back for this." I head out the door and run back down the stairs of the complex. Luckily I just had to go beside the stairs leading in. Once the letter was where it needed to be, I took the elevator back up.

"Hey." Barry and Dan both greeted me with my suitcases, all 12 of them. Loading them into the elevator, I step out and get the box of special items from their apartment. I head down the flight of stairs to find Barry and Dan waiting at my door. I stop and stare down the small hallway. The shadow had taken a shape, it was of my dad. Ignoring it, I unlock my door. I step into my place and sigh with relief, noticing a sticky note left on the door.

'Violet, The hallway outside is also owned by you. Feel free to put some photos and furniture out there!

Mrs Cranbury.'

I smile, letting the guys into bring my suitcases in. I crumple the sticky note up and throw it in the bin in the living room part of my apartment.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" Dan askes while putting his hands on his hips.

"No, no. You guys can come and see it finished (for now), tomorrow." I say pretty much shoving them out the door. "Barry, here." I hand him a key. "Just in case you worry or something." He nods and clenches it in his fist. I grab the dark wood side table and drag it outside. After going back in, I sort my clothes into the two wardrobes I was given. Putting the toiletries in the bathroom, I spot the shadow in the mirror after placing the stuff. I jump/ freak out a little bit but quickly get over it.

"Hey, Dahlia. You forgot your blanket." Barry said tiredly handing the item to me while rubbing his eye with the other hand. How did he get there, he just… appeared.

' _ **Awww! So cute. He looks adorable!"**_ I shriek in my head as Barry looked like a 4 year old who'd woken up in the middle of the night due to a bad dream. I take the blanket while smiling. "You head on up to bed, mister. You look as if you look as if you could pass out any second now."

"Can I crash on your couch?" Barry asked cheekily.

"No. Out." I push Barry out of my apartment and lock the door to make it look like I was finishing there… but I still had a lot to do.

"Good night." Barry calls. He walks and takes the stairs up. Tomorrow, I was to ask Mrs Cranbury for the keys to the door that lead onto the stairs so that people had less chance of trashing my hallway. After I hear their door shut up stairs, I unlock my door again. Bringing the unopened suitcase into the hallway. I begin taking the bubble wrap, which protected the glass frames, out. There was pins already on the walls so it made it easier to put my paintings and photos on the wall. When I'd done with that, my suitcase with the bubble wrap in it was brought back into my apartment and was put in the big cupboard. I then took a chair out of the apartment and placed it next to my side table. After locking the apartment door I sorted all of the other suitcases out and then slept after the long day.

~~~~~~~Barry's POV~~~~~~~~

Knowing a women wasn't gonna be on my couch when I went into the living room was a good feeling. Sitting down, I grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV. The sound was on low so that Dan didn't complain at me for having it too loud. It was round about 10:15 am. From Dan's room I hear his ringtone for Violet, which was Titanium, and him being frightened by it. I just smirk.

"Waah! Mother-fucker! Ohmigod, Violet you sang just for m-… Fuuuuck, it's just the ringtone! God fucking damn it!" He screams. It makes me wonder what was going on in Dan's perverted head. "Hello?" He answered sleepily.

"I heard you wake up, Dan. Your funny, but that's a perv move, Daniel." Dan had it on speaker phone as I felt Violet smile through the phone.

"What do you need?" Dan asked, sitting up.

"I need you to come and help me with my shopping bags, I went for groceries this morning, as I had no food in my apartment." She coerced him to move his butt.

"Why didn't you ask Barry?" He tried to pin the activity on me.

"Because he's short and is bound to drag my bags along the floor." Violet offended me for a split second but I realized she was actually trying to get Dan to do something for her instead of me.

"Where are you, now?" Dan asked.

"Right now? Half way across the street, my arms are about to brake. MOVE YOUR ASS!" She yelled and hung up. Dan fell out of his bed and put some tracksuit bottoms and a game grumps t-shirt on. Running to the door, he saw me sarcastically wave. Receiving an angry one-finger-salute from him, he put his trainers on and left.

~~~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~~

It was freezing and raining, I still had that cold and wasn't wearing a coat or jacket. He'd better hurry up. My arms were slowly being strained to the inth degree and my side fringe made it impossible to see as the rain dragged it in front of my face.

I saw Danny across the street but I was too knackered to call for him, my fringe made me almost unrecognisable and I couldn't wave to him because I couldn't put the cheap plastic bags on to the soggy ground. The amount of bags was as big as his ego and yet, he still couldn't see me. I was waiting for the traffic to calm down a bit, even though I didn't quite want to cross the road with the 20-maybe-30 bags in my hands.

"Dan," I whisper knowing it wasn't going to help. I tried to blow my fringe out of my face but it didn't work. "Oh, come on dude, please hurry. Your ego's probably bigger than the plastic bag mass. I'm right here!" I somehow summoned the energy to call and wave the bags at him. "Hurry the hell up! I look like Baymax with all of these on my arms." I taunt.

"Oh, there you are!" Dan says after sprinting across the busy road. I accidentally drop my phone.

"Could you pick that up for me?" I ask. Dan picks it up.

"Violet! You're not wearing a coat or a jacket!" Dan says in an annoyed tone sorting the bags between us. I smugly smile at him as I fucked up my voice. "It's nothing to be proud of!" He yells. "Let's hurry back!"

That guy is very demanding. Jeez, trying to hurry someone who had waited for him, in the rain for 15 minutes. I don't think so. Looking around, I see Dan- well in the distance, calling for me to hurry up. I assumed he was leading me to a crossing, taking my big fear of roads into consideration. Now the jew-fro (As I was allowed to call it,) was even further away. The rain got stronger and I walked slower. Now, I paced looking at the apartment building from the other side as the traffic began to calm down. I made my way to the curb, curiously. My long-ish black skirt blew around slowly in the wind. Then, he noticed me. Running back towards me, he watched as I stepped out on to the road.

"It's gonna be just like real life frogger!" I taunt in a shout. I suddenly stop and look at a car that nearly skimmed the front of my legs, I had to be careful. As much as it terrified me, I started this, I had to finish this. I looked as Dan was on the curb behind me. _**'Pfft… let's do this.'**_ I think. The road had calmed down a little more every time I glanced away. I slowly stepped out when no vehicle dared to come my way. The Jewish man watched in shock horror, wishing for my safety. The head lights, of a bus, zoomed towards me from far away. As they got closer I picked up the pace, my boobs wobbled non-stop once the sprint had begun. I reached the other side of the road, safely, in amazement at myself.

Dan soon followed, and just to annoy him, I began running. He ran after me. The guys must've been pretty eager to see my apartment. I got to the complex after zooming through the car park and nearly slipping on my ass a few times. Huh? Where was Dan? I realize he's not behind me and stop outside the doors. I ask Mrs Cranbury to keep an eye on my bags before running back out. "Daniel Avidan?!" I yell while running around the car park. "Danny?!" I question again. I find him on his ass trying to get up with all the bags in his hand. "Useless." I complain while taking all of the bags from him. "Even my mother isn't that stupid." I sigh leaving Dan to get up on his own. Marching him through the parking lot, the wind picks up. Marilyn Monroe time! Oh, shit. I see Dan looking as my skirt blew up slightly, I was going to slap him… in my apartment after he put the bags in the kitchen.

When we get up to my apartment from the elevator, I unlock my door with the keys in my mouth while Dan stares at the photos and paintings. "You're enjoying those pictures, aren't you?" I ask.

"The paintings are cool… What's with the bullet hole in this one, I like the way it's intertwined with the girl in the picture." Dan compliments.

"I was painting that when the house was broke into… So, yeah. I am proud of it." I admit. "Come on, help me in here. Danny!"

"Oh, oh right…" Dan slouches away from the wall and into my apartment. I'm dragging a chair into the kitchen when he sees me. "You know I could help you… What if you fall off? You'll fall and get knocked out."

"No, it's okay. I used to stand on a really fucking flimsy washing basket that I fell off hundreds upon millions of times. The floor never knocked seven colours out of me. But thanks for the concern." I put the chair by the cupboard. Pulling my phone out, I put my phones music on random. 'Butterfly' by 'Crazy Town' played.

"Come, my lady. Come-come, my lady. You're my butterfly, sugar, baby." Both Dan and I sang in sync. We awkwardly start to laugh in sync as well.

"How do you know the song?" I giggle.

"Arin and I talked about it on the show a while ago, after that I put it on my phone." Dan smiles while I open the cupboard and climb up on the chair. "Do you want me to help you?"

"If you'd like I'll text Bar and we'll do it all together. Three pairs of hands are better than two." I smile. I bend down and grab my phone.

"Yeah, it'll be fun… for doing a chore anyway." Dan hands me a bag I pointed to.

"Cheers, Dan. Stick that on the counter while I text him." I say. I begin to text and my tongue slowly creeps out of the side of my mouth. Dan laughs.

"Umm, Violet. What's up with your tongue?" He asks.

"Oh, right… concentration trait from my mam." I blush. "I'll try and stop if it creeps you the fuck out."

"No, I have no problem with it, if it helps you concentrate, it means you're doing something you feel is important to you." He embarrasses me.

"Right." I say before starting to text the man upstairs. "Bar, get down here. Dan and I need help with the shopping. Kk?"

Instant reply. "Ok : P" I smile.

"The doors open, alright." I text before hopping off the chair.

"Where are you going?" Dan asks.

"Unlocking the door to the stairs so he can get in."

"You got the stairs key?" Dan was shocked.

"I don't want people messing up my hallway, it means my apartment door doesn't always have to be locked. I hear the elevator when someone's in it." I call from the door. When I unlock it, I am greeted by Barry when I open it.

"I was wondering why it was locked. You got the power, huh?" He teased.

"Get in here." I ruffle the guy's hair, dragging him in. I lock the door. "You will never leave!" I joke.

"Oh no!" The pair sarcastically reply. We all giggle and get to work.

It takes an hour to sort everything out properly.

"Do you want me to make lunch considering you helped?" I ask.

"Yeah, go ahead." Barry smiles. "Saves me the work. Oh, hi Sebastian." He kept the prank going.

"Oh, just before I interrupt you guys, here's my third of the internet pay." I smile getting money out of my purse.

"That's enough to pay for half." Barry says. "I won't accept all of that."

"This is the cash I won't spend on steam, think of it as a… as half of yours paid, Barry. Take it!" I shove the money in his hand. "Now you can talk to your friend." I smile.

"Violet, umm. You're letting him talk to a wall. Is there something wrong with the pair of you?" Dan insults.

"Well, you're just being rude, go sit down in the living room or something." I demand. Dan makes his way out of the room. I think he went to go and look at the pictures again, while Barry talks to his friend and I get some salad stuff out of the fridge along with ham and mayonnaise. I go ahead and make sandwiches for us all. I grab a pack of small, ready-made cakes out of the cupboard and put them on a small plate. "Dan could you help me with these?!" I call.

"Yeah, sure-oooh! Cake." He smiled. I slap his hand away from them.

"After your sandwiches, Jesus. You greedy cunt." I tease.

"The language on that." Dan laughs carrying the plate of sandwiches in.

"Barry, sorry to interrupt you and your friend but could you grab three plates out of the cupboard?" I ask, smiling.

"Yeah, sure. See ya later Sebie-chan." He waves at the wall before doing what I've asked. I grab my phone and the cake plate and head into my dining room. Dan was already sat down, staring at my wall.

"What's with the Ouija board on your wall?" He asks.

"It works." I lie, teasing him.

"Right… Wait what?!" Dan was freaked out

"I'm just kidding. I've never tried it and I seriously want to. Anyway, can I take a picture with you guys right now for Instagram?" I smile and continue with my life. The guys nod, the pictures caption was: 'Lunch with the boys. #gamegrumps #noms #urmehgurd #lifeisgreat'

~~~~Time skip of justice~~~

I receive a message left on my channel from Hot Pepper Gaming. "Considering Arin, Barry and Suzy have joined us on the show. We'd like to give you the opportunity to join us on the show sometime next year."

I read the message to Barry and Dan. "You have no idea what it's like, if your mouth was a candle it would melt in the first minute, are you sure about this, Violet?" Barry asks in a concerned tone.

"I'll consider it but I'll get Arin and Suzy's opinion first." I pull out my phone and text Arin. "Hey, dude. I've just been asked whether I want to join them on Hot Pepper Gaming. What's your opinion?"

Arin instantaneously replies. "NO! Do not do it. Whatever you do, don't."

I go on to text Suzy. "Hey, Suzy. What do you think about me joining them on Hot Pepper Gaming?"

Instant reply. "I regret every fibre of my hair doing that. Do not."

' _ **Three wrongs make a right, right?'**_ My devilish mind began. _**'I want to live, fuck it, let's sign up for this shit.'**_

"Guys, guess what." I pull them into the pit of intrigue.

"That smile says like you've done or thought about doing something that we really don't want you to." Dan sits awkwardly on the couch, with wide eyes and turning his head slowly.

"Well, I'm going to accept their offer on Hot Pepper Gaming. I'm gonna challenge myself with the hottest thing money can buy." I announce, their jaw's both drop. "What?"

"Don't you know how many scovilles the pepper I ate had? Did you watch that video?" Barry asks.

"I will if you gimme a chance, Jesus." I say. I watch the video and laugh.

"Why do you find it so funny?! It hurts like fuck!" Barry looked pissed.

"This is like: How to make men cry 101." I laugh. Barry walks out the room muttering to himself.

"Violet, we desperately don't want you to do it. Arin doesn't know why he's done it twice, probably because he'd feel bad to turn them down but you never know." Dan complains.

"Well, it's too late now. I've made up my mind." I say typing my reply. "Well, I have things to attend to. You guys can, like, leave. Now! I don't want miseries in my apartment!" I yell.

Dan gets up to leave but Barry walks in using his finger to tell the Jewfro-ed man to sit. He stood right in front of me. "Like Danny said: WE DO NOT WANT YOU TO DO IT, FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY!"

"IT'S JUST A FUCKING CHILLIE PEPPER. CHILL THE FUCK OUT AND GET OUT, THE PAIR OF YOU. THERE'S SOME STUFF TO COME THAT I DON'T NEED YOU GUYS TO HELP WITH. GET. OUT." I yell after standing and frog marching them to the door. "I AM BUZY, RESPECT THAT!" I shove them out of my apartment and hallway. Locking them out with the key used to lock the door leading out to the stairs, I then press my back up against it and slide down. My phone goes off in the main part of my apartment somewhere.

It was Daniel. "Why are you busy tomorrow?"

"Personal stuff. :V" I reply.

"What kinda personal stuff."

"Personal and secretive stuff. I don't want you there cuz I don't look pretty when I'm stressed." I send and sigh with relief. "Night-night. *Yawn*"

"Aw, you too hunny. Night-night. :)" Dan replies as I flop onto my double bed. I smile a bit at the text. I knew why Barry was mad and worried but deep inside I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. I slept for about two hours and realise that Dan and Barry are still up because I hear them talking.

"Dan, do you mind if I come up?" I text. "I'm bored and I can't sleep. Meeehh"

"Yeah, sure. I don't have a problem with that." Dan texts back as I notice that I'm still wearing the wet clothes from earlier that morning. Once I change into my short nightgown (At this point I'm too tired to think about how slutty I look.) I grab the keys and slowly walk out of the door, planning what I'm to say to Barry.

' _ **Oh Jesus, when you want to win, you turn into a real bitch, Violet. Maybe, I should sing after knocking on the door. They seem to like my voice for whatever reason… I'll wait here and think before tackling the stairs, I think. Yeah, whatever I will.'**_ I think while exiting to the stairs. Leaning against the wall, songs and different lyrics flick through my mind. I know what to sing and make my way to their door.

~~~~~~~~~~Barry's POV~~~~~~~~~~

Dan made sure I got the door, providing she didn't just walk in. There was a quiet knock on the door and Dan stopped talking. I got up, and considering she liked various music, I put my phone on record. I was going to reference a song at her. Don't worry, I didn't try to sing, I just spoke the lyrics.

"I guess this means you're sorry. You're standing at my door. 'Guess this means you take back, all you said before?" She looked surprised as I spoke.

She skipped the rest of the verse and the following chorus. "Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye. Maybe I was wrong for tryn'a pick a fight. I know I've got issues, but'cha pretty messed up too-" She sang.

"Whoa, whoa." Dan interjected as I quickly turned off the recorder. "Chill out, song lovers. All was needed was a simple sorry." He shuffled towards the door.

"What? You jealous, brah?" Violet teased as we both realised how short her nightgown was. Dan covered my eyes, I removed his hand from my face and Violet kicked him in the shin. "Bad." She announced, walking backwards past the keeled-over man. I sniggered and followed her.

"What'cha up here for, anyway, Violet?" I ask.

"I'm bored and I can't sleep." She lazily replies. Bouncing down on the worn couch, Violet puts her knees up. I could see her ass, I felt a little perverted but couldn't help but give looking a go. She didn't notice, luckily. Dan eventually goes to the fridge and gets a couple beers.

"Hey, Violet, you wanna beer?" Dan asks.

"No, I'm good. I'm trying to stay sober until my birthday, at least."

"Fair enough." He handed the other Budweiser to me.

"Thanks, dude." I smile, putting my glasses on.

"Are you allowed to stand on this places roof?" Violet ask.

"Yeah, there's barriers up and stuff." Dan replies. Violet grabs a blue pen and start drawing on her arm, tracing her veins. "You know that's bad for you?"

"I know, I've done it every week from my twelfth birthday and I'm still not poisoned." She turns her attention to the Xbox and the Kinect on top of the TV. "You guys got Just Dance?" She cheekily smiles.

"W-why?!" Dan asks, threatened.

"You- you wanna play it?! I'm fucking ace at one of the songs on it." Her smile grows.

"W-which one?" Dan seemed fucking terrified.

"Slut like you by Pink. I used to love the song. Please, come on, it's two player!" Violet begs.

"Dan, why don't you play it with her?" I tease.

"But it's, like, 10 'o' clock!" Dan tries getting out of it.

"Yeah and the person who lives below you is currently on your couch, so, let's play." Violet smiles.

"But what about the people next door and upstairs?" He tries again.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with them." Violet pouts, complete with hand gesture. "Come on, Dan! Don't be a spoil sport!" She giggles.

"Uuh, fine." Dan gives in. He puts the game on and finds the song after asking which one again.

"You ready?!" Violet excitedly ruffles Dan's hair.

"No-"

"Too late! Let's do this!" Violet yelped. They danced, Violet like she said, was fucking acing it. Dan not so much.

"~ Listen you little fucka! ~" Violet sang on Que. "How you doin' dancin' queen? Tired?" She asks.

"Yeah, you made me play-" He pants. "-this. Your royal frickin' highness." He pants again, but more heavily. "How can you do this for that long? And sing it too?"

"Many, many years of practice, trial and error." Violet breathes. Once they finish, Dan flops down on the couch and Violet starts snorting with laughter for, what I thought was, no reason.

"Umm… Violet?" I ask by now Violet was on the floor unable to breathe.

She almost was able to manage a full sentence. "Oh my god! Your moves were like an-" She began dying of laughter again. "It was like an uncontrollable-switched-on-water-hose! Oh my life!" She giggled. Dan stood completely still, obviously deep in thought. His ultimate revenge was to lower his weight on to her stomach.

"DANNY-DANDANPLEASEGETOFF… PLEASEPLEASEGETOFF, ICAN'TBREATHE. PLEASE!" She squirmed under his weight. He felt harsh and got off of her. There was then a knock at the door. "Let me deal with this." She whispered. We just nod. "Stay put." She whispers again. Before heading to the door she fans her face to cool it down.

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~~

When I opened it there was a young lad at the door, he might have been about 23. I used the nightgown and my red cheeks to my advantage. His jaw dropped as I spoke in a seductive tone. "Is there a problem at all sir?"

"Th-there was just some noise in the apartment. Too loud for this time of night… B-by the way, you're really extremely hot… C-can I have you're number." He complimented.

"Barry-boo!" I called. The plan was going well as Barry came to my aid. "Do you know this guy? Because he's hitting on me."

"Is he really? Colin, could you stop hitting on her and maybe, leave her alone." Barry put his hands firmly on my hips while peeking behind my ponytail that sat almost at the top of my head.

"Oh-oh, Barry, dude. I am so sorry! Is she your girlfriend, I am so incredibly sorry!" Colin begged.

"Dude, not cool." Barry stated.

"Lay off a little. Colin, here, didn't know." I say still in a seductive tone. "Anyway, tell Dan I'll see him tomorrow afternoon and that tonight was _fun_. Buh-bye sweetie." I elegantly pushed past the young lad and waltzed down the hall after pressing a kiss on Barry's cheek and waving at him with my fingers.

Barry shut the door. I turned around and waved my middle fingers at the young lad in an up and down motion, smiling and muttering "Fuck you, you just got played. I'm the player you just got played to!" I turn and run to the door that lead to the stairs, ran down them and ended up at my floor. I locked the door, sighing with relief and happiness.

I slept not too long after that.

* * *

 ** _A/N- I'm sorry for the lack of stories near the end of the week. Homework's been killing my life right now. Please, if you have any suggestions, tell me when you review. I'd love to hear them. You'd be awesome if you could spread the word to your friends who love the same particular thing, I'd appriciate it so-so much! Again, I apologise for the lack of story but I'm having to multi-task right now._**

 ** _TheMidnightGamer xxx_**


	13. (13) T-rex arms

I awoke, excited and knowing I'd get all my stuff back. I hoped that Dan and Barry wanted to help me, really I was just teasing them, making them think I'm more independent than I am. I know I lied to them as I don't deal with stress well, usually I just ball up and cry when no one was there. It got the worry out of my system, I guess, although my blood pressure shoots up like something not right. I got ready, just casual dress, and tied my hair up the same way I did the day before. Around 11-ish the army arrived with my stuff. When they'd given me support and asked how I've been they left me with lots of sorting to do.

Someone knocked on my door while I was in the walk-in wardrobe putting the black foam sound proofing tiles on the wall. I dropped what I was doing. They knocked again, clearly louder.

"Gimme two minutes, let me get my shit together!" I yell hoping it wasn't Mrs Cranbury. Once I found the keys, I found Barry and Dan outside my door, right when I thought that I'd need them. "Didn't I tell you guys to wait until I texted you? My stuff only just got dropped off."

"What do you mean _stuff_?" Barry was deathly confused for a good reason.

"Oh, the stuff from my dad's house. That's the perks of being an army girl, you don't have to do much else, I guess." I smile, letting them in. "I'm just in my closet/music room, kay?" I shout after waltzing back into the half sound proofed room.

"What?" Dan shouted back.

I jump up and go towards the men in the sitting room. "You wanna come help me put my sound proofing up?"

"Alright," Barry jumps up from my black leather couch. Dan soon follows. "Wow! You've done so much already. Can I just ask, what if you hurt yourself and we can't hear you?"

"I'll get the fuck up to you." I reply while putting a tile on the wall and pressing it on.

"What if you can't walk?" Dan continues.

"I'll text you."

"What if you can't walk and your phones in another room?" Barry asks.

"I'll die well won't I?" I tease.

"Seriously, though. Violet. This is dangerous." Barry finishes.

"It's a recording booth, how can it be dangerous?" I tease for the second time. "Actually, scrap that I can't be bothered with your reasoning. Plus, it's as safe as a padded room... I'm just warning you guys now, moving stuffing sends my stress levels flying and it gets to an embarrassing stage."

"What do you mean by that?" Dan asked.

"I get so stressed I… I cry." I sigh in an embarrassed tone. Slightly stubby and really hairy arms fix themselves around my shoulders.

"Whenever you feel like you'll break tell us and we'll do the work until you're ready to continue." Barry reassures. "I know you'd probably refuse but I'd like you to do as I've told you once in a millennium."

"I'll give it a shot, you guys finish the tiling of this room so I can make a list. Which means you guys don't have to ask me every time. The list writing will probably get me stressed so, it won't be too long before my first break." I start.

"Fair enough." Dan smiles.

"Barry, do you want to do something for our birthdays on the same day, considering they're 10 days apart?" I ask.

"Apparently, Arin and Suzy want us all to go out for dinner or something along those lines." Dan says.

"I mean like, just me and Bar…" They give me a funny look as I raise my head from the list of jobs. "As friends- just as friends." I assure them both. "Don't worry, guys. You're secret's safe with me."

The pair raise an eyebrow each. "What in the hell does that mean?!" Barry barks.

"I know you both secretly battle it out to see who'll be left on Single Train next year." I giggle. They sigh after looking at each other and shaking their heads. "Oh, don't be sad. I'm sure I'll be the one on Single Train next year- on my own."

"Violet, what are you talking about? You'll be the one happily out of the recording room." Dan smiles.

"I'm not the type of gal that just lets men near her, you know… Nevertheless, we'll all find someone eventually." I sigh while finishing the list. "Look at how much we have to do today! Oh shit!"

"Violet, you're stressing." Barry sighs.

"No I'm not! I'm just concerned!" I announce running my fingers through my hair. Barry puts his hand on my upper back and leads me to the couch.

"Admit it, your stressing. Lie hear for a bit. The list is pretty big, I know but I'd rather not see you cry. Alright?" Barry says making sure I sit on the couch. I nod and fall to my side.

"Hey, Bar…" I say just as he's about to go into the other room.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should go Christmas shopping together, you know for our birthday trip out." I suggest.

"I'd like that Violet." He smiles before heading into the closet/ music room. I shut my eyes before a smile tears on my face. I thought about how fun it would be. And how I liked both men, a lot. It hurt knowing that I had no idea what I was to do due to the fact that I was a relationship virgin. Hello Kitty by Avril Lavigne invaded my thoughts from a distance. It was my ringtone for someone I'd met at school ages ago. I got up and Dan was bringing my phone to me.

"Cheers Dan." I say as he hands the mobile to me. "Hello?"

"Hi, Violet!"

"Any reason to call Brock?"

"Umm yeah, I was watching Game Grumps and I saw you on it."

"Yeah, I am a grump now. How are you? It's been so long, man!"

"That's awesome! So, I have a job… at Starbucks."

"You enjoying yourself?" I joke.

"It's kind of like, meh. You know? What you doing now?" Brock asks eagerly.

"So, Barry and Dan are helping me putting all the stuff in my apartment. Umm, I have an apartment down stairs from them. How does it feel to talk to a youtuber?" I smile.

"Great! Hey, Violet could I talk to them?"

"Sure, lemme put it on speaker!" I say. "Dan, Barry, a fan would like to talk with you guys. He's an acquaintance from secondary school, relax!" They guys shuffle into the room. I put it on speaker.

"Hey, guys!" Brock calls.

"Hi, Brock, was it?" Barry asked.

"Yeah dude! So I just want to thank you guys for the entertainment I've felt when watching the channel."

"No problem, man. We love doing what we do and to think that it entertains people is amazing." Dan smiles.

"Hey Brock!" I call out of nowhere. "Do you live with Brad, Kate and Esme like you guys said?"

"Yeah, Violet. Why?"

"Do they watch Game Grumps? I ask with a smug smile.

"A bit yes."

"Do they still think I'm a loser?" I ask. Dan and Barry were mortified at the thought I knew such a thing.

"Yes. Probably jealous of what you're doing with your life!" Brock laughs.

"Bring them here." I demand.

"Kate, Brad, Esme! Violet wants to talk to you." Brock calls. I roll my eyes.

"Oh my god, Violet how are you?!" Kate called.

"Better off than you, ya slutty cow!" I grimace at the sound of her voice.

"OHMIGOD! VIOLET, HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Esme over reacted.

"I've always wanted to tell you something, bitch!" I call getting up and take my phone into my music room where my keyboard had just been set up. "~ Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero. But, hey, everyone you wanna be, probably started off like me. You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care) but, hey, give me just a little time. I bet you're gonna change your mind. All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way. It ain't so hard to take, that's right. 'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name and I'll just look away, that's right. Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth, so everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down, baby, I don't care. Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out: You wanna be- you wanna be a loser like me! ~" I sang. Dan and Barry smiled because they knew how much I needed to do that. "That's all, peace out slut!" I yell and hang up, leaving Brock laughing at them as Kate cried as she knew it was true.

"That was really good Violet. What a way to co-ordinate a call like that though." Dan smile.

"That felt SO GOOD!" I below and then quickly cover my mouth.

Later the guys left. After Barry helped me set up my gaming PC and Xbox One. I put my phones ringtone on silent and then begin to play GTA V online with nightcore in the background to keep me company. I could have asked the guys to join me but it got too hot after a while.

~~~~~~~Dan's POV~~~~~~~~~

"I've texted her about 4 times and she's not picking up, dude." Barry complained.

"Shit! Something might be wrong, I'll take the elevator, where's the key set!" I race to the door.

"She could just be asleep."

"Asleep, at this time! Violet never is asleep at this time!" After grabbing the keys I run to the elevator, leaving the apartment door open. It took way longer than it needed to. "Come on." I whisper while tapping my foot impatiently. When it arrives I fumble at the key pad, pressing '69' into it. I arrive and her door was wide open, oh gad!

"MAKIN' MY WAY DOWN TOWN, DRIVING FAST! FACES CRASH, ON THE WINDSHIELD! Dudldu-dudldu-du!" Violet yelled from the living room. I heard GTA V and music, too. When I went in she was in nothing but 'Deadpool' underwear and her glasses, sitting upside down on the couch. Clearly, Violet couldn't give a shit at this point. She also had a recording microphone on the coffee table in front of her, an Xbox One controller in hand and a massive smile on her face as she laughed at a funny car glitch she'd performed in the game. "SHIT, DUDE! DID YOU SEE THAT RIGHT NOW! EVAN, DID YOU SEE THAT SHIT!" She yelled again. The laptop next to her was skyping Vanoss Gaming, H20 Delirious, I AM WILDCAT, Lui Calibre and Daithi De Nogla with recording stuff behind the tab. "WOOO! EAT THIS, YA SACK 'O' SHIT, WILDCAT! SUCK ON THIS JANITOR!"

"Ahem," I coughed up the courage to make her notice that I was there.

"SHIT, before we do this glitch. Someone needs to get their ass out of my apartment." She said, pausing the game. "Dan, what are you doing here?! Can't you see I'm busy recording?" She led me out of the door frame. "Quit looking down my bra and answer me."

"Barry got worried 'cause you haven't answered his texts."

"He needs to stop being so clingy, you can't with me. I am allowed to have a life… be off with you and tell him that, alright?" She shoved me out in to the hall and waited to make sure I went into the elevator instead of sticking around.

I get back up to our apartment. "Bar, she's making a video with Vanoss Gaming and she told me to tell you that you need to stop being so clingy, you generally shouldn't be clingy with her and that she's allowed to have a life…" I actually look at him and notice that he seems a little worried. "You okay, dude?"

"I'm still not sure about the Hot Pepper Gaming thing." He sighed.

"She'll be fine, don't worry about it. Arin will probably get down her throat about it tomorrow." I smile.

"I hope your right." Barry sighs again. I jump because from below us we hear a clatter and a muffled female voice say- "FUCK!" Laughter followed after it. I shake my head and head off to bed.

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

The next morning I got ready and texted Dan that I was gonna meet them at the car. I hoped that Suzy didn't have a go at me, I don't know why, but I was telling myself I'd done something wrong. I ran down the complex stairs with my canvas bag but forgot my parasol. This gave Dan and Barry plenty of time to meet me at the car before I got there. I grabbed my lace parasol and walked back out of the door. Making sure it was locked, I text Dan.

"Dude, I had to get my parasol. I'm sorry if I'm making you guys behind schedule." I begin. I clatter back down the stairs while opening the parasol. My bag and necklace swung side to side more and more the closer I got to the bottom of the stairs.

I text again when I reach to complex doors, ten minutes later. "Dude, I'm almost there. Gimme like, 10 mins."

I reach the car, no one was inside. "Where the fuck are you, if I've gotton up earlier than needed I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

I lean on the passenger seat door, half an hour after the last text. "I'M GONNA FUCKIN' ROAST OUT HERE, HURRY THE FUCK UP NOW!" All caps was the only way to say that.

One hour after the previous text. "Dan, you're scaring me."

Another twenty minutes later. "Dude, it's okay if you're not coming to work today. I'll get the bus."

10 minutes later, my patients was cut short. I took a selfie of me in the driver's seat, my hand on the wheel. I sent the picture to Dan and texted. "Who needs driving lessons, see you at Arin and Suzy's place xxx"

Five minutes later, Dan replies. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! VIOLET, WERE COMING DOWN NOW, I'VE ONLY JUST SEEN THE MESSAGES." I giggle and take a picture that is clearly out of the back windows view.

I send it with the message. "HOLY SHIT, I AM JESUS! I MOVED THE CAR WITHOUT THE KEYS!"

"Were on our way, stop with the car moving. I swear to god, Violet." Dan replies with the distressed emoji on the end of it. I was sat in the driver's seat of Dan's car, listening to the nightcore version of 'Hollywood Undead's 'Bullet', taping on the dashboard. I then had an idea. I left my necklace in my bag in which I left in the car and crept round to the side of the building. I sent the song to the radio so it was still playing on repeat in the vehicle. They were gonna take my time, I was gonna worry them.

It was a playful idea in my mind. I saw them go past, waiting until they wouldn't be able to hear my heels clop past. I ran back into the complex, up the stairs until I reached the roof. Upon exiting to the roof, I receive a text from Dan. "Violet, were in the car. How the hell aren't you there? What's with the song blurring on the radio anyway."

I run to the barrier and sit on it. "Look up to the left of the roof and take the song into consideration." I text.

Immediately a reply comes though. "STOP DANGLING YOUR LEGS, WHAT HAPPENED THAT YOU'RE NOT TELLING US ABOUT?"

"You didn't reply straight away." I had my phone synced up to the radio so I could fuck about with the radio for a bit. If I fell, my parasol would make me air born, like princess peach with hers. I took a selfie that was me with the car circled in the background, I put it on Instagram with the data I still had with the caption- "It's so pretty up here! Look at their cutesy worried faces! #dorbs 3"

A reply on the picture came through straight away. It was Holly. "Why are they worried? What are you doing?"

I answered her comment with a picture that had the camera facing down so that my legs and the way down could both be seen. I type- "I feel like messing on this morning. Hell with it, amirite?!" I put my phone in my bra.

The plan that I set in place worked, surprisingly. Dan received a message which said- "I'll be down in five minutes, keep an eye out for me on the roof, kk?"

"No, come down the stairs like a normal person, Violet." Barry texted.

"Nope." I replied. "I am Princess Peach. Bow down before me." I open the parasol and leapt from the roof. It was a little faster of a fall than I expected but it was awesome. I clung on with one hand, I picked up the call that was coming through. "Hello?"

"ARE YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING CRAZY?!" Barry screeched.

"Yes, bye. I need to record this action right here." I hung up and recorded me floating down.

"Ave Violet Blackwell!" I sang. Ave means 'Praise'. "I am Jeebus." It was to be made into a Vine.

I landed safely on the car roof. "Sup, guys. Good morning." I greet while getting in the car. Dan slaps my straight on the face.

"VIOLET, ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE DIED. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF. IT DOESN'T MATTER. HOW CAN ONE BE SO STUPID?!" Dan yells at me. I sat dumbstruck and in a trance, holding my cheek with both hands. I realized it was stupid. "ARE YOU GONNA ANSWER ME, OR WHAT?"

My eyes glazed over, I couldn't escape from the trance. I get out of the car eventually, without anything. "I'll walk…" I whisper. I start heading in the other direction.

"Violet, wait-" Barry tried to get me to come back. When he caught up and tried to turn me around.

"~Go away, give me a chance to miss you. Say 'goodbye' it'll make me wanna kiss you~" I sing stomping off. He stood still, trying to process what I'd just said. I knew what Arin and Suzy's address was so I just used google maps to get there. About 15 minutes into the walk, Dan calls me.

"Hey look, Violet. I'm sorry. Where are you so I can pick you u-" He tried to get on my good side.

I cut him off. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I screamed. Before I bluntly hang up, I began to whimper. I couldn't take the heat but I didn't want to be in the car of someone who committed a violent act towards me. I felt the heat on the black parasol handle. By now I was a full-on fountain of tears. I had to hurry up because another half an hour of traveling was my only option now.

~~~~~~Dan's POV~~~~~~

I arrived at Arin and Suzy's without a word said between my roommate and I, clearly. What she screamed echoed in my head.

"Where's Violet? You have her stuff but where is she?" Ross asked.

"She leapt from the roof and- and I smacked her and called her crazy." I blurted out.

"Wait? What? Dan, slowly, tell us what happened bit by bit." Suzy hugged me from the side.

"So, we woke up late. Violet- umm- was at the car before us. She sent me the following texts, and fooled about." I showed them text string. "Then, when we got to the car. She told us to look at the top left of the roof, where she had her legs dangling over the barrier because she was sitting on it."

"I told her to get down, using the stairs. And instead, she leapt from the roof, using her parasol like Princess Peach. Violet landed on the car roof, jumped off and got in the car. Greeted us _like nothing happened_. Then-" Barry continued.

"Then I said something along the lines of- 'You're fucking stupid', after slapping her. She got stuck in a trance and then was like 'I'll walk'." I told them the serious part.

"I then went after her, Violet sang at me. I'll send you the song once I find it later. Then nothing was said in the car for a while." Barry told the part of the story I didn't know.

"I called her a little bit afterwards asking where she was so I could pick her up. She told me to 'leave her the fuck alone' and now were here." I finish.

"Oh god, this isn't good. She'll avoid the pair of them and she has to help Barry edit today." Arin said. "She's not going on Hot Pepper Gaming, whether she likes it or not."

"At least you think so, Violet already signed up." Barry mentioned.

"It doesn't mean I can't have a go at her." Arin sighed.

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

I saw they're garden from far away and attempted to stop crying. It didn't work. My skin was almost crisp and it hurt to move. I'd retied my hair so that I had cute pigtails in. I couldn't wipe the tears away because my face was burnt. I quietly knocked on the door.

"Barry could you get the door?!" Arin called. I was shaking when the door was opened, my red raw skin made me want to vomit. He set his eyes on me.

"SUZY, SHE'S BURNT!" Barry yelled trying to help me inside while not touching me. I couldn't move my arms and my black puffy skirt made my thighs almost roasted. "It's gonna be fine Violet."

"I'm sorry. Please, get Dan out here." I whisper.

"Dan. You're wanted!" He called for me as I stood in the door way.

"Shit! Arin pause it." Dan told our friend. When he stepped into the hall he stopped and his jaw dropped. "V-Violet, you're burnt to a crisp."

I shook uncontrollably. "I'm sorry Dan. Could one of you remove the parasol from my hands, I can't move." Suzy ran out with after sun.

"Violet. Come in here." Suzy waved in the direction of the living room. "Bar, help her."

"You can leave that open." Barry said removing the parasol. "Lean on me if you can." After standing in one place for so long it hurt to move.

"I can't move. It hurts!" I cry. Barry picks me up and carries me in.

"I'm sorry if it hurts like fuck, please forgive me." He apologizes. Ross was handed a magazine when I got in the room.

"Ross, don't just sit there! Get fanning." Suzy demands. The hostess hands Dan and Barry magazines and tells them to do the same once I've been placed on the couch. She then started applying after sun to my face and hands. Arin and Holly wandered in. I just shook, and nothing could stop it.

"Oh, Jesus." Arin looks at me and then at his wife. "I'll run you a bath Violet, it'll have to be ice cold mind you."

"Thanks, Arin." I mutter while almost throwing myself backwards on the sofa. Arin leaves the room. I felt sick. I knew he was right and I had come to terms with my mistake. "You're right, Daniel. I am fucking stupid. I am an idiot, I know now." I say slowly, almost folding in on myself. "I'm not built for the heat here… Feel free to stop if your arms are getting tired, guys." I try to smile.

Dan was the first to stop, Ross stopped not too long after that and Barry didn't stop until I had to go into the bathroom. Suzy was gonna help me with my clothes but the phone rang. When she was put on hold we had the following conversation:

"Violet, hunny, someone else's gonna have to help you. I have to take this and be professional about it."

"Anyone but Dan." I whisper instantly.

"Arin and Dan have to get back to recording. Holly could you help her?" Suzy asked.

"I'd love to, but I'm terrified about tearing your skin off and Ross can't because the deadline for the animation that he's working on is for a couple of days' time." Holly accuses herself from the room straight after.

"That leaves one person… Do you mind?" Suzy smiles.

On the outside I was like-"Alright, it's not Dan. I'm okay with that." On the inside I was like- _**'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Hell yeah! WOOOOO!'**_

"Barry, could you help Violet?" Suzy asks.

"What with?" He lazily replies.

"Stripping off, she can't do it on her own. Oh and, if she needs help into the bath, be a darling would you?" She pushes the blushing man into the bathroom and shuts the door.

"I'm sorry you have to do this, Barry. You can tell us both feel awkward." I shyly whisper.

"Don't say that. It's not your fault, alright? You can't help this. It's not like you didn't warn us… Let's start with your pretty shoes first." He complimented smiling.

"Thanks."

"You can lean on my shoulders. I'm trying not to take you out of this position. I don't want to hurt you."

"Thanks, again. For treating me well, I mean."

"I'm no Dan Avidan ya know. I'm not saying that he doesn't care I'm just saying-"

"That he can be a real perv sometimes. I know what you're getting at… Could you stay with me after I hop in? I need someone in here to make sure I don't start picking at my skin because I know it slows the healing process down."

"If you feel comfortable with a guy in the room, then yes I will… Your outfit's pretty cute today, you know that?"

"By the way, I like your style. Those brown loafer things are gorgeous."

"Thank you! I never really cared much but if I get complimented, I'm not gonna ignore it. Ya know?"

"Yeah, like at school for me. I only got complimented once that whole time. It was after I got my purple hair streaks."

"They're awesome. I like them." He smiles whilst carefully helping me take my top off.

"Thanks." I whisper before physically flinching in pain.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Violet."

"No-no its fine, you're just trying to help."

"How do you get burnt under your clothes? It seems almost physically impossible."

"Unless you're name is Violet Lisianthus Dahlia Hellebore Veronica Blackwell, it is." I smile. "Mother Fucker." I hiss through my teeth.

"I'm really-really sorry, Violet." Barry apologised.

"You're forgiven." My tights are slowly removed. "Welp, there goes some skin."

"What? Violet, I didn't mean for that to-"

"Calm down, I'm just messin' with ya." I laugh.

"Oh, right yeah. Jokes." Barry awkwardly helped me out of my puffy skirt, as he spoke. I gritted my teeth as pain developed around my heavily burnt hips. He opened his mouth to say that he was sorry again but I slowly shook my head before the words escaped his mouth. I turned around and bent down to the floor. It was strangely cool, I liked it, although the bath would be much better. I realized how awkward it would be so, I attempted to remove my underwear myself. It hurt too much.

"Could you… gimme a hand… with this?" I timidly ask. He nods and gives it a try. I laugh at his attempt because Barry was trying to be a little more respectful than needs be. I show him how to undo the back of my bra using my hands as the example, it took quite a few times but he got it. "Your hands, they're bloody freezing. What I need, to be fair."

"You ready, now?" Barry says after turning around so I could carefully slip my panties off and wrap a towel around my waist.

"No but, I have to. Let's hurry this up, the faster I get relief the better." I stand as straight as possible, so basically hunch-back-of-notre-dame-straight. I lift my foot and try not to back down. When I'm in the bath, I remove the towel and throw it at Barry's face so that I could duck into the water in one clean motion. Bringing my knees up to my face, Barry removes the towel from his view. I used a really pained expression while setting my head on my knees looking in the direction of Barry who was twiddling his thumbs.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Not particularly… I am friggin toast right now." I blankly stare at his softening face as a smile formed. "Do you mind getting some water on my back? My t-rex arms deny the ability." I smile and without out a word I felt a heavy-ish amount of water on my back. The fun began as I got some water from in front of me and smothered his face with it. We laughed as we started flicking water at each other's faces.

~~~~~~Suzy's POV~~~~~~

I'd finished with the phone call and headed towards the bathroom where Arin stood outside of it smiling at the laughter he heard. It reminded me of when we were still only very young and everything we laughed about, that's what it sounded like too. After knocking, I opened the door to see the fun the pair were having. They only noticed I was there when I was behind Barry who ducked in front of the bath. He turned and his face was soaking complete with a childish smile.

"You two been having fun? Giggling like little girls in here." I ask, smiling. Violet leans on the edge of the bath so only her shoulders and up could be seen.

"It's been fun alright." Violet smiled back, reaching up to ruffle Barry's hair.

"If some of the Barry fan girls knew about this, Violet. You'd be on their hit list." I joke. Barry looks at Violet raising an eyebrow as the red skinned women shrugged her shoulders.

"They don't know him like I do, so I don't care what they think." She pats Barry on the head like a dog.

"Dan's offered to lend you one of his clean kimono's while I sort you out with looser clothing, it'll take me a while to find them, that's all." I display the red kimono to her and she happily… claps… her… hands? "And your happy because?"

"Kimono's are so fucking cute. Ow, fuck. Oh god." She bends her head to the side and cracks her neck. "There. I'm less tense now… Right, fuck it. I'm fuckin' freezin'. I'm gettin' out now." She made a grabbing motion towards the towel next to Barry. "Swivel and shut that door, will you, Barry."

Barry stayed by the door until she'd lifted herself from the bath and back into the towel. "Excuse me, Bar." She said opening the door.

"Violet, wait up. I've got the kimono here." I call after draining the bath. By the time I'd caught up with her she was sitting at Arin's computer, drawing again.

"Oh, right. Cover me, girl." She said while standing behind me. _**'Does she have any shame at all?'**_

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

No, I don't have any shame, not when I feel like I'm friends with the people around me. Barry came in as Suzy held the towel out. He didn't even try to look, he was different to all of the guys I'd ever know. I threw on the kimono and put the towel on my lap, I had no reason to. I just did, don't question my logic. After, I messed on with my hair for a bit, making people laugh at my stupidity. I got back to animating sooner or later. I put the 'Super Mario' 'Invincibility Theme' on to keep me company, even though there was others in the room. Again, don't question my logic for your own sanity.

"Dan, can I have you down here a minute?" Kevin called. My head instantly poked up from the computer in Kevin's direction. _**'Holy mother of god. Kevin spoke!'**_

"Sup, Kev. What'd ya need?" Dan came down and looked at Kevin.

"I can't find the Wolfjob picture. You've asked for it about thirty times and I can no longer find it."

"Excuse me, but what the fuck is Wolfjob?!" I ask completely devastated that I wasn't in on the joke.

"I'll show you if you help Kev find it." Dan smiled.

"Deal, until then go sit over there. I don't wanna take any chances." I say pointing over next to Barry's PC.

"Why?"

"Just do it, Dan. Just do it." I almost silently speak and get up. "Ow, fuck. Ow god. It still hurts." I squeak. Wandering over to Kevin's PC Dan had to spoil the silence.

"Dat ass, tho." He cheekily said.

"What was that?!" I snap.

"Urr, umm, I meant, umm, Bad ass… hehe…"

"Just shut up, Avidan." I crack my knuckles, look at him (hoping to intimidate him) and wander the rest of the path I'd chosen. "What's its file name?" I ask and soon find out. I type a bunch of filing stuff and when I find it this is what happened:

"Ah! What is that?!" I jump back, slightly threatened. "Is that what you see before you die? Please tell me no." I beg. Dan is in the corner with Barry, both men laughed their asses off. "I swear, that is what you see in hell. Honest to Lucifer himself. Oh Jesus. I'm blind."

"What's going on down here?!" Arin asked leaning over the banister of the stairs.

"Violet just got to see Wolfjob." Barry laughed. Arin began dying as I complain about my sight. I curl up on the floor behind Kevin trying to forget about what I just saw. The men all laughed at me, it was well worth it though.

That night, back at my apartment, I decided to check out their youtube channels. Apparently Barry was the only one who didn't have one. I watched a couple of Ross's and Arin's animations. Now, I heavily planned of referencing 'PokéAwesome: Just a Pokémon battle'. I love the animations humour because… I don't know why, actually.

Suzy's videos are interesting and Dan's are funny. I checked the wiki and a very polite person had added me. The grumps are all admins, I'm not yet. I played more GTA V that night, not for youtube, for fun. I text Barry before I went to bed so he didn't worry. Tomorrow was gonna be awesome.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of posting. Writers block is killing me right now.**_

 _ **TheMidnightGamer xxx**_


	14. (14) Oh, Hell yes I do

The next morning, I awoke to someone furiously knocking at my door. "Come on, Violet. We're gonna be late!"

' _ **SHIT-SHIT-SHIT!'**_

I open it. "I'm really sorry. Let me make myself a little bit fresher." I pick up my deodorant. "Step back, I don't want you smelling like women." I joke.

"Well, that T-shirts yours now." Barry joked. Suzy gave me one of his baggy tops to change into and I forgot to give it back. To answer your question, yes, I did sleep in guys clothes. You got a problem...? Thought not!

"Hehe! Seriously though. The deodorant needs to be put on." I instantly start spraying it.

"Violet, you smelt fine before-" Dan choked.

"~ Guess who doesn't give a shit? I don't give a shit! ~" I sang in an upbeat tone. I stopped and turned to throw the can of deodorant back into my bed room. I put my off brand turquoise trainers on and grabbed my canvas shoulder bag. "Let's go. I'm gonna use the elevator today" I get my keys and lock the door after stepping out into the hall.

"What's wrong with you?" Dan joked.

"My skins all fucked up, I'm not gonna risk it." I press the elevator button and waited. "Mother fuck- Fuck it, I've never went outside without brushing my hair before but fuck. It… Right in the anus." I complain and they stared in disbelief at what I'd just said. "What?"

"What's with you today?" Dan moaned on.

"Try having the same quality skin as a vampire and then talk to me. Until then shut up. I'm most happy sleeping after I've been burnt and you FUCKIN' WOKE ME UP! That's what's with me today!" I turn and give the what-the-fuck-did-you-jut-say look to Dan when I speak. Both his hands and eyebrows raised. "Don't even. Alright, I'm not in the mood." We step into the elevator. I get my phone out of my bag. "Shit, it's nearly lunch time."

"Yeah, like he said were **late**." Barry widened his eyes.

"Barry? Don't you start… Keep the stupid looks at home, will you?" I give him the fuck-off-ya-twat look.

When we reached the bottom, I stormed out with no idea how I got this energy. After being burnt, I'm usually so tuckered out by now. "I really don't know how I'm not in a white room with a straight jacket by now." I say after stopping and turning my head to see the shadowy figure again. This time it was even closer. It was cold out that day, meaning the hoodie I'd lazily never taken off helped me. The bag swung on my arm every half of a second. I was in pain and refused to let them see the level that it reached. My red skin made me want to cry but it would hurt if I did.

At this point I was running to mask the pain, it would of looked epic in slow motion. The moment you realise you're so reckless when you forget you're in a parking lot and that cars are free to drive there. I ran into one of the lanes where a yellow Ferrari was coming straight at me. I jumped and rolled out of the way, landing next to the passenger door of Dan's average looking black car. I panted in relief as I looked behind to see Dan and Barry sprinting in my direction as they might have thought I'd been hurt. I curled up next to the door as I was pretty sure I'd made a tear in my weak flesh.

"Violet!" Barry's voice cracked and I suddenly stood up.

"That… That was FUCKING EPIC!" I bellow, it gave me the rush of my life. "That was just like a movie scene."

"You're gonna kill yourself one of these days. There's obviously something the matter and you're trying not to tell us." Barry wrapped on of his arms around my waist and used the other to push my hair out of my face.

"I couldn't give much of a shi- never mind. You can read my mind, I know I could kill myself. I'm sorry that was cool though." I admit.

Dan caught up. "Hey love birds, do that somewhere else." He joked. I pushed Barry away out of embarrassment.

"Dan, you know we're all just friends here." I state.

"Oooh, the friend zone." He continued.

I grab Dan by the neck. "Leave him alone, have some manners. Jesus Christ, Daniel. Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?"

The tall Jewish man gave me the 'Bish-wha?' look before I removed my hand, allowing him to breathe.

"I bagsy shot gun!" I smile opening the passenger seat door.

"Excuse me, don't you know whose car it is?" Barry forced his opinion into my head, although it wasn't really an opinion at all.

"Yeah, it's Dan's! I bet he'd want me to sit shot gun." I look at Barry arguing my case and point.

"Shouldn't we ask him? Actually get his opinion on this one?" Barry challenges.

"So, Dan. What's your opinion?" I ask trying to be cute.

"That you should both sit in the back!" He retaliated.

I jump in the back after Barry and Dan get it. "You're not my real dad!" I squeal.

"I wish I was!" Dan yells back.

"And I wish I was the creepy uncle!" Barry interjected and makes us all laugh.

"You know something… You two fight like a married coup-" I stop Dan mid-sentence because I put my arm around his neck.

"Don't. Dare. Finish. That. Sentence." I stare at him through the rear view mirror. "Don't even try it."

Dan drove all the way to the house with my arm in the same place. I made sure it went back around his neck after we got out of the vehicle and into the house.

"Dan, what did you do?" Ross asked, assuming it was a joke.

"Say something that is forbidden." I growl. Barry shakes his head with a smile.

"You can't do this when we grump today." Dan tries to get me away from him.

"You wanna bet?" I hiss as we move into the room where Arin sat waiting.

"It's Violet's fault that were late." Dan blames.

"You're gonna die soon." I whisper creepily.

"Why is she angry? Violet you're scaring me." Arin shudders and moves forward.

"He spoke the forbidden words." I say in a demonic tone.

"And welcome back, Violet the demon has joined us holding Dan hostage… By his neck."

"Arin, help!" Dan begged.

I played along. "Shut up, mortal!" I say in the same demon voice.

"Why aren't you holding me hostage, Violet?"

"The demon code says not to hurt the demi gods." The voice starts hurting my throat. I cough. Hands squeeze my hips a little bit and I get a fright causing my arm to choke Dan a little bit.

"Aaagh!" I squeak. Dan gargles a little bit and I realize what just happened. "Dan! Dan! Are you alright?"

"Yeah." The guy on the couch chokes out.

"BARRY, WHERE ARE YOU I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU ALMOST MADE ME STRANGLE A MAN!" I march out of the room. "IT'S TIME FOR A SPANKING!" I only realized what I said until afterwards. Roaring barks of laughter can be heard from the recording room as I run around to find him.

Barry was cowering behind Suzy in the kitchen. "Suzy, help me!" He begged.

"Get outta here, Barry. Not in here while I've got a knife." Suzy pointed to the door with her free hand. I hide behind the door frame, waiting until Barry exits. I jump out, taking the man by surprise. I tickle his stomach while being dragged along the floor.

~~~~~~Holly's POV~~~~~~

I stood in the living room doorway with my mouth wide open. Dan was right, they do act like a married couple. Barry drags Violet up the stairs after my husband, Ross, joins me using the same expression. Curiosity takes over as I hear giggling from the spare room. I follow and see Barry pinning Violet down on the bed, tickling the shit out of her. The women's arms and legs flail all over the place trying to escape.

All you could hear was things like: "Oh fuck", "Ohmigod", "Ow, that's my hip", "No-no-no-no" and other inaudible noises that could be taken out of context by Dan and Arin really quickly.

' _ **Is anyone seeing this? I hope they realize this event will be recorded on the internet for all eternity, poor souls.'**_

~~~~~~Arin's POV~~~~~~

Dan was crying with laughter at all the jokes I made.

"Barry, did you have fun up there? It sounded like you did!" I begin. "How about you, editor Violet? You mad brah… Yeah you mad!"

"Oh my fucking god- Arin why are you smiling like that… OH MY GOD!" Dan blurted. "They sound so wrong!"

"You having the time of your life? Hmm? Violet, you'd better tell me how good it was!" I joked.

"Arin, just stop!" Dan barked from his laughter. "I'm just warning you, Arin. An army girl will beat you to a pulp, especially one called Violet!"

"Oh, shit dude. I forgot, I'm fucked." I remembered while trying to be serious.

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

I struggled shouting for him to get off. I somehow summon the strength to roll and begin to tickle Barry.

"Shtap!" He yelled.

"Never, I will never stop! Not in a million years!" I smile looking into his eyes and don't stop moving my hands. Play fighting always ends in tears, not always literally. Barry went to go and flail his arms playfully but instead he thwacked his hand straight into the right side of my face and ending at my nose. I went flying off the bed, screaming because of the fright it caused.

Barry leaned over the side of the bed. "Violet, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Th-that was fun. Thank you." I smile getting up from the ground using the hand that Barry displayed to me.

"Oh, Violet. I've made your nose bleed." He realized. I touch under my nose to feel for the blood that dripped onto his baggy t-shirt that I was wearing.

"Oh, it is. Don't worry about it." I rub the back of my neck.

I go out of the room, not caring about my bloody nose. Holly and Ross try to make eye contact but I kept it apart. Arin shuffled out of the recording room just after I pass the room.

"Hey, Violet." He calls.

I turn around, quickly, with surprise in my eyes. "Yeah? …Don't talk to me right now, actually. You're not worth the embarrassment." I speak turning back around, heading down to the office. I began drumming at Barry's desk whilst spinning on his chair with my eyes closed. Dan came down and I immediately know it was him. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask-" He began but I cut him off.

"Out." I bluntly growl.

"I only wanted to ask you if-"

"O-U-T." I spell.

"I just wanna-"

"Do you want me to bite your fucking head off or not?" I threaten.

"O-okay. I'll just leave." Dan wined while going back up the stairs. I followed 10 minutes later. I went up to find them harassing Barry about earlier on.

"Hey! Leave off, Jesus." I call out, specifically to Arin and Ross.

"Oh somebody's pissed." Arin teased.

"Why, yes I AM!" My voice rumbled into a shout.

"Hey, hey. Settle yourself. Calm down." Holly coaxed.

"I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN… EVER!" I storm out, my skin more red than before. I go into the bathroom, where I shut the door and lift the back of my top. The skin was cracked all over the place. "SHIT!" I bellow, both trying and unintentionally calling for help. I run my finger along one of the cracks and cause myself to wince in pain after pressing on it a little too hard. I whisper many different curse words.

Suzy had come to my aid. "HOLY SHIT, VIOLET!" She screams.

"This is what always happens. It's always been this way." I whisper trying to calm down. Suzy latches on to me.

I couldn't quite make out the whole muffled sentence that she said. It was something about 'not telling her sooner'. She led me down stairs. "I hope you guys aren't fucking freaked out by this but this is why she's ticked off." I was turned around and my top was lifted from the back. I stood, slowly fluttering my eyelids because I thought it was unnecessary to show people the side of yourself that even you wanted to forget.

"Did I tell you that I jumped out of the way of a speeding Ferrari this morning?" I ask flipping my top down before any 'why didn't you tell us sooner' comments came through.

"She did." Dan confirmed.

"And scared the living shit out of me in the process." Barry finished. "'Just like a movie scene' she said."

"You're kidding, right?" Ross asked surprised.

"No, I am completely telling the truth." I swear. "I swear on my mother's life… It was a yellow Ferrari." I remember.

"No way." Arin said, surprised.

"Yes way." Dan replies.

"Bar, you comin' to start editing?" I ask.

"Just to ask- Why is there blood under your nose?" Holly asked.

"Shenanigans." I reply. "Nose punching shenanigans… Barry, you comin'?"

"I'll be down it two." He replies.

"Okay!" I reply trying to be cheerful. I get back down to the office. I sit for a little bit. "I have no idea why I still live…" I sigh/whisper. And immediately Barry walks down. "Oh, hi Barry."

"Hey, are you okay? I heard you muttering to yourself." He heard me. _**'FUCK!'**_

"Yeah, yeah. I'm… alright… I guess." I sigh looking away. "So, you ready to get started."

"Urm… yeah. Let's start." He started.

"You do half of it and I'll do the other half. Fair?"

"Meh- okay." Barry answers and I then go over to the stair way, pick up my note book and pen and return to Arin's Desk chair. "What ya doin'?"

"Writing chords for songs." I say drumming on the table with the pen.

"Oh, right." He says while opening the editing programme. I grab another pen from Barry's desk and start properly jamming out. "Alright!"

"~ Ba ba-da-ba. Ba-ba-da-ba. Ba-ba-da-da-da-da! Tssssssh! ~" I messed around rolling around the room, hitting Barry with one of the pens on the head at the end. "Oh, by the way. Sorry for embarrassing you with the tickle fight thing."

"No problem, it was actually kinda fun." He smiled.

"The last time I'd play fought like that for that long was when I was with my sister. I think I was about... 9. So basically, 17 year ago."

"Man, that's a long assed time ago." He said disappointedly.

"You know it." I smile, willingly.

I listen to the voices on the video and everything that is said: Boils. My. Blood. I begin trying to console myself and my note pad and pen drop from my hands. _**'Calm down, Violet. Just keep it cool. Don't lose it. Don't lose it. Don't lose it. Don't lose. Don't lose. Don't lose. Don't lose. Don't. Don't. Don't. Don't. Don't. DON'T. DON'T. DON'T-'**_ I hear things being said and I don't like it, my shit was then flipped. "GGYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I bellow and I open my tightly shut eyes to see Barry, with his fingers in is ears and eyes scrunched up. I pick myself up from the chair, red in the face, as everyone who wasn't already there piles into the office.

"Whoa! What was that? It was like a storm passed the room and was gone like, a second later." Suzy asked. "What happened, Violet?"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing here. That whole time, you **did** it!" I said, infuriated.

"Whut? Ooooh, right…" Dan began, thinking that I might not have heard it.

"Shit." Arin mutters.

"Silence! Why don't **you** listen?!" I scream again. They become immobile on the stairs and Barry keeps his distance. "Not only have you dragged me into your _crazy_ world, but you've kept me from setting the **boundaries**! I could have still been at home, mourning the loss of my **father** instead of being in this miserable place, with horrible people: Like. You."

"Don't get upset, Lillith. We-" Arin tried to make an excuse.

"Don't you ever call me **Lillith** again! You poor, obnoxious, imitation of a **good friend**! Not only are you the most inconsiderable and insufferable being I have ever met, but you **clearly** don't have what it takes to be a prudent leader of a youtube channel, let alone a good friend to a person who's had a **shitty life**!" I accuse. "And you… You aren't any better than your puny friend! You are a cognisant fool who is too self-centred, and who pretends to be the man-of-every-women's-dreams! Oh, and your unspeakably loud and express yourself like a popular-Starbucks-white-girl!"

"Violet! How fucking dare you insult **my friends and wife** in **my house**!" Arin yelled, obviously not taking any of the shit I was giving out.

"Knock it off, Arin." Dan pulled him back as Arin marched towards me.

"Of all those years I'd spent alone in my dad's house, I've never been involved in such a **disastrous** event! This is truly the worst moment I have ever **lived**!" I start pushing away at the crowd on the stairs after picking up my bag. When I'm by the door, I finish off what I was going to say. "You heard me? I **hate** this office, and I **HATE** you **ALL**! Now I'm getting out of this nightmare, and I'm taking my life with me. I am out of this country by the first hour of tomorrow! I need some sleep!" I advance to the door and footsteps follow. I open the door.

"But wait! It's hot outside! Didn't you say your mortal enemy was the sun?!" Ross called, quoting me.

"TO HELL WITH THE DAMN HEAT! RRRGH!" I get out and slam the door. I marched and marched, and they were all smart enough not to follow me. I'd crush their bones.

~~~~~~Dan's POV~~~~~~

"Whoa! We pissed her off, bad!" Arin said, annoyed. "I wish I could go back in time and not say anything."

"Arin, honey. Don't beat yourself up about it." Suzy hugged her husband.

"Is it go-find-Violet-time?" Holly asked, reluctantly.

"No, Holly. No it isn't, we have work to do. And we could do without her." It pained me to say it.

~~~~~ The next morning (Barry's POV) ~~~~~

"Oh my," Dan started. "What happened late yesterday? It's all a blur."

"I think something bad happened, and that we're to blame for it." I continued.

"Oh, yeah. It's all coming back to me now… Violet a-and the video!" Dan jumped.

"And she hates us now…" I sigh, regrettably.

"Oh my god! Violet." Dan jumped. "What time is it now?"

"Umm… half past 9." I look at the clock on the wall.

"Wake up, Barry. We're going down stairs!" He announced. Dan grabbed Violet's apartment spare key and lead me down the stairs, the door that led to floor 69 was still open. He unlocked her door and stormed into her living room.

"How'd you know she'd still be here?" I ask, completely confused.

"Just think for a second: Do you think you'd be able to get a Visa and your stuff packed up, in **one** night? After what she'd said, to us. To colleagues." Dan gave me reason to agree with the situation.

"No… you're right." I admitted. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"Apologize, what I had in mind." Dan said. "We'd been terrible to her and now is the time we make ourselves forgiven!"

~~~~~~ Violet's POV (Sometime later….) ~~~~~~

"Holy, fuck!" I bellow. "What the fuck did my mind just create?" I say trying to remember what I thought was that nights 'dream'. "It seem so, fucking, real. I can still hear the things I said echoing in my head."

KNOCK-KNOCK! The door made an earth shattering clank. I fell into my wall, in complete shell shock. I am greeted by the whole grump family when I open the door. "Oh, good afternoon, Violet." Suzy chimed.

"You guys… Was it real? I mean, what are you doing here?" I rub my eyes.

"We thought we'd apologize to you, by letting you in on a surprise we've been keeping from you for… sometime, now!" Dan announced.

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait. So, you're telling me that you've been keeping a secret from me and you don't know how I react to surprise or spontaneous surprises. And, not to mention gathered out in my hallway waiting for me to wake up, without asking me, in the first place?" I question.

"Yeeaah- that was all Barry's idea…" Dan pointed the finger while distressed faces came over every single one of them.

"Hey! That was all your ide-" Barry yelled at his roommate.

"THANK YOU!" I jumped at Barry, nearly strangling him with a hug.

"Urr-umm-urr-umm… You're welcome?" Barry said awkwardly.

"I may or may not have had something to do with it..." Dan tried to get back to his original intended situation.

"That was super sweet of you all! But, you really didn't have too, after all the mean things I said to you guys yesterday…" I felt super-super wrong for saying what I said. "That was sooo unlike me…" I shyly look down. "W-will you for-forgive me… for that?"

"Don't worry about it, Violet! I'm not the kind of guy to hold a grudge! If I were like that, JonTron would never be allowed to be mentioned on the show." Arin smiled. "And I'm positive Dan feels the same…"

"Yeah, I do!" Dan also smiles.

"Oh, that's cool, dude! I'm happy that there's no hard feelings surrounding the subject!" I enlighten all of their faces with my words.

Phrases like: "Yeah!", "Cool.", "Awesome." and "Neat." fill my hall.

"Okay, so were all cool and that's all superb but… I still am able to be let in on that secret, right?" I ask.

"On one small term!" Holly announces.

"So, what's the catch?" I question the short haired women.

"A Group Hug!" She answers, holding her arms to the side. We all pile in together like the penguins who live in Antarctica.

"Let's get you all inside. You aren't, umm, freaked out by creepy demon summoning things… Right?" I ask holding the door open.

"No, that fascinates me!" Suzy answers for everyone by mistake. I continue to hold open the door while Dan and Barry lead everyone into my living room.

I went to go and skip into my living room. Tripping over my goddamn fucking prick of a coffee table… again. The angel and demon in my mind became active as I glided towards the floor. The angel asked: _**'so, umm, you know what this means right?'**_ The demon answered. _**'Oh, hell yes I do.'**_ I knew what they were talking about as I landed on my knee.

"OW, FUCK, MY KNEE! THAT'S MY KNEE! DAMMNIT. SHIT. AWW, MAN!" I yelled, then quickly glancing over at Arin's shocked but amused face, I fully swivel around to face him. "Why didn't you evolve me, you asshole?" I ask.

"Because I love you Pikachu!" He replies.

"Do you want me to lose?! Is that what you want?! Christ!" I hang my head around so that no-one could see as I pretended to throw up. "All you feed me is poffins! I need nourishment! Toros-meat or somethin'!" I turn to Suzy before speaking again.

"We don't- we don't kill Pokémon." Arin quotes.

"Yes we do! We do it for you, you fuckin' assholes! Goddamnit!" I continue.

Arin does his best impression of the voice he made for Venusaur. "Look, I'm total- I'm really sorry man-"

"Fuck you man, you suck! Stupid furniture prick!" I point at the table. "What do you even do? You're jus-just a table… Shut up, man! It's all your fuckin' fault!"

Arin was amazed I was still going. "Hey, I didn't even-"

"You were the one who was like: 'Oh, I gotta assault Violet!' You coulda just walked away! But you didn't you prick… So, fuck you, you dumbass!" I finish and Arin started hysterically laughing. "My knee… Aw man… Fuckin' ow!"

"Violet, stop-stop!" Arin cried trying not to choke. "That was fuckin' awesome." He high fived me after I got up from the floor and by then, everyone laughed. The spirit was following me, everywhere I went, but I gave up on telling people.

"Oh, umm, what were you going to tell me, exactly?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah so, we've been planning you and Barry a joint birthday party!" Suzy announced.

"Really?" I ask, a sparkle in my eye. "I've never had one before!"

"That's impossible! You're 25!" Arin said, shocked.

"No, it's not. I've never had a birthday party." I admit. "I've never been invited or have been to one… like at all. Well, my dad's ones were more of an arranged get together."

"So… that's the surprise!" Holly smiled.

"Thank you. I never thought anyone would care that much, for me or what my dreams are." I smile. "No one has ever cared that much."

"Why do we need to keep reminding you that your one of the family?" Dan asks.

"Because a family is something I've only half experienced." I sigh, looking out of the window. "All I've ever wanted is a functional one… now it feels almost impossible."

"You know that's not true." Dan reminds me.

"HOW DO you know… I'm-I'm sorry, I get mad… sometimes." I state a fact they already know, too well.

"We know…" They all chant.

"How- I'm short tempered." I sigh.


	15. (15) So, you're fucking Spiderman, now?

~~~~~~~Time skip of Justice; 2 weeks later. (Barry's birthday)~~~~~~~

Somehow I felt the need to dress up for the occasion, ya know, to curl my hair and put make-up on and stuff. I texted Dan. "Please tell me when Bar gets up, I wanna give him his present!"

I forgot to mention how I'd went out with Dan to find a couple presents for Barry, didn't I?

So, anyway, I did my hair up really well, it took me two hours to finish and perfect. My outfit, pretty simple for what I could have done, was my short black pencil skirt, floral design black tights, blood red shoes and red tunic with a black rose on it. My make-up wasn't all too on-point. My lipstick's intensity matched my shoes, blood red.

I sat watching, stupid, American cartoons to keep the smile that I had. My eyes soon glazed over and I was left finding it hard to breathe. I was having some sort of panic attack, I'm sure it was from the fact that I'd seen that shadow-y figure behind me in the reflection of the TV. And when I say 'behind me' I mean a millimetre away from my back. I knew that no one else could see it and that it was a figment of my imagination, but damn, the things it said was like it wanted its presences to be known. I kept leaving my apartment door open, during the day whilst I wasn't at work, just in case things like this happened.

"I will always be with you…" The figure echoed. I scream like an anime girl before being completely immobilised by its words.

All I could think was: 'Danny, get your ass down here and help me… I've never talked about this figure with you but now is the time you need to know… Please, Dan…'

"No matter where you go, I'll be there…" The darkness echoed in a more devil-ish tone.

"N-no you won't, one day I'll leave you behind." I claim in a whisper before it puts its hands around my neck. "You're not real… You're not real…" I informed it.

"Oh, but your wrong, you have no control. Paranoia is the only reason I hunt you, get rid of it and I will be gone…" It corrected me. "I can wreak havoc to the people whose lives you care about because I am the side of you that you want to forget… but you just can't…"

"Leave… me and my friends… alone… I don't care so much about me, just leave… my colleagues out of this… Please." I beg, still in a whisper.

"Violet, look at yourself, you're talking to something that isn't even there to everyone else. You look crazy." The figure taunted.

"You are not real… You aren't real… You aren't there… You are nothing… I will leave you behind… someday." I try to calm myself, by convincing myself something that I wouldn't be able to physically answer. I just kept chanting the sentence over and over, until the figure tightened its grasp around my neck. Struggling, I tossed myself to the side but the figure, that was a hallucinatory spell, kept a firm hold. I made various inaudible noises of struggle and forced breathe. Only then did Dan walk into my apartment, to see me holding my neck, looking down, on my knees on the floor. I was still panting.

"Violet, I heard you scream. Are you alright?" Dan asked while rushing into the room.

"Why didn't you get down sooner?! You said you'd be there whenever I needed you! You fucking liar! I almost died just now! 'I'll be there' my ass! You left me alone for too long after a scream, I just went through all of that. How could you say that?!" I quick fired questions and statements at him, upset and angry at the same time.

"That's-" Dan tries to help.

"-Enough! What's with you, always smirking?!" I finish, tired out.

"Violet, how am I supposed to help if you can't, haven't or won't tell me what's wrong? And yet… That's not the Violet I know and adore. She'd never say something like that!" Dan storms out of my apartment. I look behind but my head retreats.

'I'm a fucking pratt, what the fuck is wrong with me?! Why did I say such horrible things to him? I have to apologize.' I pick myself up from the floor. I stare at the floor and then the wall. "Hmpff, I better go and apologize." I sigh.

~~~~~~Dan's POV~~~~~~

We did promise that we'd be there for her, but I had no idea what this was about. Why did she say she'd almost died right then?

'"'I'll be there' my ass!" What was going on in her head? I've been nothing but good to her from the day we met, aside from the couple of moments, and this is what I get in return? …You know, I did promise to be there and I wasn't. I have to apologize' I think about all that Violet said or could have meant and came to my conclusion.

I turned back towards the stairs and I heard rustling and the fast, clopping movement of shoes. Smiling, I knew who it was. The door burst open. Violet rushed towards me. "Daaaan! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M A TWAT, I KNOW!" She cried. "Please! I am extremely sorry!" Violet jumped and I conveniently caught her. The plastic bag that was around her arm, swung.

"Violet, Violet. I know what I said was wrong. I just need you to tell me what's going on." I plead for the answer I'm looking for.

"I'm- I'm hallucinating all the time that I'm alone. It's a black shadow-y figure that is taking shape as my dad, slowly but surely. It tried to strangle me." She explained after dropping from my arms. "Of course, to you, it looks and would medically be a panic attack. Don't worry, I have them all the time… Actually do worry, because this one nearly killed me. I'm sorry…" Violet sighed. She really did sound crazy but I was willing to believe her.

"It's alright now… You ready?" I ask. The women with the red complexion looked in the plastic bag.

"Shit, no. Let me go get the cake." She turned.

"You made him a cake?" I smile.

"Of course I did, on your birthday the cake is one of the best things about it and I love baking. So why not, eh?" She began walking.

"Oh, okay. I'll wait here for you." I lean against the wall.

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

I ran back down the stairs, happy that Dan forgave me. I re-unlocked my door and went into the kitchen where I opened the fridge to get the big main cake as well as some little fairy cakes that I'd made, making sure that the pastry box I'd bought and re-designed was holding the food well. I hurried back out because I didn't want another 'panic attack'.

I met Dan back out in the hallway where he was scrolling through Instagram on his phone. "You ready, now?" He asked, quickly looking up.

"Yep, have a quick look at the cake please?" I asked for his opinion and apparently it was awesome. I waddled behind Dan.

"He's awake… Let's do this." Dan smiled, hopefully. He opened the door and shut it after I entered behind him. We began to sing happy birthday to Barry while slowly waltzing into the living room. I, being the mean girl that I am, recorded it for the other grumps to see.

"Oh, guys!" Barry said shocked.

"Happy birthday, lad!" I smile handing him the present. "You can open it whenever you feel obligated to."

"I will now, then." He smiled while I pressed the record button on my phones camera. Dan sat beside him while I sat in the arm chair to Barry's left. He chuckled while visualizing what was previously wrapped on his lap. "Aww, you guys."

"What'd you get Bar?" I asked.

"It's a hoodie that says 'Trust me, I'm an editor.' You shouldn't have, guys. Oh, what else is there? A $100 gift card for steam. You didn't have to, guys. You've out done yourself!" He chuckled.

"I wasn't gonna get you socks, 'cuz that's boring and just plain rude." I giggle and stop the recording. I look at my lap, twiddling my thumbs during the awkward silence. Barry puts the presents to the side and hugs Dan.

"Thanks, dude!" The birthday boy smiled.

"It was mostly Violet's idea, the hoodie was only cheap and I bought that. She bought you the gift card." Dan was kind enough to openly admit.

He arose from his seat and walked in my direction. He surprised me with a choking hug as I wasn't paying attention. I flinch in a surprised manner then returned the embrace. "Thank you, Violet. You really didn't have to."

"Yes I did. Stop being all soppy, you're gonna make me cry in a minute… but you're so, extremely, obtusely welcome, my good man." I smile.

"Please, don't cry. It's not the Violet I know." He replied as the embrace tightened.

"I can't breathe." I choked, flailing for air.

"Oh-oh right, sorry." He apologized. I coughed and smiled, saying that I was okay.

"I made you something a little extra." I claim.

"You didn't." Barry challenged.

"Why, yes I did. Look in the bag. Go on." Barry turned around and his roommate's smile widened.

"You're gonna love it, man." Dan was right. He did, really too much than I expected.

"Holy fuck, cake? For me?" Barry looked surprised. I quickly snapped his expression for Instagram, later in the day.

"Why yes, homemade and fresh from the kitchen down stairs." Dan smiled.

"No fucking way, dude!" Barry was completely shocked.

"I will bake for anyone at any time of day… except of when I'm sleeping, of course!" I smile, rubbing my eyes. "I finished it yesterday and it took a whole day and a half to make sure it was perfect for you… without sleep. I haven't slept since."

"Without sleep?! Violet are you crazy? I appreciate it, but I need you to get some rest. You can't expect me to ignore the fact that you've went two days without your bed." Barry was furious with me.

"Why can't I have any cake first?" I yawn.

"Look at yourself, your eyes are barely able to stay open." Dan also was shocked that I deprived myself of any sleep for Barry.

"That doesn't mean I can't *yaaaawn* have cake." I try to stay awake but the excitement had passed and my body was on stand-by.

"I'm sure I can wait, Violet. I'm gonna stay angry if you don't get some rest." Barry suddenly became intimidating.

"I'll just stay awake through the rest of today and tomorrow I'll be hyper as fuck." I try to convince him but he wasn't having it.

"Violet don't make me tell you again!" He yelled. "You have to sleep."

"You sound just like my stupid fucking mam. Fuck you!" I call while storming out of the apartment. "Fuck you, man. You suck!" I say before slamming the door. I knew I wasn't gonna win and I so desperately wanted to. I ran down the stairs with my phone, so tempted to tell Barry that I wasn't gonna ever go into the apartment again but that would be something he'd gullibly believe and I only meant it in that moment. I was infuriated with myself, Dan and Barry. He'd done nothing wrong, just trying to help but I had to go and ruin it all.

I was going to do exactly what I said, stay up the rest of that day. I crept out of my apartment with my phone, purse and keys so I could go and pick up some energy drinks. My phone was on silent so that they thought I was asleep, the only flaw to my plan was that they had a key to my apartment. Then again, I could lock my bedroom door, so I did just to be sure. The women at the check-out was just as concerned as Barry was, just a little more civil to me as I was to her. Luckily my plan was flawless, no one went to check on me. I grabbed my headphones and quietly listened to my music while drinking energy drinks in my locked bedroom. I waited for 6 hours doing the same thing. The songs were just calm piano music so that I didn't risk singing along to anything and blow my cover.

Barry came into my apartment at the last hour, I messed up my hair so it looked like I'd slept and hid the energy drink cans and headphones in one of the draws of my bedside table. He messed around with the handle of my door then began knocking.

"Violet, it's been a good 6 hours. That should be enough sleep for you." He called from the outside of my room. I decided to pretend to get a fright and throw myself off my bed.

"Uugh, shit… Ow, fuuck. My hip." I pretend to be completely out of energy. Barry starts tugging on the door handle.

"Violet, Violet. Open up, are you alright?" He calls.

"Yeah. I'm comin', give me two seconds." I spray deodorant to make it look like I'm masking the smell of, I don't know, tiredness, I guess. I waddle over to the door, heavily stepping. I unlock the door, yawning. When I open it I rub my eyes. "Hey *yaawn* sup?" I try to step back so he doesn't notice the energy drink smell in my breath.

"You okay now?" He asks.

"Yeah. By the way, I'm sorry… Just kidding." I march past him, in a tired stumble.

"That's… nice… Where are you going?" He asks.

"Bathroom… You gonna fuckin' stalk me or some shit?" I ask, trying to be not in the mood.

"Quit it, Violet. Lighten up."

"I'm still not a chandelier." I remind slouching and shutting the bathroom door, locking it for extra protection. I look in the mirror, brushing threw my slightly messy hair. I move on to brush my teeth finishing with mouth wash, obviously. How else was the smell of energy drink supposed to go away? I stumble back out and slide my slippers on my feet.

"I don't really feel like cake anymore… still feel free to have some though." I slump down of my couch, telling the truth.

"Aren't you coming back up?" He asks, his hand slid on to my shoulder.

"Nah, I'm too tired right now… Maybe later?" I consider going back up but I needed some time to think about my entering quote.

"O-okay, I'll leave the door unlocked for you." He said leaving. "Bye…" He silently shut the door.

I think for about ten minutes but nothing comes into mind, so I search on google images. 'Apology quotes for her' because that is what had to be done. I find that one picture that I couldn't scroll away from. I lock my phone after glancing at the quote a little longer. I decide to print it off and slide it under the door, folded up. That's when I noticed I still acted like the awkward teenager that I'd been in secondary school. The picture's quote was: 'I really hate saying sorry. But when I do, I honestly mean it.'

When I successfully slid it under the door I ran back to the door leading to the stairs. I waited, still scrolling through google. I send another picture by text that read: 'I'm sorry that I'm so complicated and mess up everything.' He doesn't respond. I get worried but I knew he'd seen it. I peeked behind the door just as their apartment door opened and saw Barry's hairy hand with the paper in it. Ducking below the window, I hear footsteps coming towards the door. The door was still open when I run down the stairs and the footsteps' speed picks up. I decide to become an acrobat and hide under the stairs, with no idea how I did it. I just focused.

"Violet? Violet?" Barry called right underneath me. One of my slippers falls off and hits him on the head. "Ow… Wait a minute." He looks up to see me clinging on to the stairs.

"Hi…" I reply awkwardly. "What's the weather like down there, huh?" I tease.

"How the fuck…?" Barry trails off confused.

"Can you catch?" I ask.

"Yes." He replies curious.

"Good. Think fast!" I loosen the grip and stop focussing to then drop into his arms. "Sup, dude?" I tease again.

"So, you're fucking Spiderman, now?" He smiles.

"Only if that's how you consider it." I reply with a smile. "I'll be having some cake if you don't mind."

"The cheek of it." Barry smiled. "You know everything you said to apologize was unneeded. I'd still accept a simple sorry."

"I… I mean what I say. I just know that I'm not someone to be dwelled on." I stutter.

"That means your lying to yourself." Barry let me down on to the floor.

"Hey," I grabbed his wrists and held them in the air, lightly. "I'm sorry for ruining your birthday, I keep forgetting that my life is invalid when it's someone else's day."

"You didn't ruin my birthday. You, Violet, made it better than usual." He smiled. I threw myself at him, arms and eyes wide.

"Thank you for that lie." I sigh. "Now, Dan will be waitin' for some cake, hmm?" I let go and sprint upstairs before he could say that he wasn't lying. We spent the rest of the day laughing and I didn't leave the room once, until I left that is. That night I got changed and just sat on the end of my bed, in the dark, until I fell asleep.

I woke up and got ready. My phone buzzed.

"Violet, were going to the gym okay." Dan texted me.

"Ooh, can I come…? What the fuck ever! Of course I can, see you in 10 minutes." I smile cheekily, while replying. I get my gear and wait in the lobby. Barry and Dan soon arrive and we made our way to the car without a word except from the casual hello. I wonder why. Only when I stepped into the car did they realized:

"You can't wear heels to the gym." Dan sighed.

"Who, aside from you, said I couldn't huh?" I challenge.

"Urr, me." Barry said.

"You don't know what I do at the gym, do you? Watch your mouth and quit judging me, will you?" I complain.

After there was no conversation and my zipped-up hoodie was making me boiling hot. My glasses were steaming up constantly and my black spandex leggings were riding up. The giant sports bag I had looked like a body bag so that's what I called it. When we reached the gym, Arin, Ross, Suzy and Holly were waiting outside. I pulled the leggings down before entering the building and paying for a 1 year pass for the gym.

~~~~~~Suzy's POV~~~~~~

Dan, Ross and Arin were on treadmills, Barry was using small weights with Holly and I. "Violet, what're you gonna start with?" I ask her as she bends down to sort through her bag. She pulls a plastic zip-lock bag out with material strips to go over her hands, headphones and green tea in a bottle. Violet put the strips on her hands after cracking her fingers and makes her way to the punching bags. She spends 10 minutes fitting in punches, still with the glasses on. I was amazed as she speedily punched and kicked.

Waltzing over to the kickboxing ring, Violet picks the gym bag up and takes her glasses and headphones off to go into the bag. She hops into the ring where this butch black guy was waiting for an opponent, he was the toughest guy in the gym.

"Bitch, get outta here!" He announced. "You really think you could beat me." Violet chugs down a lot of green tea, not paying all too much attention.

"Excuse me!" Violet removed her hoodie. Barry saw the sports bra that she was wearing and dropped a weight on his foot. He hopped around, helplessly. "Just one round, please?" Dan saw as Violet tried to look cute, turning down the speed of the treadmill while tapping Arin and Ross on their shoulders, telling them to look behind. "Hold a second." Violet displayed a finger before getting her phone out and begins scrolling.

"Alright." Her opponent sighed.

"DENNIS!" Violet bellows as the butch dude jumped. "I'M GONNA GIVE YOU FIVE ACROSS THE ASS!"

"H-how do you know my name." Her opponent was startled. I heard a thump, Arin had fallen off the treadmill laughing, two thumps followed. Dan was embarrassed as he was listening to the song 'Sexual Healing and you could faintly here it. I ran to my husband's aid as he was trying to not squeal in pain from some skin missing on his knee. Ross lay on the floor watching the scene, Violet was in, take place. "That's some freaky shit right there." Dennis sighed looking away.

Violet threw her phone in her bag and punched Dennis in the side of his face, taking him by surprise. He jumped as she punched the other side of his face in the same manner. She dodged 10 of his punches in a row and everyone in the room stopped and watched. He staggered to a standing position as Violet leads him to corner her. Dennis receives a kick to the face before Violet spins on the heel of her orange sneaker high heels and kicks him again. This action was repeated 6 times before reaching the other side of the ring. Barry watched in amazement as she threw punches at Dennis so that he couldn't retaliate against her.

Eventually, Dennis was knocked down on to the floor. "3-2-1 Ding-ding-ding! And you're out!" Violet cheered before helping Dennis up. "GG, man. Good game." She jumped over the rope of the ring and grabbed her hoodie, bag and phone. She walked back to us.

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

I waltz back over to the gang who just stared. "Yeah, I'm a kickboxer champion. Deal with it." I tease.

"Wow, Violet." Suzy says before explaining to me what happened as I fought. That's when I notice the following:

-Dan was bright red with embarrassment.

-Arin was missing some skin.

-Ross was on the floor.

-Barry was hopping around, holding his foot.

Wow, it all happened so fast. Suzy and Holly fully explain what went on and I snigger. I fall on to the floor, backwards and my hands over my mouth. "Violet? Violet?!" Barry stumbled over. He rolled me over and noticed that I was shaking violently. Upon removing my hands, they all soon realized; I had not just fainted. I was laughing so hard there was no sound aside from occasional wheezing that I made from time to time.

My sun burnt back (Yes, I was still sun burnt as I kept constantly forgetting my parasol, like that day.) was going to pay, for my sudden drop to the floor, later.

Ross tried to get up but he yelped because he got his foot stuck in the bottom of the treadmill. He screamed and Holly and I rushed over. "Holly, Holly put it on reverse." I command. She does as I command and Ross' foot slowly was brought up. His wife turned around trying not to be sick. I kick my stiletto shoes off so I could balance more. I replace my hoodie with my shoes in the bag and wrapped Ross' foot up with it. The Aussie was trying to co-operate. "Ross, it's not that bad." I begin, picking him up. "My feet are skinny and nimble because this has happened to me twice. It's a do-worry and don't-worry situation. Holly lets go." I run over. "Barry, make sure the gym bag goes home with you, alright." I say before stepping out.

~~~~~~Holly's POV~~~~~~

Oh my god, it was horrific to see. Violet carried my husband to our car and told me to drive him to the hospital, stat. I was going to anyway, but I didn't panic as much as I would have without her. I drove as Ross was comforted by Violet.

When we arrived, Violet offered to pay for Ross' treatment as it was 'her fault'. She wouldn't let me or Ross pay for it, anyway. I cried, hugging my friend for comfort in the waiting room. She just rocked side to side with me.

"I'm sorry, Holly. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't of came to the gym with you guys. I'm an idiot." She explained.

"Violet, don't- don't blame yourself for this. You're not to blame." I tried convincing her otherwise.

"Holly, quit lying. I know what it's like to be on that operating table right now. Just think yourself lucky it's not you… I'm not letting either of you pay me back for this. It's what any sane human being would do." Violet was committed to making sure my husband's health was A-Okay. "All that will happen physically, is that he'll have a cast on his foot for a couple of months and then when the cast comes off, his foot will be a tiny bit smaller. That's all." She smiled. Soon at a silence, Violet was the one responsible for my smile.

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

'"I know what it's like to be on that operating table right now."' My own comforting words echo through my head. '"Just think yourself lucky it's not you…"' My breath was shaky as I began shivering. '"This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't of came-'" I put my head in my hands after rushing out of the room and into the female restroom. My memory of my words were like the bullets that might have killed me, if I wasn't working now. My back hit the wall in the far right corner and I slid down. I cried because these are things my dad had said to me through the years and I couldn't help but ugly cry.

So, I was cross-legged, in the public bathroom of a hospital, bawling my eyes out. This made me realize how insignificant I was to my mother, father, Rose and Annabelle. My sister, Annabelle was the sister that made it through 15 years of her life but cancer was the true evil fate that met her. It was either cancer or the kids at school that got her. I only knew Annabelle for 4 years of my life as she was the oldest of the three girls who's surname was Blackwell before the divorce and stuff, now it's only me. This was the first time in 7 years I thought about her. I could have spent a good 5 hours thinking and crying but bravery was something I knew all too much about. I dried my eyes and faced the future ahead of me. Even though the pain was still there, my eyes weren't as moist as they were 1 minute ago.

I walk out, my mascara completely dying my cheeks grey. The waiting room was complete with all who I'd went to the gym with, aside from Barry, and a couple of strangers. I didn't walk in straight away, instead I spent 5 minutes outside of it to get my shit together. I walk in and the fountain of salty tears drips on to the floor, every step I take. It takes me a moment to look up at them. There were no seats left so I sat on the floor, in front of Arin. I didn't want to meet eyes with anyone quite yet. I broke as soon as the strangers left. My bitter tears couldn't wait, neither could my blubbering cries. No-one spoke, they were all very respectful that I needed a moment.

I shiver and fall to the side as my energy was drained. "Annabelle…" I whisper to myself. "I-I miss you." I slowly pick myself up and lift my ass on to a chair. I realize Holly is perfectly fine and not upset. My bare feet were dirty as all hell but not a single fuck could be given. Barry walked in, to see me completely broken. He handed the coffee that he'd brought for everyone else and a tea for me.

"Violet?" He asks and I just stare up at him for a good 10 seconds.

"Stupid! Why didn't you get here sooner?!" I bawl, hugging him.

I gave the seat to him. He'd always been the kindest to me because he allowed me to sit in his lap. It calmed me quiet significantly, just to be in that spot. The sunny day outside was shaded with regret, I shouldn't of went to the gym with them and I never was going to again. I was just a bad luck charm.

The doctor came in, I didn't feel obligated to go and see Ross, not after the pain I'd caused him. When they thought I was not too far behind them, I snuck off in the other direction. Specifically towards the doors, to get some fresh air.

I sipped my drink while leaning against the wall, one leg crossed over the other, looking up into the sky. I was reminded of when I lied to Dan or Barry (I couldn't exactly remember who, but I was sure it was one of the two.) that all the marks on my arms were cooking accidents, some were and others weren't. Most of the cuts were exactly that, cuts.

The sky had always festinated me, Annabelle had told me to look to the sun or moon, every day I thought of her. Ross was in the building behind me, comforted by the rest and I felt if I went to go and see him, something bad was going to happen. I just stuck around outside, it got colder but pneumonia didn't scare me. I wondered what dad thought of me now, this weak state was never something he saw. Then again, what did my colleagues think of me now? Unable to face one of them, sounding completely insane all the time, I must have been the biggest challenge they faced yet. I wanted to go and find them but stood my ground. There was no way I was going to seem so weak and feeble, no chance in hell.

It got to about 4, they came out ready to go. I knew they'd forget about me. Suzy walked straight past me saying- "We need to find Violet." But she just kept walking. "He wants to thank her."

"It can't be that hard to find her." Arin looked to his right.

"Yeah right, we know so little about her she could have been the high school hide and seek champion, for all we know. She might have another family member that she forgot to mention, but you never know." Dan said.

"I do, actually." I whisper. "Annabelle died." Dan swivels around to see me staring up at the sky.

"Ah, there you are, Violet." He smiled. "We were just looking for you." I mutter 'do-you-think-I'm-deaf' under my breath but luckily he didn't hear.

"Hey, V. Ross wants you to go see him, please." Suzy says. "Barry's gonna take you back along to Ross' room if you're up for it."

I nod and drink some more of my tea before heading back inside.

"I don't understand, Violet. Why didn't you go to see him the first time?" Barry grabbed my hand and dragged me along the corridor.

"Hey!" I snap. "I quit pulling me."

"To let you run away from this again? I don't think so, Blackwell." He didn't sound too happy all of a sudden.

"At least stop going so fast my feet have both been through what Ross' one foots been through. Slow down!" I demand but my friend doesn't listen. When we got to the door, Barry pushed me in and shut the door, leaving Ross and I alone. Ross, was already asleep. I decided to stay the night in his room, Barry had left my gym bag in the room so it was good. I sit at the bottom of Ross' bed, in my spare hoodie until sleep caught me.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am extremly sorry for the lack of out put of this but I just wanted to finish school for the summer, ya know, just get it out the way. Expect chapters to be flying out every week at least... Writers block is a pain in the ass. If you want something included just tell me and I'll see if I can add it, due to ertain conditions and restrictions of the plot. This already is one of my longest running stories. (In words not chapters!) Thank you for all of the support and thanks for sticking with me, I very much appreiciate it!**_

 _ **Once again thank you, loyal readers!**_

 _ **TheMidnightGamer xxx**_


	16. (16) Magikarp on Land

~~~~~~Ross POV~~~~~~

I woke up in a daze, completely unaware of my surroundings. The sun poured through the window. Sitting up, I heard a familiar voice to my right.

"Someone decided to wake up. You've been out for quite a while, 2 and a half days, I think." Barry smiled at me. "I suppose I should say good morning to you. However, it's late in the afternoon. It's good to see you conscious, dude."

"Where, am I again?" I ask.

"You're in a private room, in the hospital."

"It's a nice room, I bet it was expensive though." I reply taking my surroundings in.

"Yes it is."

"And why am I here, again?" I reply, confused.

"You got your foot stuck under one of the treadmills at the gym… Violet carried you out with Holly to drive you here. It was quite horrific to see, really. It was the worst I've seen Violet cry before. She was calm until she was in the waiting room apparently. And then, she just lost it and ran out."

"And who told you this?"

"Your wife, of course, Ross." Barry smile and picked up his phone.

"Are you the only one here?"

"Well, I texted Holly just now. Dan is out in the cafeteria with Suzy, Kevin and Arin. We've been taking shifts to watch over you, in case you woke up. That way you'd always have someone to question or talk to." Barry looks over and a weird expression plastered his face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask.

"It's nothing. Violet said watching out for all of her colleagues was her responsibility." Barry explained then pointed to the other side of the room then down. It seemed that is where he wanted me to look. I hesitate and look where he asked to find Violet, covered up with a spare hoodie, out cold on the floor beside my bed. "She's been here the whole time, for two and a half days. You really had her worried, apparently it was her fault this happened… I'll tell you more about Operation: Nightshade later… for now, don't you have more pressing matters to attend to." Operation Nightshade is the name we used for the party, it sounded cooler that way.

"What like, drawing on her face?" I joke.

"I hope you don't, you know what'll happen." Barry replied, a worried look came over his face. I bent down closer towards Violet and realized how messy her hair was, almost like Dan's usually is. I brush the loose strands out of her face and then start flicking her cheek, it bounced back and I thought it to be hilarious at the time. I pull on her cheek and, all of a sudden, Violet utters the sound of realization. She tries hurrying off the floor but ends up looking like a Magikarp on land. She eventually sits up.

"Hey!" I wave at her and Barry sighs like it's the beginning of a laugh, but he manages to hold it in.

She lets out a frustrated sigh of air as Barry starts tapping things in to his phone.

"Hey, Ross!" She barks, really frustrated before flopping her torso on to the bottom of the bed, dodging my foot. "Fuckin'-dead-arm." She complains in a mutter. Trying to get up, she slips and face plants into the floor. As soon a she gets up, the tired scold begins.

"Let me know when you're gonna wake up before you wake up, will you! How else is a girl supposed to know to be ready beforehand?" Dan walks in with the other three of my friends behind him and sniggers slightly.

"Violet." I bluntly say.

"Yeah, what is it now?!" She asks crossing her arms.

"You've got some drool there." I point out the fluid around her mouth before she quickly brushes it on to her arm. The hoodie was safely on her boobs still.

"I hope you didn't fucking scribble on my face, Ross!" She messes with her cheeks a little.

"I was tempted to, but I decided it was better no to."

"Is that all you have to say for yourself, hmm?" Violet re-folded her arms.

"I guess I worried you quite a bit." I question as a statement. "I apologize."

"F-f-fine! I accept your apology but that's not what I was crying about…! I mean, I wasn't crying or anything!" Violet looked away after stammering and Barry started to chuckle along with the other four people behind her. "And yeah, you made me worry but as medic of the cadets it's my duty to worry!"

Then there was a sudden knock on the door. Kevin quietly answered it. My wife walked in with some flowers. Holly looked at Violet then at me, stopped for a moment and began to cry. She rushed over to me.

"My darling, how are you?" I ask.

"ROSS! ROSS!" Holly hugged me, dumping the flowers on my lap.

"Oh, stop over reacting. He just got his foot slightly shredded in a treadmill… That's all." Violet was blunt. "I knew all along he was okay. There's no way Ross wasn't gonna wake up. The game grumps don't take vacation, guys! Well we do, just not as dramatically as _Ross_! We'll be together until the bitter end. If you think getting your foot shredded and not waking up excuses you from your duties of entertainment, you've got another thing coming! Abandoning your job for almost three days is unacceptable! I'm talking fines here, fines! Plus back pain!" Violet over loaded my brain, while keeping her eyes shut and blurting 'her rules' at me.

"That sounds reasonable. Do you have any suggestions of how I'm gonna pay it off?" I tease and instantly wish I hadn't, Violet thought I was serious.

"Well, once your foot is better, you could A. Treat all of us to lunch, for three days."

"Okay, then what." I ask, Holly let go of me and turned around. Violet was leaning on the end of the bed.

"B.-"

"Pay you back?" I question.

"No-no-no. That will not be necessary." Violet waggles her finger at me. "Hmm? What could B be?" Her hand goes under her chin after she jumps up and sits on the window sill. "Do something completely and expressly inane at our party! And if you don't, I'm sending you to another dimension! You got that?!" Violet giggles, looking over at Barry as she says 'our party!' then pointed at me with her arm completely stretched out.

She seemed really happy until she just totally stopped. Violet stared at the wall behind me, blankly but eyes wide open. Her shoulders hunched up to match the height of her neck, slowly.

A tear ran slowly down her face as the shivering started. Violet's neck lifts her head and view to the ceiling. Barry put his phone down and stood up. Violet blinks for the first time in a minute before her neck cranes down to the floor, almost like a dark shadow covered her skull and made her unable to control it. Her hands slap over her mouth. When her hands are removed, Violet bolts across the room to her gym bag.

"Violet? What's the matter?" I ask as her brush is pulled out of her bag and through her hair. The hair brush is dumped back in and her stiletto heels are put on her feet. The hoodie which was now on the floor, was picked up and put on. Pushing past the rest of the people in the room, her phone vibrates in her bag.

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

Memories that I'd never remembered until now flicked through my mind. I don't care about my phone as it wasn't important. I burst into the corridor and continue to run. I needed to get outside and think about what I'd just remembered. Did I find her and just walk away? Running down that hallway really felt like real life 'Temple Run'. Instead of stopping outside like I planned to, my legs just kept running.

The people on the path in front of me made space for me to get through. I forgot my manners and kept running. Look who ended up running home. The way home was pretty simple, after I got the GPS on my phone working, while still running. Impressive, I know. My music ended up helping me carry on. After 2 hours of plain old running, I reached the complex. As I ran up the stairs, I lost my footing and rolled back down again.

"Ow, fuck. This is-OW! Jesus Fuck! That's gonna hurt in the mornin'." I mutter while rolling down the last two floors of stairs.

It was only 7 floors, don't worry. I skidded on the floor and ended up at Barry and Dan's feet. "Hi…" I sigh, pulling myself back up.

"Violet are you okay? Is anything broken? Where does it hurt?" Dan panicked.

"Nowhere. I'm fine." I reply, cracking my neck. In my head I was like: _**'NO! I AM**_ _ **NOT**_ _ **OKAY!'**_

"You just fell down a flight of stairs, dude!" Dan continued.

"7 actually…" I correct him.

"WHAT?" Dan yells in disbelief.

"No-no. It's cool." I answer. "Hey, why'd you look so sour Barry?"

"Why the fuck did you run away?" He said, hands on his hips, sassy as fuck.

"That, my friend, is something neither of us will ever know…" I make my way back up the stairs. "Anyway, how's about we get up to our apartments and live like this conversation never happENED!" I end up yelling because I fall back down them. "I will walk up those stairs." I try after speaking but slip again.

"Uuh, fine. I'll carry you." Barry sighed going to pick me up.

"NO! Uh-uh. Nope, get off!" I move away and Barry grabs my hair.

"Are you sure you don't want to be dragged?" Barry asks, annoyed and gritting his teeth.

"OKAY-OKAY! You can carry me." I let him do what he wants. "Jeez, you don't have to be so forceful about it." I mutter.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Nothing." I instantly go mute.

When he takes me up to my floor, he asks Dan to open the door. Once that is out of the way, I am thrown into my hallway. _**'Ow… My butt bone.'**_

"See you later Violet!" Dan calls worried, Barry just stays quiet.

"HEY! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR JERK?!" I bellow at Barry. "YOU COULD'VE BROKEN MY ASS!"

"It'll teach you for being so sketchy and weird." Barry calls back. I march after him and when I catch up, I latch on to the back of the neck on his T-shirt.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" I yell.

"You're walking up the stairs fine now, you just did that for attention. You do everything for attention!" Barry calls.

"NO I DON'T! NO I FUCKING DON'T! YOU DO NOT KNOW ME! YOU CAN'T EVEN RESPECT A WOMEN LIKE YOU SHOULD, DICK!" I couldn't control myself.

"Go away, Violet." Barry sighs. I turned to walk back down but, as we all know by now, gravity rules all. I slip on the stairs and cut my face. I turn and look up.

"Violet. Ohmigod, you've got a gash on your cheek." Dan displays a hand. "I'll get you fixed up."

"Are you sure?" I mutter. "He doesn't seem to want me there… Dan, it's okay, I'll do it myself. After all I used to be the medic in cadets and I've fixed you up before. I'll be fine." I turn around after getting up and slam the door to the stairs. Luckily special effects make-up exists in the world, I was gonna need it. I spent a good half an hour stitching myself up. I take a picture and send it to Danny.

"Does it look okay?" I ask on messenger.

"Yeah, looks like its make-up! Hahahaha!" Dan replies.

"Thanx, hun. I'm glad you're still okay with me." I send. "You're a good friend." He doesn't reply. I go to get some fresh air but I'm stupid and think _**'I'm gonna go to the frickin' doors, 70 flights of stairs down. Oh no…'**_ (Obviously sarcasm.) I forgot about my inability to walk down stairs. I grab my phone and head out to the stairs. It went fuckin' terribly.

"Ow, fuck-shit-bastard-tit-ow-ow-ow-ow!" I exclaim while falling. I surprisingly still had my phone in my hand so I went to the contacts page and called Dan. He picked up straight away.

"HEEEELP!" I cry. "You need to de-bug me. I think I'm broken!"

"What's the matter Violet?" He asked.

"I don't seem to be able to stairs." I complained. "Help! I'm useless. I already know."

"How far down are you?"

"One flight, so not that far." I answer I pain. "My face hurts."

"I hope that stitching hasn't come un-done… I'm comin' to get'cha, I'll be there in a minute." Dan says before hanging up. I lock my phone and wait. I hum to myself trying to assess my wounds before he got there. My nose felt weirdly out of place.

"Hi… Look, I'm really sorry you're having to do this. I'm having one of those days, ya know? Could you open one of my windows when we get back to my apartment?"

"Lizzie, I'm okay with it. It just shows that I have respect and am able to help those in need. Plus, your one of my very best friends!" Dan smiles lifting me up. "Wow, your slightly heavier than I thought… No offence."

"Oh, you. You're being adorable. No offence taken, its mah tits, dude. I also know that I haven't been going to the gym all too much." I reply tugging at his cheek.

"Thanks, so umm. Do you know why Barry's pissed with you?" He asks.

"Yeah, I think so. Has he told you or anything?"

"No, that's why I'm asking you."

"Well, I think he's pissed because I won't tell him what's going on in my crazy mind." Dan opens the door leading into my hallway. "At the hospital, I would have loved to tell you guys, I really would… But I don't know what the thought- no memory, sorry, entailed. I just need time to think… Alone."

"I'll set you down here, by the window, open it and then I'll be gone. Tell me when you've thought it over, and then, I'll be all ears for what's been bugging you." He says. I hug him.

"Thank you, Daniel. You are the best friend any women could have, I really mean it." I eventually let him go. When he leaves my apartment, I begin to think. _**'Why memories from when I was four, now? I'm pretty sure it was cancer. Oh well. I need to go to the store… I am not going down those stairs. Maybe if I try-'**_. There was a buzz coming from the living room. Suzy texted me.

"What happened?" The message read.

"What'cha mean, hunny?" I ask.

"Violet, stop fucking with me, you put it on Instagram."

"What do you mean, I haven't posted all day. I'm super serious."

"Check your account."

I go to check my account and then I instantly stop. "No." I said out loud. "It can't… Why did it-? For fucks sake." I mutter.

"Oh, hey Suzy. My phone posts pictures on its own. I was gonna tell you tomorrow." I answer.

"Tell me what? I wanna know now."

"I keep falling down the stairs in the complex, I was fine until I got to the complex after this morning. When I went to climb the stairs, I got 7 flights up and then I fell."

"Ohmigod! Violet, how?"

"I don't know. Barry was really pissed with me too. :(" I throw myself onto my front, back in my bed room.

"Oh, right. The party's in two days. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't care about it. I already have loads of marks on my arms. If you think it's necessary, I have special effects make-up. Soo yeah." I finish and throw my phone at the wall. _**'Goddamnit, why? I should probably ask Dan about it now.'**_

~~~~~~Dan's POV~~~~~~

I was watching some TV, just casually while Barry was editing something on his laptop. My phone's ringtone went off.

"Hey, Dan." Violet had called me.

"What's up?" I ask.

Violet coughs and continues speaking. "Yo, you got any sand paper I could use?"

"Umm, why?" I become curious.

"Don't ask questions. Just bring it down if you've got some." Violet demanded.

"I'll ask, two minutes." I put my phone against my chest so I can ask Barry.

"Do we have any sand paper, dude. Apparently, Violet needs it." I ask him and his eyebrows raises.

"Yeah, we've got some. It's in the cupboard nearest the door in the kitchen." He point me in the right direction.

"Thanks, dude." I thank my roommate before putting the phone back up to my ear. "I'll be two minutes with it alright."

"I know this sounds deathly ironic to my situation, but take the stairs." Violet replies. She hung up on me.

That was slightly terrifying, just knowing that I don't know what that mad women was doing before she did it. Mad as the Hatter, she is. I grab the sand paper and head down the stairs to find Violet messing on with her hair. "Uuum, Violet?"

"Huh, Whuyt? Oh right, it's just you. Give da sand paper to meh, but stay here. Alright?" Violet was so weird, I took the opportunity to record this as I told Arin of her situation and apparently all he could do was laugh at the idea of Violet being unable to use stairs anymore. Violet grabbed a single sheet of sand paper from the pack. "Stay right there, this may not go as planned."

"Okay." I answer while pointing the camera at my worried face then back to Violet. At this point she lifted her foot almost up to her neck and rubbed the sand paper on it. She repeated the process with her other foot, folded up the sheet and stuck it in her pocket. Again, I turned my phone camera to my worried and now curious face. Upon turning it back, Violet slowly shuffled further forward. She began to lift her foot like the world was in slow motion and without any problem, she cleared 3 steps but went flying on the forth one. "VIOLET, ARE YOU OKAY?" I asked after she stopped falling.

"NO, I AM NOT OKAY!" She yelled back and I stopped the recording.

"Arin, get Suzy to record your reaction, you will laugh." I text.

"I won't laugh. Send it to me then."

"In this case, have at you." I reply then send the video.

He replied with a video 5 minutes later and you wouldn't believe how right I was. "Arin, you're a horrible person. U know that."

"Yes, yes I know Dan."

"Well, at least u know u r." I finish.

"UUM, EARTH TO LEIGH DANIEL AVIDAN! I'M STILL DOWN HERE, YA KNOW!" Violet belted.

"Oh right." I rush to her aid. When I take the women to her apartment, she starts speaking.

"My nose feels funny, still. Uugh, whatever, I'll live." She was really weird. "I can do everything else but walk down stairs. Wow, what is my life anymore."

I leave her to sort herself out and return to the apartment.

"Dan, what's with her? Why, man?" Barry asked.

"I… I don't know. It's starting to weird me out." I reply. I spend the rest of the hour watching TV then, after that, I see something that I'll never quite be unable to unsee.

We are having a really-really-really important conversation when Violet walks into our apartment covered, and I mean covered, in pillows. She sidles into the living room quietly.

"Hey, guys. Imma just gonna take… thiss. Thanks." She takes a cushion from our couch and leaves again.

Barry's face was beyond traumatized. "Barry, I don't know about that though. What would Suzy say about it?" I restart the conversation.

"There will have to tweak the party's overall run down if she does it again. What if they argue?" Barry continued.

Violet 'Staypuff Man' Blackwell began her descent down the stairs. We could tell because the language she used was more embarrassing than her protection scheme. "OW-FUCK-SHIT-MOTHA-FUCKA-DAMN-IT-SHIT-OW-OW-WHYYY?" That is what we heard amongst other things. I rushed out to find Violet in the corner of the stairs' flat base, breaking two of the flights of stairs apart. She was shaking and… wait, what? She was bleeding.

"You-urr-might need to wash the cushion. I'm so-so-so-so-so-so sorry. Dan all I want to do is walk down the stairs… OW FUCK." Violet touched her nose. "Oh, oh my god. I've broken my nose." She said and I ran down the stairs to meet her but she fixed it back into place with a massive crack before I got close. "EEEEEEEEEEP!" She squeaked before clapping her hands over her mouth. "Ow."

"Oh, my, Violet. You have to be careful." I say before pulling my phone out. I text Barry to help me as I didn't want to hurt her.

"O-o-ow." She complained.

Barry ran down the stairs to see Violet balled up slowly trying to remove the pillows from herself while singing to try and distract herself from the small open wounds and broken but corrected nose. She generally couldn't do much for shaking so I just hugged her to make it a little more bearable. "It's alright Violet." I whisper.

"T-Thanks. Dan, y-you're a gr-great friend. I don't think I can stress it enough." She smiled while removing the last of the cushions. "I-I-I'm really sorry, I keep ruining your time. You should be able to spend your days off doing what you want, not looking after me like a child."

"No-no, Violet. You didn't have time to be a child in _your_ childhood. I understand. You're allowed to occasionally." I smiled. Barry reached us and helped Violet of the floor. She scampered up the stairs on using her hands to help her. I began collecting the pillows that she'd left behind. She waited for us at her apartment door.

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

"So, I suppose you want to know why I flipped out earlier in the day, hmm." I ask holding the door for them.

"Umm, **yeah**. It's not like you don't do it all the time." Barry looked at me.

"Hey, relax." I mutter. "Gimme the cushions and I'll throw them in the washing machine. Meet me in the living room." I say and get soft, red-stained pillows thrown at me and the ones that could fit got put in and the washing machine started to clean them. I quickly look in the mirror I have above the sofa. "Daw, shit…" I sigh after being so direct. "Never mind." I sit in front of the two men on my wooden coffee table and stuff my hands between my thighs, attentively.

"Feel free to start." Dan said.

"Dan, you look bored, pay as much attention as humanly possible." I tease. "And you too, Bar."

"And that's supposed to mean what now?" Dan asks, raising his index finger.

"Long story short- Pay attention." I bluntly snap and push his finger down. "So, I had a… memory. A very early one, to say the least. It was traumatising because- because…" I look down. "I-it was when I was four… I walked i-into my sister, Annabelle's room. The night before, she was found… dead. I found her corpse o-on the floor and left it. And then- and then-" I broke out into tears.

"IS THAT IT?! WE TELL YOU THAT 'YOU CAN TELL US ANYTHING'. BUT EVERY FUCKING TIME YOU RUN! I DON'T CARE, WHETHER YOU DON'T OR WON'T TELL US. WE HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, BUT YOU DON'T WANT TO TELL US ABOUT EVERYTHING UNTIL FORCED TO. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOURSELF! VIOLET, YOU ARE UNBELIEVEABLE." Barry yells and storms out.

"I-I don't believe that made any sense but when he's angry he tends not to." I mutter. "Dan, tail him and make sure he doesn't punch a wall or some stupid shit. I have work to do, alright." I turn to Dan, pushing him towards his friend.

"Are you sure?" Dan asks me.

"Would I be saying anything if I wasn't sure?" I reassure. "Get up there." I cheer and go to the kitchen. I had to clean the blood up on the stairs before anyone noticed. I never had bled so much in my life before I met them. I'm pretty sure I was going delirious with the amount of blood I'd lost just then as I hadn't thought about healing my wounds.

I was just watching TV, without any shoes on, and I wanted to go and pace outside for a bit. I go to my hall and Dan texted me.

"Wuu2."

"Gonna go pace without any shoes, cuz yolo." I type and before I can ask him what he's up to he replies.

"WAIT! Are you sure? You keep falling down the stairs." Dan reminds me.

"Oh, yeah. Wut evr. Idc."

"R u mad or something."

"Fine, u can come along." I wait for him. He gets down and smiles at me. I stop at the top of the stairs and Dan makes his way down.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Meh…" I say. And it quickly became the moment of truth. I slowly take my first step and continue until I reach the bottom and then it hits me.

"Yeah, Violet! You did it…? Umm, Violet?" Dan begins in a cheer and ends in confusion as my face begins to slowly turn angry. "Hello? Earth to Violet?"

"It can't be…" I growl. "I just… -did I?" I slowly looked down. " **It can't… Why did I not-? Is this-?** " I turned and looked at him slowly while my hand balled up and became a fist. I stormed back into my hallway and Dan followed. "IT WAS THE FUCKING SHOES!" I yell along with some other things after slamming my apartment door before Dan can go inside.

"Okay, Violet. Imma just go back up now, okay?" Dan says before leaving.

~~~~~~Dan's POV~~~~~~

I get back up. "Hey, Bar! Her shoes are to bla-" I realize he's not in the room before finishing my sentence. I check and he was already asleep in his room… at 8 'o' clock? Wow, he must of thought too hard or something. I decide, considering tomorrow was gonna be last day of preparations for Operation: Nightshade that I was to get an early night too.

I was almost asleep and from down stairs I hear an earth shattering clatter and immediately after, from the room next door from me (Barry's room), I hear a thump. Footsteps and keys could be heard right afterwards.

~~~~~~Barry's POV~~~~~~

I was startled by the thump and I knew it was Violet because down stairs was where the sound had come from. I was planning on apologizing as there was no point of my anger. I co-ordinated my apology after Dan said about Violet not having much of a childhood. I was going to later on, when Dan had went to bed but I fell asleep beforehand. I went to go and check on her, just to make sure she was okay.

Unfortunately, I find her on her own kitchen floor, unconscious. "Dan, get your ass down here! NOW!" I yell and hear what would be hilarious as he scampered down to my position.

"Dude, what happened?!" Dan asks.

"I just found her like this dude, what are we gonna do?" I panic. "She might be dead! Where are we gonna hide the body?!"

"That's not something you should be worrying about- We should be worrying about what we'll tell Suzy! "I gave you guy's one job!" She'll say."

"You're right. Oh no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no. What are we gonna do?" I ask.

"Urr-umm… Check for a pulse… Yeah, do that."

I check her neck. "She's got one. That's good." I breathe and start to calm down.

"Oh thank fuck. She's just unconscious. Umm, let's get her off the floor." Dan suggests and I nod. "Where to?"

"Maybe her bed's a sensible idea."

"Yeah, let's go." Dan and I pick her up. "Bar, you wanna stay with her?"

"For tonight?"

"Yeah, just in case."

"Oh, alright." I sit on the floor next to her bed. "You can go up to bed, Dan. I'll stay with her for as long as she needs after she wakes up and then I'll go to Arin and Suzy's after. Night, bro."

"Night." Dan calls and leaves. I get up and look at the view of all the Christmas lights outside and become jealous of Violet for it. I wished I could look out on to something so beautiful… Oh well. I sit on the other side of her bed and can't help but notice how peaceful she looks. I trace my finger along her shut eyes and then the side of her face. She's so damn cute!

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

I awoke to extremely hairy arms around my waist. _**'I wasn't here before! What time is it? Who is that?'**_ I freak out and fall out of my bed, screeching. I look up and see its Barry.

"DUDE. WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Huh, Whuyt? Where-" He looks at me after I startled him awake.

"You had your arms on my fucking waist. What even happened? All I remember is- ooh… WHAT THE FUCK?! Why are you even here?" I ask.

"I came down after I heard a noise and found you unconscious on your own kitchen floor. What was I supposed to do? I wanted to make sure you were okay. What was I supposed to do?"

"There is another bedroom, with a bed in it. There is a couch. You don't lie in a female friend's bed with that female friend. It's wrong on so many levels, that's why I freaked out. It's different when you're in a relationship with the girl but not when your both single. It's so wrong." I rant, completely weirded out.

"I'm sorry okay." Barry begged for an apology complete with an understanding. I sighed after running my hands through my hair.

"I'm sorry too. I just was a little surprised, that's all. The left side of my brain was speaking for a moment."

"What about the right side of your brain?" He challenged.

"Oh shut up… What time is it?" I ask.

"Umm, 11 in the morning." He replies getting out of my bed. I get to my bedside table and open the draw. Barry looks inside with me.

"I didn't buy all of these when you told me to sleep on your birthday… Totally not."

"It sounds **so** legit." He teases. "I'm ashamed of you. These are so damn bad for you."

"And I'm supposed to give a shit because?" I take my purse out of the draw along with my super powerful headphones. "Go buy me some food and some Aloe Vera stuff as well." I hand Barry $30. "You can buy something for yourself as well. Okay?"

"You sound like a mom."

"Well, I don't wanna sound or be like my mam. I actually want to be nice to my kids, so it's better that I start acting like it earlier than I planned to really… Anyway, you should get going, I'm starving." I ruffle his hair and slam down on my couch, yawning. Barry leaves and says he'll be back soon. Eventually the phone rings.

"Hello?" The person on the other end of the line asks.

"Hello, Ms Blackwell speaking." I begin with my oh-so-original greeting.

"Oh, Violet, it's me- Arin." He speaks. "Do you know where Barry is? He's not picking up on his mobile."

"Oh, I asked him to go to the shop for me. He must have left his phone in his apartment. I'm afraid he won't be able to get over to yours for a good three hours or so. I'm sorry about that."

"No worries… Hey, are you okay?"

"Arin, of course I am. What do you mean by that though?"

"I mean, you ran from the hospital and also you were unconscious on your kitchen floor last night."

I sigh before answering. "Yeah, I'm alright… I've got somethings that I have to deal with, catch you soon. Okay?"

"Okay. Catch you later, Violet. Bye."

"Bye, Arin." I sigh again and cut off the phone. "Sometimes, you get sick of those words. 'Are you okay?' I'm sorry that I'm so depressing, alright." I complain. I take my t-shirt and bra off after grabbing a towel. Laying on my front on the couch, I put the towel under my chest and stuff my headphones on, blasting 'Better off dead' by 'Pierce the Veil' so that you could clearly hear the lyrics from outside of my apartment. The song was on repeat. I have no idea how I fell asleep with the music still playing at the exact same volume.

Later, I wake up to and was startled by Barry who shook me awake. "-ey. Hey. Get up. I could hear your music… So it is possible to have it on full blast and fall asleep."

"Aah!" I squeak, jumping. "Hey! Quit startling me when I wake up. That's twice today!" I complain, hands on hips, yelling my words because I couldn't hear myself because my music (that was now off) had made me just slightly deaf. I rub my eyes. "Arin called for you… *yawn* …earlier on."

"What'd he say?"

"Meh, he was just wondering where you were… That's all… So, what'd you buy yourself, hmm?" I ask.

"Urm, some bananas, some Sprite and a sandwich." He replies.

"Bananas and Sprite…? Wow. You're brave."

"Not at the same time, I'm not that dumb. I got you what you needed. You didn't specify what kind of food you liked so I just used common sense." He says and hands me the bag. I peek inside. There was a 1.75 litre bottle of Pepsi Max, a rocket, mayonnaise and prawn sandwich, chocolate doughnuts, some crispy M&M's and, of course, the Aloe Vera gel I asked for.

"I fucking love you! How did you know? This is my favourite sandwich filling a-and drink. Your like a-a mind reader or something!" I smile and boast happily.

"So, I did a good?"

"Yas! Of course. And, ungh, the doughnuts. You fucking rock. Oh, my god. My favourite chocolate in the world! Hashtag O-M-F-G heart." I couldn't hide the smile. I pounced and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "You're the best!" I felt like the fat 10 year old that I used to be, again. I let go and pull the Aloe Vera gel out of the bag and hand it to him.

"Do you want me to put it away?" He asks.

"Do you think I have my t-shirt and bra off for no reason? I want you to apply it, you dumby!" I tease.

He slowly turns a shade of crimson. "Ar-are you sure?"

"Umm, yes." I flop down on my stomach. "On a day like this, I need the company. And plus, I'd do it myself but, as I've already mentioned, my t-rex arms disappoint me."

"O-okay."

"Bro, you've went **so** red. Do you need some on your face as well?" I tease.

"W-what are you talking about?" He tries to pretend that I'm batshit crazy.

"Oh shut up and work, boy!" I tease again. "You act like you're in elementary school when I do things spontaneous like this. I'd be able to tell that you and Dan share an apartment if I didn't know you personally." He starts applying it to my back, it burns a little but I get used to it.

"How long am I doing this for?"

"Until you reach the bottom of the bottle."

"Are you serious?"

"Don't you wanna spend time with me, huh?" I confront him.

"O-o-of course I do…" Barry was shy to admit it.

"*Sigh* Whatever…" I stop for a moment and pull a creepy smile. _**'That, my creative lil' shnookums, is a great idea. We will try to push him to his limit. Nice job brain. I am forever in your debt.'**_ "So, Barry what's your ideal… girl like?"

~~~~~~Barry's POV~~~~~~

She asked me that question. I answered it. "Well, she'd have dark-ish hair. She wouldn't give all too much of a shit. She'd appreciate the little things. She'd like my jokes… all the time. She'd not criticise on what I do all too much. But she'd be very-very stubborn at times and cute and shy at other times. When she has an idea, it stays locked away, never forgotten. There's a lot of things that I don't know how to describe about her but, one day, I'll find her." I described the women in front of me. "How about you? What's your ideal guy like?"

"Well, he'd always be there for me even in the darkest days. He'd be constantly worried about me, even if it was just my normal expression that day. Umm. They'd be very open about anything. He'd get frustrated quickly, sometimes. But, he'd be cool about most things. Extra supportive and understanding. An overall sweetheart who'd know my boundaries like we should know the laws of the country. Ya know, just someone who doesn't have to say anything to compliment me, I'd just know." She smiled at me. "Your description sounded a lot like my sister, Rose. Minus the dark hairedness. You two would get along really great."

"Well your one sounds like my brother Alex. I thinks he's going to the party, you two will get along like a house on fire." I smile awkwardly.

"Alright, next question:-"

"What is this, 20 questions?"

"Meh… it's a question thing. Not exactly '20 questions'." She nods. "Anyway. What is your ideal wedding?"

Oh my. Violet, why? Why must you ask all of these questions? "Erm, something just really traditional. Casual stuff, like… I don't know. Umm, traditional dress… after party… Stuff like that, ya know? Umm, so what about you?" (Yes, at this point I was still rubbing the gel into her back and I would be for another few hours.)

"Well, me personally? I want to get married in a massive, poofy as fuck, black dress that makes me look so damn anorexic it'd be unbelievable. Umm, there's the cake that I want to be massive and I'd probably take down most of it because I'm a greedy bitch. After party, it'd be wild as all hell… I don't mind parties but it'd also be amazing if it was a dinner party if a party like that isn't affordable, because money doesn't grow on trees, ya know? Hehe! Urm, the bridesmaids would literally have a dress to suit their personality and it'd have to be a dress. And the grooms men would were something really authentic. I'd probably play a 'runaway bride' prank on my husband to be because it'd be funny as shit to watch him panic. And maybe the night after all of that, me and my newly wedded husband would sit and watch anime together drinking really expensive wine. So, a drinking game really." She smiled.

"High expectations much?" I joke starting to feel slightly awkward. "What next?" I was surprisingly scared.

"Are you a virgin?" She smiled like she was staring directly into my soul.

"Why would I tell you that?!" I become slightly aggressive. "I refuse to tell you… What about you? You got yourself into this mess so answer the question."

"Urr… umm… yes…" She seemed quite awkward. "I had to be sensible when I was in college so I had no choice in the matter. My dad would've honestly disowned me and would be ashamed of me and look down on me, ya know. If I have to be particularly honest with you- I had the occasional senpai but it never got any closer than senpai as I'd be made fun of it if I told anyone. It was always better to be on the other side of the metaphorical wall, ya know. In secondary school, if you dated or liked a lad: you'd be called by his name for the rest of your days. It was funny and horrible at the same time."

"And the next question?" I smile because her awkwardness was pretty funny to watch.

"Umm, lemme see." Violet looked off into the distance. "Where did you grow up as a kid?"

"That's a pretty laid back question compared to the last one. I grew up by Long Beach in LA. I mean I went to Palos Verdes Peninsula High School, if that answers your question."

"Meh, it'll do."

"And you?"

"It'll probably be easier on google maps, gimme my phone then gimme a moment." She display an open hand. When I pass the phone, Violet taps in a few different town and city names. "So, I lived in a few different places. At first I lived on Saltwell Road near, Saltwell Park, in Gateshead, that's where I was born. Then we all moved out to Elswick Road in Newcastle quite close to St. James' Park, the footie stadium and then- You okay, you look confused? Am I going to fast?"

"I'm starting to be unable to understand what you're saying." I say, my eyebrow still raised.

"Ah, shit. A've been slipping in to mah Geordie accent again. Sorry dude. I'll try to slow down and correct the accent issue, just know I really can't help it." She starts speaking in quite a posher accent for the majority of what she still had left to say.

"After a while, basically after the divorce, I and my dad moved to Springwell. It's a place next to the angel of the north. And by the way I lived in an arm village near York, I think it was, that the in habitants nicknamed 'The Base.' I should have made that clearer earlier on. After, I moved to Killingworth, where I lived until I said goodbye UK and hello USA. Anyway, this is the angel of the north." She showed me a picture of the structure.

. /search?q=fox+tv+network&espv=2&biw=1093&bih=522&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=Uj6cVcboIsXx-QHbi7GQCA&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAg#tbm=isch&q=angel+of+the+north&imgrc=kpY64wH_SebhbM%3A

"Holy shit! You lived next to that thing! I've seen it on the internet quite a lot." I was amazed.

"I used to sit on the bottom of it every Saturday and Sunday."

"Wow, cool."

"You do know how it came about right? You do know what the template was right?"

"No, what? How?"

"Some idiotic guy got another guy to wrap himself in fucking cling film, or saran wrap to you Americans, to make a 3-D goddamn template of him that would be structured into something as beautiful as that." She explained, quite annoyed. "I always wanted to start a campaign to get it painted and coloured up as I thought it looked a little bland but it would ruin my reputation of being dark, gloomy, lonely and too down to earth at school, how I liked to be seen, ya know. It always builds up a lot of mystery about the person like that, ya know."

"Really." I say shocked at both the fact and her opinion that she'd just spoken.

"Disappointing, I know? When I was a little kid, I always thought that it was because the only angel to ever fall from heaven looked like that. My god damn primary school broke my dreams when I was in Reception. They broke the dreams of a five year old. It's unbelievable." She muttered.

"Aww that was a cute point of view to have. Your teachers were a little harsh. To say that to someone in Kindergarten, though."

"Those teachers were absolutely shocking to my class… My half of the class, anyway." Violet sighed and I gave her a confused look. "Oh, you wanna know why there were two groups, huh?" She asks and I reply with a nod while getting some more Aloe Vera out of the bottle. "That's simple. We tended to be a little bit too wild. Especially, our year group. There was the red group, who were the favourite popular kids, and the yellow group, who were the nerds, trouble makers, rude and disgusting kids all in one place. Of course I was one of the nerds. As you can imagine, the teachers fucking hated our group. I was only in the yellow group for half of the year because I'd go home crying about not being with the kids who I thought were nice until I moved to that group. Eventually, I fit in with none of the ranking groups so I just hid in between the rocks in the playground at break time. No-one ever bothered me as they couldn't find me. I'd often hide there every hour of the day until home time and get the teachers worried. After the divorce I did it every day until I was used to life with half a family… Besides that, you ready for another question?"

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

"Hey, Violet." He turned to me. "That went downhill really quickly."

"When I was young, I thought every family had its difficulties. Sometimes I was wrong and sometimes I was right. After that I learned to not think about it."

"Look, you calm yourself down. You're getting stressed over a long gone memory… Try to think of something else." Barry was the second most supportive person in the grump family, I didn't know who took first place yet.

"Where was I at again?"

"Next question, I think."

"Ooh, yeah… What's your favourite colour?" I ask.

"Umm, purple…"

"Oh my god! That is totally rad! I love purple! It's my favourite colour too. Not because of my name, no. I just love the colour, along with blood red and the colour of my soul." I tease at the end of my speech, my favourite colour just also happened to be purple too. I never liked being a copycat.

"And the colour of your soul is?" He asks.

"Black, of course! It's not much of a colour. More of a shade, really." I giggle.

"Violet, your soul is pretty far from black. You're a sweet gal."

"Thanks… I guess."

"No problem."

"Can I tell you something… really important that I don't want you to tell anyone else?"

"Only if you feel like you can trust me." He smiled and I frown.

"Ya know the urm… _injuries_ on my arms… and how I said they were from cooking… I-I lied, to you." I immediately stuff my head in to the arm rest of the couch.

"What?"

"They are umm… they're actual d-depression cuts. I've busted a couple of veins in my time." I blurt. Barry instantly wipes his hands on his shirt so that they're moderately dry. He continues to lift me and hug the hell out of me. "They haven't healed because they were really deep."

"Stop talking. I just want to say two things. 1) Your secret is safe with me. 2) I kinda already figured that out." He smiled. Releasing me so that I was comfortable. "I'm gonna continue with your back now. Is there another question?"

"Why, yes there is, good sir!" She joked. "Which is the one word in my vocabulary that I use excessively?"

"That one is simple. The answer is: Fuck."

"Seriously? Dude. Really?"

"Yes… This is a really random question for now but have you ever considered driving?"

"A car? No… no. I was thinking more like… I don't know, a bike… Yeah, I'd like to drive a bike. I'd wear lots of black leather and spandex, and boy do I love spandex." I smile and tell the honest to god truth.

~~~~~~Barry's POV~~~~~~

' _ **HOLY SHIT. OH MY GOD… A WOMEN, WITH A NICE ASS… WEARING SPANDEX… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**_ I couldn't help but think about it. A grin spreads on to my face. _**'HELL YES VIOLET, I'LL LET YOU 'DRIVE A BIKE' ANYDAY!**_ **'**

"Umm, Barry. Hun that face… your creeping me out with that face." She frowned. "Oh… I think… I think I know what you're thinking… Deal with it, spandex is not disgusting or a way to beg to be attractive. It's a way some women, are comfortable to, dress. I love spandex… it's like my favourite thing… well I wouldn't say it was at the top… it's in my top ten of top tens though." She jokes.

"I wouldn't mind, if you learnt to ride a motorbike, Violet. I wouldn't mind at all." I smile, thoughts speeding through my mind at one million miles per hour.

"I'll have to save up for a good five-six months, 100 poun-dollars a week, just to be sure." She taps on her phone screen a couple of times. "That'll be around pfft… 2000 to 2400 dollars max… It'll do… You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. You?"

"My mood hasn't shifted from 'meh' in two weeks."

"Just think, tomorrow is the day of the party. You'll love it."

"I'll love it, huh?" She replies, mystery in her face.

* * *

 _ **A/N- I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter. I plan on bringing as many chapters out as I can during the summer. My plan is to write lots in mass during the 5 weeks I have left and bring most of said chapters out in September. Don't worry, I won't fail you. My sister always has lots to suggest and sometimes we just spend time laughing and talking about, the ideas she's brought to the metaphorical table are insane. Expect to see some awesome chapters out soon. Okay?!**_

 _ **TheMidnightGamer**_

 _ **Xxx**_


	17. (17) I'm not normal

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

Not long after our little conversation, Barry finished up with my back and left. I was gonna worry about the party at three 'o' clock the next morning. For now, it was time to have fun. I wrote a fake note saying that I'd went out to explore the area a bit more, put my bra and top back on and dug around my stationary for a bit until I found a paper clip. I bent it into a certain shape and picked a bobby pin out of my hair. I collected my phone and shitty earphones and headed upstairs to the boys' apartment. I looked left and right before bending down to their keyhole and fairly easily picked the lock. I can be a very bad girl sometimes.

I manage to lock the door again, without much trouble, and head into the living room. I had about three hours to find a suitable hiding place and lie. The lie was the first thought of. It was surprisingly hard to believe myself but they learn more about me every day, plus it's not like I hadn't performed the activity in the lie before. It took me the first 45 minutes to figure it out.

My hiding place was fairly simple. Behind the TV. I had to move it an inch forward before curling up behind it. I sat in a vertical ball behind a massive TV, listening to music really quietly. For the last five minutes, I began preparing myself to hold my breath. The only bad part about holding your breath, is that you go a little delirious and mostly likely will faint but I was never and am not that stupid.

Their door opened and I began to hold the oxygen.

"I wonder where she is… oh well. You wanna watch some TV?" Dan asks and I smile, devilishly.

"I bet she's just super excited but doesn't want us to see it or her excited face ever." Barry chuckles and he was damn right. They wouldn't ever see my excited face because I go so damn ugly… I look like a sneezing pug.

The sit on the couch pretty noisily.

"What did you get her for her birthday?"

"You'll find out on the day Dan, I don't trust you not to tell her." Barry smiles and the TV comes on blaring sound from my angle. By now, I knew I didn't have to hold my breath, so I regained the oxygen needed to pull this off. I had the 'SURPRISE MOTHA FUCKA' sound effect on my phone but I decided to scrap it. I had better ideas. I count down from 3 to 1 in my head.

I quickly rise from behind the TV while calling out- "MYAAAAAAAH SAVENYAAAAA!" I put my arms and point my view to the ceiling. Dan and Barry actually scream and jump back in shock. I begin to snort with laughter.

"AAAAAAGH!" Barry screeches holding his heart.

"I got'cha good!" I snort.

"Violet, what the fuck?" Dan asks.

"More like 'who gives a fuck about this?' How did you get into the apartment? I'm sure I locked the door." Barry turns to look at his roommate and then back at me.

"It was. The window was open."

"And?" Dan says.

"I climbed in through the window. Yes, I can fit." I answer.

"How in the hell?" Barry says as I slip out from behind the TV.

"I'll see you before we head to the party, alright?" I casually walk out.

"Okay, goodbye Violet." Dan answers.

"Buh-Bye!" I call exiting. _**'Wow. That went amazingly. Nice job if I dare say so myself.'**_ I head back down to my place and sleep for an hour.

I woke up and finished the other two energy drink cans I had in the draw. Throwing the cans away, I receive a text.

"Do you need me to come and help you get ready?" Suzy asked and I reply with a simple 'No, its fine.'

I look in my closet for my dress. I choose the black parasol with red lace occasionally wrapped around it, to take to the party with me. I begin my trial and error tutorial searching at 10 'o' clock at night. I find a hair tutorial that was a cute look using two bobby pins and many, many hair rollers, at around about 11:30 pm. I sit with the hair rollers in my hair for a good two hours, then, I get bored. I begin playing Facebook games, you do some weird things when boredom strikes. I promised myself that Facebook games were created by the devil himself and that I'd start wasting away for playing them. Pretty harsh, right? Nah, it's not harsh when you don't wanna invest money into it. I make the next step in the tutorial an hour later.

Step 2 of the tutorial was performed: Put the rollers more firm and tightly on your head. Wait like this for 3 hours.

Two hours into the wait, Dan messages me on Facebook. "It's a big day for you tomorrow. Get some shut eye."

"I already did. This hair tutorial is made to take for fucking ever."

"How many hours sleep did you get?"

"1. But I'm okay. I'll sleep like a frickin' baby tomorrow night."

"Whatever you say. You need to be waiting for us, outside your door for 10:15 am. Okay?"

"Alright, C U l8r. Kk!" I end it as far as actual words go, Dan replied with the otaku emoticon [:3]. I sat, trying to figure out what he meant by the emoticon but soon forgot about it.

I gather my make up to see what I can do with my face, as cleaving it off and getting a new one wasn't an option. I was passing by and caught a look at myself in the mirror. I moved so that I filled the view on the mirror. _**'Mmm, look at you. Pretty sexy. Fuckin' strut it out! I am slimmer than I remember… Wow. Look at this. I'm almost a sheet of paper. Look! I did it mom!'**_ I keep my jokes inside my little dome and smile. I looked like a stereotypical little granny at the hairdressers.

It was around about 5:30 am when I get to the 3rd step: Take out the hair rollers, slowly.

The tutorial gave me something more to do but I can't seem to describe it anymore. It was like an extremely curly wrap around on the back of my hair. Kinda like this but a lot more curly: s-media-cache- . .

It was around 7:45 am when I got around to starting my make-up but I couldn't think of something suitable. I surfed google images as it may have led me to victory. And eventually it did. I type _'red, black, white make-up design simple'_ into google. My choice was simple but divine: . .

After finishing my make-up, I grab my corset at 8:45 am. Pulling it on, I remember the promise I accepted when I last played GTA V with MiniLadd. The promise was to watch each and every #AskMini video that existed. After I put my outfit together, I sit at my computer to let the time pass. My gaming headphones didn't blast the sound they produced as they were special sound proofing ones.

I watched the first five and I look at the time, 10:16 am. SHIT! I turn off the PC and unplug it. I grab my contacts and slide them into my eyes. Picking up my parasol, I fumble for my purse at the same time. I make sure everything was in it and grabbed my red bag. I ran to the door, opened it, locked it again and took the elevator down to the lobby. It opened and I put my parasol over my face so I could see out into the world but no-one could see my face. I was so happy that I could suppress my emotions because I was so over whelmingly excited that I could've screamed. I looked like a mystery women in a bright red polka dot dress as the shadow that my parasol cast on to my face was a deep black.

I rested the parasol handle on my right shoulder with my right hand still holding it and adjusted my bag, which was on the same shoulder, with my left hand as I went close towards the men. I smiled unwittingly, my teeth were showing from behind the bright red lipstick. The purple in my hair fully stood out as I'd last minute curled each strand with a heated curling wand before sitting down at my computer.

"Wow!" Dan said and I just giggle nervously, covering my mouth with my hand in which was the start of one of my black flower patterned net gloves/sleeves. My black painted fake nails almost sparkled in the light in Barry's eyes.

"I said that I'd try not to swear but HOLY-SHIT. You look absolutely gorgeous." Barry smiled, lending me one of his arms to hook on to.

"Thank you. You each look gorgeous yourselves. Well, I mean as far as gorgeous as men can or will allow themselves to go." I smile back at him. Dan hooked on to my other arm soon after. They led me outside and told me to close my eyes.

"We'll tell you when to open them again." Dan told me. I just nod.

I wait about five minutes, looking down at the floor with my eyes closed, being surprisingly patient.

"You can look up now." Barry breathed. I open my eyes to find a dark purple limousine at the bottom of the complex waiting for us? I stared in disbelief.

' _ **No way! NO FUCKIN' WAY IN HELL THAT THIS IS FOR ME!'**_ I scream in my head. On the outside I smile and turn my head.

"So, what'cha think? This is only where the surprises begin." Dan chuckles, his smile almost ripping his face into two halves.

"THANK YOU!" I giggle again while turning and hugging them both. They expected me to slowly walk down the steps but I'm not normal. I'd held in my excitement for too long. I peck them both on one cheek and fly down the rail on the stairs. The shofar opens the door for me and I step inside to find Suzy, Arin, Kevin, Holly, Ross and Markiplier waiting for me, Barry and Dan inside. "This is already the **best** day of my life. And I mean **best**. And to share the best day with friends is all I could ever dream." I say excitedly sitting down and Dan and Barry were getting in. "This gorgeous things' massive to fit all of us in here."

Suzy and Mark just looked at each other, appeased at my reaction. The rest were smiling. On the way there I was in between Mark and Barry. I sat, looking at my phone, making the most of the free Wi-Fi in the limousine. After taking a group selfie for Instagram it took me five seconds to be the only one who didn't join in on the quirky conversation. I sat, endlessly scrolling, my face relaxed into my normal expression that made me look sad and bored. The gang's conversation ground to a halt due to an awkward silence.

"Violet, are you doing okay?" Mark asked and his hand slipped on to my shoulder.

I looked up at him and spoke the following sentence. "Yes… I just- I mean- Yeah! Hell yes!" In my head, on the other hand, I screeched. _**'It's. My. Face. Isn't it? You know what they just have to do- Deal-With-It.'**_ There was a music speaker with a USB port with it. I thought of MiniLadd and knew what to do. Without a word, I reached for it and plugged my phone in. I put the triple speed version of Rap God on.

"Umm, I didn't know you were into this stuff, Violet." Ross raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not just into it, sunshine-" I quickly speak before dancing while rapping at the exact speed. I only dance up to the fast rap and then that shit is rapped. I fall into the trance of concentration while doing it. After I finish, I bark out a strained gasp for air and cough like I have a cold as my friends have amazed expressions. "*Loud obnoxious uncontrollable coughs & asthmatic gasp for air* Oh my Jesus Christ. *Another rough cough & pant*"

"That was **so** awesome. When did you learn to do things like that, Lil-chan?" Arin asks.

"*Really rough cough* you don't just learn to do things like that." I answer and quickly flicking my head around. "Huh? I swear to god." I try not to rub my face in anger because I'd mess up my make-up. "Those hallucinatory spells… They're happening again. I haven't seen one in a good week."

"Huh?" Mark raises an eyebrow.

"D-don't worry about it. Let's just have fun today, okay! I don't want to ruin it for Barry, it's his day too." I smile turning back around. "I don't want to ruin it for anyone! Today should be about joy, celebration, you guys, Barry, me, everybody who cares, everybody that attends and food, mmm, food!" I cheer. "I want to live like there's no tomorrow or if the zombie apocalypse starts tomorrow! I just want to have a constant smile, today. For everyone, I want a smile! But that means I have to be as lady-like as possible. That's where the problem starts. I get super-super-super over whelmingly un-lady-like when I've had too much drink. Well, shit." I bite on to the nail of my right hands index finger and my eyes toss themselves around, nervously. They all just stare at me. My head shoots down and my face turns a burning crimson colour, particularly my cheeks.

The silence was broken by Marks cheerful chuckle. "My god, I can't wait to see how that goes down."

The death stare is pointed, quickly, in his direction. "There better not be any funny business that your telling me is a surprise! I swear to god!" I snap, and he flinches away.

"No-no-no-no, it's not like that at all!" He moves his flat hand by his neck.

"Calm down, Violet. Today, like you said, is gonna be a fun day for us all." Barry pulls me away from Mark by the shoulders and looks over them at my face, smiling. My mind was flooded with doubt. _**'They don't seriously think I meant it to be like… the absolute best, surely.'**_ I wasn't doubting _them_ , I just didn't think that they'd waste cash like that on me (And Barry) never mind actually having access to that kind of cash.

"So, where are we going, anyway?" I ask, sitting up straight facing directly in front of me where Dan happened to be.

"Uuum, would you like to tell her Ross? You did get this bit fixed up." Dan turns to our Aussie colleague. Ross looks at Suzy for approval and she nods.

"We… _I_ have rented the main hall and the couple of rooms off to the side in The Wilshire Hotel." Ross claims.

"NO WAY!" I speak, astonished.

"Hell yes!" Ross replies.

"I can fucking strut into there lady-like as fuck, and wobble back out after the party." I smile. Silence falls over us and I reach for the manga in my bag. I begin from where I left off a month ago.

"The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, huh?" Holly compliments. "IS THAT THE JAPANESE RELEASE?"

"How else do you think I'd have privacy nearing the end of secondary school? Especially with all the nosey slags in my year!" I smile looking up. "The internet was so much easier to buy stuff off it back then."

"I know right?!" Mark smiled at me.

"There was less scam bullshit and I had more money than the average teen… Way much more money." I roll down the window. "It's fuckin' boilin' in here…." I return to the part in the manga when Kyon goes to punch Haruhi. I continue reading, accidentally out loud, my brain instantly translated it into English. "Let me go, Koizumi. It doesn't matter whether you're dealing with animals or humans. Anyone who refuses to listen needs a good beating before they'll learn! Or else… She'll spend the rest of her life as the asshole everyone avoids!" I look up to find faces trying to keep their eyes off me. _**'Did I do something wrong… Are they shocked? Embarrassed? Can they r-relate to this with me? Oh no-no-no-no-no-no, what did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do?!'**_ "Is anything wrong with me reading manga right now? Can you trace that quote with me? What can I do to avoid you being able to?"

They all exchanged worried glances as I closed the book and put it back into the depths of my red bag. _**'Welp, this is awkward. Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit-shit-shiiiiiit! What is going on right now? What's with they're faces?'**_ "Umm, excuse me?"

The limo stopped because of the traffic lights that where beside us, on red. I unbuckled myself and reached over Barry to stick my head out of the window, without getting my ass in Marks face, or my tits in Barry's face. It's rude and perverted not to care about that. I did it for two reasons:

It was boiling hot in that limousine, due to every one expect for me wearing some kind of jacket, shawl or coat.

To try and stop the awkward silence and weird looks coming my way.

I noticed how spacious it was at the back of the limo, behind the seats. I walked to the back, with my back hunched due to my height, to find an openable sun roof and loads of floor space. I opened the sun roof and stood up straight again. The limo began moving again and the breeze was awesomely cool. I rested my arms atop the limousines roof and stood there, looking out at the world. Suzy, after a lot of trouble, joined me. She handed my parasol to me. "Thanks… It's so beautiful out today, the darkness of the limo made me forget." Suzy was having a hard time standing because of her heels. "Keep a tight hold of my hips if you need to. I don't mind." My friend thanked me and did as I offered her to do.

"Suzy! We're nearly there, okay!" Dan called.

"I can see that, but thanks Dan!" She called back. "Hey, listen. I'm sorry for freaking you out back there. It's just that-"

"You could relate to my stubbornness when you first heard it? I know deep down, I'll never be as stubborn as my sisters, dead or alive it doesn't matter… I should probably explain to Mark why I freaked out back there." I finish her sentence and begin my own.

"What about the rest of us?"

"I… haven't said anything to you, like ever?"

"No… I believe not."

"Come on then." I duck back into the limousine. "What're you waiting for?" She follows me back into the main section of the long car. "Hey, back there, I freaked out a little. I just want to apologize and explain myself. Since I got to America, my mind has been… how do I put it…? Freaking out (let's say). I will see shadowy figures out of fucking nowhere… They take the shape of my family, a lot of the time. Recently, maybe like a month ago or something along those lines, I had a surreal (different to any other) panic attack. Well, at least that's what Dan would of witnessed **if he had of gotten to me on time** but in my crazy fucking head, one of those figures who at the time looked like my dad said that I was worthless and tried to strangle me… Welp. There it is… oh yeah, Barry, Mark. I apologise for getting all up in our faces before but it is fucking hot… I might consider doing the ice bucket challenge if it stays like this!"

"THAT'S IT!" Arin belts. "There is a way to get a decent face video for Violet. Redo the ice bucket challenge."

"I didn't actually mean-" I begin but I'm cut off.

"Yeah, I'm gonna record the reaction separately for her Instagram." Suzy smiled.

"You guys are unbelievable!" I fold my arms trying not to smile. After a few moments I get convinced. "Urgh, fine. You may wanna do it away from Mimi and Moch because I can go full on pet whistle screech. I scream like a banshee." I admit.

"Go on then, I need proof!" Mark joked.

"Alright, alright. Cover your ears just to make sure… You have been warned… I'll do a scale… My throat will violently vibrate, that's how you can tell. *sigh* Here we go…" I say. I begin from the 'Markiplier' type low. I go to normal, to a scream and then Ariana Grande high. After, the last stage there is no sound. I grab Marks hand and put it up against my neck. He just nods proving that I was still screaming. I stop and choke on my own flem for just a couple of minutes and then speak. "And all of the cats in the neighbourhood go deaf."

"Really?" Suzy thought I was serious.

"No-no, just kidding."

"Holy shit. Ms. Ariana Grande two-point-oh, there." Mark jokes again.

"Please, Mark. Do not call me version two of a 21 year old women that looks and acts that she's 7. Not cool bro. Plus, I can go higher than that." A smile breaks on to my face. "That sounded rather fucking cocky of me, I apologize."

Soon, we arrived. Upon exiting the limo together, Barry and I were treat like royalty. My, now, 26 male colleague hooked on to my arm. His smile was gonna rip his face in half, I swear. The people greeted us with a bottle of alcohol of our choice. Barry chose the classic champagne and I chose blue WKD vodka. I don't mean small enough to fit in a wallet or taster bottle, I'm talking official normal sized glass bottle full of the alcohol of our choice. I put them in my bag because Barry asked me to hold on to his and I wanted for both of my hands to be able to be used. The others were in front of us at this point because Barry gave me time to slowly take in my surroundings. The bright lights and beautiful architecture amazed me.

"It's so well built. I like this place!" I announce once I put my parasol down and into my bag. Barry puts his free hand on to my shoulder, specifically the arm he was hooked on to already. Before we were lead to the hall, the people took us to some lockers were we could store are things in. I had a plastic bag that I put everything but my purse, phone, headphones and lipstick. The plastic bag went into the locker along with Barry's hoodie and Dan's coat. Suzy, Mark and Arin shared another one and Holly and Ross shared the third one we were allowed. (Ross' foot was still in a cast right now, he had crutches.)

Someone crept up behind me and Barry as we were in the hallway going straight down to the room where the main event would be held. The person blind folded us and after a second or two Mark's little mischievous giggle along with the sentence- "You guys hold on to each other and I'll get Violets other arm and get you down the hall safely."-made us realize that he was responsible for the blind folds (Or so we assume). He did exactly as he said.

Mark continued to talk but he sounded pretty distant as my thoughts took over. _**'This is so nice! I like where I am. In the clutches of two of my first male best friends. And they're two of my first friendship group too! I know I can be almost completely myself but there's something in my head that they'll find the things I haven't told them about myself out tonight. Try not to drink too much tonight, Violet. I trust you.'**_ The calm and gentle pace I was once doing ground to a halt. My thoughts were interrupted, too.

"Earth to Violet." My hair was ruffled and my cheeks were slapped.

"Huh! Was I thinking out loud?!" I ask, startled.

"No-no. Just wake up. We're at the doors now." Dan chuckled.

"Oh, oh right!" I stand alerted, hitting something pretty hard.

"OW!" Mark boasted. "That's my skull when you're finished with it."

"Oops. I'm sorry Mark. It's not like I can see right now, though." I smile.

"You guys ready?" Dan asked.

"As I'll ever be." Barry and I reply at the same time. I put my hand over my mouth and giggle a little bit. The creaking of the doors opening was the second last sound I heard with my blindfold on.

They all countdown together. "3…2…1" After the blindfolds are removed, Barry's first then mine. My jaw just drops, in an astonished manner. I brought my hands up to my open mouth, shaking. It was beautifully decorated with black, purple, red and blue decorations.

"This… is beautiful!" I cheer, trying not to cry. My arms shoot down and my head turns to look at Barry, he was already looking at me. There were loads and loads of tables and chairs, a stage with instruments on it, a gift table and people were applauding at our reaction.

Even though Barry was short, I was shorter. I jumped and hugged his shoulders. My feet were only slightly off the floor. He hugs me back and then puts me back onto the floor. I notice the giant banner in the middle of the room in which read-'Happy Birthday Barry & Violet!' I was super-super overly excited. This was something I hadn't had aimed at me before. I'd been to a party, yeah. That was my parents' wedding party, when I was 3.

"Thank you, for coming out for this today. I more than appreciate it. This is one of the highlights of my life, I'm just putting it out there." I speak while waltzing in, pulling Barry in by the hand. "I am extremely excited to be here."

The grumps followed us in as Barry spoke. "Yeah, what she said." The crowd laughed. I instantaneously began id-ing people. I knew why I'd seen them before. The crowd was mostly my internet heroes. After I realized, the smile on my face became so wide it was starting to hurt. I greeted every individual and then sat down. I got my phone out, took a picture with my clan and put it on Instagram with the caption- 'My early and Barry's late birthday party! Picture 1. #gamegrumps #brokeninja #markiplier #birthday #party #IFeelOld #Aagh26! #hashtag' Ross and Holly both laughed at the #brokeninja part.

Arin walked over to me a little after they'd departed from the group photo shot. "Violet, were not gonna start drinking until all of our parents have left, alright."  
"No problem, I don't usually start drinking 'til later on in the day anyway. Drinking in the morning and afternoon is more than bizarre." I smile.

"You look like you're having the time of your life there. Sitting at the table alone." Arin sarcastically jokes. "Come up and dance. You don't have to dance properly if you don't want to blossom." Suzy allowed Arin to call me things like 'blossom' or 'beautiful' because it was just a friendly nickname that wasn't 'Violet' or 'Lillith'.

"Arin, you're so sweet but… I need to sit for a moment." I quietly sigh.

"What's up, gorgeous? You can tell me anything."

"Well, it's just hard to believe I'm sitting here right now, ya know? Because I applied for an ad on the internet." Over Arin's shoulder, I stare at Barry and Dan talking far away from the table we were at.

Arin rests his hands on the table. "Well, put it into perspective. It's because you've finally got a family, not the perfect one you long for, who cares for you so damn much. Every day you're not over our house, at least once a day Suzy will say "I wonder what Violets up to right now." Do you think she'd say that if we didn't love and respect you like we do?" He smiles at me. Once I take in the information, my eyes widen and I jump towards him with open arms.

"You sound just like the dad I wish Marcel always was!" I yell over the music. Arin tightens the embrace and I could hear the sigh and smirk that was on his face.

He soon let's go. "You wanna come and talk to Dan, Barry and I?"

"Yeah, go on then." I get out of my chair smirking. We head over to the roommates on the far side of the hall. They were laughing by the time we got there.

"Oh, hi Arin your back!" Dan announced. I appear from behind Arin.

"Sup, bitches." I giggle after speaking like a **Starbucks** -white-girl. "How you doin', boo?" I look at them both.

"Boo? You're not trying to scare us, or are you?" Dan asks.

"Nicknames of 2014, what year do ya live in, hmm?" I joke.

"I've never heard that one before." Barry sniggers.

"Gyah, never mind. What'cha talkin' 'bout, hmm?" I sigh.

"Stuff."

"Must've been very eventful if stuff is your answer." I joke smiling.

~~~~~~Arin POV~~~~~~

The conversation went great until Violet zoned out and turned around slowly. Violet was humming, a tune I was unfamiliar with, as she wandered off. I pretended not to notice and continued talking to Dan.

"So, after that, you know, I tried doing something else." Dan finished.

"Yeah, yeah, totally dude." I smile.

"Arin you okay?" Barry asks.

"Violet just wandered off."

"Oh, yeah. I just noticed. Where is she?" Dan also asks a question. We look around for a bit and are unable to find her.

"Maybe we should check outside." Barry suggests heading towards the doors. Dan and I just look at each other as we follow him. Violet was outside, sitting on the metal railings, reading manga again. As we approached, she jumped off and lifted the skirt of her dress just slightly and began fanning underneath it with the book. We start speeding over to her even quicker than before, to save her anymore embarrassment.

When we got about 30 cm away from her we could hear what she was muttering. "Uuurgh… It's too ho-ot! Meeeeh, I'm dyin'. Meeeeh."

Barry crept up behind her quietly and then- "BOO!" He grabbed her shoulders and frightened her.

"EEECK!" She squeal before turning around and smacking him in the face with the manga. He stumbles back holding his face. Instantly, Dan and I begin to laugh. "I am **so** sorry. I'm so sorry, Barry."

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

I crouch down to his aid and then see something out of the corner of my eye. I properly look up and correct myself. "PIGEON!" I announce. Dan and Arin just look at each other as I walk over to it. They chase after me. "This place is just like fuckin' Gateshead Interchange. Stock piles of pigeons to stand on."

"What? Excuse me. Violet, what happened to you being lady-like?" Dan questions.

"In the hotel, yes. Lady-likeness all the way. But outside of it, where there's pigeons, no chance." I giggle. "Pigeons! Pigeons, everywhere! They're like a fuckin' disease!" I joke and turn around to see Arin, completely confused. "Oh, back in the North East, pigeons are fuckin' everywhere. Not as bad as seagulls though, the scrounging fuckers are always after your chips. "Oi, monkey boy! Giz a chip!" At every fuckin' opportunity, it's like they're waiting for ya!" I complain, heading towards the doors, again, where Barry was waiting for us.

Arin was laughing really heavily at my seagull impression. When he'd calmed down we stepped back into the hall. Suzy rushed over to us. "Where've you four been?"

"Pissin' about outside." I reply, rubbing my arm. I realize what I'd just said and slapped my hands on to my mouth. "Shi-ugar. I can't be sayin' things like that in 'ere!"

"Violet, it's alright, no-one heard you… hopefully." Barry smiled. I sensed someone else was here and stare off into the distance.

~~~~~~Suzy's POV~~~~~~

"Space cadet." I mutter. Holly turns around thinking I was talking about her but I point to Violet, putting my pink haired friend into context.

"This is getting to be an issue." Holly replies in a whisper back at me.

"~Woo~ Earth to Violet." I say waving my hand in front of my friends face.

"Huh? Whuyt, now?" She jumps coming out of the trance she was previously bound still by.

"I want you to head to the room on the right from here, don't ask why, just do it. Okay?" I order.

"I-urr- o-kay." She sounded a little nervous. Violet left the room.

"It's go time." I whisper into the mic of the ear piece that no-one had noticed. "Everyone! Your attention please. I'd like you to all watch this big screen here." I say while a projector screen comes down. "This is a big moment for one of our own. Violet!" I smile.

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

I opened the door, my senses were right. She stood in front of me and began to sing.

 _ **A/N: This will be set out a little differently. I'm sorry if it confuses any of you! Basically this is a singing scene between the two sisters. A '~' will show you when it's singing and when you see it again, its speech. This will continue until you find another note from me. This is a little parody of the deleted song 'Life's Too Short' from Frozen. I hope you enjoy.**_

" ~Rose: I came all this way today to give us a fresh start, but now that you're like wow, it's all like warm in the heart.

Violet: I'm so glad you like it sis 'cause this is the real me! You have no idea how great it feels to be free!

Rose: We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right - Violet: And forget who's wrong.

Both: Okay!

Violet: Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court!

Both: 'Cause life's too short

Rose: To always feel without and unloved by the sister I long to know

Both: Life's too short

Violet: To never let you celebrate me, the true queen of UK emo!

Rose: Wo-ho-hooo. I never understood, - Violet: I never understood - Both: but now I do!

Life's too short, to miss out on a sister like you ~

Rose: So you'll come with me, then?

Violet: With you?

Rose: To help with mam, she's been really poorly lately. I can't do much alone.

Violet: Oh.

Rose: Sooo..." Rose dangled keys on her finger, suggestively.

"Violet: I don't believe you!

Rose: What?! I just assumed that you would have to...

~ Violet: That I'll go live with you, that's how your story ends?!

Rose: It does! Nothing like it was, and, for sure, we'll be best friends!

Violet: Excuse me, don't you know my real age?!

Rose: Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset let's get back on the same page.

Violet: Gee, thanks for coming up to see my face. And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay! Run down the hall and spill my secrets, make a full report! Buh-bye!

Rose: Wait!

Violet: Cause life's too short!" I slam the door, exiting the room. Rose follows me out, opening it again.

"~ Rose: There it is! The door you'd love to slam in my face! You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place. Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who- is not one hundred percent convinced the delicacy's you!

Violet: You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care

Rose: You're a fool who worked with some strangers!

Violet: That is so unfair!

Both: I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly support! - Violet: Support! - Rose: Support - Both: HA! Life's too short!

Rose: To let the all of the people in here see how coldly you have always treated me!

Violet: La la lalala laaaa

Both: Life's too short!

Violet: To listen to a reckless fool who only ever hears the things she wants to hear!

Rose: You don't know - Violet: You have no idea

Both: What I've been through, because of you! Life's too short to waste another minute- Life's too short to even have you in it! Life's too short! ~

Rose: I've been so wrong about you!

Violet: You?! You've been so wrong about everything.

Rose: Maybe you are the delicacy!

Violet: I am NOT the delicacy!"

 _ **A/N- I'm done with all the singing for a little while but fortunately, and maybe unfortunately for some of you loyal readers, there will be more! (Not in this chapter, don't worry!) Link to the actual song:**_ watch?v=POwXz4VUmuc

I stop in my tracks, angrily crossing my arms with my back turned to Rose. _**'HOW DARE SHE COME TO MY BIRTHDAY PARTY, AFTER RUNNING WITHOUT GIVING ME HER NUMBER OR A MEMORY FROM THE LAST PARTY I SAW HER AT AND TRY TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY NEW FAMILY?! ALL I WANTED IS THE PERFECT DAY, BUT SOMEONE HAS TO INVADE AND TRY TO TAKE ME BACK! IT'S NOT ON! IT'S NOT FUCKIN' HAPPENIN' WHAT-SO-EVER!'**_ I was absolutely fuming with her for 'invading my life'. This wasn't a new feeling, as I'd always been angry at Rose for something in my teen years. Rose stormed out as my thoughts changed.

' _ **Violet, you're an idiot! All she wants to do is apologise. You can't let this happen again, she's escaped from you grasp once already in America. This is not happening again.'**_ I slip my shoes off and run out, three times her speed.

~~~~~~Barry's POV~~~~~~

I still wondered how they were both good at finding the best times to start spontaneously singing and turn life into a musical. I follow the girls in pursuit of the truth. I ran and checked every room, no Violet or Rose to be seen. For the 4th time today, I go outside and see a figure or two on the pier. I get closer and closer, trying not to run.

"I just… felt so sad… when-when you left me to fend for myself… And Rose…" Violet spoke while crying.

"What is it, sis?" Her sister looks down on to Violets head which was buried into her chest.

"I-I-I-I love you and I don't want you to ever leave me on my own again. Are we clear?" Violet asked as her right hand was red from gripping on to her older sister's shoulder.

"Crystal." Rose replies.

"Let's get going!" Violet tried to escape from her sisters clutches and dry her eyes.

"No." Rose bluntly says. "Not yet. I want to stay here for a bit longer because… You're my little adorable petal of a sister, the best sister on our Family Flower." I'm sure she meant 'Family Tree' but considering their names and Roses and their mothers occupation, the 'Family Flower' sounded a hell of a lot better.

I couldn't help it, I put Suzy onto face time.

"Hey, what do you need?" Suzy asked.

"I need you to put this face time session on to the projection screen." I reply.

"Why?" Suzy asks. I change from the front to the back camera.

"That's why." I softly reply. "It gets you right where it hurts to see them together like this."

"It's on screen now." Suzy smiled.

"By the way, Violet is physically crying. This, ladies and gentlemen, is what real love is." I sigh. Violet looks over her sister's shoulder to see me, eventually.

"Aaagh! Not right now!" Violet starts walking back and loses her footing. At lights speed, Rose lends her hand out to her little sister who, just in time, grabs at her palm. Violet climbs her arm until her balance is centred again, it was probably time to run.

"This is Barry, signing off." I say before rushing to turn face time off.

"I swear to god, Kramer! When I get a hold of you, I swear." Violet angrily rubbed her eyes clear of moister and lose tears. "Your mincemeat! Tomare! Tomare! I just gave you a head start. YOU SHIT! GET BACK HERE!" She called after me as I started running. Tomare means stop in Japanese. "Rose, come on! Follow that crazy man!" I check behind to see the sisters sprinting up the beach, there arms were far behind they're backs. This meant their speed was increased from what it would have been… SHIT! They were getting closer and closer and- BAM! Just like that, Violet had caught up with me. She'd knocked me over and was now on top of me slapping the living daylights out of me.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Please- ow – stop! Why the abuse?" I ask while being slapped.

"You nearly made me fall into the water! My dress could have gotten ruined!" She claims, but there was a look on her face saying that answer was unsatisfactory for her.

"Are you sure?" I ask back. "It seems that's not the only reason."

Violet, rolled to the side of me in embarrassment. "We'll finish this some other time." Violet pants while facing away from me. Rose wolf whistles, while helping me up. "Rose, you're such a fucking prick."

"Barry, I'm just sayin' son, if you like my Violet don't be afraid to talk to me about, alright." Rose teased. "But in all seriousness, if you do. I want to be first to know. I need to do what my dad can't anymore. On his behalf… That's a warning to Dan as well."

"O-Okay." I awkwardly say while helping my colleague up. Violet storms up the beach and I walk alongside her sister. "Violet was really unhappy about when you left her without anything at Halloween."

"I know. I have to make it up to her somehow… Well, I technically have, but she doesn't need to know until later." Rose smiles.

"Are you proud of her?" I ask.

"Wouldn't you be if your younger sibling is living your dream? Of course I am, more than you could ever know! So, are you proud of my little blossom?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, I am. She's come so far from the first day I met her." I smile while admitting it quite quietly.

"How was she, ya know, when you first met her?"

"Very shy and introverted."

"Well, she was always bullied. No one stopped until that one day… in primary school anyway. When she was eleven to put that into a bit more perspective for you." Rose smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, she was such a boss assed bitch. Someone tugged on her hair every lesson at least three times for a good seven weeks. They stopped because she turned around, punched them in the face, smacked their head into the desk and then flipped the desk on their head. She wasn't allowed to go near the school for a good 5 month, the person was in intensive care for about 1 month." Rose sighed looking ahead. "I lost friends because of that, but she showed me that I hung around with a bad crowd. She opened my eyes to the real world."

"Excuse me, wait what?" I ask, surprised. "Because they pulled her hair?"

"Everyone hated her in the class and after that, they were too afraid to pick on her." Rose smiled through her blue lipstick. "My little thorn, she was. No one touched her again."

"Why did people pick on her in the first place?" I ask looking up at Rose.

"You know how she always wears natural coloured contacts. Little children triggered her hate for her eye colour. They called her an alien because of that and her skin condition. Kids in Britain are always disgustingly behaved. This also should explain her hate for little kids." Rose brushes her fringe back to the right of her face and puts her long hair plait on her left shoulder. "That's why she's special to me. Someone so rare to find."

"Oh, I see. It all makes sense now. I suppose people thought she had anger issues too, huh?" I ask.

"No… People thought she was insane and in touch with the devil, picking off the good kids. The reason was that my mother insisted that she went to only catholic schools, as she was catholic at the time." Rose smiled. "Oh, Violet was so antichrist when she started secondary school… before I left her."

"Hey, you're here for her now, alright. Don't worry about the time you left her, now, your back into her life and personally she's most happy when your there. Anyway, as you were saying." I awkwardly rubbed Roses back, sympathetically.

"You're a good lad, Violet needs someone like you to be with her… Anyway, In the first year of secondary school, or to you high school, she went to a catholic school and decided it'd be funny to turn all of the crosses upside down." Rose smiles creepily for a moment.

"Really? Are you sure you're talking about the women over there?" I ask, completely shocked.

"The teachers knew it was her because she signed each cross before turning them around. She was only there for five month, before moving to another catholic school where she did the most hilarious but insulting thing ever. She was removed and put into a non catholic school almost instantaneously." The older sibling looked down as the wind blew her hair to the side.

"What'd she do?" I get way to curious.

"She drew Hitler moustaches and Nazi symbols on religious posters and continued to flip any crosses that were there." Rose giggles. "That is something we'll leave Dan to find out himself from the women herself, shall we? I don't want to him to think of me as an offensive twat. Violet must be thought of how she was and like or hate it. Discipline at its finest."

"Are you actually fucking kidding me?"

"Why would I be kidding, hmm? This is real. Oh, you know her bedroom?"

"What about it?" I raise an eyebrow.

"It was painted pure black. The walls, the floor, the skirting boards, the door and the ceiling. Even her bed frame was black. The only things that were a different colour where her purple bed covers and teddy bears… You heard me right, she had and probably still has a weakness for teddies!" Rose exclaimed as we stepped off the sand and onto the path. "The window was never opened and neither were the blinds, no-one ever went in because we couldn't see. If she needed to find something, Violet would have sunglasses and a torch at the ready. She was afraid of the light, almost completely. Oh, if you wanted to know, she started buying parasols at the age of 12. It was a decorative hobby and now she physically, literally can't live without one."

"I don't mean to be a tattle tale but, Violet almost always forgets to take one with her now." I knew I, in fact, was being a complete and utter tattle tale.

"Thanks for grassing 'er up like that. I shall give her a talkin' to. She could make trips out so often, her organs will hate her. That will be a problem for her life." Rose teases lightly. "Don't worry about it! If she fails to continue to use it in hot weather, I'll beat the shit out of her and knock some sense **in** to her." She exclaimed and Violet opens the doors to the hotel and instead of walking inside she just holds it open for us, patiently waiting.

We reach the doors without any further conversation. She was peeking out from behind the door, a shy expression on her face. I think it's because she wanted to be lady-like and was still really unsure what it meant to act like that. Violet honestly looked like one of the shyest, moé anime girls on the planet.

 _ **A/N Anyone who finds what Violet did in secondary school offensive or incomprehensibly unneeded, please forgive me. My intention was not to offend anyone, it was simply to add a little bit of eccentricity or strangeness about my fictional characters teenage shenanigans. Please do not sue me, loyal readers.**_

 _ **The Midnight Gamer xxx**_


	18. (18) What happened now?

~~~~~~Violets POV~~~~~~

I didn't know what having a lady-likeness actually meant, I was gonna try to perform it anyway. Barry let Rose through the door and leaned on the side of it speaking to me. "Ladies first."

"Pardon? Me? A lady?" I joke and he seriously nods his head.

"Yes, you… M'lady!" He jokes. _**(A/N: Don't forget to tip your invisible fedora, Barry! Hahahahahahaha! I'm so funny… and surprisingly big headed.)**_

"O-okay… Thank y-you…" I reply going under his left arm. I enter the building to see Rose, who looked pretty psyched about what just happened. She honestly looked like me when I watched the scene in The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi where Kyon and Haruhi first made-out.

"Aww, love at first sight!" She said clapping her hands together and keeping them in front of her chest. If Corpse Party taught me anything, it was how to deal with this moment in particular… Thank you, Nakashima Naomi.

I latched onto Roses cheeks and began swirling them around. "Whatever are you talking about, huh, sis?" I speaking in a tone that sounded obviously so I'm-going-to-kill-you-later-Just-you-wait-missus! Barry walked past scooping me away from Rose by putting his hand on my back.

"Come on, Suzy just text me telling me to get us back now, alright. You haven't got time to kill your sister yet." He joked. "You can do that later." I simply look up and smile at him. Rose followed behind us.

"~ do you have a clue, when I say to you, 'aishteru', don't you know that it means I love you. ~" I mutter a line from the English version of "Motteke! Sailor Fuku!" in a sing song-y style.

"What was that?" Barry leans towards my face. "Where you talking to me just there."

"Uurgh… N-no. No, I was not." I was embarrassed. What if he heard me and didn't know it was one of my favourite songs? I was extremely, incredibly lucky just there.

"Oh, alright." Barry smiled. _**'Well played, Blackwell. You**_ _**should be proud of yourself. At least I'm able to dig myself out of holes like that… Well, most of them.'**_ The sketchy way in which he said Suzy wanted us made me super uncomfortable. There was one reason for that: Suzy's quirky personality has ended in so many awkward conversations that I haven't even considered talking to myself about.

You have no idea how hard it was to not suddenly hug Barry, as I feared for my sanity. I felt an extreme need to just stop walking but my legs didn't grant me the opportunity. My head did grant me the opportunity to quickly turn it to look to the side, but I would look paranoid. I avoided making the action. Not even my mouth allowed me to speak, I couldn't move it no matter how hard I tried. All I could do, that was within my control, was move my eyes and breathe as my legs were on auto-pilot. We reached the doors without another word. My head dropped as my eye lids slowly fluttered, in nervous disposition.

Out of nowhere we stopped walking right in front of the doors. "What are you nervous about, hmm?" Barry asked kneeling in front of me to meet my eyes. (ON BOTH KNEES, KEEP IN THE COMFORTING CONTEXT! JESUS CHRIST! CHILL OUT!) _**'Can you read my mind? What the fuck? How? What? I don't seem to even anymore.'**_ I didn't understand. How did he know I was nervous? "You need a hug?" I began shaking.

I loosened up enough to throw myself at him, still shaking like an earthquake was upon us. I heard the creak of the doors and Suzy speaking.

"What's taking you guys so lo-?" She stopped from completing.

"She just stopped functioning." Rose spoke for me, don't worry, I liked it when she did. "Violet, doll? You okay?" Rose stepped towards us. The feelings were coming back… the feelings of anger, loss and regret, this time it was all at once. I couldn't speak, still, it was impossible to control myself. Paranoia was incredibly over-powering at this moment in time.

"Violet? Violet?!" Barry asked in desperation. "Suzy, she's not responding." I wasn't removed from his grasp but I'd lost contact from the floor. My eyes glazed over. This felt like de-ja-vu, as I could've swore it'd happened to me before. My life's bad times flicked through my mind, specifically the bad days of my years of being bullied.

"Nope, definitely not responding… What do we do?" I heard my sister speak then gasp. "Oh no, not again! I remember now… this has happened again. This is a do worry /don't worry situation, right here. She can hear us, but she can't respond… this used to happen every two weeks when she was bullied." I felt like a ragdoll, beforehand, I was constantly being shaken around. "She might freak out a bit afterwards… It's like a silent panic attack. Well, it's the best description I've got right now."

"So, she's fine?" Dan asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, exactly… Don't have a go at her, she can't help it… don't freak out either, just act calmly." Rose corrected them on my situation. "Give her five minutes… Is that… a ring on her middle finger?" My hand was picked up. "It's a skull ring as well… Should I expect any less from her, though?"

Five minutes later, like Rose assumed, I had control again. I noticed that I was in a slightly uncomfortable place, not a floor or table, no. A pair of arms. "Urrk… for fucks sake… That!? Again?" I asked myself.

"Hiya." My vision cleared and I was allowed to blink for the first time in ten minutes, afterwards, I was greeted by Barry. I squeal and jump, only to fall on my back.

"I told you not to frighten her." Rose sighed. I roll and pick myself off the floor. Trying to centre my balance, I fall into the chest of a familiar face who my brain soon recognised as Arin.

"Hi…" Arin seemed awkward about it. I stand away from him after the balance reformed, gripping/massaging my neck. Slowly, I move back pressing down on the skirt of my dress. My back cracks.

"You okay sis?" Rose asks me.

"Sorry about that… My crazy brain does some weird shit to me. Oh, well the show must go on." I awkwardly say realising the scene that just played out had an audience of people… I'd been taken into the main hall.

"Are you alright though? What happened?" Suzy asked.

"What happened, hmm? I don't know, luv. You tell me." I joke everyone in the crowd begins to laugh. "You know what, in the most polite way I can say it… Screw this pin up. Say goodbye to the two bobby pins. They're going in my fu-, I mean there being placed in my hand bag… Pardon my filthy language." I let down my hair and put the accessories in my bag like I said.

"You look like a poodle!" Ross explains.

"Goddamnit Ross." Dan, Barry, Arin and I all mutter at once.

"What was it that you wanted to show me and Bar, Suze?" I ask.

"Well, Birthday boy Barry has already seen it but you have not… The birthday cake!" Suzy said as Holly steps out of the way of it along with Mark and Jacksepticeye.

"Oh, hi, Jack-a-boy!" I smile and wave.

"Hi!" He calls back. Then, I notice the cake.

"Holy sh- mother of god." I exclaim trying to get rid of my awful language. "IT'S F-ING HUGE! IT'S MOTHER F-ING HUGE!" I exclaim again.

"What the H is that gorgeous aroma?" Rose asks.

We both sniff up. "Mmm, chocolate! Heheheheheh!" We giggle together.

"There are a grand total of 52 candles on that thing!" Arin announces. "I know that because I put them on myself!"

"Nice goin' bud!" I put my hand out for a high five… And who is stupid enough to deny me a high five? Not Arin of course, he always delivers. The lights come on. "Dude, those figures are awesome. Why does mine have a bigger chest size than Suzy's?"

"Well, we wanted to get it accurate enough." Dan smiles.

"Of course you'd say that." I smile back at him, hopefully intimidatingly. " **Dan**." My eyebrow was twitching slightly

"Urr-umm, n-no reason." He backs up slightly.

"Perv…" I mutter under my breath so that no-one hears.

A movie theme plays a little while after the partying, dancing and conversation making had begun.

I begin doing something I used to do a while ago, back in England, whenever I heard it. As it was also my sister, Annabelle's favourite movie piece, Rose and I ran out to the field behind the family house and take our boom box with that tape in it just so we could smile while we spun, danced and lay out on the grass, in memory of Annabelle, keeping her fresh in our minds. The most memorable days were when it was a hot day in the summer but the wind didn't fail to join us as we flailed around in dresses… Like I said, that was in the family house… I never did it again from the day mother and Rose left.

Rose instantly joined me after coming out from one of the crowds, as she knew what I was doing. We giggled like the two little, happy girls that we used to be, before everything had went to complete and utter shit. Are eyes met and our hands intertwined as we endless spun around. The movies name? The Blue Lagoon.

We began the dance we'd done for years to this song, even though it was the classic slow dance, we **made** the dance our own.

"I don't understand." Rose looked down after twirling me around.

"What don't you understand?" I ask looking deep in to her grey-blue eyes.

"Why did she like the film that much…? I remember watching it with you and it wasn't that good… *sigh* I wish I could have asked her." Rose shut her eyes for a brief moment.

"Rose…" I get her attention after she looked away. "Did you request this song?" The question was asked before we began to pivot around a bit.

"Yes… Yes, I did. I wasn't gonna let you forget about her, ya know." She smiled.

"I never did forget… It's all coming back… the, now, painful memories. They're back again." I blink away the tears that were about to flow.

"Now… it doesn't matter." She twirls me again. "I'm gonna hand you off to that eager looking guy over there." She teases before nodding to that eager guy, who I wasn't able to know the name of him until I got there.

"Don't… leave me, again." I whisper and forget about the tears that were falling. Out of nowhere, Arin, began dancing with me.

"What're you crying for, huh?" He asks.

"This is my dear departed sister's favourite song… What Rose and I just did there… We used to do it every day of our damn lives. We were so majestic." I smile quickly removing the moister from my eyes with my knuckles. I look over at Suzy who just smiles in approval, just so I knew she didn't mind… Arin was her husband, after all. "Thank you, Arin."

"What's the sudden thankfulness for."

"I've always been thankful for the people that give me the time of day… You, sir, have done more than anyone has done for me, along with all of our friends." I look up at him, under his failed chin hair that I could describe as anything but dignified. "You act like my fucking dad, for god's sake. He was that one man that made me want to live another day because he tried to be patient, loving a-and everything that he could… The other guys are, as you could say, just as caring. But you will always be consistent." I break out a teeth-y smile.

"Violet, as much as it's deformed… The grump family is the most permanent, not related by blood, family that is to exist in all of our lives. Where would be without each other, hmm…? By the way, that question was rhetorical." Arin smiles. "Oh, there's someone over there who may wanna dance."

"Do these people think I'm a rag doll, constantly throwing me around?! I never know where I'm gonna end up next." I mutter, after looking down and rolling my eyes.

"Did you just say something?" Arin asks.

"Umm, no?" I kid around, pursing my lips, making him smile quite a bit.

"You said something, didn't you?" Arin grinned wider than before.

"No, I didn't say a single word." I was desperate to not tell him. The man who I was dancing with mouthed- "Tough, you will dance with her!" to the other side of the room, over my shoulder.

"You ready to go now?" He asked after noticing I'd saw him mouthing to the mystery man and looked everywhere but at me for a moment.

"Fine." I sigh.

Arin twirls me and I had no idea where the fuck I was going. Instead of being caught by the next person, I crashed into their chest. I looked up and Barry's face was so do-not-want it was unreal. I knew how to solve this little problem. **Operation: Moé girl** is underway! Somehow I found myself able to generate those last few tears as I pulled a really cute anime expression at him.

(Kinda like this: . I know, I was too fucking kawaii!)

I looked at Dan and Alex, Barry's brother, then back at him. Dan looked like he was gonna be unable to even. When you pull the same expression as Asahina Mikuru you tend to be fucking adorable. I removed my hands shyly away from his chest and ball them up nervously. I look at my feet in which were both turned inwards and the more I stayed like that, the more I actually felt that way but it was 'all part of my master plan'.

I awkwardly rub my eyes after looking up at him. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go… now." I point my thumb backwards before swiftly but slowly turning around. I take my first step and all of a sudden I am spun back around as the music coming from the speakers changed to Emeli Sandé's song _Clown_.

Barry had plucked up the courage to dance with me. This is when I realised, I was still completely barefooted so my true height was seen. As short as ever. I put one hand on his shoulder and held the skirt of my dress out with the other one as we glided along the floor. When did Barry learn to dance? Who could have suggested this song? Fuck it, I sang along anyway.

"I'd be smiling if I wasn't so desperate. I'd be patient if I had the time. I could stop and answer all of your questions. As soon as I find out, how I can move from the back of the line… I'll be your-" I sang but stopped because at the chorus I lost contact with the ground. Barry had somehow managed to pick me up and spin me around. I was in the air for a good minute, spinning in a circular motion the entire time. My eyes just widened as I was shocked. This was… beautiful. And it happened all because I fake cried? Jesus Christ, he's so gullible. The whole time I was in the air, I felt so alive. I tried not to cry for real and covered my feelings with a smile. Luckily, not the whole crowd of people noticed, due to the fact that this happened behind a wall. Unfortunately, Dan, Arin, Ross, Holly, Suzy and Barry's brother did see it.

Suzy wouldn't leave off afterwards so I accidentally made her feel bad. "Oh, Violet, there's something you haven't told me about Barry, isn't there."

"Shut up! I bet you had kind friends who didn't tease you on the matter." I say directly to her face. "I haven't had one year in my life that I haven't been teased in. Why can't people poke fun at someone else?" I then mutter before turning around and went to sit at a table far away from her. I sat flicking through Instagram, angrily, after thumping down on the seat. My back became sore as I was leaning over my mobile so no one could see what was on screen.

It had been half an hour since I first sat down. No one had come over to me so my brain automatically assumed that I _was_ easily forgotten. It was time for me to realise that I always became a jerk when I'm teased or something that is embarrassing happens to me. I locked my phone and threw it in my bag. By the way, I didn't mind being alone. After all, I always was. It still was heart breaking to have so many people there and not one of them notice you for half an hour. How long was this party going to last? _**'I'm not staying too long if I end up like this the whole time.'**_

I thought about going home several times but the immediate thought that followed was of Suzy upset with me because this was mainly for me. To be on the safe side I stuck around. I put my hands on my cheeks, pushing them up, in tiredness, anger and boredom. I was ticked off because I looked kawaii as fuck and still, nobody fucking cared. It was bugging me that I'd been unintentionally mean to Suzy but didn't have anything to say to her. I got up and decided to go on a hunt for my shoes instead of looking completely bored.

The lack of crowd by the door was good enough so that I could look for my foot wear without a lot of people noticing me. I didn't want to be seen just in case I got hot and bothered, I could escape and stand out in the hall for a bit. I found my black, leather wedges and leaned against the wall to put them on. I then speedily slipped out of the main party area without being spotted. I exited and went to the wall to the side of the door as I touched it and it was freezing cold. Exactly what I needed from it. I slid down the white wall while fanning my face using my right hand. I sat with my knees up in front of my face, touching. My legs were apart and my feet were turned inwards with the toes touching. My dress moulded to my shape.

I began to think about my recent life choices and the shocking truth was that one of those choices were up to standards. **One**.

I look down and shame myself. _**'Violet, you are an asshole. What does Suzy think of you now, hmm? You fucked up… just like the last time… and thirty-odd times before that. I'm a fuck up and that is a problem now. It never used to be when you didn't have any friends but… now you do so get your shit together. Oh god-'**_ "Violet, your impossible you know that. You're a fuck up who messes everything- and I mean everything- up. You're gonna have to punish yourself for this again… just when you thought you didn't have to anymore." I remind myself of the consequences I'd made for fucking up and knew it was time to feel ashamed. "You're a prick, Violet." I remind again. I have always punished myself for messing up. Most would say the way I do it is unthinkable. I, on the other hand, see it as a mandatory exercise. The reason I do it is because it's the one thing that still hurts. I put my hands over my face to block out the lights as they gave me a headache. That was one of the reasons, anyway.

As I look up there was someone heading towards me. _**'What is it with these people, always looking for me? It's not like I'll run away. Well… Now I get their point.'**_

"Hey!" They called from the right of me.

I got lost in my own thoughts again. _ **'I'm- I'm a fuckin' idiot. I should've hidden. They can't disturb me right now. I've got a little too much on my plate at this moment in time. Goddamnit, even though he gets pissed at me for running, I should of gotten out of here ages ago.'**_

"Hello, earth to Dahlia?" The male voice was confused. _**'Wait, Dahlia? Oh, shit. God lord, exactly who I didn't want right now. Prepare yourself for the questions… Fuck it, be tired. I don't give a shit about the questions. I can't be arsed with them, man.'**_

"Hello?" He asked for the final time. I turned my head in his direction, slowly and stared up at him for a good 30 seconds.

"All your questions are invalid before you start. Are we clear?" I snapped because I couldn't be bothered with anything.

"Uuur, how did you-?" He asks me.

"I just fucking know your gonna throw questions at me, from every fuckin' angle. I can't be fuckin' chewed with them right now." I complain while looking down again.

"What have you got on your mind, Violet?" Barry asks me.

"Your question is invalid." I say almost shoving his face away from me. All of a sudden, I feel the blazers sleeve loosely hugging me.

"I know that you don't wanna talk about it now. But one day, you'll have to tell me. You'll go insane if you keep everything to yourself like you do." He rests his head on my shoulder.

"Your right." I lie. "Someday, I'll have to tell you but until that day comes only I'll know." I stand up without any warning and Barry falls on his ass. I lend him a hand to get back up while speaking to him. "Why'd you come looking for me?"

"Suzy's worried about you." He replies.

"You guys are impossible." I mutter. _**'What is it with them and being unable to concentrate on their own lives?'**_

"Were not, Violet." Barry links arms with me and walks me back into the hall. "After everything that you've been through in your life, you deserve some attention."

' _ **Don't you see? I'm supposed to exist so I can be the person to say-'**_ "I was always lonely, no one ever cared. It was just meant to be like that." I say brushing my hair out of my face and behind my ear. "That's what I live for, to be… forgotten. As I can… never say the things… I need or want… to… say. I admit it," I blush. "I am an introvert and I can't handle myself… at all." Out of nowhere I was brought into his chest, Barry just hugged me.

"I know it's hard to come to terms with your circumstances but you are someone who is, I don't know, amazing, well versed, educated, careful, cunning, witty, level headed, self-disciplined, sarcastic- in a humorous way, intellectual, high-spirited, self-controlled, skilful, strong, bashful, shy, unpredictable, daring and definitely not normal." Barry describes as I tighten the embrace as I was embarrassed, just a little too much. "The people who don't know you may describe you as unsociable, childish, weak, pessimistic, clumsy, headstrong, insecure, mediocre and melancholy but like I said, they don't know you. They don't know you like I do, so I don't care what they think."

I'd heard that last sentence before I just didn't know where and then- _**'They don't know him like I do, so I don't care what they think.'**_ Just a couple of weeks ago I'd said almost the same thing to Suzy, while I was in the cold bath. I sigh with happiness. I was still super short compared to Barry, even in the heeled shoes.

I hugged him, trapped in the moment. I felt that if I moved I'd die. Moments like this didn't come around very often, they were rare. And to share such a moment with one of my best friends, well let's just say that, it was extremely special. It'd be awful to make them worry about me again so I just made sure that they knew I was still there. "Thank you."

"Well, dinner will be out in, like, 10 minutes." Barry said releasing me and looking into my eyes.

I nervously looked down grabbing my right arm with the adjacent hand, out of the silence I gasp and jump. "I've got an idea." The crowd begins small talk and sounds that question what I'm doing as I run to the stage. I sit down at the piano and flip up the lid. "Barry, you said some pretty sweet stuff just now but, you missed some words."

"What'cha mean, V?" Suzy asks.

"Well," I start tapping at the keyboard getting into rhythm. "~I'm adequately exceptional. I'm gradually professional, at being- mentally deficient.

I'm as shrewd as a sap, with an astute- mental gap. Occasionally I can be consistent.

I'm a fool. I'm a flop. I'm a failure. But you should never judge a book by its **colour**! Cos there's a heart that beats inside of me.

I'm an educational intellect. Quite exceptional in fact, perfect, at being- the remedial class brainless dunce~" I begin to sing a song by a British comedian named Lee Evans (Who is a very talented man, I must say. He also retired! [Insert sad face here]). Until I told the grumps, everybody thought I'd made it up as I went along. On the last line, of that section, Rose came on to the stage and put a dunce hat on my head. _**'Where did that come from?'**_

"~I'm a success! At losing. I'm obvious when, confusing. I'm always asked for my opinion… once.

So I'm a fool. I'm a flop. I'm a failure. But you should never judge a book by its cover. Cos there's a heart that beats inside of me.

I'm a popular hit with the 'in' crowd. A regular wit to be with and loud. I'm a busy, active, unsociable recluse.

I'm an irresistible reject, with a formidable defect. Sexually, I'm celibate not in use.

I'm a fool. I'm a flop. I'm a failure. But you should never judge a book by its cover. Cos there's a heart that beats inside of me. A heart that beats inside of me. A heart that beats inside of me. ~ That is what you missed."

A round of applause filled the room. "Now, look what I've done." I hop side to side after standing up. "I've killed the good mood. Ah, I know." I say stepping to the front of the stage. "Let me tell you the tale of how I got here, and the addition of some of my thoughts along the way." I smile looking at the people on the tables looking at me, it made extremely nervous. "Well, I flew with Virgin Media and not easy jet. You wanna know why…?" I ask.

People in the crowd just stare, so my best bet was to tell some jokes from British comedians that I agreed with. The challenge, have a completely dead pan delivery. "Because you don't know where the fuck the people are. The backgrounds orange and so are the employees! All you see is a hair-do and some floating teeth. You know what I call people who have their make-up smeared on like that? Orange-face Phyllis." The crowd begins laughing. _**'Finally, some happy people.'**_ "I like how I said "The tale of how I got here" and skipped straight to the flight… Oh, we had to be so creative when we were kids, unlike nowadays with their iPads and heelies. The lads had slapsies and Chinese burns. Ya know I wondered about the Chinese when I was like nine, or something." I begin. "I always thought: "Why do they only wanna whisper and fuck up your wrists?" I spoke in a child-like manner, Arin began dying of laughter immediately. "Oh and the girls. There was a new kind of sorcery every day. There was that craze that still goes on now, but now its digital. The paper, fucking, fortune teller." I reach into my bag. "Someone like to try?" I smile devilishly. "Pick a colour, pick a number, pick a colour, pick a number." Dan bravely rose his hand. "Come on up, Daniel."

"Urr, I'm slightly scared." Dan nervously twisted his wrists together.

"Don't be scared Daniel. It's only me." I smile normally. "Pick a colour." I demand.

"Uur, umm- red."

"R-E-D… NUMBER!" I call as I pretended to be the girls at school.

"Umm, four."

"1-2-3-4…" I flip a slot up and read it. "It says… 'You're a dick.'" Dan was astonished. His nut brown eyes widened and I tried to gaze into them, but Arin's laugh, dude. After hearing it I couldn't help but keel over and also laugh. The crowd all died laughing, it wasn't just us, don't worry. In fact, Dan was the only one who didn't find it at all funny.

Daithi De Nogla was in the back and I called over to him. "Daithi! Daithi, son! I was gonna choose you but Dan was brave. Just beware, man!" He stopped laughing. "There's a catch to this." I whisper down to Arin and Barry.

"What is it?" Arin asks as I sit on the edge of the stage leaving Dan trying to register my witty joke.

I flip up all of the corners and: "They all say the same thing." I smile. Barry starts laughing. He becomes unable to stand, when Arin starts laughing, and leans on my thighs. I couldn't escape because the force that was applied was anchoring me in place.

"That is the funniest thing I've seen all day!" Barry says after calming down.

"Urr…" I say awkwardly as I was kinda scared. "Why are you touching me… there?" I was timid in the way I spoke.

"Huh…?" Barry's eyebrow raises and then he realised. My friend jumped back knocking into Kevin. "I am so sorry, Violet. I-I-I didn't mean to, I swear!"

I touch his shoulder comfortingly. "Dude, chill out. We all make mistakes, let it slip by. Alright? It's not the thing you should think about…" I smile. "Just continue with ya life. Don't worry about it. If it was Dan, it'd be a different story."

"Oh, umm, I'm still sorry! Thank you." He smiles back, removing my hand with both of his, slowly.

"Oh, food." I smile jumping off the stage. "Imma gonna go sit… on my own… again." I take the dunce hat off and put it under my arm. I was sitting alone as everyone, whose family was there, was sitting with their relatives. Rose was sitting with some fit single dudes who were on a table together. I look over at my sister. "*sigh* Typical Rose."

The worst part of my seating was, it was pretty far away from the others. Was this some kind of joke? Am I being put on the spot? When I was given my food, I put my headphones on and watched anime while I ate. Everyone else was talking about things. I learned to accept loneliness. "Super driver, hold on tight because I don't slow down for stragglers! I won't stop, till I reach the top! Get ready, GO! Sweet success, or so they say, is never quite like you'd imagine! That's a lie! Give it one more try! So hurry up!" I sing a section of Super Driver's English version by Cristina Vee, at what I'd thought was a quite tone. It wasn't really loud, but it wasn't the whisper I wanted it to be either. I get past it and watch anime again. I begin giggling at episode 23 of Ouran High School Host Club (in which I highly recommend you watch the whole entire anime) where Kasanoda Ritsu discovers that Haruhi is a girl as she is changing and the Hitachiin Twins come at him with a baseball bat saying: "We need to induce amnesia!"

~~~~~~Barry's POV~~~~~~

I was laughing and joking around with my brother when from the other side of the room I heard a familiar laugh. Then I realized that it belonged to Violet.

"Alex, I just need to make sure she's okay with being alone." I say getting up.

"You already asked her 4 times before sitting down, bro." He replied.

"Her mind changes like the direction of the wind." After that, I turned around and made my way to my colleague. She put her hand 2 cm's in front of her mouth as she giggled excessively. I noticed that the otaku was in her natural habitat (anywhere with anime or manga) again. I took a moment, before sitting on the chair in front of her, to assess which anime she was watching and couldn't quite tell. I look at the empty plate in front of her on the table, in shock. The women smiled at her phone screen after resting her arm on the table.

"Are you… alright, here by yourself?" I ask.

"I'm not by myself when I'm watching anime, Barr! Go back to your family!" She smiled moving one of the headphone speakers behind her ear.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Just go, damn it! Before I change my mind." Violet shoved the headphone speaker back on to her ear and began playing the anime episode again. I did as I was told to.

"Mom, how is the charity doing, hmm?" Arin asks his mother a question before continuing to eat and then looking at his wife as I pass.

"It's doing fairly well for now, Arin. How've you been?" She replies. He explains what had been going on and so does Suzy. I don't hear anymore as I get too far away, plus, I wasn't gonna listen in.

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

I didn't want to force Barry to stay for multiple reasons: He'd want to be with his family more, I was watching a good anime and it generally looks weird and suggestive. As much as I felt bad for sending Barry away like that, it was better off to do so.

I looked behind me to make sure he was talking with his relatives and not looking over at me. I turned the volume of my phone down after looking back to it. Pausing the anime, I felt as if I was being stared at, and I thought I knew who by: The people who claimed to care about me. (The grumps from their separate tables, btw!) My best bet was to pretend not to notice it. I couldn't help but hunch my shoulders up and rub my arms with my hands because it was starting to get really cold. I didn't rub them too vigorously though, my sleeves would get smothered in the considerable amount of foundation on my arms.

I got bored of watching anime and moved on to listening to music. All of a sudden, three very butch shadows beam over me. They were joined by a lanky, skinny one which was delayed by a couple of seconds. I was fanning myself with my hand while making an over exaggerating face. When I turn to see Vanoss, MiniLadd, Terroriser and Daithi De Nogla behind me I shut my mouth.

"Hi!" I say excitedly. "What can I help you guys with?" I was trying to get weird thoughts out of my head when speaking to them.

"Jesus Christ, Violet. I didn't think you were this pretty!" Craig (Mini Ladd) smiled.

"Oh, you. You all don't look half bad yourselves. I mean, I've seen Craig in person before but… I expected a little bit less of… an image, when I thought of the rest of you… You can sit down if you'd like." I smile. Everyone aside from Evan (Vanoss) sat down.

"When I first saw you from a distance I was kinda like **Damn Gurl**!" Brian (Terroriser) made me laugh. It was the kind of half nervous and half I-found-it-funny laugh, so basically I made myself look a little bit dumb but that's okay. I fell back on my chair, directly into Evans rock hard abs! _**'Hoooly fuuck! Don't drool, Violet. Keep it together.'**_ I couldn't believe it, this was the first time I'd ever touched a guy's abs before. I mean it wasn't the first time I'd touched abs in general because I had abs, but JEEBUS! It felt amazing. I moved forward straight away and my face burnt up in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry Evan." I turn around and splayed my hands out multiple times. Daithi, Brian and Craig were laughing.

"You've only just met the guy, Violet. And your already feelin' 'im up." Daithi joked. Evan laughed after that and I knew a way to stop this embarrassment: Run from it.

I arose from my chair and sprinted out of there. My headphones were still around my neck so my phone got dragged behind me. My face was as close to the door as my hands were when opening it.

' _ **Ugh, Barry's right. I shouldn't run like this… but what was I to do?'**_ The embarrassment just from running was killing me. I was running down the hall with my hands flailing behind me. "Aaaaagh! I've done it aga-a-ain!" I cry while continuing down the surprisingly long hall. I open the doors that go out to the world and hear that voice, the voice I always think of in my time of need.

"Violet!" Barry screeched before panting. "What happened now?!" I heard him speak before the doors slammed behind me. I skidded to a stop so that I could change direction and chose to hide at the side of the building. When I reached my destination I slid down the wall, sighing in exhaustion. My phone was no longer connected to the headphone wire. _**'Well, shit.'**_ I thought to myself. _**'What happened to it? You can't go looking for it… Fuck it.'**_ I picked myself up and at that moment I heard it again. "Blackwell, where d'ya get to now?"

"Ooh no… Oh, fuuck. Where do I go from here?!" I cry. "That was so embarrassing!" I look around hastily.

~~~~~~Barry's POV~~~~~~

I ran out to look for Violet and Craig followed me and he was not too far behind. "You see that, dude? That's the tip of her headphone audio-jack thing!" I exclaim clutching her phone.

"Yeah, it's gotta be hers. Umm, Barry, was it?"

"Yeah! What is it?"

"She seemed really normal until I actually met her in person. What's Violets deal?" Craig asked me.

"In short, she's just weird. I'll explain properly later."

"Okay, fair enough." He responded.

"Oh, where could it be?" Violet muttered. "I should be more careful, now where is my phone… I'm such a dummy. Argh, I'm sick of my own childish behaviour. GET IT TOGETHER!" We hear a thump on a wall. "Uh oh... hmm! Just… urr… move away." She croaks and proceeds to cough. Mini Ladd and I hide behind the hotels wall.

"I can make her laugh, trust me!" Mini exclaimed. He peeked his head behind the wall. " **Hey gurl! I just shit myself!** " It totally back fired.

 _ **A/N You'll get the reference if you watch Mini Ladd's #AskMini series 3**_

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

He scared the shit out of me. "KYYAAAAAAAGH!" I squeal. And in that moment of terror, you have no idea how inviting the usually creepy dark black alley's depths seemed. I ran into the darkness.

As I ran into what seemed never-ending-darkness, my fear of the dark kicked in. I began whimpering. "I really wish I had my phone for light right now… or a teddy that I could hug. Yeah, a plush would make this better, only… I don't have one. Fuuuu- This is super scary. Why did you do this?! A women without her sister is like a bird without wings. Look which bird can't fly!" I squeal. "Someone'll find you eventually. But for now… sing a tune." I put my hand underneath my chin, thinking of a song as my mind had went blank. I fall into something. "Is that a…? KYYAAAAAGH! I touched it! Eww. That's a dead rat… Ew-ew-ew-ew-ew-ew-ew! Songs, Violet you need one… just don't move without a light… Umm…" I shiver in fright and disgust. "Oh… okay. 1. 2. 3. ~musing through memories, losing my grip in the grey. Numbing the senses, I feel you slipping away. Fighting to hold on, clinging to just one more day. Love turns to ashes, with all that I wish I could say.  
I'd die to be where you are. I tried to be where you are.  
Every night, I dream you're still here. The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear. When I awake, you'll disappear, back to the shadows, with all I hold dear. With all I hold dear. I dream you're still here. I dream you're still-~" I see the light of my phone in the distance. It went off and on again. The light is turned around to reveal Mini and Barr. I start shaking. "Don't scare me like that! Especially you, Craig! I expect more from you!" I tried to walk forward but felt wrong for doing so for some unexplainable reason. "I need to wash my hands… fuckin' dead rats… Disgusting. A complete disgrace." I mutter tottering out of the corner with my right hand far in front of me.

I marched out of the alley muttering to myself. "Don't forget, Violet. That has to be something… you… have to do… I don't wanna." My head drops. "But you fuckin' have to. They only way to knock some fucking sense into yourself. I look crazy… Fuck it, let's be honest, I am crazy." _**'Why did you say that out loud? Don't stress don't worry… Create a distraction… That should work… Actually, let's not.'**_ I thought whilst shuffling forward.

"Uum… This is slightly awkward." Mini laughed awkwardly.

"Shut up. I'll lose my train of thought." I snap.

"Violet, that isn't necessary. You know that." Barry said in a disappointed manner.

"Excuse me for trying to think. Fuck right off." I begin to lose my patients.

"Is she- Are you always like this?" Mini asked.

"No-" Barry began.

"You've caught me in a bad mood. I can't stand myself, nor can I stand my inferior complexity right now. I fucking hate myself." I mutter.

"Hate's a big word to use."

"I despise myself then. Is that better?" I look down and just stop after speaking in an aggressive tone. My arms drop to my side.

"Huh?" The boys say while catching up to me. This was the only way to think straight. _**'Right, Violet. Get your act together… Number 1, stop being a spoilt little brat. Number 2, you keep embarrassing yourself, which also needs to stop. Number 3, People already think your weird enough, never mind what you bound to do if you weren't having this conversation… with yourself.'**_

"God, I am fucking creepy weird." I mutter and then it hits me. "ファックのために。あなただけの日本の話を聞いた場合は、この全体的な状況を避けたかもしれません。 くそ！私はクソばかなんですよ！ばかは、あなたがおかしく馬鹿なよ！"

(In which means "For fucks sake. You could have avoided this whole situation, if you just spoke Japanese. FUCK! I'm such a fucking idiot! Idiot, you're such a freaking idiot!")

"Hey, look." I turn around, still keeping the hand that touched the dead rat in front of me. "I'm… I apologize. I just have, **a lot** of things on my mind that I don't feel comfortable enough to share quite yet." My hair blew in the wind as I force a smile on to my face. I put my clean hand out. "Let's go!" Barry grabbed my hand and Craig grabbed on to my wrist. "When we get in that hotel, I need to wash my hand due to me accidentally touching a vulgar and dead rat. And then, we wait until everyone's parents and other relatives leave."

"After that?" Barry asks.

"I get wasted on Sake!" I cheer. "Also many-many-many vodka and cokes. I'm great fun after having a load of drink." I face the other way and begin to march out of the dark back alley, dragging the guys out with me. When we reach the light I notice the sky. "*Gasp*. The sun's setting! It's so pretty, I've never noticed it until now." I slow down when looking up.

"You've been in Murica for, what? 3 months now and you still haven't noticed?" Craig laughed.

"And you haven't noticed how slow my brain is?" I laugh and it just sparks a laughing fit between all three of us. When we get inside I tell the guys to wait for me as I'm so useless I could get lost in a straight hallway with nothing in it.

I run into the bathroom and when the door shuts, the hot tap is immediately turned on. **Operation: Get-dead-rat-gunk-off-my-hand-plus-minor-thinking-time** was under way. I dose my good hand in the bathrooms sweet scented hand wash as the right hand was under the water. _**'Is that seriously what I just said…TO TWO MEN?! For fucks sake. Goddamnit R- no. Goddamnit me. For god's sake, I am a friggin idiot!'**_

~~~~~~Barry's POV~~~~~~

Craig and I were leaning on the wall waiting for Violet and we hear: "I'm great fun after having a load of drink." Urgh. I am a retard. Even though, Violet, I don't think they would take advantage of me like that but…" Craig and I exchange shocked glances, his eyes particularly wide as if he were trying to say: 'Does she think we'd do that to her?' "Daww, shit! I said that out loud! Fuck me…! *Sigh*. That is fucking disturbingly inappropriate for what they've just heard me worry about. Uurgh… Make me unable to talk please, lord. Are you even up there? I know what I did in secondary school was wrong and you can't forgive me, but I'm not askin' for no forgiveness. I just kinda want to be like the Little Mermaid. A good and perfect life with the payment of my voice. It'd be cool if I could have of those voice things that Stephen Hawking has. It's be sooo totally awesome… Welp, a dreams a dream and they've just heard everything I've just said… See ya later God, my home boy!" She said. "Now the old hands clean." The door opened and she stood in front of it until she noticed us. "Oh, senpai...'s! Don't mind me… I'm just awkward."

"Violet, we'd never take advantage of you like that." I promise.

"Hmm…? Oooh, right. Man, I've gotta stop thinking out loud." She bowed in front of us, in a Japanese style. She rose again and started heading back to the main hall, walking backwards and tugging on to both our hands. Most importantly, she was smiling. Not just a closed mouth sort of smile, I mean a full on tooth-y smile. She looked down for a moment. "Wow, I'm surprisingly mood swing-y. Meh, I don't care anymore." Violet meets our eyes once more. "Come on! Hurry up."

I found myself and Craig running to keep our hands from being dislocated. Violet's hair was blowing in our direction as she crashed her back into the doors. They fully opened as we were dragged into the party. I barely notice the purple streaks of hair come out from behind her ears as she looks down and closes her eyes. Letting go of our hands, she jumps into the air and skids to a stop on the stage. "It's getting well into the evening and this is a little message to you. I want everyone to have fun for as long as they are gathered in this assembly. And that means **you**!" She points out to the crowd in general, well at least I think she did. Although it was more in my direction.

Most of our families stayed for 20 more minutes before saying goodbye to us and leaving. Rose, Violet's sister, stayed the whole evening. As she said she would, Violet obtained pictures with her sibling and Rose's phone number. She bought a round of drinks for everyone who still remained at the party at 8:30 pm. The black haired, flower named, women loaded up on Saké forgetting about the vodka and coke completely.

~~~~~~Ross' POV~~~~~~

I had to stay sober, as did Arin and Danny. After the party we collected the cake that wasn't eaten as well as our stuff. We decided to go to the beach for a little while afterwards. The three of us sober men leaned on the railings talking to each other while watching as Suzy, Holly, Violet, Barry, Rose and Mark flailing around the beach. They decided that it'd be hilarious to kick surprisingly well-built sand castles down and skid rocks across the water amongst other of their drunken shenanigans. I was only allowed 3 drinks, Arin and Dan were allowed 5 drinks as they didn't have a half shredded foot on their side.


	19. (19) Ever since I met you

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

I woke up, sprawled out on my bed. "Urrrgh… What year is it?" I joke to myself. Someone skids their feet along the floor into my room.

"2014." I heard **his** voice and roll around to see Barry leaning in my rooms door frame.

"I've slept in my tight dress… It has to come off before-" I stopped and covered my mouth with both hands, I couldn't swallow the vomit until I got to a good place but I didn't want to throw up in my bedroom. I got up and ran to the door still clutching my mouth. Barry was delayed to move but he still slid to the side. I made my way to the bathroom and kicked the door open. Leaning down to the toilet bowl, a hairy hand lifted the lid for me. He then left the room for a couple seconds while I began to barf. He came back in as I stopped for a few seconds to turn around and see him with my purple hair brush and a hair tie or two in his hand.

"I'm gonna try to fix your hair up so you don't have to wash it today." He smiled.

"Thanks… Hey do you know what happened after my 3rd glass 'o' Sake?" I ask.

"Nope, do you know what happened after my 4th can of beer?" He returns the question before tugging the brush through my hair and I again start to puke. Aside from my barf noises, there was silence between to two of us until my hungover friend broke it. "Your hair's tied up now, you wanna take a look next time you have a break?" He asks getting his phone from the living room. I nod when I know he's in the room again. He takes a photo of my hair after asking me to keep still. I rise my head for a breather and I get shown my hair style.

"Wow, Barr. Twin tails, huh? Pretty cute. They're some on-point shit right there… for a guy anyway." I smile. "Later, I'll turn it into odango atama's."

"Excuse me? What now?"

"Oh, I mean Sailor Moon's hairstyle."

"Ah, right." Barry understood immediately.

"Before I start chuckin' my guts up, could you help me out of this tight mo' fucka? It's not like you haven't stripped me of my clothes before." I lightly tease.

"Could you please not refer to it like that, it makes me sound like a…" Barry began.

"A creepy pervert? I sincerely apologise. J-just help me." I stutter. "Please hurry."

"O-o-oh, alright." Barry said. "Where's the zipper on this thing?" He asked hurriedly and in a panic.

"Calm down dude, umm…. It's on the… right of my back, I'm pretty sure." I try to help him out. "Stop panicking, it's not like I'm gonna chuck up on you. And if I did there'd have to be a bloody good reason as to why I did so. Just settle."

"Why do you wear tight dresses like this? Especially when you knew you were gonna drink at the party?" Barry asks, still panicking.

"Because it postpones the sickly feeling until the mornin' after. Just so I don't ruin my clothes before I come to my senses." I speak and he latches on to the zip, pulling it down. He tries to remove the dress. "A-ah, Barry. There's a button on the side as well. Undo that and then you can take it off. The buttons on the left."

"Why is it on the opposite side?"

"You'll never understand. I have qualifications on the matter." I start throwing up again. "Ick-gack-urk." I choke while helping Barry with taking my birthday outfit off. After my dress and flower patterned net sleeves were taken off (My shoes were removed the night before), Barry rubbed and patted my back.

~~~~~~Barry's POV~~~~~~

I didn't know what alcohol getting in to her system did to Violet, until now. Although, it was disgusting and the room absolutely reeked, I promised to stay with her unless she needed me to do something.

Even though I felt super wrong, the angelic side of my thoughts battled with the demonic and disgusting side of them. _**'Urgh, she's sooo pretty. Why can't you just make it stop for her? Violet doesn't deserve this puke infested torture. She is an innocent.'**_ The angel in my head spoke until the devil took over straight after. _**'The boobs, man. They're just so fucking motor-boat-able damn it! They're right there, it wouldn't hurt to grope them… What am I thinking? She'd beat the shit out of me if she knew what I'd just thought. I'm super perverted right now. Stop Barry, just stop!'**_

"I can hold out for the rest of the day after this last round." She panted and finished barfing. "Right. Help me up." When I helped her up, her knees cracked. "Don't worry that's normal."

"Do you want me to go and get some clothes for you to change into?" I ask.

"Yeah, your top and the sweatpants Suzy gave me should do." She smiles. I sit her down on the couch.

"Stay put." I bluntly reply.

"Yes captain." She nods. When I was looking through the chest of draws for the specific items of clothing Violet whispered from the other room: "SHIT."

"Violet, is everything okay in there?" I reply worriedly.

"My head's about to explode. Ow." She says and then tiredly wines. Once I grabbed the clothes, outside caught my attention.

"What the fuck? I-it's been snowing? That explains why it got suddenly cold. What in the worlds name? How?" I mutter.

" _You_ alright?" She asks from the living room.

"I'd ask you to look outside, but I want you to stay put. It's been snowing. I thought you would have noticed the drop in temperature."

"I did but assumed you thought it to be normal." Violet replies with wide eyes when I entered the room. She was sat up, rubbing her arms with her hands and forced a lump down her throat. "I-I'm freezing but my heads on fire, Barr-san. Ow, my head."

I rushed over to her, laid the clothes down beside her and put my hand on her head. "You're right. You're burning up." I bring her head close to my chest. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

"T-thank you, senpai." She looked up and smiled.

"First step: Let's get you some clothes on." I stand her up, get my baggy top and unfolded it. "Raise your arms as much as you can, I don't wanna hurt you."

"I'm pretty capable of putting clothes on by myself." She smiled and I put my hands on her shoulders.

"I've just said, I'll take care of you." I convince and put the T-shirt on her. "If you feel uncomfortable with it, you can but the pants on yourself."

"Thank you, I will." She spoke and snatched the sweatpants out of my hands. "Please, can I use your shoulders to balance…? I'm afraid I'll fall over."

"Okay." I say becoming more midget-like than before. Her tongue creeps out from her mouth and her forehead wrinkles as if she was deep in concentration. Violet placed the right hand on my right shoulder and holds the sweatpants with the other.

"I'm not very good at balancing when I'm tired. I'm sorry about that." She speaks for the first time in a minute.

"Don't apologise because I don't think anyone can balance that well in the morning." I smile and Violet giggles slightly, still concentrating to her best ability. Her right leg is lifted, almost in a ballet stance, and inserted into the correct side of the sweatpants. She swaps the hand on my shoulder, her left hand on my right shoulder, still. Violet's quick reflexes help her to catch the sweatpants' waist band before it hit the floor. After, she puts her other leg into the sweatpants and properly pulls them up, Violet slams down on her couch.

"Welp, I'm knackered." She sighs.

"Step Two: Get you some food." I wander towards her kitchen.

"No-no, you don't have to. You really don't." She almost was begging for me not to walk in.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"I **will** and that's final."

"Please don't yell at me."

I walk into her kitchen. "Why would I yell at y- Violet, have you eaten this week at all?!" I yell noticing no plates or general dishes in the sink.

"Yes, I have." She nervously said.

"When did you do the dishes, then?" I challenge.

"Umm, yes-ter-day… I believe." She says in a nervous tone.

"You were busy all yesterday." I correct.

"Well, then the day before."

"You really haven't. Have you?" My tone of voice was disappointed.

She sighs. "No… I haven't. Don't be angry with me."

"I'm not angry, just disappointed." I reply, looking in the cupboards.

From the other room I hear clattering and muttering. "Oh no, epipen-epipen-epipen-epipen-EPIPEN!" Violet yelled.

"Where are they?" I ask.

"I-in the small cupboard on the right." She panics. I figure out which one she means and then look inside. There was condiments, an open cardboard box and her epipen stuff. I grab her what she begged for and reached the doorway. "Throw them to me!"

"It's dangerous. What if you don't catch?"

"Just throw them!" She demands. I throw them and a second after she catches, her apartment's entrance way opens. Rose and Dan run through the door.

"Baby girl!" Rose yells running past me. By now, Violet had prepared the needle. The dark haired women squints before gabbing herself with the epipen. Violet's sister leaps at her. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I-I'm fine…" Violet looks at me.

"Yeah, what in the hell happened?" I ask.

Violet rubs the back of her neck. "You know how I am with praline ice cream sis." She jokes.

"You what? You know that has nuts in it." Rose shuns her sister.

"Doesn't mean to say I can't eat it." Violet relaxes.

"Oh, V. I've never ran so fast in my life for you." Rose hugs her sister. Dan and I exchange a look that can only be described as she's-such-a-moron.

"Can you- urr- kindly get your weight of my stomach? I've never threw up so much in one morning in my life."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rose slouches to the side.

Dan enters the kitchen with me. I open the small cupboard and shut the door. "Dude, what're you doing?"

"I wanted to look in the box." I admit.

"Just reminding you of how bad of an idea it is." Dan turns his head.

"What harm could it be?"

"It's Violet were talking about here, not anyone else."

"I know, man. I worry about her, ya know." I look at the top of the box. "What the?" I mutter when reading what was written on it. 'Box of personal stuff. If you look in this and your name is not Violet Lisianthus Dahlia Hellebore Veronica Blackwell, well, Violet is probably dead. If Violet finds out you looked inside of this box, she will not hesitate to murder you.' And in red pen on the other side it read in massive capital letters: 'YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED'.

"Dude, you are fucking persistent to open it."

"I'm worried about her, and that's all I care about." I look at the coding on the inside of the box. 'Pink= Failed suicide attempt letters. Purple= Depression notes from teenage years. Blue= Recent depression notes.' My eyes widened more than Dan's did. "How couldn't she tell us about this?"

"I know she's entitled to secrecy but Jesus Christ." Dan spoke in a whisper. I pick one of each out of the box. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna read them through. I think we all deserve to know." I stuff the papers in my pocket. "I promised to make her something to eat… Aside from yesterday, she hadn't eaten all week."

"Make her French toast or something, it's one of the very little things you can make, dude."

"At least I cook." I get bread out and put a pan on. "I've had an idea."

"What now?" Dan sighs.

"We can have Violet teach us how to cook, meaning we know that she's eating _and_ eventually we'll be able to actually make food."

"Yeah, it'd be an excuse to be in the kitchen at the same time as her."

After I finish making her food and hand it to her, Violet gets a text. "Guys, Suzy wants us all to come over to talk. Meh, I'll go but I feel like shit."

"Violet, you don't have to." Dan said.

"She texted me, specifically meaning I have to attend. Imma eat this first and then we'll go… Hey, Rose you wanna come?"

"I see no harm." The blonde happily replies. "Dan, Barry. Maybe you guys could go freshen up."

"You should too Rose, you fuckin' minger. Borrow some of my stuff… Not my band t-shirts, dresses or jeans though." Violet smiled

"Well, what can I wear?"

"Some shit that I haven't worn in years but have for collector's sake."

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

The guys went upstairs to change and Rose went in my room to do the same. "Yo, sis." She called.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Mum managed to meet a new guy."

"Really? How did that go?" I was sarcastic.

"She's still with him, you dummy."

"What's his name? What's he like?"

"His name is Aydan Isaac Bruce Gardenar. He treats me like his own." She smiled from the doorway.

"Hmm-hmm. There's more, isn't there?"

"How did you know?"

"The tone of voice is so very suggestive."

"I'll tell you once I'm ready. Gimme two minutes!"

"I'm counting." I joke in a sing song-y tone. She manages to finish before the two minutes were up and sat on the couch. "So."

"We have a little brother."

"Excuse me, what?" I almost spit out the French toast.

"His name's Ash Rowan Hawthorn Forrest Bush-Gardenar. He's fucking adorable, for a twelve year old anyway."

"To replace me, huh?"

"Not at all, she would've named him similar to you if she had him to replace you."

"Fair enough." I smile and we just talk for a couple more minutes. It turns into a friendly insult battle.

~~~~~~Dan's POV~~~~~~

Barry and I return to Violet muttering something I don't think either of us can unhear. "Rose you're such a fucking **wank-stain**."

"Excuse me you fucking asshole." Rose laughs. "Oh my god, where did you learn such an amazing insult?" She slams her hands on to her chest. Violet began giggling in an extremely moé tone.

"Umm, girls?" I ask.

"Yeah Dan?" Rose replies.

"When you're ready to go, just tell us, okay?"

"Alright. So, sis. You're not kidding me, right? We have a little brother. Correct?" Violet asks.

"Yes." Rose nods. Barry and I exchange surprised glances.

"100%. You're not shitting me, no?"

"I'm 100% truthing right now. His name is Ash."

"You mean, like, an Ash Tree?" Violet again questions her sister who slowly nods. "I like ash trees. They're pretty!"

"Umm, that's all nice and cool and stuff but… I'm bored." Rose begins twiddling her thumbs.

"Well." Violet raises from the couch, pointing one finger in the air. "Let's fucking roll."

"You sure V? You look fuckin' knacked. And surprisingly both cold and weak."

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TRYIN' TO-? Fuck it, you're right." Violet drops her hand to her side. On queue she starts shaking. "Urgh, let's go." Violet goes into her room for round about two minutes and comes back out with at least two hoodies and her fluffy dressing gown on. She also is wrapped in her blue blanket.

~~~~~~Barry's POV~~~~~~

"I'm cold." Violet looked around her bedroom door.

"We can see that sis." Rose was sarcastic about the way she spoke. "You ready?"

"Yeah, come on lets head out." Violet marched towards the exit after picking up her bag. We all followed her smiling face.

"Sis, don't you care about what people think, like, at all?" Rose sped past Dan.

"If I don't feel like it, well, no."

"That's a fair enough explanation." After Rose spoke, there was silence as we waited for the elevator. Dan stood with his arms folded while impatiently tapping his foot. We all gathered into the elevator trying not to make eye contact with the strangers who were already inside. Violet leaned on the side of the elevator and looked down. Her soft face looked as if it was unhappy about something. She stayed like that the whole time the elevator was going to our destination, even when people came and went from the small space.

I had to alert her about reaching the right place. "Earth to Dahlia. You preoccupied or something?"

She looked up and carefully stepped out of the elevator after breathing out of her mouth, in a surprised manner. Her hands over-lapped above her thighs as she tried to catch up with us. Eventually, I lost sight of her (from the corner of my eye) as we went down the complex's entrance way stairs. Rose and Dan were involved in idle conversation when I looked back to see Violet staring out at the drops of rain that scarcely fell from the sky. Her face looked as if she remembered something.

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

' _ **It's almost like I've got amnesia. I usually remember something when looking out at the rain. What the fuck?!'**_ I think to myself. _**'I remember one thing: That Saké is and always has been a bad thing to drink… Even worse when you have people around you that care now. Mother fucker. Goddamnit, this is complete bullshit. As long as you have friends, Saké is a no-no. What do I work as again? Oooh yeah, I youtube.'**_

"You keep spacing out, you alright?" Barry asked, looking up at me from the bottom of the steep stairs. I look down, to make sure my footing was spot on, and made my way down in absolute silence. I continued to where Rose and Dan looked back at us.

' _ **God-fucking-damn-it. Make this short term memory loss stop. V, do you remember where Dan keeps his car…?'**_ I look around a bit, my head actually moving. _**'No? Well shit. This is just great.'**_ I groan to myself, frustrated with the amount of Saké in my system. _**'Keep walking and: Don't. Look. Back.'**_ I slowly walk trying to stay in front of them all, even though I was clueless as to where I was headed. _**'Maybe I should tell them. Oh, I don't know… No, I shouldn't. It's best to keep shit like this to myself. They all care way too much.'**_

My hair blew in the soft breeze, then I realized how annoying it was. I stop in my tracks and took my uneven twin tails out slowly. The wind carried my hair to the right and gently lifted it. Dan was laughing before he crashed into my back. "Hey, watch i- urr. It's just you, Lizzie. Could you, keep walking, maybe?"

"Oh, umm. Sorry Dan. Yeah, I'll pick up the pace. No problem." I rush to the side, letting my sister and him through. _**'For fucks sake. What the hell? I don't understand who**_ **I** _ **am anymore. Countless glasses of Saké later, and I am completely out of it. You've gotta hold it together... I should just sleep in Suzy's place, I'll avoid any questions that way.'**_ I watch them pass, my head follows the smile on Dan's lips. I almost felt as if the people around me were strangers. _**'This amnesia has induced later than expected.'**_ I smile and think of Host Club again. The thought of that anime always makes me smile, sometimes even giggle and this time, I giggled.

My hands covered my mouth with a slap as I began sniggering. I remembered that everything my laugh was about was in my head and tried to hide it. I brushed my purple strands of hair out from behind my ear, they always fell in front of my face. The wind blew my black side fringe into my eye line for me. Barry walked past with his hands in his jean pockets. Just as he was out of my sight a sickly feeling hit my stomach again. We weren't too far away from Dan's vehicle as my stomach churned more and more at every millimetre the others stepped away from me. If I didn't swallow the vomit that filled my mouth, well, let's just say if I did they'd immediately send me back to my apartment. I really wanted to see Suzy today, I had no specific reason why either. Maybe, she made me feel safe… She was really like a mother to me, Arin was a lot like my dad too. They made me feel at ease.

I was alerted by my sister to, as she said, 'Hurry the fuck up and quit daydreaming.' I made it to the car and shoved my hands into my front pocket. The guys were in the front and my sibling and I were at the back. The conversation was very hollow. And by hollow, I mean it was non-existent. The outside was prettier than the boring conversation inside. I looked at my reflection and noticed the start of dark circles under my eyes. _**'Oh no. This is not good. No wonder why he walked straight past me.'**_ For once, I cared about being ignored.

I was the first to get out the car when we got to the house. Arin answered the door after I forcefully knocked on it. "Hey, guys. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm cold." I say speaking. "Hey, my sisters here too. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. Hello, Rose." Arin smiles letting us all in. "Head to the office, Suzy and Ross are waiting." I lead my sister down stairs while rubbing my eyes.

"Hey, V. How are you? Oh, and Rose and the boys too! Hi guys." Suzy smiles.

"You're surprisingly… cheerful, Suzy." I reply throwing myself down on the couch.

"And you're not? I know I was a little hung over but, I've sorted myself out."

"To tell you guys the truth…" I begin and Ross turns around. "I… I always suffer after **a lot** of Saké."

"What do you mean?" Arin asks.

"I… I… am suffering from minor amnesia. Particularly from last night… I can remember up to the point of my 3rd Saké and how I danced with each of my male friends and from then, it's all gone to shit." I stare off into the distance.

"Well, I'm sure Ross can help you with that. And Arin and Dan too." Suzy smiled. "But amnesia? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I know its amnesia. It always induces later than actually waking up. That's why I may have been slightly awkward this morning, I've kind half-forgotten who you all are, a little." I admit, in shame. "Everyone but my sister. Eventually, I'll recover all of these memories but… Saké… it just… helped me… forget. Ever since I met you, aside from last night, I've never drank since. It would've been a real pain for me, thank you."

"Of course, you still wanna know what happened last night, right?" Dan asked and I nod in agreement.

"Piecing together what we've already discussed on the phone," Ross began. "It was really something. A vibe that I never quite pictured a careful girl like you having."

"Alcohol changes me. I believe it shows what I would've been like if my life had've went right. I think… I think I'm better off the way I am, don't-cha think?" I smile and look up to Suzy and Arin nodding. I stand up, throwing the dressing gown off and shaking my hair around to fit the shape of my head. _**'Maybe, just maybe I can remember something now. If I'm inside, looking out at the rain, instead of being outside. That's it!'**_ I clamber up the stairs without giving them any warning. I run to the window, nearest the door. I stare and the droplets of rain on the window and the others in the air.

~~~~~~Arin's POV~~~~~~

"Darn it. Still nothing. There's me never drinking Saké again." I caught up to Violet and saw her at the window next to the door. Was this, like, de-ja-vu or something? She spots me and flicks her head around to face me. "Oh, Arin. You alright?"

"I was more gonna ask you the same thing."

"You'll be the first to know this but… I look out at the rain, as it always leads me to an important memory… but drink, dude. It ruins my life." I look at him as he's confused at how calm I sounded, delivering the information like Nagato Yuki. "Hey, you don't _have_ to believe me. Especially after what happened last night…D-did we go to the beach afterwards? It just came to me now!"

"Yeah, you did. You decided to kick sand castles out of existence." Arin smiled.

"I remember now. It was a lot of fun." She laughs. "It doesn't surprise me, ya know? I've hated almost everything to do with the sun. Ever since that day… Dad never let me be alone in the summer months until that day. When I learned that all of my parasols, actually, meant something. The first night of my eternal loneliness (not really) I went down South Shields beach and kicked the shit out of every sand castle the eye could see." She grins at me. "Arin! I remembered something! I finally remembered something Arin!" Violet cheered like a child. "Arin, I did it! My soul isn't completely black!" She jumped at me and hugged me. "Arin! I did it, dude!"

I just accepted the embrace I was in… The fatherly embrace that she thought she couldn't have anymore. As much as I didn't want to ruin it for her, I saw Suzy being reflected in the windows glass. My wife stood happy, but confused. Violet noticed her. "Suzy! I remembered something! The amnesias leaving me again. Suzy, I remembered something before yesterday lunch time!" The women who still held me close with both arms joked around.

"That's amazing, Violet!" Suzy sounded unsure but tried to be comforting.

"I think now I know valuable bits of information are in my brain. I can take in some more as it's pretty much empty!" She finally let go and I got to see the joy on her face. "Let's go, I've kept Barry and Rose waiting long enough." She races back down to where the four other people sat waiting and confused.

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

I joined them on the couch where after Dan and Suzy exchanged places, we ended up spacing out so much that I actually was sat on a leather bean bag. I was starting to feel slightly tired at this point, not too bad though. They explained what happened, and what I heard before I fell asleep was basically nothing normal but nothing funny or interesting.

I dreamt of something that I knew fanfiction had too much to do with. It was like, a gender bent version of Arin, Dan, Ross, Kevin and Barry in a magical girl form. Suzy and Holly were in it too, and they aren't too bad looking as guys. It gave me an idea, I was going to create exactly what I saw. _**'I'm going to create a magical girl anime. After lots of fanfiction research, that is.'**_

"-iolet, Violet. Why didn't you tell us you felt like that sooner?" Suzy shook me awake.

"Huh? What do you mean? Huh!" I sprung up from my position. My cheeks went bright red with anger and my fists tightened. Suzy moved away from me as I stood up. "WHO LOOKED IN THE BOX, HMM? WHO LOOKED IN THE- HUH? Did you-?" My shaking finger pointed at Barry who had a blue sheet of paper in his hand. "How? How could you?! I trusted you, Barry. I fucking trusted you to get it right. But, why the fuck should I trust anyone in here that listened? You're not supposed to know how I've felt this whole time! And what you did… was… it was uncalled for." I ran up the stairs and hid in the broom closet.

' _ **It can't be… I trusted you Barry. You threw it all away. I can't trust anyone. Goddamnit, I knew that cupboard wasn't a safe place to keep them.'**_ I thought and then a tear trickled down my face. I tried as much as I could to keep composed but it didn't last. I curled up into a ball. Even though I made no sound, I was sobbing. They shouldn't know about it, my true feelings don't matter. "I don't matter." _**'They won't find you if you don't make a sound.'**_

I heard them calling for me and it was killing me not to say something. Eventually they stopped calling, thank god. But **someone** had a better idea than giving up. "I wanna go home." I complain. "Now's the time I wish I was dreaming."

"I'm just gonna get something from the broom closet, Dan. I think that's why the captures screwed up." Arin said. _**'Oh good mercy.'**_

"Alright Arin." Dan replied from far away. _**'FOR FUCKS SAKE, THEY'RE ON TO ME.'**_ I shuffled into the darkest corner of the broom closet hoping he wasn't gonna see me, but I'm fucking stupid. He opens the door just as I realised my feet were sticking out. FUCK.

"I found exactly what I need Daniel." Arin said grabbing on to my hand.

My head sank as I sighed. "You found me. Good job."

~~~~~~Arin's POV~~~~~~  
She looked up at me and I saw the hurt in her eyes. I knew we were in the wrong for listening to Barry read them out and he knew he was wrong for taking them. I worried about her all too much and I was well aware of it. When Violet stood up, she just stared behind me. I looked at her confused before she floated out of the broom closet and into the grump room.

I found Dan trying to talk to her. Her legs were crossed, her eyes shut and her head drooped. Violet was in that position on the far end of the couch and her arms lay limply to her side. It seemed as if she wasn't going to forgive anyone.

Dan turned to me when he realised that I was in the room. Her covered arms moved into a folded position and Violets eyebrow raised. I slammed down on the couch.

"Violet, were going to start the episode now, okay?" I smiled and bent forward the pick the controller up. The woman slowly nodded before pulling her phone out of the hoodies front pocket. I lost sight of what she was doing.

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

I got my phone out and just as I went to go and check the time, I notice something abnormal. Was it a bruise or something? I instantly recognise this red-purple mark. The only way I could get out of that room, quickly and without question, was to pretend to almost throw up.

I sat up quickly and put my hand over my mouth very lightly. I slowly got up.

"Are you alright Violet?" Arin asks and I shake my head calmly. I manoeuvre out of the room without another word. I keep my hand in the same place as I see Kevin and Suzy talking down the hall. I brace myself and remove my hand before slowly walking down the hallway with my head down. Under my eyes were still a little bit puffy. They stared at me as I passed, trying to further they're conversation. I let out a little sigh before going up the stairs.

I get into the bathroom and hope for 2 things. One: That Suzy left her foundation in there. Two: That no-one comes to check on me. _**'How in the hell did I get a Love bite? Who did I get it from? Why did I notice it now? I can't show Ross or Arin or Dan because they'll laugh or freak out. It wasn't Kevin, he has a girlfriend. Shit, there's no foundation. What do I do now?'**_ I was frantically trying to think. _**'Now, I can't even take my hoodies off, because no foundation on my arms and neck equals a noticeable hickie on my neck and noticeable cuts on my arms.'**_

"Violet, you okay in there?" Someone asks. _**'Shit.'**_ "You alright?" They knock this time. I face the fact that there was no escaping from the person outside. I became pale. _**'Oh well.'**_ I opened up the door to find Rose and Suzy outside. "Arin said you were about to puke, you okay sis?" Rose asked.

"False alarm, don't worry 'bout it." I fake trying to smile.

"Those hoodies aren't gonna help you, get them off." Suzy suggests.

"No. I'm fine. They have to stay on." I bluntly lean on the door way, waiting for my escape to the office. My sister and co-worker look at each other in a confused manner. I decide to push past them. (Rude, I know.) Running down the stairs, they called after me. I stopped running once I hit the bottom step, just to walk in a more civilized manner.

I reached the office and it was completely silent. I crept down the stairs thinking that I didn't quite belong in that area at that time. For a moment I considered leaving, but it was way too late, I was in the room and there was no turning back. The single editor grump was still in the office and, guess what, he didn't have anything to say. I casually sat back down on the bean bag and hoped it wasn't me that had to make conversation.

I was not going to apologise they hurt me, **he** hurt me, badly. This was where the waiting game began. I just sat on the bean bag, checking my nails. It's not like I could disturb Barry from editing though, 'cause Arin would get pissed and I didn't want that. I wanted for him to know I was there but didn't know how.

Poogie, the plush pig, was on his desk. It sparked the fuse in my head. I walked over to his desk slowly and when I reached my destination, I stole Poogie from Barry's desk. I returned to the bean bag. Hugging the plush, I hoped my plan worked. Rose entered just as my face sunk into Poogie's side.

It was then when I remembered: I still had no clue of what happened last night because I stupidly fell asleep. I couldn't just ask about it. What was I to do?

I decided that I didn't have to know everything and that last night isn't everything that I needed to know. Rose sat on the couch next to me. "V, I'm sorry alright. I know I shouldn't have listened but-"

"Shh, I don't want to hear it." My head lifted before speaking. "You can't apologise. One mustn't fret on a low life, like myself. That's not how it works." It slowly became awkward and I was tempted to walk away. That was until I noticed Barry had his headphones off and was looking around his desk. As much as I wanted to tease and ask him what he was looking for, my feelings were still shattered. It didn't matter that he may have forgotten about it, it really didn't. All that mattered that a valid explanation and an apology came through.

Barry set eyes on Poogie and then realised I'd captured the plush. His face seeped into a pale white as I clenched onto the pig plushy. He stood completely still, probably considering his choices of action. I wanted to cry, due to the fact that he stared right at me. My sister immediately got up and left the office. It was just me and Barry, a plush between us.

"Hey, look, Violet." He eventually started after about five minutes. "I'm sorry. I should try to respect your privacy a bit more. I just worry about you because- because some days you go quiet and it's not like you. Other days, you just don't act yourself. After finding those letters, I kinda get why you're like that. You don't have to be like that anymore. Okay?" I felt a single tear drop.

I didn't know what to think. He **didn't** understand. **Nobody** understood **. Nobody**. I just looked down, making him know I was still unimpressed. The apology was lame. "That's not the whole truth, is it?" I look up remembering vaguely where he was. My vision was blurred.

"No."

"Why lie?"

"Well, it might be because you wouldn't like the truth."

"I like the truth, even if it hurts. You know what I like more than the truth?"

"What do you like more than the truth?"

"When the person tries to lie and I can't detect it, maybe you should work on that."

"I'll try. Soo-"

"You're not jumping to conclusion. I want the truth." I was sharp and not at all subtle.

"Well. I guess there isn't a reason. I was just curious." He says before I stand up and rub the tears out of my eyes.

"You know what I do to curious mother fuckers, right?" I say in a vicious tone. He was startled and began backing away from me.

"What do you do to curious people?" He asked in a tone that sounded so help-me-please-this-is-not-good that it was too hilarious to handle.

In a more upbeat and happy tone I say, "Why, I forgive them of course." While skipping towards Barry and then hugging him. "Just don't look in that box again, alright?"

"Right."

"I can now officially establish the feeling of forgiveness." I smile letting go. As I step away, my face returns to its normal position.

"Hey, Violet, how tall are you exactly?" Barry asked. I went pale. _**'Here goes… Oh god.'**_

"Umm, I'm actually 4 foot 8. Yeah, I'm short but I wear tall shoes to keep people from calling me a midget. My dad gave me a nickname a while back…" I put my hand under my chin trying to think. "What was it again?" I never noticed that a few people walked into the office. "Hmm…" I slam my left hand down on to my right hands palm. "Oh yeah, my dad always called me his little midget gem." Noticing the people who looked at me surprised and on the brink of laughter, I sighed. _**'Darn, I shouldn't have said that out loud. Crap.'**_

Dan and Rose were the first to start with the obnoxious laughter, and then Ross joined in.

"Hey! I'm 4 foot 8 and fucking proud of both the height and the nickname! I know it's funny, but there's no need to laugh…" I couldn't help it, even I found it hilarious. And before I allowed myself to laugh at my height, I said the following: "Fuck it, it is funny. I don't give a shit."

"I need to inform Arin of this." Dan sniggered while heading up the stairs.

"Wait up for the midget!" I ran after him.

When I reached the room I found Arin trying not to laugh on the couch while Dan was speaking. "Dude, she said her dad called her a midget gem!" I put my anime girl face and adorableness to the test when peaking round the door.

"And I'm 4 foot 8. I think it's something to be proud of don't you think. Definitely not something to fret about. I'm the smallest grump… well, so be it. I like being petit, it helps with my line of work! It just means people are more likely to misjudge me. I like it that way, hehe!" I giggle.

"How are you that small?" Arin asks.

"I stopped growing after I turned 14. It's weird, I know."

"How much do you weigh then?" Dan asks after his fit of laughter.

"What is this, eh? A -fucking- sudden questionnaire?" I retaliate.

"I'm just curious."

"You can tell you and Barry live together. Too curious for your own good." I mutter and Dan groans with defeat. "And I weigh at round abouts –pfft- maybe 115 pounds. I would be lighter be I didn't have these to weigh me down." I stare down at my boobs for a split second. "But I guess they're keeping me down to earth… I'm not answering anymore of your questions now, alright?"

"Just one more, c'mon!" Arin teases.

"Nope. I have work to do."

"You have no work to do. Suzy still has things to discuss with all of us. That's why she called you guys over remember?"

"Oh, yeah. That's why!" Dan mutters as I wander out of the room. I just nod in realisation before catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. _**'Aww, shit. My hairs started to fade out on the roots. Thank god it looks brown. They mustn't know that, naturally, I'm actually a ginger nut. Fuuuuuuu-'**_

"Violet, you look like there's something bothering you." Dan said while putting his hand on my back and leading me to the office.

"I need to dye my hair again. My roots are comin' through."

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter." He smiles, trying to be comforting.

"To you yeah, but my black hair is everything to me. It goes vibrant quickly and I hate it."

"What colour is it usually."

"The colour of disgust"

"Nice one. But seriously." Dan says, making me panic.

"If you must know, the sickening colour of light brown." I lie and he didn't notice. _**'Few. Crisis averted.'**_

We make it down to the office and Arin and Suzy eventually join us. "We have a cool announcement to make." The married women begins. "The official grump space has become a reality!"

"Whoa, really?" Ross asks while slurring his words on purpose.

"Don't play stupid Ross." Suzy smirks. "Seriously, it's happening."

"So, I don't get to be here anymore?" I ask, sulking.

"Violet, you were employed to help me on my channel. Your possibly gonna be the person who sees this place the most, aside from Arin and I." She smiles.

"Cool. Is there anything else?" I ask.

"Well, next week. I'm going to see my sister for a week."

"You have a sister?" Rose asks, surprised.

"She's my identical twin to be exact."

"Woah."

"Yeah, sis. Get with the programme." I say pretending to know.

"I don't believe I told you, Violet." Suzy looks confused. I mouth "Just go with it." And she relaxes.

 _ **A/N I know that the grump space has been a thing since August 2014 (last year) but it only became a thing in my head a week ago. Oops!**_

After we left the house and returned to the complex, Rose and the guys left me in my apartment alone while they were upstairs. I went online to buy somethings as well as just looking around. I bought the cameras that I needed for my 'going-missing' prank, you know to check up on how their sanity is holding up. And I purchased a laptop to take to my, for now unknown, hideout to watch over said cams.

I found out that the hair dye that I used was only sold in the UK. (I mean brand and shade.) I didn't like to order it just in case the wrong shade was sent to my apartment and there was no refunds, it was just a self-security thing. This was to be the end of days. Eventually, I'd be completely ginger and I wouldn't be proud. Luckily the purple strands only had to be done every 18 months due to the amount of dye I used on them. After realising this, I quickly bought a grey beanie.

"I can't let them see full ginger mode engaged, especially not Rose. She'll be forever teasing me. Fuck." I lie back on my bed. A few moments later, Rose enters my apartment without knocking.

"Hey, Sailor V." She teases. "Can I borrow your hair straighteners?"

"Why? If you want to straighten your hair, I'll do it for you. To get some bonding goin' ya know."

"I was busy talkin' to B and Dan and we haven't quite finished yet. Besides I'm a big girl, I can do it myself."

"Ugh, whatever." I was disappointed, wanting to have fun with her hair. "The straighteners are in the draw and the heat protection stuffs in the third small basket on the cabinet over there."

"Which basket?"

"The only black one there." I sighed after having to simplify it for her. My sister thanked me and left.

The hair dye problem was really beginning to get to me the more I thought about it. It scared me enough to think that my colleagues would make ginger jokes and laugh at me before I even considered kick-a-ginger-day. I was always a victim at school until I convinced my dad to let me colour my hair, and the day came when I was 15, or maybe even 16. All I know is that I hate the way I naturally look and I can't say it's because of other people.

It was 2 and a half hours later that my sister returned from doing two things: Finishing her chat with the boys and collecting her stuff from the hotel she originally planned to stay in before I offered her the spare room in my apartment. She apologised for forgetting to bring my hair straighteners back down, but they were safe with the boys. I mean they wouldn't use them, right?

~~~~~~Barry's POV~~~~~~

"Ya know, Barr?" Dan began. "I like Rose. She's nice and has a good feeling about her."

"She's always looking out for her little sister. Don't get me started on the relationship advice Dahlia and I get from Rose." I smile. "I know what you mean."

"Dude, I'm hungry. Imma make some food." Dan gets up and goes to the kitchen. "Umm... For now, how about popcorn?"

"Sounds cool to me. You know how to make it? If not it's on the back of the pack."

"As much as I appreciate the help, I think I got this."

"You sure?" I tease smiling. "I think I know how to use V's hair straighteners."

"What are you implying?" Dan says in an equally curious and terrified manner.

"That while we eat popcorn and talk about this, I could straighten your hair."

"That's an oddly feminine thing for you to suddenly want to do."

"It might be because I'm tired and in a stupid mood. I don't know man. It just seems easy." I awkwardly continue.

"Alright then, just be careful. You know I'm only growing it out for charity."

"I know, man. Hurry up with that popcorn, I'm hungry." I complain like a child.

"Oh shut up." Dan replies laughing. "It's not like I can hurry up the process."

Once the popcorn was done and Dan had sorted it into bowls, I set up the flat iron. My roommate had sat on the floor in front of me and began talking while I dragged a comb through his hair.

"Dude it's just a lot of fun talking to her, it's like she gets me. I mean, she seems as if she likes talking to me." He stated.

"I know what you mean, Dan. Could this be you actually pursuing a relationship?" I tease in a joke-y manner.

"Maybe." Dan smiled, not realising I was joking. "What about V, huh? What about you and V?" He whispers knowing she may hear him.

"What about me and Violet, huh?" I reply, half threatened, in the same tone.

"I mean, how you feel about her."

"I'm not quite sure yet. I think she's a little bit too stubborn for my taste."

"There's nothing wrong with a little bit of stubbornness. I mean, if she gets too much, she's small and light meaning you could easily pick her up."

"You seem to have forgotten about her kickboxing skills. That's what I really couldn't handle."

"Mm, yeah, I know what you mean… Have you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"In her videos she seems so relaxed and normal when she speaks. But when she's around us, it's easy to tell how unsettled she is."

"That's another thing. Violet has a tendency to keep secrets. Especially when they're about how she feels. We only found out how tall and how light weighted she is today." I began to straighten the combed Jew-fro.

"Eeh, I see what you mean but, aside from that, I think you'd be awesome together."

"Be careful, dude. I could burn your head… I have the power." I grit my teeth.

"Shit, you do. Welp." Dan looked down.

I pull his skull back up. "Keep still, will ya."

"Sorry, man."


	20. (20) Stillness

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

Today was the last day I was going to get to see Suzy for a week. I sigh and get out of bed. Realising the smell in the air was uncannily green tea, I raced towards my door and opened it a bit. I leaned around the door and then, I remembered: I had a hickie on my neck that needed to be covered up desperately.

I shut the door, pressed my back up against it and slowly slid down. I sat contemplating whether having my sister around was a good idea for a little while but eventually got up and sat at my black make-up table. I covered my arms and neck with foundation and then decided to do my daily make-up style. I grabbed my long, floaty and not-too-low-cut black dress with purple ribbons and puffy short sleeves (and the elasticated line was just below my chest region) along with black leggings underneath it. My hair was pulled into a high pony tail with a bobble and my skull-with-bat-wings hair piece clipped over the top. The purple strands were left loose and hung on the sides as usual, but I had to straighten them!

I opened my door so it was 1 cm ajar. "Hey, sis."

"Yeah? What do you want? Why haven't you come out yet? I made you green tea." My sister replied in a worried tone.

I ignored nearly all of the questions.

"Could you go grab my straighteners from upstairs please? It's nine 'o' clock so the guys should be up already."

"Go get them yourself." She snapped.

"I'm not done with my outfit yet, plus _you_ left them upstairs so _you_ go get 'em."

"Alright, Alright. Calm ya tits, midget gem."

"Hey! You have no authority to call me that!" I snap back as she went upstairs. The worst part of it all? I knew she was smiling about it. Moments later she knocked on my door in which I opened up a bit again so that the straighteners and heat protection spray bottle could fit through. I immediately slammed the door after receiving the items.

"They've been using them, ya know." Rose shouts from the living room.

"Excuse me? What now?" I call brushing through the purple strands and turning the straighteners on.

"When I went in Dan was on the sofa, ready, with straight hair."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M GONNA HAVE A WORD WITH THEM!" I yell finishing up with my hair and turning the straighteners off and unplugging them. As I pass the cabinet and my eye catches the sight of my black leather pumps and eventually my bright purple lipstick. I grab the shoes and put them on. The lipstick that I also grabbed was applied and stuffed into my black leather fringe bag, in which I'd switched all of my items into the night before.

When I opened the door, Rose was waiting outside of my room with two to-go hot drink cups. "Sis, you look beautiful! Oh, by the way, here's ya green tea." She handed me a to-go cup and we headed out of my apartment. I locked the door after getting the key from her and headed up stairs.

I heard her mutter: "Barry's gonna like your adorable outfit!"

I instantly replied with: "Hey, it's not for Barry. It's for Suzy. Todays the last time I'll see 'er for a week ya know."

"Ah, right. But still, he's gonna get the wrong idea."

"Not if a fiery temper turns up at his door." I smirk.

"Uuurgh, V. You're so _boring_. _Ruining_ _ **every**_ little bit of fun I've got left, you are." She sighs as we reach the door and I knock on it.

"Rose, do shut up." I turn to look at my sister as the door creeks open. I put my evil eyes into play before turning around and spotting Dan. I tried to stay calm but Dan with straight hair is the most hilarious thing I'd seen, while working with them, yet. My face shook in and out of laughter. In the next moment, I broke the awkward silence because I was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny, Violet?" He asks.

"You-" I begin. "You and your **straight** hair!" I calm down a bit and snigger. Barry turns up behind Dan with a confused face as I wasn't in his view.

"What's going on out here? Oh, hi Rose." Barry smiled.

"Hey, B!" She smiled. I turn up from around the corner with a calm face. How did I calm down that quickly?

"Good morning, Barry! Are you ready to go?" I ask in an upbeat tone. His jaw was inches close to dropping. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, you look stunning today." He replies.

"Why, thank you kind sir."

"What's with the fancy get-up?" Dan asks, completely ruining the moment.

"This is the last day I'll see Suze for a week. She deserves my effort after everything she's done for me."

"That attitude's come by surprise, sis! You weren't like that yesterday." Rose teases while the men step out and Dan locks their apartment door.

"For your, bloody, information, **Rose**." I speak through gritted teeth. "One: I was hung over yesterday. Two: Fuck you." A middle finger is stuffed into her face, it appeared to be mine.

"Look whose back to normal!" Rose spoke in a sing-song-y voice and I reply with a supressed groan.

I slowly and try-hard to be cheerful while I float down the hall with Dan (the slacker) by my side. Taking a sip of my green tea, he begins to quietly ask me a question.

"Hey, Violet. Are you always like that with her?"

"Dan, this is what you call Great-British/Geordie-sisterly-love. Yes, it's supposed to be like that sometimes. Of course, you don't quite know what it's like. Well, you didn't until now. It can get even worse considering everything we've been through. It's just a matter of time that determines whether it stays this way." I start walking faster, thus leaving Dan behind. I began thinking as Dan called for us all to slow down.

' _ **Will we ever be able to act exactly like we used to? Probably not, considering I was still a kid and she was in her early teens before life went to shit.'**_ I sigh as we all gather into the elevator. _**'Who gives a fuck?! Not me. Nope. Notion not-giving-a-fuck is underway! Well, there's a couple of people besides us in here, so it's not the right time to tell them of my irrational hatred for elevators, now. I just feel so light headed when I'm in one. It's like I'm about to pass out every time, but I never do. Oh well. Just wait this one out.'**_

I lean against the handle bar on the small rooms left wall to save me from a little bit of the light headedness. My fringe hid my eyes in which held a distressed expression. _**'One of these days, I'm actually gonna faint. But not today!'**_ I wasn't going to allow defeat from an elevator.

I was fine, luckily. When we reached the lobby, I was the first to hurry out. Upon turning around, no-one else had considered getting out. I put my hands behind my back and a smile on my face.

Even though the smile wasn't forced, it didn't feel quite right. I dismissed my thoughts on the subject and waited. They thought I was some kind of sorceress due to the speed I got out of the elevator.

"How did you…?" Dan asked.

"I'm a magic owl, dude!" I smile. They all stare at me with confused expressions. My shoulders drop. "Magic owl… ya know." I sigh in disappointment. " **Hoo** dini… No…? Okay." Pacing forward, I grimace at the humourless fuckers behind me.

Again, I was reminded of how my hair was slowly going ginger. _**'Oh Jesus, I hope that beanie gets here soon. I hope it gets here in a three day period.'**_

Since Dan had some quick rounds to do after work, the guys took both of their cars. I felt as if I was gonna offend someone if I didn't chose them but automatically reminded myself that I don't matter, so it was impossible for them to get offended by that. And that they'd be more offended if I did sit in with them.

My sister and the guys were having another conversation, reminding me of how much more social she'd always been. I trailed behind the three older people. I considered my possibilities. _**'If I go with Barry now, I'll help Dan on his rounds. I mean, it could be fun… but then he'll insist on buying me a late night snack… I'll just deny 'im. Honestly, who wants to be beaten up by someone 10 years younger than them and 1"7 smaller than them over a sandwich? Probably not Daniel.'**_

It took me a while to speak up as their conversation was surprisingly deep. Also, I had to work out what to say.

"Depression is powerful shit, I should know from experience. I wonder wheth-" _**'Yes, Dan. I've been depressed almost every day of walking this earth since I was 13. I know what it's like.'**_

"Dan?" I decide that was the perfect time to butt in.

"-er… Yeah?" He turns to face me, while still walking.

"If you want, I could go with you on your rounds tonight. Ya know, to give you some company and an extra pair of hands if you need them."

"It depends on how you feel later on tonight, Violet. We're moving the stuff into the office today, so you mightn't want to. But thanks, for the offer." _**'Of course I'm gonna help, Dan. It's not gonna be that tough, considering there's 1-2-3-4-5-6… 8 or maybe even 9 or 10 people on the job.'**_ There was gonna be way more people than I expected.

Barry started heading off in the direction of his car. I felt pressured to decide who to follow. The blue eyed man slowly looked down at his phone, not paying attention to where he was going. My gaze was shifted to a car in which was headed towards him as he crossed the parking lot. Panicking, my brain recognised that he may not have enough time to react if I called over to him.

I broke out into a sprint an eighth of a second after that. I thought that I wasn't going to be fast enough, in which I despised myself for. I just reached him when I heard "BARRY, LOOK OUT!" from behind me. He turned to see the car headed his way and his blue eyes lit up like a deer in the same situation. At the millisecond before impact I crashed into his chest with my arms out ready to hug him… And that's when I started crying.

My grip was firm as we landed in the safe zone and his back—and my hands—scraped across the tarmac. _**'V, what are you inaudibly crying for? You saved the dumb mother fucker. That's twice you've nearly been hit in the same damn car park.'**_ Barry looked down at me, shocked and in a state of panic.

"B-be careful." I said soberly. "You're gonna get yourself killed." We sat up with a little bit of difficulty and noticed Dan and Rose trying to deal with the distressed people in the car. I looked down in relief and sighed.

Another unnecessary tear hit the floor.

I couldn't help but think that we could have lost him if I didn't step in when I did.

Barry breathed out with some force before getting up and then lending me a hand.

Dan and Rose came over to us.

"Dude, you alright?" Dan asked his bearded colleague/roommate.

"I'm A-Okay, man." Barry replied. I stood, with my head down, still in complete horror of what had just ensued.

"V, you alright, petal?" My sister asked and I couldn't find the words to respond or the strength to move.

I never find the courage to respond due to the planet—in my head—completely shattering after my single tear –still in my head– enveloped it's self around the earth and a massive explosion happened. This probably represented the utter state of shell shock that I was suffering from.

Barry put his hand on the top of my back and led me into the back seat of his car. Dan and Rose headed over to his car, hurriedly. My sister was probably muttering some complete, utter and undoubtedly otaku lovey dove-y shit—about Barry and I—that Dan wouldn't hesitate to agree on like this sick pervert I thought him out to be.

We began to drive to Arin and Suzy's place — for what I thought would be the last time— together, in absolute and utter silence.

The weather was still horrible but I could just about manage it today. The snow seemed inviting to me as I felt just as cold as the object in question when I did not respond to my sister and continue to act like she doesn't care after asking me about how I was holding up.

We all know that she does, in fact, care.

As he started up the car, my mind created images of the opposite out come and losing him…

No, Violet. Don't think about it.

You saved his life.

No one cares.

He cares.

No he doesn't.

Yes, yes he does.

Stop arguing with yourself, V. Get a hold of yourself.

I shed more tears as the silence ensued, each second more painful than the last. My chest began tightening with the shortage of breath, it was somewhat normal for me. I felt the same way after every time I'd sinned—raised catholic, stayed catholic—to an excruciating degree, so almost every sin I made. The car came to an unexpected, but completely normal (might I add), stop after I pulled my rosary from my bag.

I was a heavy believer, but no longer went to church or read the bible religiously (no pun intended). The bible was there to go to for life advice—yes, I let religion help me with issues that I could simply ask Suzy, Holly or Rose about—as I was terrified of bringing people into my problems and getting questioned too far into the matter.

The rosary was just to grip on to, the cross facing noticeably out. Just begging for the pain in my chest to stop. My fringe stooped in front of my face so that my fake perfect blue eyes were covered.

In the rear view mirror, Barry saw the tears trickling my face and said nothing.

He doesn't care. He saw it on your face and hasn't said a word. He really doesn't.

Moments later, my beliefs were brought to a halt.

"Violet… please… please, stop crying." He turned to me. "I'm okay. You know that, for a fact." Barry turned back and continued driving.

His words of attempted comfort hit me like arrows coming left-right-and-centre.

The rest of the journey went on like it started, complete and utter silence.

When we arrived, the first thing to happen was for Barry to get out of the front of the car and sit in the back. His awkwardness would have been hilarious if the mood wasn't so deep. His slid beside me and all of a sudden, I was pulled into his chest.

"I have 2 things… to say to you." Pause. "I'm stupid and uncareful." Long-assed-pause. One stupidly long assed pause, I'd ever experienced in my life, later. "And I'm sorry… so-so thank you, Violet. Thank you, for saving my life." I dropped the rosary and my arms wrapped around his torso.

"I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA LOOSE YOU! ONE MILLIMETRE BARR, ONE FUCKING MILLIMETRE AWAY FROM LOOSING ONE OF MY FAVOURITE PEOPLE." I cried while jittering like a mother fucker. We just stayed in the same tight embrace for a whole five minutes.

Most of my mascara was on his t-shirt and on my cheeks. It wasn't the first time that I'd messed my eye make-up up.

It didn't matter, all that did matter was that Barry cared so much that he hugged me! Right now, life felt like an anime- how ever badly written it may have seemed.

I put the rosary back in the bag and pulled out my concealer to cover up the mascara on my cheeks, Suzy couldn't know about this. Once I'd sorted myself out, I met Barry at the door where he waited for me. A smile was pinned to my face. When we entered Suzy, Arin, Ross, Holly and Mark (Along with another few people I didn't know) were all working hard, surrounded with boxes. I figured Dan and Rose hadn't gotten here yet.

One of the other unfamiliar people walked up to me and held out a hand. "My name's Graham, I'm your guys' lawyer."

I received the hand shake while thinking to myself: _**'Wait. We have a lawyer? All I know is that we**_ _ **do**_ _ **need one, Arin and Dan get a little bit out of control sometimes. But, Jesus. When we have a lawyer, you should tell me.'**_ "Hi, my names Violet. I'm a new colleague." I smile.

When our hands had been broken apart after the awkward 5 seconds of silence, I walked over to the pile of boxes where Suzy sat labelling them. Even though I felt bad for disturbing her, I had to- to know what I was doing.

"Hey Suze," I bend down to her level as she was sitting on the stairs' bottom step. "What do ya want me to do?"

"Oh, hi V. Arin needs help down in the office, with the games... considering there is a lot of them." She smiled.

"Just call me if you need any help, gal, you're looking a little pressured there."

"Thanks. You too." She replied before I headed down to the office. Arin was practically within a workout session as his movements were fixed to: Grab something from the shelf, bend down, put thing in the box, stand back up and repeat.

"Hey Arin." I began.

"Hi, could you gimme a hand?"

"That's why I'm here, after all." I smile. "I'm super excited to get the new office in place."

"I know but it's gonna take all of our energy to do it, though."

"It'll be worth it in the end."

"I know, its energy well spent at least."

"For most of us…" I mutter under my breath.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

We spent time just piling things neatly into the boxes without conversation. Eventually, Rose and Dan turned up and I gave them a face that said for them not to mention earlier on.

I soon got bored of the fact that only human sounds were occasional sighing, grunting and Arin complaining about the pain in his back, so I decided that turning life into a musical was appropriate.

My brain registered a random song that happened to be _After Ever After_ by _Jon Cozart_. I began with the opening and from behind me, I hear Rose join in. It was amazing that we had the same music taste, even after 17 years.

We had some boxes to deliver to Suzy, upstairs, and the look on her face, after hearing the parody's lyrics, screamed 'I'm-traumatized'. The ending verses 3rd line in which portrays Belle's situation, the line being 'Bestiality'. I rose my arms into the air and sung it really loudly. It caused Suzy to be more traumatized and Arin to start helplessly laughing.

We started on the sequel to said song and at the beginning of the acapella, where the tune from ' _Mulan_ 's _'I'll make a man out of you'_ is used, the line 'I wanna be a man' is sung, Suzy goes from 'ordinarily-traumatized' to 'you're-ruining-my-childhood-traumatized'. Now, I just pretended not to notice, as did my sister.

The Cinderella portion of the song is my favourite part, as it talks about the princess getting thrown into a mental asylum, and it sends smiles to everyone's faces. Reluctantly, even Suzy's.

Another of the unknown guys walked up to me. He looked, about, 40 years old. "Hi, I'm Brian."

"Oh, right." I was slightly startled by him actually speaking too **me**. "Hi, I'm Violet. I assume you work with Danny, he talks about you a lot." I smile while shaking his hand and then pick up a box to take outside where a pile was already waiting to be packed in the cars. "Well met, **Ninja** Brian." I turn around and exit for a brief moment.

I giggled to myself, realising how stupid I sounded and the fact that I look 14 doesn't help. I sighed and moved back inside and down stairs to help Arin again.

Once we'd finished up with packing and given many, many boxes to be put in the boot and back seat of the car, Barry and I got in Mr Kramer's car.

I thought now would be the perfect time.

There was silence. Until I decided to start the ball rolling.

From my bag, I pulled a make-up wipe out and while wiping the foundation away I covered up the hickie spot on my neck.

"Hey, Barry." I awkwardly began. It was the type of awkward that you get in a secondary school love confession. Yeeaaaah, it made the already awkward 100 times worse.

I decided to be very awkward but up front. "I… I-I need to-urm-show you… some…thing."

"Umm, w-what is it?" He seemed pretty terrified but he had every right to be.

I began to tell him something, which would change his life forever, as we drove on to the freeway. "Urrm, I want to not be awkward about showing you this but… 1. I'm failing badly and 2. Well… ummm… As much as I hate to break your mind forever. I think you did something to my appearance."

"What in the fuck do you-?" He cut himself off because I craned my neck round to face him and showed him the love bite. "SHIET! I swear that was not me. I swear to god that was not me."

The intimidating tactics were brought to the metaphorical table.

"Why'd you seem so desperate, hmm, Barry? You look frightened there. You're practically sweating." I said inching closer and closer to his ear. Obviously, I intimidated him in a manner that didn't distract him from driving and cause an accident.

"That's because it's so hot in here."

"It's December. Unless it's because you're in a car with a hot chick like me, hmm. You know, the one you gave the hickie to."

"I didn't give you that… **thing**."

"You're talking about it like a monster. What're you tryin' to say?"

"Nothing like that." He tried with all of his will power, for me to forget the matter at hand.

"Stop trying to avoid it. I know it was you."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Because we got super-super-super drunk at that party."

His face went a shade of pink in realisation. "Well, why are you certain it was me?"

"Well, I can tell Dan liked Rose, plus your Jewish friend didn't get that mortal. Arin and Ross are married. And you were the only single guy at that party who I'm very-very-very fucking close to and shows **that** kind of interest about me."

"It could've been Mark." He protested and I pouted while tilting my head to the side.

"Well, Mark isn't an idiot who falls in love with anyone who isn't special and plus, he barely knows me. But **you** , on the other hand, could write a very embarrassing biography about me."

"Stop being mean to yourself cuz you know that's not true. **And** you did say we got super-super-super drunk-"

" **We** being you and me in particular. Mark was able to handle a sentence. You and I, on the other hand, could barely remember our own names. Never mind, forming a normally structured sentence."

Barry's face slipped into a bright red and his voice disappeared for a little while.

All of a sudden: "I-I'm sorry. All evidence points to me. And plus, Ross, Dan and Arin said we disappeared off into a corner behind the wall." I again remembered how I fell asleep while they were explaining it to me yesterday and decided to inform him.

"We did what?!"

"Weren't you listening?"

"A hung over as fuck girl needs a nap every once in a while."

"Fair enough."

"Look, I haven't brought any foundation with me so, we need a decent explanation for Suzy, Dan and my sister."

"You've got concealer, right?" Barry asked and I nodded. "Why don't you use that?"

" **Because** I don't want to use it all up and to cover something of this size and this colour, I **will** end up using it all."

"I'll give you the money to buy a new one."

"Barry, quit avoiding it. Plus make-up that isn't on my face is really fuckin' annoying."

"Well, you put it on your arms, I mean…"

"How exactly do you know that?"

"You've shown me the cuts on your arms it's not like they can just disappear."

"Oh… yeah…" I went quite as I was reminded about having to give myself another one as a punishment for the fact that I weirded people out at the party. It was something I felt I had to do.

I began slowly tapping the top of my right arm with my left hand while trying to hold back my emotions because if I didn't, I'd look completely useless. My face went stone-faced-sad as the mood just took a cliff dive. I blinked away any on coming salty tears that may have been there and looked out of the window on to the snow and slush covered sides of the freeway.

"Hey, have I just… urr- upset you?"

"It wasn't you," I began. _**'**_ _ **You**_ _ **of all people, Barry, cannot see me like this. I can't let you try to stop me from doing the only thing that hurts me anymore. How else am I supposed to control my shitty self, hmm?'**_ I cheerfully smiled while looking up at the man next to me to lessen the tension. "So, don't worry about it, alright?"

He didn't look so confident about just dropping my previous quick fire sadness. It scared me to think that he'd try and stop me and in the process- Barry'd get hurt.

' _ **This isn't working Violet. He can tell, as just as much as anyone, that your trying to drop it. Don't be fooled by his caringness, it's not the truth.'**_ I knew I'd stay strong by lying to myself about that.

We stopped at a set of lights and I moved my ponytail to my left shoulder. I ruffled B's hair and gave another of my fake reassuring smiles. That's when I heard a familiar voice from the car beside us. (The window was open because I am deathly weird and requested to keep it like that until we reached the 'Grump-Space'.)

"Yo, Barry. Sup, Violet?" It was Dan who smiled at us with Rose sitting in the seat next to him.

"Yo" I replied looking their way and smiling.

"Sup?" Barry replied.

"We meet again you old weirdoes." I joke.

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Dan remarked.

" _And the 35 year old tried to get a very knowledgeable 25 year old to believe he is not old._ " I monologue in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, just be quite." He mocked while smiling.

"Sis, what's that?" Rose exclaimed out of nowhere.

"What'd ya mean sis?" I start to frantically trying to roll up the window with my elbow.

"On ya neck… Is that a-? No way! Dan, do ya see that?!"

"What do you mean?"

"On her neck."

"Fuuuuck. Barry, you have some explaining to do." Dan joked.

I roll up the window after saying: "I have no idea what you guys are talking about, but the last one at the Grump-Space loses." I turn to Barry. "It's on green, drive. Now."

He obeyed quickly. "Well, that went **well**."

"Stop with the sarcasm, man." I growl.

Silence came over us once again.

~~~~~~Barry's POV~~~~~~

I felt completely awful and generally didn't feel right anymore. There was this awkwardness between a colleague and I that probably wouldn't go away for months from that point.

We drove down the rest of the freeway in another silence. The radio played in the background. Violet lay back in her seat and shut her eyes.

We nearly reached the second set of traffic lights when the silence was broken.

"Eww…" It was Violet as her eyes shot open. Her hands clapped over her mouth as if she wasn't supposed to say it out loud.

"What?" I replied.

"It's nothing, really." She diverted her eyes back to the passenger seat window.

"There's something. Now, spill it."

"The thought of you kissing me isn't at all pleasant. Dude, it's so wrong."

"That's… rude."

"Dude. It isn't, it's just my opinion."

"Yeah, it is."

"Oh shut up."

"Why is it so disturbing, then?"

"Well… You're a colleague…"

"Yeah."

"My sister and Dan know it was you and I'll never hear the end of it…"

I stopped at the next set of lights behind a few other cars. It then came to me why she might have been disturbed and I decided to have a little bit of fun with it.

"Is it because of my fluffy beard?!" I grabbed Violet's face after teasing her and rubbed my beard on the side of her face.

"Du-ude, gross. Stop touching me with that thing!" She wined trying to disconnect herself from my facial hair. "Yes, that's why it's so disgusting! Get o-off!"

"So," I let go of her face and put my hands on the wheel. "You hate my beard, hmm?"

"No, it's just not the best thing to fucking… I can't explain it. But, all I know is I find it really fucking gross to kiss. Don't shave it though."

"Why not?"

"You look 18 without it." Violet folded her arms, shuffling away from me. Somehow she seemed embarrassed to admit it. Violet relaxed into the same position she was in before she realized how ' _disgusting_ ' it was for me the kiss her as the traffic light became green and I continued towards the new work space.

That was the last conversation in the vehicle before we got there.

I pulled up in a decent space and Violet grabbed her bag and exited before me. She grabbed three of the boxes from the back seats and began walking towards the entrance of the office. Awkward much.

After following suit and going in to the office, I saw just how great of a space it was. Violet stood in the middle of the building, just staring, still with all three big boxes in her arms. No one aside from our manager, Brent, had gotton there at that moment. I only knew he was there after he appeared from around the corner.

V lowered the boxes down on the floor gently while still staring at the open space. I walked somewhere in front of her after setting my two boxes down and saw that her eyes had almost glazed over in amazement.

Brent stepped in front of her, waiting for Violet to snap to her senses.

The female jumped after realising he was there.

"Hi, I'm Brent, you guys' manager."

"Oh, hi." Violet put out a hand. "I'm Violet, but I guess you knew that already."

"I did, yes. Although, it's nice to finally meet you." Brent smiled. He released himself from the hand shake. "Now, we just wait for the others to get here."

"Actually, Brent. I have to get some more boxes from the car." Violet said before turning around and throwing her bag in to the corner.

"You won't be able to manage all of them." I called after her.

"You wanna bet?" She joked before leaving the building. I sighed and Brent chuckled.

"She's the independent type, huh?" Brent smiled and I nodded before exiting the Grump-Space.

When I looked at my car, while heading towards it, Violet was leaning over two stacked boxes in front of her. She pushed her fringe out of her eyes and I noticed the stressed look in her face. She saw me and instantly grabbed two more boxes and stacked them to make a pile of four. She swept them up and glided towards me.

For such a small women, she sure was strong.

Arin and Suzy parked near us and saw just as the box at the top began to slip. I didn't move in time to catch it, so the box fell on her shoulder and, on the way down, it hit her hip.

She squinted in pain but carried on. Arin watched as she gracefully put the box that she dropped at the bottom of the stacked pile in her arms.

Suzy and Arin only carried in a box each. "Hey, B." Suzy greeted.

"Hi."

"How the hell is she doing that? Please stop her before she pulls her back out of place." Arin grunted.

"Knowing V, she'll probably know how to put it back into place." I laughed and the married couple soon returned the laughter.

Violet left 1 of the boxes outside so that she could get through the doorway without another injury. I put it at the bottom of my stack while I past, to save her the energy. When she realised I had it, she just sighed and ruffled my hair while saying:

"Aww, Barry, you didn't have to. Be careful, you're gonna pull your back out with three boxes of that weight… Here, lemme get one off your hands." She jumped trying to reach the top of the pile, and after realising she was too short to reach, I lowered my arms a bit. "Goddamnit, I hate being short." Violet groaned.

Suzy and Arin smiled devilishly on the way past, like it was a suggestion to something. Once Violet had a box and practically kicked the ajar door open fully, we set the boxes down. Arin and Suzy went out to go and get another few from their vehicle.

Violet slouched against a wall and slid down it with her phone in hand. "Hey, B! Brent! Put the boxes around me so I can scare the living shit outta Suze and Arin." We nodded and did as she instructed.

We built up a wall in front of her and got into a position in which looked natural.

Arin and Suzy had come and gone until all of the boxes from the car had been unloaded before they realised that Violet wasn't in they're sight. Of course all the boxes that they'd brought in where stacked up from where we'd started.

"Wait, where's V?" Arin asked after leaning against the wall.

Violet creepily lead her arm out of a gap we'd deliberately made in the boxes, so she could breathe. Suzy jumped at the sight of it.

"Whose arm is that?" It was Ross, who spoke while walking through the door and carrying couple of boxes.

"Mine." A muffled Violet claimed. Ross' eyebrows raised like she was weird, she couldn't see him doing it. "Ross, stop with the flippin' eyebrows and put the bloody boxes down will you."

Was she some kind of psychic?

"This… This is gonna be… a tight squeeze." Violet giggled before snaking around the big cardboard cubes full of games and collectibles. Just as her head, arms and chest region surfaced, Ross lent out his arm for her to grab on to. Holly entered and watched Violet appear into the office, using her Aussie husband's arm to hook on to.

After Violet successfully got out of the cardboard box stronghold, Holly hurried Ross. "Come on, Ross. The dudes are waiting for us outside."

"I'm going too." Arin claimed and following Ross and Holly out. Violet leaned on the wall to the right of Suzy and looked down in a worrying manner.

I knew of some of the things that may have been running through her mind. She didn't realise her pony tail had fallen to the right side of her head.

"V, you comin' to get some air out side for a minute?" Suzy spoke once looking at her. "How 'bout you B?"

Oh, oh no. Oh shit.

"Yeah." I lazily reply and Violet lightly nods as her fringe falls in front of her eyes.

Fuuuuuuuck. Fuck this.

We all make it out side without a word. Violet sits on the low wall with her head still hanging low.

"What happened?" Suzy began in an accusatory tone. "What is that, V?"

Silence.

"Barry, can you talk to me about this or am I being ignored."

I look at her, pursing my lips. Silence, on Violet's part, still.

"I've been avoiding the word for a while but, screw it." Suzy paused for a moment. "Why has Violet got a hickie all of a sudden?"

I opened my mouth for a second but shut it, knowing Violet probably wouldn't be happy with a slap-dash explanation like the one I was about to give.

"What's this sudden silence for? Hmm? What's the matter, the pair of you?"

Stillness.

"Barry. Please, tell me what happened in that car. Please."

Violet suddenly got up and walked around to the side of the building after muttering: "Excuse me." The black hoodie she was now wearing (after finding it in the boot of my car and claiming it while we put the boxes filled with the classic games in the car) added some sort of extra sadness or worriedness about her.

Suzy kind of just raised her eyebrows as Violet turned the corner, as if to say: Did we strike a chord, bad enough for her to walk away?

I slowly paced towards her location and Suzy followed close behind. Violet was crouched and leaning on the wall behind her as her fringe covered her eyes and the hoodie's hood was half over her head.

Her head swung back and her fist slid out from inside the sleeve. It was all bloodied up so was the wall behind her. Her contained anger caused her to punch the wall, it was a better choice than punching Suzy but still, it wasn't good.

I saw her eyes from behind her dark fringe when she leaned her head back. They seemed to be fighting any sort of emotion. The afternoon sun shone on to our backs and the visible side of V's face. She leaned her forehead on her none-blood-covered fist before the clearly bloodied hand held on the wall pushing her up from the squat she was previously in.

It was clear to Suzy that she'd angered Violet with the way she'd demanded the truth. Violet shoved her hands in the unfastened hoodies pocket while looking up at the sky in front of us all. "Suzy," She was calm. "It happened on the night of the party. When we got super-fuckin' of our fuckin' faces. Trust in me that it won't happen again. That's another reason why I won't be drinking ever again. I apologise for punching the wall," She turned around with her head down and started walking. "But, sometimes… sometimes somethings gotta give. Plus, it's only a little scratch."

"But, Violet you could of just said. Yes, I'm still angry but now that I know you weren't sober, I forgive you." Suzy grabbed on to the back of the black hoodie.

"The way you came across said otherwise." V pulled herself away from Suzy's grasp. The short British female walked faster towards Arin and a moving guy who were struggling with a shelving unit. Her hands went from inside her pockets on to the furniture and Arin thanked her but said she didn't have to.

Suzy looked at me. "B, is this true? It happened at the party?"

I nodded. "She only just showed me the… _mark_ while we were getting over here and Sherlock-ed her way to the sick truth, that it was me."

"I'm not mad, I just worded it wrong. I know she was nervous to show it to someone but, I think I should've seen it before you. When she skipped to conclusion a little too quickly like that, don't you think it's a statement? That maybe-" Suzy giggled when I abruptly interrupted her trying to stop her jumping to her own little conclusion.

"What were you supposed to say then?" We proceeded to also go and help the moving guys while I tried to keep my dignity intact.

Suzy couldn't help but surpass my question and ask her own while still smiling. "What's that matter Barry? I was only saying how V may **like** you."

"She does." I state. "As a colleague." In my head that was a sick burn but Suzy laughed it off like it was nothing. I couldn't help but start walking a little bit faster to salvage as much as my dignity I could in that moment.

Once the moving guys had left and we were all inside we got to assemble our new work space. Dan and Rose hadn't turned up yet. Violet sighed, stopped from working and pulled out her phone.

After a little bit of texting, she sighed again. "The stupid bitch is lost. Let me go find them." She left her phone on top of the cabinet and left without making any eye contact. Just before the door shut, Violet muttered: "They're fuckin' retardedly useless, but they already know that."

~~~~~~Rose's POV~~~~~~

Dan didn't pay attention to the SatNav because we were talking and laughing too much. In conclusion, I had to text my sister.

"Yo," I began.

"Yo, betch." She replied.

"So… Dan and me are lost."

"HOW?! HOW DAFUQ DID THAT HAPPEN?! LET ME GUESS, UR RETARDED." After I saw that message, I knew she wouldn't here my explanation so I gave my phone to Dan.

"Dude, chill."

"My sister does not say 'Dude' so I suppose you're gonna explain how lost you are Dan." Dan read out the message while raising his eyebrows.

"What should I say to her?" Dan asked vocally.

"That you fucked up but it was my fault."

"Okay."

Before he could reply we found ourselves reading an impossible message. "Oh, wait, I know. My sister was mouthing off too much and distracted you, D."

"How'd u know that?" Dan replied.

"Look, just tell me where you are, the guys are waiting for you."

"Umm, I'll send you a pic from google maps." I'd gotton my phone back from Dan at this point. I did as I said.

"Right-o, stay where you are. I'm comin' to get you useless shits."

That was how the text stream ended.

"She takes getting lost rough." Dan sighed.

"I've always been terrible with directions and her patients is very-urm-minimal. There was this one time where my parents were supposed to drop me off at a friends' house before her first time at cadets." I sighed.

"How badly did that go?"

"Well, I was sure we were going the right way but got lost. I started wining and said: "I wanna go home."

"This sounds-"

"She replied with something that I can never forget, not even if I wanted to."

"Go on."

"Well, she said: "We can't go home, were fuckin' lost. What did you do, like? Chuck bread crumbs out the fuckin' window?"

Dan immediately started laughing. "Oh my god, really?"

"It was in more of a shout-y tone but that was the first time she ever openly swore in front of my parents. Instead of being ashamed, after mah mam told her to quit it with the language, she continued to mouth off at her. V retaliated with: "Look, I'm not gonna fuckin' stop twatin' swearin' until the day that I mother fuckin' die. And you aren't gonna do a single thing about it, you uppity fucking whore."

"Wow, that women has a powerful mouth." Dan said and was taken aback.

"That was the first of many times Violet made our mam cry."

"Dude seriously? Daaaamn. She really didn't give a shit, did she?"

"My mam thought that V cursed us, ya know why?"

Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"Because that was June 20th. The car crash happened the same day, the next year."

"Wow, really?" Dan asked and I just nodded.

"My sister has always been the living, breathing Mona Lisa in my eyes because, for someone of her size, her attitude is big and she doesn't realise, her ego is small but in reality she shouldn't be able to fit it into her apartment, but as we all know she's not that type of gal. She's pretty but sees herself as 'just like everyone else' and even the ugliest mother fucker in the world is prettier than her in her eyes. Most importantly, she's worth a lot to everyone and only really special people can afford her. As a metaphor."

"Yeah, and she pretends like no one around her cares but she makes people care without even trying."

"She truly is a one of a kind work of art." I finish. "Even though, she's still really interesting. If we grew up together- fully- I'd see her as normal. But since we didn't spend any of her teenage life together, Violet has grown up to be an interesting individual. Oh,"

"What?"

"I don't think she'd like me saying this but, Violet saved my life by kicking the glass out of the car window and dragging me through, even when her legs had literally been shattered to smithereens. That girl doesn't like to be seen as the hero, yet, that's all she ever has been."

"Wow, she's—" Dan began.

"—really something else." We finish together and started laughing. We talked some more waiting for Violet to get to us.

She eventually arrived looking like hell on legs. It must have been a hell of a walk for her. Her eyes were expressing rage. This… This was gonna go _swimmingly_.

"I have walked for an hour in the fucking cold, to find two bloody lunatics who can't stay with the matter at hand." She was fuming. After leaning in the window, she marked the destination on the SatNav again and began walking away.

"What happened to your hand?" Dan asked as we noticed it had dry blood all over it.

"I want you guys, at the office, unpacking and making use of yourselves as soon as you get there. Rose, shut up. And I don't want to see any monkeying around." With that she moved away from our sight and Dan began driving. She was fucked off with us completely and Dan knew it better than I did.

Once we'd reached the office, Arin took the boxes from me while asking about my sister. "Where is she? I thought she'd come back with you guys."

"V stormed back in the direction of this place and told us that as soon as we got here, without monkeying around, we had to start working since everyone was waiting for us." Dan replied. "And she was really pissed about it."

"I've always been the one to be the reason that people end up lost or the one to get lost. " I ended. "Well, we'd better work."

Dan nodded in agreement before turning around and getting to work just as I did. Barry got his phone from his pocket and called a number.

We knew he called Violet as her phone went off. The ringtone was the best part: The full song of ' _Wands_ ' by ' _The Midnight Beast_ '.

I adored this song and instead of dropping the call, Barry left it on as we all laughed. I began singing to it and acting dumb without even realising.

After the song ended, we all heard something that would completely change the happy mood into a what-the-fuck?-moment. My sister's voicemail played. That girl is nowhere near normal. I'm gonna say this slowly- My sister's voice mail is: Princess Molestia's Voicemail Greeting.

I was laughing silently, so just jittering with a smile on my face as everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at my sister's phone in complete shock-horror. Moments of almost silence ('almost' because I was sniggering) was broken by Dan moving his head fast towards me and asking: "What the fuck?" in the same manner as when he gets a pie to the face in the Game Grumps Christmas ads.

I dropped to the floor with a thud, still jittering to my heart's content, and drew the attention of everyone in the open space. All of the people looked to me for an explanation; considering I was V's sister, they expected it from me.

"What the hell was that? What in the- What did I just hear come from that phone?" Arin asked.

Once I'd finished up on laughing, I explained while still on the floor. "Well, that is from an MLP parody, thing." I gasp out from trying not to laugh. "Dude, she knows how much of a fucking whore I am. Molestia is my spirit animal. My god, give that woman a medal."

"What now?" Mark asked.

"Princess Molestia instead of Celestia." I said before Ross, who was closest to me, helped me off of the floor. I walked over to the phone and realised it was unlocked. I went into V's music files and found the sound bite. I played it again and looked in Dan's direction with a seductive look on my face as I mouthed it word for word.

Danny looked really uncomfortable as he was looking right at me at the time. Arin butted in at the right time. "We didn't exactly ask you to put it on again. Just what the fuck?"

I shrugged my shoulders, locked V's phone and began working again. As did everyone else.

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

I was walking back to the office and I went to go and text Suzy that I was on my way back, so she didn't have to worry. That's when I realised I didn't have my phone. I checked my pockets and the hoodie pockets and had no result.

When I can't find something, the panic attacks start. The bad thing about being in the middle of LA, alone and having serious anxiety issues is that your friends aren't there to comfort you and you can't trust anyone else. So, it turned into an anxiety & panic attack. Trust me, it's awful.

The frantic breathing and constant worries in my mind left me with almost no control. I began walking really quickly as my heart was going at an even faster pace. It almost felt as if I wasn't _allowed_ to breathe. There was no food in my system either, my energy was really low too and my stomach hurt super badly. I was dizzy and it truly felt like I was going to pass out.

' _ **Well, if I am going to pass out: I may as well do it out of sight.'**_ With that, I stumbled over to one of the darkest alleys in the whole street as normally as I could.

Yes, I did pass out. It was inevitable.

When I awoke, I was a little bit frazzled and didn't know where I was but soon got into the swing of things.

Stumbling to my feet, the anxiety and panic started up again. _**'Man, the guys'll be wondering where I am. Fuck it, I should have remembered my phone, I brought this upon myself. Damn it.'**_

I darted over to the office even though my head was still pretty light.

 _ **A/N I apologise for all of the sudden POV changes. It just works better if there is.**_

~~~~~~Danny's POV~~~~~~

We were all starting to get a little concerned, it had been four hours since the majority of us had seen Violet.

She turned up in the entrance with a stressed out look on her face, like she was almost crying, and a loose fist over her heart. Violet slowly walked in and looked over to Rose and me, before immediately leaning down to one of the last unopened boxes. I noticed how much she was shaking in that moment.

Luckily, I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Violet?" Holly asked. "Are you okay?"

After hearing Ross' wife, Suzy turned around. "V, are you okay, hun? What took you so long?"

She couldn't reply without the shakiness being obvious in her speech.

"I'm… I'm fine. D-don't worry about it. It's not like I was away for more than an hour."

"Dude," I replied. "You've been away from their sight for around about 4 hours. You sure you're okay?"

"Like I said; I'm fine so chill out. Stop worrying about me, Jesus."

I knew she wasn't because the Violet I knew would be on our backs about working and reinforcing that we were the ones who were late. Violet would be making her presence known and apologise for being late. She'd be looking for her phone, damn it! People who are okay, don't stay quiet and shake like something not right. Her phone would be her top priority. What was wrong with her?!

I put my hand on her shoulder and stated the following: "Violet, you're not fine if you're jittering like crazy, staying silent and most importantly, you'd be looking for your phone right now. You're not alright."

"Alright, I-I'm not. Don't worry. I had a little panic… /anxiety attack." She nodded unwillingly.

"You had a p-panic attack?! What happened? Did you get lost? Did someone scare you? Or what? Please, tell me." Suzy begged quietly.

"It's nothing to worry about, really. I just c-couldn't remember where my phone was and started with a panic attack… And then the anxiety struck knowing I knew no one in the street… And that's when…" Violet counted off of her fingers before trailing off. "I need to get my shit together, Jesus Christ."

Holly pulled Violet in for a short hug and once the small woman was free again she spoke once more. "And that's when I felt, a tiiiny bit dizzy, 'cuz I haven't had anything to eat for a while, and p-passed out. I'm fine though, I just wanna get this done. N-n-now, where's my phone." She tried standing but stumbled to the side. Her eyes widened as she tried to focus them. "Fuck, I'm dizzy again. I just have to stand up and walk in a straight line. Damn, you really couldn't make that whole thing up. Fuuuuuuuck, I'm super dizzy today. Holy fuck."

"We're lucky we've not got anything on that couch." Suzy turned to me. "Dan, help me get Violet over to the couch. She's not working like that. You hear me, missus."

"Dude, I'm f- Holy fuck the world is spinning. Dude, it sooo feels like I'm on a drug trip right now." Violet muttered. Suzy grabbed one of her arms and I grabbed the other. We led our dizzy friend to the couch. It was hard to take in. Just hours ago, Violet was happy and excited about moving into this new work space, now she can barely stand because she's so dizzy.

We turned our backs for about five minutes and began working again. When I turned back, she was no longer there.

"Where'd she go? What the fuck?" I question.

"Hmm? Dan, what'd ya mean? Ooooh, yeah. Where did she go?" Holly replied.

"That woman is impossible." Suzy sighed. I smile and step outside for a moment.

I had a feeling she'd be outside, and I was right.

Violet had somehow made her way towards her phone and out of the building without being detected. The woman was lying on the floor, flat out, while using her phone.

"Oh, dude. No way. I leave my phone for five minutes and a hot guy posts on Instagram. Couldn't you have waited for like five minutes…? Ooooh, MCR lyrics. Of course, the classic part of my favourite song. Why is _'I Don't Love You'_ a single girl's favourite song? No idea. _When you go, would you have the guts to say, I don't love you, like I loved you, yesterda-hey-ay!'_ Man, you gotta love that song." She didn't realise I was there. Not even after I quietly laughed to myself while shaking my head. "Guuurl, you be lookin' fine… Goddamnit, Veela, you gotta stop being so perfect. Dude, you're so skinny, I wouldn't be able to fit in that. This is why I'm so self-conscious. Fuck this… Twitter, I need you! Oh, shit, yeah. I need video ideas, let's go stalk Grav3yardgirl. She's always got good ideas. Meh, I don't know. I'm not sure I like that one. Ooooh, snap. That fucking dress. Where can I get one my size… How much? Nu-uh. I'm not paying that much for something I could easily replicate."

Violet amazes me. It took her 5 minutes for her to notice I'd been standing there.

"Oh, umm. Sup, Dan? You come lookin' for me?"

"Yes, very much that. Why did you opt to come outside and lay on the floor? It's December."

"I'm well aware of it being December. I thought you were just as aware about how weird I am… Hey, just listen. I promise that I'll eat something when I get home. You know how I am, with the weirdness that is me."

"That second part made no sense whatsoever but I think I got it."

Violet giggled. "Can you explain something to me?"

"Sure what about?" I thought this was gonna be a serious moment.

"Why the fuck do fit-as-fuck guys wait until I'm away from my phone to post on Instagram. Like, jeez. What is with that?" But I expected too much from her. She sat up and leaned against the wall, I reluctantly ( because it was cold) joined her.

"I-I… I don't know. Maybe they're avoiding you." I joked before she elbowed me in the side and started laughing.

"It wouldn't surprise me. A lot of people like to. But they can't forever! Now, I have friends. Hence, I'm not being avoided."

"So… you passed out, huh?" I looked her in the face.

"Let's not talk about it. Okay?"

"No. You have to talk to someone about it. I'm not gonna let you keep it to yourself forever."

"Fine. Look, I haven't eaten in a good few days. I have drank stuff, just not eaten. Plus, I'm an anxious sloot. ( _ **A/N Arin's non-offensive version of slut is sloot. No, I am not talking shit, for your information… Sorry, I'm just feeling slightly sassy today! XD**_ ). As much as I hate being alone, Rose pissed me off and I'd rather not have you here everything I felt the need to say. It's not particularly nice, ya know."

"I understand. Next time—"

"—Take my phone with me, I know." Violet smiled. "Only a prick forgets their phone nowadays. What the fuck are we doing? We could totally be helping right now, but here we are, messin' on like idiots. Exactly what I told you and Rose not to do. Come on."

She stood up and held out her hand. I accepted it. For a woman of her weight and height, I can't stress enough about she's completely opposite to how you'd assume for her to be. When she pulled me up, I nearly fell on my face.

We stepped inside and noticed that all of the moving was almost finished. I heard Violet mutter: "Fuck" under her breath. "We were a little late, huh?" She asked while looking up at me.

"Let's just do what we can." I replied.

"Sure thing." With that, Violet went away and began helping people with the last of the boxes as did I.

When we'd done, most people left aside from Arin, Suze, V, Rose, B, Kevin, Mark, Holly, Brent and I. We thanked them for their help as they each separately departed.

"Nice job, guys. I'm really sorry I wasn't much help. I'm awful with keeping myself together." Violet sighed with her head down.

"We all have a fuck up occasionally. It's okay." Mark smiled.

"Thanks, Mark. Don't be butterin' me up with understandin', now. I did fuck up, and this time it was major. So, the only apology we should hear tonight is mine." V glanced up before putting a hand on her hip and waggling her index finger from the other hand at us. "I'm super cereal." She joked.

"Alright, Al Gore." Arin joked back. I began laughing hysterically because it seemed really funny to me.

"Dan, didn't you say you had some errands to run…? Or something along those lines." Rose asked.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. I'll be off now. See you guys."

"Have a safe trip, Dan." The ever hospitable Suzy replied.

"Wait up, Dan." Violet said as I walked out the door. "I said I'd accompany you, and I recall you saying you were cool with it."

"Yeah, hurry up."

"Just because you've got long legs doesn't mean to say I have too, ya know." Violet groaned.

"See you, sis." Rose said. "You too, Dan."

I smiled to myself as the door shut behind us.

"What are you grinnin' for? Are you fuckin' high or something?" Violet joked.

"You know I don't do drugs anymore."

"What's with the glakey fuckin' grin- Wait, why'd you say 'anymore'?" The short girl jumped back.

"I smoked pot when I was in my twenties and a bit into my thirties. Don't worry, though. I stopped a long time ago. Plus, you know Arin wouldn't work with me and Barry wouldn't live with me if I did."

"I can't look at you in the same way anymore… ever. So many bad bloody memories."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes and no. I'm glad it's not 'anymore' but… it just reminds me of a good and hellish–how long ago was it now…?—3 year."

"What happened, exactly?"

"So after mam and Rose left, and my dad was off fighting, I spent 3 six month periods of being forced to live with my crack headed alcy bloody aunt and uncle. It was not a good time." She explained as we reach and entered my car. "They kinda beat me to shit and stuff. Man, they tried to kill me, dude. It was not pretty. Neither are my spaghetti arms, damn it."

I gave her a quick, and accidental, pitiful look. "I'm sorry for reminding you. I really am."

"You've no need to apologise, son. It was either now or when I look in the mirror. I've got a scar under my right eye, dude. It's just below the bottom eye lid." She said and showed it to me. "Broken glass, before you ask. Had to twat a bottle against a wall otherwise I would've been cornered and most likely killed. So, meh. I don't really care about apologies. I'm not gonna get one from them and it wouldn't matter anyway." The short woman smiled. "On the bright side, I'm always gonna be miles away from the idiots, and I have the privilege of a restraining order on my side." I cranked the vehicle and began heading to the first stop.

"Nice. I assume you got said restraining order with the help of your dad or something."

"No, I did it myself. No one else could prove it."

"You stood in front of a court?!"

"How else would I do it, you dummy? I was 16 and couldn't trust them as far as I could throw them. What else could I do, hmm? Any better ideas?"

"That's not what I'm saying. It take serious balls to say someone's abusing you."

"That's if you have no idea what you're up against. Plus, I used my teenage adorableness to my advantage. They wouldn't have done it if I hadn't have used the puppy dog eyes and made a few scenes about it and if I have to, I'll make a few more. If you want something so damn badly, you fight for it, you go to _any_ bloody extent to get things to go your way. What would you do if you were in my position at that time?"

"I'd do everything I could to stop it."

"Exactly, I wasn't as shy as everyone at school thought I was. At least until I sent someone into a coma, involving a table and them pulling my hair to entertain themselves. But that's a story for another day. So. Where're we headed."

"Barry asked me to pick some stuff up and go to a couple of places for them."

"So, the run down is that he's too damn lazy to get some stuff himself and is using work as his excuse."

"If you see it that way then, yeah. Although, it's not quite like that."

"What is it quite like then?"

"I'm not sure whether I'm allowed to say, or if I even know."

"The look on your face just screams I-know-and-wanna-tell-her-but-Barry-the-asshole-said-that-I-shouldn't-for-a-non-suspicious-reason. Dude, I'm intrigued but I'll ask the man himself."

My phone's ringtone went off when I was driving. "V, could you get that for me?"

"Sure."

After a moment Violet reads it out loud. " _Dude, she can't see what it is 'kay._ "

"Thanks."

"Now I really feel like asking him."

"You probably shouldn't after a message like that."

"Knowing B, it wouldn't and would surprise me if it was a fucking body pillow and he doesn't want to freak me out."

"You know, fine well, that he's _not_ that kind of guy."

"I guess there is a fine line between secretive and just plain porno type shit."

"Why'd you feel the need to say that? I'm officially creeped the fuck out now."

"Your welcome."

"You're weird."

"When'd you finally realise?"

"Long ago but I'm just reinforcing it."

"Hey!"

"You said it yourself."

"But there's no need to rub it in, unless it's Barry 'rubbing it in' with the secret body pillow." She joked while creepily smiling.

"Please, just stop."

"On one condition." Oh Jesus lord.

"What is it?"

"You tell me why you were smiling earlier."

"Am I not allowed to smile?"

"Not when I know it's for a reason that you're trying to leave unnamed."

Here goes. "Well, umm…" I anxiously swallowed. "'Cause, your sister spoke to me."

Her head plummeted into her hands before she rubbed her face vigorously. "Aw no. Why? Why? Dear god why? Can I just cleanse my ears of what I just heard, please? I was not ready to hear that. I repeat: I was not ready to hear that. Oh, Jesus Christ why?"

"I feared you'd say that."

She began making fake crying sounds while croaking out the word 'why' every so often.

"Violet, it's not that bad. It's just-"

Violet cut me off. "One of my best friends and my sister! It's not something I can…" She sighed. "I'm sorry, Dan. That shouldn't bother me. And plus, most of the time, I freak out with things that don't bother anyone else."

"No. You're right. I should stop being like that openly until I'm sure. And I'm really not sure yet."

"Now I've heard it once, I'm ready for when you're sure. It's just something that I can't quite comprehend on a busy day like today. With the whole passing out thing. Aaaaand, other stuff."

"What do you mean by 'other stuff'?" I became sceptical.

"With it being my birthday soon, I've gotta prepare for it. I hate the fact that I have no other choice but to get old you know. Sometimes, I just… want to be 19 again. It was a good year, probably one of the best. Ah, yeah, being 18 fuckin' rocked… for the standard of an otaku." She stopped to giggle. Knowing she was happy was all I needed right now. After everything I knew about her, it just made her seem like she found the light at the end of the tunnel after hearing an anime girl giggle such as the one that I heard before me. "Just running around a building site, as project manager while my dad was away. Oh, it was amazing. Anyone who under estimated me got the finger and a good kick in the shin. I could do what I wanted, the house was mine after all." Violet smiled and looked at me. "I want to show you all it one day. Even Rose."

"That could be a good holiday."

"It could, but I suppose… It'll not be until I can handle going back and Marcel not waiting for me or sending me letters. It will have to wait."

I gave her a comforting look. "If the others don't know, they can't force you to. And, it's not like they'll have no sense of understanding… Hey, here we are. At the first stop. Wait in the car, I'll be right back." I say before pulling up and getting out.

"It's dark out, so just be careful. I'm sure Rose would want you to be safe too." She teased.

"Oh, stop." I snigger. "Wait right here, I'll be ten minutes."

"Yes, sir." V teased again while resting her head back.

I shut the door and began walking into the store. I checked the time on my phone. _**'6:37pm, huh? For how much we had to do, I was sure it would take until eight. Even**_ **with** _ **V's help.'**_

I went to the desk and waited until someone was on the other side.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" They asked.

"I'm here to pick up a package for Mr. Kramer, he asked me to pick it up for him."

"Just let me go get it. I'll be back soon sir." The woman turned towards the back room. _**'V would usually have texted me already… Nah, she's alright. Even she'd tell you not to worry about her, Dan. She's cool.'**_

I waited for a few minutes tapping my fingers, impatiently on the desk in front of me. "Here you are, sir." The woman had come back and put the box on the desk. It wasn't that big, I could lift it with no problem. "Now, if you could just sign here." She said turning around a form and pointing to a dotted line while holding a pen out.

"Of course." I replied and did as she said. After picking up the box, I thanked the lady and made my way out. What was in this exactly?

Violet was sitting in the passenger seat with a pencil an A3 paper sized note pad, minding her own business and I assume she was drawing as well. The scratching of the pencil confirmed of my suspicion.

I walked to the boot and opened it.

"And I call this masterpiece 'Chinnigan United'." The black haired woman smiled while ripping a page out. I smiled and realised Arin had something to do with the masterpiece.

Hopping back into the car, I saw 'Chinnigan United' waiting for me on the steering wheel. I jumped back after being startled by it. Violet was already back to drawing, sketching a head out.

"Jesus Christ, what is that?" I ask while trying not to laugh.

"It's me, you, Kev, B and Ross being trapped under Arin's many chins and Suzy's on top of his head. It's alright, isn't it? I mean, it's at the standard of fan art that is usually drawn for you guys. It's just a sketch but, I plan on drawing it properly on Photoshop." She replied while continuing to sketch.

I began heading to the second stop and Violet seemed to seep into the page, she was concentrating so hard. It sent me into realising when I saw Violet looking up at me from time to time.

She put her hand in her bag and began rummaging around. "Goddamnit, where-? I'm sure I put it in here. I'm so sure it's unbelievable… Shit! That's not what I was supposed to find." She pulled her hand out it now had a small gash in it.

"What do you have in there? Why have you been able to-? What?" I asked completely confused.

"I was not supposed to find that, like **that** either. Fuuuuck, dude." She wined. "God damn, bloody, dagger. Literally **bloody**." She pulled out a combat dagger. "How'd it get out of its case? How'd it get out of my apartment? I only carry it when I'm walking some place… Go… Go to hell, Rose."

I raised an eyebrow as we stopped at some lights.

"It's thoughtful that she wants me to be safe… But, why'd she go through my arsenal of combat weapons… I swear to god if she even touched- scrap that- saw it. I'm gonna be so pissed."

"You have an arsenal? What kind of girl are you."

"A dangerous one… Duuuude, if she bloody stole anything, she's goin' down… with this very dagger."

"Now I know you have a butt load of weapons… I'll pre-warn people to be careful."

"You don't have to, I don't usually carry this stuff. It's only if I'm walking at night. A girl with my figure is just a rape magnet these days. I wanna be sure I'm ready for that… if or when it happens… I don't have one of those yet, do I…? Nope. I'll have to wait though. If I want to get a licence _and_ a bike." After speaking she sucked at the blood on her hand. I panicked.

"We need to get you to the hospital!"

"Nah-nah-nah, dude. Lemme tell you a secret: I don't have and can't afford health insurance, plus I'll fix it up in a minute. I'm f-."

"You're not okay."

"Yes... I... Am..." When any girl's words get far apart: you do as they say. Don't even question it. They want you to take them serious. I saw Violet death-staring into the depths of my soul. _**'Jesus Christ, she's fucking scaring me now… She has a butt load of weapons and one of them is in her bag. Don't fuck with her.'**_

"O-okay."

"Sorry, Dan." What? What is she apologising for? "I come across a little… _off-putting_ when I want something my way."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it."

"You don't mind being covered in blood, do ya?" She asked innocently.

"W-what?"

"On your head shot… I might have to turn you into Zombie-Danny, now. I've made a massive cock up." I breathed out after she looked down at the drawing of a head.

"That's me." I asked. I realised I may have offended her. "Why the long face?"

"I have a long face because I'm a poorly designed anime character." Violet retaliated. "Your face is pretty weirdly mapped out from the side…" Her head raised and she bit her lip. "Look straight ahead of you for a moment."

"Why?"

"Please, Dan. Stop playing difficult with me." I did as my told as her voice became stern. "I think… Hmm, what'd be the best one? Ah, yes, the 'Sigma 18-200mm Contemporary' with a super-light weight and a super-compact superzoom. It'd be perfect for a headshot."

"Wha?" I had no idea what I just heard.

"Oh, I'm getting technical with a fucking novice again… Talk about amateur hour." She teased and I smirked while a short satisfied breath escaped from my mouth. "I'm just thinking about my kinda stuff again. I'm pretty into photography."

"How into it are you?"

"I'm 'I have a degree' into it."

"Huh? A degree."

"Yep, but did I get a job involving it?"

"Yes."

"Before this, idiot."

"Well, no… I think."

"Exactly."

"Wait, does that mean Arin hired a photographer a couple of months ago when you could have saved us so much money."

"Yes."

"Son of bitch."

"Do I look male?"

"No." I said before gulping.

"You got the rest of it right. Mah mam is a right old bitch so… you're cool." She smiled and I breathed out.

"Oh, next stop… Like last time… stay here."

"Alright. I'll finish you while I wait."

"What?"

"Your headshot."

"Oh, okay. Don't forget about your hand."

"Thanks for reminding me." In that moment, I hoped she was fucking with me.

This time Barry asked me to go in and buy the stuff he'd listed down and given me the cash for. I wondered what he was planning.

I'd done my rounds and raised my eyebrows to the pricings of the (obviously-not-Barry's-taste) items in the process. When I got back to the car the Zombie-Danny wasn't looking at all shabby. Then her hand had caught my attention.

"You know, stapling it shut isn't gonna help. If anything, it's gonna do twice the damage." I shunned her handy work.

"Look, Dan. I'll do it properly when we get back. For now, this'll have to do. Why do you care so much, anyway?"

"That's what friends are for."

"I don't know much about friends. I'm still a novice at friendship, really."

"You know the basics and that's all that's needed. You're a great friend, Violet. If you were a song, I'd describe you as a tasty assed jam."

"Aww, thank you, Danny. You're so sweet to me! …Wait, was that your attempt of a pickup line?" She desperately asked.

~~~~~~Rose's POV~~~~~~

All who were still in the office peered at the clock and realised it was 10 to 8, we decided to gather up our stuff and go home.

Suzy and I hugged it out and said our goodbyes, and the guys did too.

Barry and I sat in his cars' two front seats, obviously, I was on the passenger side.

"Your sister's very weird." Barry spoke up after we began heading home.

"Tell me about it. She always said, you're more likely to leave a mark on the world or leave an unforgettable memory with someone forever if you're weird as all fuckery. She used to say the most weird and deepest things out of nowhere. Always was a weird kid, and she still is a weird adult."

"It's agreeable."

"It's more than agreeable, mate. It's true." I smile while picking the dirt out from my nails. I knew Barry was a more quiet type who liked to keep himself to himself and I couldn't shake the feeling that my sister was the same. But from my point of view, as her sister, I was never all too sure. All I know is that I've been the more chilled sister.

Barry stayed silent but a smile grew on his face. I couldn't quite tell what the smiles purpose was.

"Soo… How's things?" I ask trying to make conversation. Silence scares me.

"What does 'things' mean? Be more specific." Barry replied. "You're worse than Dan with silence. Just putting it out there."

"It's only because were both extroverts."

"What are you trying to say?" He jokingly mocks. "Am I not social enough for you?" _**'Jesus Christ, stop sounding like Violet for 2 minutes. She's rubbed off on you. You've known her for too long. And that isn't good for your mental health.'**_

"Oh, shut up. By 'things' I mean, like, in general… life, ya know?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Well, it's good… right now. With everything that's went on." _**'Go on.'**_ I thought eagerly. "And I'm in good living conditions." _**'Aha, keep going.'**_ "And, I've met new people…" _**'Aaaaand?'**_ "Such as yourself." _**'Aww, c'mon bro. You can't even talk about my sister.'**_

My face dropped into a disappointed stature. "What's that face for?" _**'Violet, I swear to god. Stop rubbing off on him.'**_

"What face?"

"Goddamnit Rose. Just like your sister, you never tell me what's going on in your head."

I gasped as my head rose and an open-mouth smile appeared on my face. _**'Aaaaaah! Oh my god! Violet if you knew what I knew, you'd be super happy, sis.'**_

"Rose, what the fuck? You look like a perverted anime character. What going on in that head of your-? I don't want to know, actually."

I just smiled for a bit longer and let my face relax.

More silence ensued. That's when my phone went off. It was my mum.

 _ **A/N | I apologise for how long you've waited for this chapter, but it is rather long for just one chapter. Don't you think?**_


	21. (21) Blinding myself with the light

The ringtone played: " _Like a malignant tumour, she's got no sense of humour. Just like a swollen blister, its best to just resist her. She's not exactly a witch, she's just a terrible bitch._ " I ignored it and began to think.

' _ **Should I take this? Every time I'm at work, the guys do it to me. He's one of Violets friends, so he won't be so rude. Or will he? Supposing he's not like my colleagues, I'll pick it up… Yeah, fuck it, why not?'**_

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Barry asked.

"Yes, I'm just wishing my mom didn't call. She's such a bitch."

"Ah, you can't think of her to be worse than what Violet thinks, though."

"Obviously not, she brought me up so, I can't talk shit about her all the time." With that, I lifted my phone to my ear and greeted my mother. "Hello, mom."

"Hiya, sweet heart."

"You sound chipper than usual…Wait, that means you want me to do something for you. Gugh, go on then."

"Well, Aydan and I are going on holiday to-"

"What? Without me?"

"-To japan and-"

"Mom are you serious! You are seriously making me sad right now."

"-And, listen for god's sake, you're gonna have to come and pick your brother up. He'll have to stay with you until we get back."

"I swear to god woman, I am going to murder you when I get back! I swear to god."

"Rose, it'll only be for a week."

"But he's annoying _and_ what's worse, I'm trying to spend time with my bloody sister for fucks sake."

"Enough with the language missus, it's for god's sake. Don't sass me."

"I'll be there at, hmm… 2 'o'clock, right? Your daughter is going to kill you mom. Not just me, V will as well. And I will sass you as much as I fucking want to."

"See you at 2, honey. By now. Love you."

"See ya." I removed to phone from my ear and before hanging up, I finish with: "Hate you. Fuck you too. Bye"

Barry just smiled at me. "Why'd you say that to her?"

"I've gotta go and get my brother so he can stay with V and I until my step dad and my mom come back **from Japan**." I sigh. "V is going to skin her alive as soon as she sets eyes on the woman."

"It's not that bad, it's only your brother."

"Dude, you don't know the guy and you won't **ever** know him like I do. I want to either A- string him up, B- kill him in cold blood or C- drown him." I complain.

"Murder isn't the answer. I've had to tell your sister that multiple times."

I snigger. "What's the latest murder she's planned and who's gonna get killed?"

"She was planning on killing Ross, for throwing **paper balls** at her, with a **shotput** **ball** but I convinced her otherwise."

"Nice. Knowing that girl she's probably hiding several."

"Most likely." He smirked to himself. "There was this other time where V planned on strangling Dan."

"Why?" I asked in a kind-of-concerned tone.

"He said:" Barry stopped for a moment to clear his throat. "That V and I fight like a married couple and…" I zoned out while thinking to myself. _**'This… This is outstanding! Ye-he-hess! Wooo! That, Dan, was insanely clever of you. Now I can start scheming. Obviously not when Ash's there but the next time I visit, I will start the ball rolling.'**_

"You okay? You look pretty vacant." Barry asks.

"Just thinking of how badly V's gonna take that little rat called Ash in her apartment for the next 'I-don't-know-how-long'. My mother has a tendency of forgetting about her life when she's on holiday." I lie convincingly.

"Ah, yeah. She isn't gonna take that very well." He slurs in an amusing manner.

"It's not because she might hate him too much, it's 'cuz it's on such short notice. V has always been the one to arrange things and keep her life organised."

"I understand where she's coming from with that. I don't like anything happening that I haven't planned to happen, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, absolutely." I sigh to myself after replying. "I suppose I should tell her now."

"Go ahead."

"I'll stick it on speaker, so if she gets murderous thoughts I don't encourage her."

"Right."

"Let's do dis'" I joke while finding my sisters contact. "Hello?" I begin when she picks up.

"Yo, Cumshot." My sister replys.

"What kind of greeting is that?" Dan asks.

"My personal greeting for Rose, deal with it." You could hear her yawn afterwards.

"You tired?" I ask.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Alright, alright. Calm the fuck down, Cock-nose."

"What are these nicknames, honestly?" Dan asks.

"Shut up, Dan." I and my sister reply in sync.

"Jinx, touch wood." I say in a childish tone.

"That's **so** what she said." Violet yawns again. "There was a purpose for you calling and I don't want my time wasted just so you could say 'hi'. What is it?"

"Straight to the point, Jesus."

"Yes I am, now hurry it up or I'll hang up on you, twat-face. Make it quick."

"Alright, so. I have been given the joy in telling you that I have to go get Ash and he has to live with us until mum and my step dad come back from Japan." I sigh.

She growls before speaking. "At least you didn't say that guy was _my_ step dad… Goddamnit, where's the nearest bridge, Dan?"

"Why?"

"I'll either throw my mother, Ash or myself off it."

"Then I'm not gonna tell you, if that's the case." Dan sighs.

"Fun ruiner, I swear to god, I am going to skin that woman alive."

I gave Barry an I-told-you-so glance.

"Sis, is that all…? I'm really blasted tired and I can't be arsed so answer me, whore."

"A whore? Thanks for noticing and bye!"

"What?! I didn't mean it like that, I was just kidding!" With that, I hung up. I considered myself to be a whore. I'd lost my virginity a good 11 years back and my mom still had no idea. Flora had no idea that I worked in a club on a night time either, let's just say I ' _dance_ '.

Barry gave me the eye for the rest of the drive to the complex. I don't think he was comfortable with sitting in the same car as a whore, it was understandable though.

When we got to the complex, B got out of the car, as did I, and we headed towards it. No one was in the elevator and that's when he started talking to me.

"Where you joking back there, when you said you were a…" He trailed off as I shook my head.

"Sadly, no. And now, Violet will use it against me."

"And if she does, I'll be on my way to correct her. You're a great person, our friend and, most importantly, you're her sister. People make mistakes and it's alright. I know she beats herself up for a lot of things that don't matter but she shouldn't do it to other people with their mistakes, it's not right to do that. Even if your past is a little less average than I thought, I still respect you. Any human being with the right mind would still respect you." Barry shoved his hands into his pockets while speaking.

"Thanks Barry."

"No problem." He smiled back. When we reached floor 69, B and I both stepped out.

"What are you doin' following suit?" I ask, confused as fuck.

"Making sure Violet's okay, she seemed pretty tired when you called her and I just want to make sure she got back alright. And then I'll get up to my apartment using the stairs." Barry replied and brought up some thoughts in my head as we walked to the door. _**'Awww, you're looking out for her! How adorable! So kawaiiiiii!'**_ "After you." He held open the apartment door before I walked into it.

"Hey, sis. We're back." I begin after quietly thanking Barry.

"Huh! Stop scaring the shit out of me. I'm already fucked as it is. Plus, I promised Dan I'd eat tonight. I have to deal with this first." She called. "And what do you mean by ' _we're_ ' back?"

Barry and I walked through the living room door noticing she was flat on her back on the laminate flooring, biting something on her hand.

"What?" I asked. "Why-? What?"

"My backs fucked and _someone_ put my sharpened combat dagger in my bag without its case. Soo, I caught my hand, cut it open and had to staple it up until I got home. Guess who that _someone_ is. And you still haven't answered my previous question. What do you mean by ' _we're_ '?" Her speech was muffled as her mouth was around the staple, trying to yank it out.

"I didn't know the plastic case around it was for the dagger, I just thought it was new and you hadn't used it yet! Look, I'm sorry, okay." I said in an annoyed tone before flinching while watching her head slam to the floor and blood go all over her face.

"Ha-ha! I have done it!" My sister said triumphantly.

"Violet are you alright?!" Barry asked while going to her aid.

"Oh, you're with her B. Welcome back. Don't worry, I'm fine. I've just gotta stitch the gash up after pulling the staples out… Wait. Fuck! My nerves are fucking with me. And by that, I mean I can't feel my hand. Goddamnit." V's voice was a little shaky now.

"Here, I'll help you up." Barry said putting his hands under her arms.

"Watch out, that fucking tickles dude." My sister said with a smile on her face as my mind was working overtime with the Fangirling. That's when Dan entered the apartment.

"Why is there blood everywhere and on Lizzie's face?" He asked with caution. _**'Huh, Lizzie?"**_

"I'm sorting my hand out, that's all. I was in the middle of pulling the staples out but my nerves have went janky. I'm okay though, go back upstairs, the pair of you. I've got Rose if I need anything. Thanks B." She explained while, being sat up, her back cracked to a bone chilling level. Afterwards, she ruffled Barry's hair and pointed, with her good hand, for the guys to get lost. "I'll ruin you if you don't get outta here!" She said in a tone to justify her words.

Alright, she was independent. Too independent for any of our likings.

"Sis, don't be a bitch. C'mon."

"Do you wanna go up with them? You don't own this apartment, I do. I decide who the fuck stays and who goes, alright!" She had actually yelled at me, meaning for it to be bad.

"Alright then. C'mon guys let's go before she completely loses it with us." I said and Dan and I walked out.

"Violet, come on. Please, please let me help you." Barry asked her again.

"B, get outta there!" I yelled after him.

"Do what the woman says, Barry. Get out before I kill you." Violet threatened.

"But-"

"Go, B. Go." My little sister coaxed. "You know fine well, I will snap your fucking neck. Get out of here."

A few moments later Barry wandered into the hallway with his hands in his coat's pockets. "Goodnight, Dahlia!" He called. _**'What on earth…?! Why is he calling her Dahlia and Dan is calling her Lizzie. I need to get to the bottom of this.'**_

"Why do you guys call her other things?" I ask on the way to their apartment.

"She gets sick of getting called Violet all the time. So, I call her Lizzie which is short for Lisianthus, her first middle name, and Barry calls her Dahlia, her second middle name." Dan explains.

"Well, you are two men after her heart after all." I smile, teasing them both. "She does treat you only slightly nicer to how she treats me, and by slightly, I mean there is the finest—finer than a fine liner—line of difference."

We get inside and here Violet scream and curse. I wince at the sound of it.

"You bloody numpty." I mutter. "What a friggin' retard."

"I couldn't agree more." Barry sighs. "As much as I wanna help her, I don't wanna die just yet."

"She's always been an idiot. Threatening to murder people and never going through with it. Never receiving help. V can't accept that she's not alone anymore." I sigh in response. Barry looked as if the words echoed through his head. "Umm, Barry?"

"W-what is it?"

"Did you just zone out? You've been sat down for, like, two minutes." Dan asked before turning to me and raising a concerned eyebrow.

"I must of. I-I guess…" Barry replied.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" We hear from below. "HOLY SHIT, DUUUUUUDE! I'VE NEVER BLED SO MUCH IN MY LIFE! DAYYYUUM GIRL! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I COULD AFFORD TO LOSE THIS MUCH BLOOD…! WAIT… yes, I still can't feel my hand…" We then hear a bang followed by her speaking again. "Good, my right hand is online again."

"Gamer speak is gonna be the end of everyone being able to understand what she's saying." Dan sighed. "Well, it's oddly quiet down there now."

"She'll have realised we could hear everything she was saying **or** … god knows." I was trying to avoid worrying Barry and Dan about her passing out again.

We waited in an awkward silence for a moment until a knock came from the door and Barry got up to get it.

~~~~~~Barry's POV~~~~~~

I reached the door and opened it after the second knocking pattern had been sounded.

Violet stood outside, her rosary around her neck, with her hands both behind her back and her head was looking down the rest of the corridor with her back bent backwards only slightly.

"He-llo, Violet." I said with confidence.

"Oh, yo, B."

"Let me see your hand, before you say anything else."

"Gugh, what is wrong with your lack of conversational skills."

"You can talk, now lemme see your hand. I'm serious."

She sighed. "Fine." With that, she displayed her hand while extending her arm. "Don't touch it because 1. It hurts, and 2. I turned it into a pattern out of boredom." She said just as I was about to run my finger along the stitching.

"Won't your skin have a patterned scar along it?"

"That's the reason I did it. It'll look so awesome when it's done." Violet sang in an excited tone.

"You're talking like you're an arts and crafts project." Rose came up behind me and shook her head.

"Are you sure you treated it with antiseptic? I wanna make sure it's not gonna get infected." I ask.

"What are you? Some sort of qualified doctor." Violet sniggers. "To answer your question: Does a duck with one leg swim in circles?"

I cocked an eyebrow, thinking about it.

"You can't answer a **question** with **another question**. That's not how it works Violet." Dan sighed.

"Dan it's a phrase from back home." Rose responds accordingly. "Why don't you try and think about it? It'll give you something to do."

"What are you trying to say?" Dan asked.

"Shut up and think."

"Actually, yeah. A duck would swim in circles if it only had one leg. Yes." I announce.

"Well, you've just answered your own question." Violet smirked.

"Huh?"

"The answer to your question is yes. That phrase is used as sarcasm when 'Yes' is obviously the answer. You should take a leaf outta my book and use it some time." The purple eyed short ass smiled. "Anyway, I was wondering whether you'd want me to make your guys' dinner tonight."

"And me as well?!" Rose said hopefully in the background and V just did an overly sarcastic nod.

I looked at Dan who seemed like he was about to skip eating before going to sleep. "Yeah, sure. Why not."

~~~~~~Danny's POV~~~~~~

"Thanks, Violet." I smile.

"Why're you thankin' me? I haven't done anything yet." Violet smiled and wandered down the hall towards the stairs. Barry nodded at me and woman beside me and we soon followed.

When we got into V's apartment, Rose called to her.

"V! Where are you, luv?!" She asked.

"Do actually expect me to stand in the kitchen in full black clothing for, like, half an hour?"

"You coulda just said that you're changing?"

"I thought we had something, Rosie!" She teases. "I thought we had something special!"

"For the last time! It's Rose, not Rosie!" Her sister yells back as me and Barry smile, trying not to laugh at Violet's stupidity.

"I thought we had something special, **Rosie**." You could feel Violet's smirk from half way across the apartment.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Rosie!"

"What is it now!?"

"Put the Xbox on for them. Give them something to do! Although, Dan, if you wanna crash on the sofa until dinners ready that's fine too. If not, I'll stick some tunes on, right!"

"Thanks, Violet!" I called back.

It was the most _casual_ conversation Violet and I have had ever.

We sat on the couch, leaving the extremely enticing and comfy-looking armchair for Violet. The hostess' head and shoulders appeared from around the bedroom door frame, peeking slightly around to see what was going on.

"Rose. I told you to do something and what have you done? You've done sweet fuck-all. At this rate no-one's getting fed and I don't want to disappoint."

"If you don't want to disappoint, make food." Rose retaliated.

"The point is, I don't like it when I'm doin' everything myself." She began walking in to the room while her arms were expressing what she couldn't with her voice. "Everybody has to do their part. It's only fair after all. You know fine well I usually had to clean up a whole house in the space of 2 hours after we made a mess when we were kids."

"Why?" I asked.

"Rosie's too fuckin' lazy and I'd get blamed for the mess anyway. Soo, I just decided to do it myself. I did it more and more after she left. So now being clean and majorly OCD is just the norm to me. Right, I'll stick some jams on. Music player is on random and-." After she'd finished scrolling on her phone we heard a small beep and music started playing.

"Did Bruno Mars go metal within the past few months?" I asked after being confused with the song and Barry smirks at the comment.

"No. This is the _Punk Goes Pop_ version of _Just the Way You Are_. I was looking the other day and she has every physical copy of every album in the _Punk Goes…_ series. Violet's serious about avoiding pop music like the plague." Rose explains.

"Oh." I reply. In the next moment, the Xbox was turned on and Violet popped up from behind the door frame, now equip with her hipster-looking glasses.

"Play which ever games you want **except** Bioshock and Bioshock 2. Okay?" She said while adjusting her glasses.

"Alright." Rose lazily replies while putting Bioshock 2 back on the shelf. I smirk at the sight of Roses reluctance to do so along with her reluctance to ask the question on everyone's mind: ' _Why not?_ '

We all knew it was better to just not question Miss Blackwell as she'd become the sassy dragon from _Mulan_.

All who remained in the living room of apartment 69 decided to fuck around on Skyrim on the guest account. Laughing at the character that we'd built (which was a female Orc, who shared the same features as Pikachu, high on acid while being given beej and a goat), made Violet turn up the music and begin to sing loud, out of tune, obnoxiously and deliberately badly to still feel noticed.

The first song, which was: _Nine in the Afternoon_ by _Panic! At the Disco_ , she'd made her own words to the chorus;

 _ **A/N- The following lyrics are not at all correct. A pre-warning that the song isn't offensive, it's just my OC in a weird 'senpai, notice me'/tired mood. Panic! At the Disco are freaking awesome and if you like pop punk and don't already listen to their stuff, I suggest you do.**_

"NINE IN THE AFTERNOON!" V yelled rather obnoxiously. "YOUR EGO'S THE SIZE OF THE MOON! AND YOUR FACE LOOKS LIKE A BABOON'S!"

Barry, Rose and I were all in stitches at both the game and Violet's insanely tired humour. This is the type of humour that I wouldn't let Arin, Ross, Mark, Suzy, Kevin or Holly **or** the whole of my Instagram followers miss out on. The next time she got the opportunity to sing the made-up words again, I recorded it for Instagram (for the world to see how much of a great night we were having) and the caption was: _' gamegrumpsofficial Barry, rosie_bush69, tokyotrooper and I hanging out together, just like any casual gathering before dinner. #obnoxiousviolet #wtf #skyrimfun #pikabeejorc #friendshipgoals.'_

(The hashtags translate into –Obnoxious Violet; WTF; Skyrim fun; Pika beej orc; friendship goals. Just to let you know.)

That was at the height of the fun we had that night, and after Violet realised she wasn't being ignored she stopped singing altogether.

Dinner was brought into us, two at a time. I really appreciated the girl who sat it the corner, looking sad and lonely.

Violet seemed as if she was forcing it down her throat. The three who sat on the couch were pretending not to notice while our conversation continued. The music played quietly in the background as we kept our attention away from Violet, who may over react to being 'unnecessarily' stared at.

Rose looked back at her a couple of times as did Barry and I. Our colleague was more vacant than ever before, only blinking occasionally, to show us she was still conscious. The armchair looked like it was made for two people due to how skinny she was.

Eventually, we'd finished our food but V hadn't. The plate, which was placed on the coffee table, still had most of her portion of the meal on it and Violet looked as if she was debating something in her head.

Rose began talking to her.

"C'mon, sis. You didn't make yourself food to just sit there." Violet gave an unimpressed glance before blinking. With her hoodie-sleeve-covered, loose fist, her straight fringe was moved from in front of her eyes.

"Sorry, Rose. Sorry, guys." V muttered quietly. "I thought I'd be hungrier… than I am… Even after a week."

I smiled at her. "V, I know you hate being forced to eat but… c'mon now. After a week, I'd be starving."

"Yeah, **you** 'd be starvin', me on the other hand, no thank you." She was still sassy, even though her volume was at the stage where you had to really listen to hear what she said. "I'm sorry. But I-I just can't." All of a sudden, her eyebrow cocked up in thought before she pushed herself up from the armchair. "Did I even turn the thing off? Well, let me check."

"Wow; that was quite good." Barry stated so she couldn't hear.

"Huh? What?" Rose asked.

"I know she's already turned the flame off. She did before we started eating. Miss Violet, here, is just changing the subject."

"That smart bitch…" Rose whispers in realisation before getting up quickly, with her fork tightly being gripped in her left hand. "Oi! subject changer! Come 'ere!" She yelled heading towards the kitchen. Barry and I quickly followed, making sure Violet wasn't stabbed with the utensil.

Her purple eyes glistened in fear, focusing on the fork which was pointed at her.

"What are you not tellin' me, missy?! You said you'd tell me if something was wrong! What is it?! Spill!" Rose bellowed. Barry stepped in at the right moment, putting his hand on the blonde girl's shoulders, yanking her back.

"She's more likely to tell us if you stop pointing weapons at her while demanding in a loud tone." He growled. "And you wonder why she has trust issues."

Rose lowered the fork, and looked back over to her sister who looked terrified and statue-still.

"Sis. I'm just worried about you." She apologised weakly.

"There no need to get violent about it! Why the fuck do you care you stupid uppity fucking whore?! Nobody has ever cared before, so why now?! Tell me why you fucking care now! You weren't around when I needed you most so what's even the fucking point in you trying?" Violet's fear turned into anger. Every word hitting us like a bullet we just stopped an absorbed her honesty of how she was actually feeling. "Worst part of it all? You can't apologise! No one here can! You know why?! It's not your fault I feel like this! You can't do anything! Not. One… THING!" Once she'd opened her eyes after yelling, tears fell from her eyes.

The ponytail that her hair was in, swayed behind her as her bottom lip began quivering. She threw her sleeve covered hands up to her eyes and wiped them free of tears. "Why am I even upset about it anyway. I've been through worse feelings." Violet muttered. "All because I'm stubborn enough to not want to eat. Forcing it down my throat to please other people. I just… *sigh* I don't even know why I'm upset or trying to explain myself."

We looked at each other, not knowing how to respond or how to carry on.

~~~~~~Violet POV~~~~~~

I looked down, fighting back my need to absolutely break down and tell them that I can't explain myself for one reason: I don't even know what I'm feeling.

I watched as stray tears hit the tiled flooring. My vision was suddenly blocked by Barry's purple and black flannel shirt. He'd just ran up to me and hugged me. I refused to let my weakness' show, it made me seem weaker than I wanted to be.

' _ **All you gotta do is suck it up V, suck it up until the end of the week when there's no-one in your apartment. Lock the door and let it out then no-one can do anything to stop you.'**_

I pushed Barry away and turned to face the wall. "Stop doing that." I demand. "Stop hugging me, stop touching me and stop getting close. How am I supposed to man up with too much affection?"

"Girls aren't supposed to man up." Dan states.

"You sexist pig…" I growl.

"I-I didn't mean it like that… Honestly, I didn't mean it."

"Why don't you want me to hug you? Don't you like me?" Barry asks.

"Well. You like constant hugs. I don't. Plus, a co-worker shouldn't hug another colleague too much. It's not how work, well… works."

"We're friends aren't we?"

"We'll only continue to be friends if the hugs stop." I knew that's not at all what I meant but I didn't want the pity. My mind over-complicates things so it begins as my feelings and appears to be garbage stereotypes and friend zonings. Apologising and explaining is what I wanted to do but my dignity wanted to stay intact for as long as time would allow.

The guys and my sister quietly thanked me for dinner and returned to their designated area's (B and D's area being their apartment and Roses being the spare room/her bedroom), while I did the dishes.

I felt ashamed and had completely messed up what could've been a good night if I pretended to enjoy my food a little bit more. I felt like an absolute cunt but didn't know what to do because of my need to be unnecessarily dignified when I could have just accepted a good hug from a good friend. Instead, I acted like a posh, stuck-up prick which made me feel extremely **un** dignified.

When I got into bed, I thought about the week ahead. _**'So, I have another person who happens to be my little brother in my flat the whole week. Two guys upstairs who won't make any physical contact and hate me because of my dumb mouth. A sister who has worse violent tendencies and outbursts than I do. A brain with no idea how to work properly. My birthday which scares me. I'm going out with someone, who I have barred from hugging me, for my birthday. I have to do some stuff for my channel. My head is going to implode. All that and I still have to edit. At least I have a week off from video shooting, on other people's channels. Oh… That is just the icing on the cake in my life right now. Goddamnit, my life problems.'**_

It just killed me. No-one knew what I felt because I was too afraid to tell them. In the end, it turned into a lie.

Wanting to cry, I curled up into a ball and let defeat rise. I let my emotions show for the millionth time that week. It was hard to look at it from their point of view, but it always will be too tough to see that the world doesn't revolve around me.

"I'm going to try." I sniffed up, trying to make myself unheard. "They won't see this side of me anymore. They won't. I can't let them degrade me for my weaknesses. Why did I just say that right now?" I ask accusingly. "They wouldn't do that to me, I'm sure. God, what is wrong with me? I **am** an arsehole… That's right, I haven't de-make-up-ed my face yet. That's what I haven't done. It'll give me a chance to wipe away the sins. Even if it doesn't work, I can say I've tried." I get out of bed, stumbling a bit in the process, and get to the bathroom without injury.

Blinding myself with the light, my eyes tried adjusting to it. The tap ran cool water, while I began scrubbing my face with my hands with said water.

I peered into the mirror. "Jesus Christ, I am ugly." I let down my hair from the ponytail as it was starting to hurt. "I'm going ginge. So very ginger. My roots are completely natural. That is 0 per cent good… Well, the love bite has faded a little bit. Not enough though. Ash can't see it 'cuz, if he's a nosey otaku like me, he'll want to know who did it and then start shipping us. I can justify that I am **never** going to a party **again**." I finished scrubbing myself free of make-up and grabbed the towel from the door handle. "No make-up job will stop your paleness, luv." I told myself. "You sound older than you are, V… Fuck, I've just called myself old. I'm gonna need that bottle of blue wicked, the way this week's goin' to go down." I threw the towel on the bathroom floor when I left the room.

"I so totally need some sleep… I'm turning into Dan, I just said totally. God-freaking-damn-it." I whisper in a harsh tone.

* * *

 _ **A/N Hey! I haven't posted in a while! Well, it's my week off from school this up coming week and I have already written a few more chapters. Sooo... Maybe around 1 chapter every 2 days, if thats okay with you. Who am I kidding, you can't do anything about my uploading schedule! But hey, I can't exactly say my uploading schedule is perfect. It won't ever be.**_

 _ **I haven't been defeated by writers block, no, I'm just hella lazy and terrible at posting and/or remembering to post!**_

 _ **Like I've said, I have some holy-shit-greatness for you to see! These next chapters may seem very small compared to others, buuuut... I do not care! They are still equally as good! (I hope they are anyway.)**_

 _ **I was so close to calling this chapter: 'A duck with one leg' XD Silly little me, eh?!**_

 _ **I've spoken way too much and I apologise for drawling on about my laziness and my life... So, how are you? (Tell me in the replies if you really want to, but you don't have to. If you do, I promise to reply! Man, my bribery skills have just went out the window!)**_

 _ **Sorry for rambling about nothing for, like, 15 minutes! I love y'all, very much, for sticking with me!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **The Midnight Gamer**_


	22. (22) FOCUS

I woke up at 4 in the morning to my sister hurriedly getting ready. I almost crawl out of my room, due to having just woke up, and greet her very shyly.

"Hello, Rose." I almost whisper while rubbing my eyes.

"Hiya, Violet. You're not a morning person, from what I can remember. So, what'cha doin' up so early, petal?" My sister replied.

"I don't know." I reply before yawning. "Why are you in a hurry? Leavin' me, are you?"

"Of course not, lovely. I just have to go and get Ash for two in the afternoon and he's in Arizona. I love ya, sis."

"Do ya want me to make ya a cup 'o' tea for your journey? I know just the stuff to wake you up."

"Alright then, I have to leave in ten minutes." After she said that, I strolled into the kitchen and got a to-go cup from the cupboard while I began boiling the kettle. I have a secret weapon for anyone who needs it: powdered caffeine.

I have the most gigantic tub of it in the back of the small cupboard. I grabbed it, along with a berry/green tea bag.

"What the fuck is that. Look, drug lord, you look like one. But, **damn** , I didn't know you were one." Rose sniggered at her own joke.

"It's not meth, its caffeine. My little secret."

"Oh, then… gimme dat shiz."

"Shut up, dude." I yawn again.

"You're **so** **not** a mornin' person if caffeine is your best friend."

"Shush, you're pretty much yelling." I wine.

"I've told Dan and B to keep an eye on you."

"What? I can handle myself, ya know. I don't need looking after by my friends." In that moment I hand Rose her caffeine filled tea and she gives me a raised eyebrow that described her thought: Bitch-after-last-night-I'm-not-so-sure. "Okay, your right. What did you say?"

"Well: "I just wanna make sure she's safe while I'm gone, so keep a close eye on V. Kk, Dan? That goes for Barry, he's gotta make sure she's safe, too." And Dan replied with: "Alright, is she alright with this? Does she even like us?"

I slapped my hands over my mouth. "FUCK! I can't believe I acted that badly. Where's my phone. I don't care about what you said next, I just need my phone." I jog into my room and immediately regret it as my boobs bounced and hurt my chest.

"DANNY, I'M SUPER SORRY! I TOTALLY WASN'T MYSELF LAST NIGHT! PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I'M SO SORRY!" I miss spelt a few words, but thank god for autocorrect, it turned out how I wanted it to.

A few moments later he replied. "No no, Lizzie. I don't want to hear that. You don't have to be sorry to me. I completely understand."

"Thank you. Really, thanks."

"No problem." After I texted Dan, I opened with the same thing with B. His answer was very different:

"Dahlia, I really am hurt by what you said."

"I'M REALLY REALLY SUPER SORRY! I TOTALLY DIDN'T MEAN IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS NOT TO STAB MYSELF IN THE UGLY FUCKING FACE. I REALLY AM A TERRIBLE PERSON AND I SHOULD THROW MYSELF OUT OF THE WINDOW. EVEN IF YOU STILL HATE ME, THANK YOU." He couldn't tell that I only meant it slightly; I wanted to stab myself in the chest, not the face.

It took several moments for him to reply. In the meantime, my sister was on the way out to Arizona to pick Ash up. "Rose, I can't let you leave quite yet."

"Why?"

I get my bag out of my room and get two items out of it: The dagger (which was in its case now) and my purse.

"Here, take this for defence if you get tackled and I'll give you the train and bus fare there and back."

"You don't have t-" I cut her off.

"I want you to have the safest of travels. Be careful, alright." I say as I pull her in for a hug. She happily returns it and leaves.

My phone buzzed after a short period of silence. "Violet, I'm not sorry because I did nothing." It read. Another one came through just before all of my last hopes and dreams were smashed to bits. "But I forgive you. Now is there anything you need?"

I smiled. "No thanks, but just in case I end up needing you, could you leave your door open."

"Alright, if you want to get up here, just tell me. Rose told us to look after you so, I'm trying to do her a favourite."

"Fair enough." I threw my phone down on the couch and decided to make the guys some breakfast pancakes. Right before that though, I put my make-up on my face and arms, and wore my loose black tunic with some jeggings to look presentable. I through on the army jacket my dad had given me too. The pancakes had strawberries, blackberries and maple syrup on them. I figured that if the guys were up at 4 in the morning for me, that I ought to be kind, especially after what I'd said to them the night before.

"B, I'll do my best to hurry up to you." I text.

"Are you alright? What's up?" He replies with a little confused emoji at the end of it. I smiled at the attempt to use an emoticon as now I use them on auto pilot.

I don't reply to the text as I prepare the food and put them each in to-go boxes. My reason for having to-go items in my apartment is that when I still lived in the UK, instead of leaving loads of plates in my room when I did eat, there was disposable boxes, a lot easier to deal with in my opinion.

I put my slippers on and made my way up to their apartment, trying not to rub my eyes. I wear super cheap make-up because that's all I'm able to afford if I want nice and new gadgets. And boy, do I love my gadgets.

I knock on the door calmly, feeling that if I just burst in, they'd find it rude just now. My hands come together in front of me. (The food boxes were in a plastic bag.) Dan opens it and I look up with a tired smile on my face.

"Hello, Violet." He greets me tiredly. The smile drops and I look down at my feet before replying.

"I'm really sorry, Daniel. I got a little bit upset last night… over a stupid thing. I'm sorry… I'm sorry you had to get up so early on your day off, for me. You didn't have to, you know I'd be okay."

"It's quite alright, Lizzie. I don't mind." He smiled at me.

"Hey, Dan is she up here already?" A tired man asked as he approached us. _**'Oh god, no…'**_ I thought as my eyes accidentally widened. A fieriness came to my cheeks as my head shot down to the floor. My lazy bed-head bun and my fringe fell in front of my eyes. "I thought she'd take her time."

"Dude, she's literally right in front of me." Dan replied.

"Oh, morning Violet." Barry yawned. I saw his slippers slide over next to Dan in the doorway. I immediately bowed in a Japanese style.

"Good morning, Barry-san. I apologise for you being up this early for me. I also apologise for my words last night. If it makes this morning any better for you both, I made breakfast." I rose from my bow, and saw Barry with alarmingly wide eyes. I didn't know what it was that made him do so, but for a while I was too afraid to ask. We stood in awkwardness and I realised Dan looked slightly shocked too.

' _ **Okay, someone has to end this shit.'**_ I thought to myself before clearing my throat and speaking up. "Excuse me, Barry-san, Danny senpai, are you okay? You look a little frazzled, my lovelies. I know it's four in the morning and I'm free to repeat what I said if you didn't hear me the first time." I blinked five times in a row before staring deep into Dan's confused eyes.

"No, I understand. I just don't really get why you became so formal as soon as B turned up at the door." Dan spoke in a questioning tone.

"It's because I realise I hurt his feelings because I acted childish enough to say we couldn't be friends if he kept touching me. It's honestly not at all what I meant, but I am a walking mess right now and don't know how anything should be said anymore. My social awkwardness has never been this bad before. So, again, I apologise to you both. And I appreciate you both so much that I made you guys breakfast so you don't have to." The last sentence was finished with me playfully winking, turning to the right a bit and playfully swinging a 'thumbs-up' to the side.

"Thank you, Violet. I appreciate breakfast so much." Barry smiled. "Why don't you come on in?" He moved to the side and welcomed me into their home. Dan makes his way to the living room and I follow until I detour into the kitchen. Grabbing cutlery, I yawn and force my eyes back open. I carry in their food and utensils, hand them it and sit down on the couch.

"Cheers, Violet." Dan smiled.

"That sentence will never sound right without my accent. It will never sound right, **ever**." I smiled back politely. My hair was starting to get on my nerves as it wouldn't stay out of my face. I end up standing again and pulling the hair tie from the dyed jet black mop of hair while singing to myself, filling the silence.

"~ Baby, if I'm half the man I say I am, if I'm a woman with no fear just like I claim I am; Then I believe in what you say, there's nothing left for you to do. The only proof that I need is you. ~" I mutter while yanking the bobble from my bed-head hair. It falls down, looking a little bit messy, but mostly alright, before I begin combing through it with my fingers. To reach the ends, I have to brush my black hair on to my shoulder and lean to the side.

From the right of me I hear a muffled sentence. "Holy fuck, V. Your hair is gorgeous. And so is your food."

"Dan, stop talking with food in your mouth, it's disgusting." Barry said after a quiet swallow. "But wow, V. Your hair's beautiful."

"Thanks… I guess. Imma throw it back up in a minute." I turn to face them with my hands on the top of my head so they didn't see the ginger roots. "But this is what the hair looks like without the straighteners being taken to it. Yes, I straighten my hair every mornin' I leave the house." I slowly shake my head around so my hair flew around. "L'Oréal: Because you're worth it." I whisper sensually, making the guys laugh.

I brushed my hands through my hair again, to help me tie it up. Once it sat at the top of my head, I slammed my ass down on the couch and lay my head back. I quickly close my eyes and sigh with defeat. "Fuuuuuuuck." I look up again with a scowl pasted on my face. "God-fuckin'-damn-it. _Panic! At The_ \- freaking- _Disco_. I gave you one job, _Panic!_ One freaking job."

"What's wrong Violet?" Barry asks.

"I've got a freaking song stuck in mah head. I can't be fucked with it right now… Just think of something else. That's all I have to do." I sigh. Dan just smiles and keeps on eating. "Dan if you keep neckin' it, you'll get heartburn. Slow down."

"Sorry, Violet. It's just 'cuz it's so damn good." He replies.

"Alright, alright. Stop with the flattery or I'll start with the battery… and not get caught." I smile devilishly and Dan immediately shuts up. By now, I was worried whether either guy had noticed my ginger roots. That's when I remembered a package would be arriving later. "Oh, yeah…"

Barry raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I just remembered that I ordered something a while ago and it hasn't come yet."

"How long ago was it?" Dan asks.

"Umm, about… I think a week ago but I'm not too sure."

"Give them a call, if you're worried about it." Barry kindly suggested.

"No thanks." I bluntly reply.

"Why not?" Dan asks. "It's worth a try."

"Do you arseholes forget that I'm socially awkward around my sister and my friends? I hardly ever use the phone because of it."

"Because of what?" Dan asks and I face palm. A crack sounded around the room.

"Do you not remember the whole anxiety thing we talked about…? That's kinda why I'll have random outbursts, like last night."

"Oh, yeah. That's right. You and your anxiety attacks." Dan nodded, knowing to glaze over the subject. Barry looked up from his food and I hid my face from his hard stare with my hand. He said nothing, luckily. He must've remembered the conversation we'd had a while back about my life story.

The sun poured into the windows and I ended up squinting. The headache began; and guess what I didn't have that may have helped: My glasses.

"Holy fuck, oh my god. Where are my specs when I need them?" I say before smearing an empty hand on my face, sleepily. "I'm gonna go get them before my head fuckin'… explodes. Okay?"

"Alright, Violet." Dan says, his tone muffled. Barry gave an unimpressed glance, going his way. I smiled until I got out of their apartment, and when the door had shut I started laughing. It was Barry trying to make Dan talk less that started the laughter. I don't know why, but it seemed impossible to me.

I reached my hallway and peered at the photos of me and my dad on the wall, but I couldn't see them very clearly without my glasses so I had no other choice to go put them on. I walked into my apartment… door. There was silence aside from the abnormally loud bang from my sudden movement. For some reason today, my sight was even worse than usual.

That's when I realised I hadn't been putting my eye drops in since I moved into the apartment. I'm supposed to put them in every day. Fuck.

Panic filled me as my headache worsened (after walking into the door) and my vision became even blurrier (after walking into the door). At least I knew where my glasses case was, not so much the actual glasses, though. I dove at my bag after tripping on my own feet and shouting; "Why is it when I need my sight, I can't see?" beforehand.

The case was empty, but I soon found the specs on the mantel piece. After placing them on my face, my vision was good enough to make out path ways and objects but still pretty blurry.

I picked up my eye drops, my bag, some paracetamol, a hair brush, my phone and the particular photo that I was staring at in the hall. The photo still wasn't clear enough to have the memories flood my head. I stuffed the different objects into my bag and returned upstairs. Again, I walked into the door on my way in. After I yelled: "For fucks sake!"

Inside the living room I heard them laughing. "It's not my fault everything's so blurry right now! Well, actually it is... But… C: You're a cunt, U: You are a cunt, N: Nothing but a cunt, T: Turn around, you're a cunt!" I yell, after turning to the door and pointing vigorously. "Wait… Violet, it's a door, it can't turn around. Well, that was a massive waste of time." I turn back around and I see Dan behind me laughing so damn hard, I could have killed him. In that moment I began laughing because of how funny it actually was. My laugh started with my shoulders shaking and developed into me having to wipe my eyes from the tears of laughter. "Goddamnit, I'm a fool. I'm such a fuckin' fool shouting at a door because **I** walked into it." I giggle. "My god, I'm such a big dummy head!"

Dan and I mercilessly giggled as we made our way back into their living room. Barry sat in the armchair still munching away at the pancakes I had provided him with, like the whole 'me-walking-into-and-continuing-to-shout-at-a-door' thing never happened. The bags under either mans' eyes made me feel bad. They also reminded me that I had to put my eye drops in.

"Suzy is going to murder my little soul… if she finds out." I say before slamming back down on the couch, I pull my eye drops out of my bag and open the bottle. "I haven't been puttin' mah eye drops in, Suzy will murder me if she finds out. I'm kinda supposed to put them in every mornin'."

"Jesus, Violet." Dan cursed.

"Shut up. I'm terrible at remembering everything. One year I forgot it was my birthday." I say while flipping my ponytail off of my shoulder.

"Really? My god, you really are stupid." Barry spat, trying not to literally send pancake all over the room.

"Shut your mouth, bitch. If you were alone for 2 months and had no human contact with anyone but your cat, and nothing to really get excited about, you'd forget too." I said calmly with a completely unamused/ flat face. "If you are squeamish, this is your warning to look away now." I warned while tilting my head back. I'm so used to putting eye drops in, that I don't have to hold my eyes open to do it. I easily dropped the liquid into my pupils and dropped my head after closing my eyes. I scrunched my eyes up and loosely shook my head around while a shiver run up my spine.

I opened my eyes, to Barry walking past me with an empty to-go box and a fork and Dan passing his utensil and box to him. It was now awesomely clear, as I could see properly again.

This sparked a wire in my head. I plucked the photo out of my bag, which was in front of me on the floor, and put my knees up in front of my face. I stared at the photo of my Dad and I. Marcel looked rather young considering he was 46 in the picture.

Dan looked over my shoulder after I let a smile rip over my otherwise sad features.

"Who's that guy? I thought you said you never had a boyfriend." Dan asks.

"I hate to break it to ya, sunshine. But that is **my Dad** when he was **46**. I didn't have a friggin' boyfriend, you dildo." I looked over to him accusingly, rolling my eyes beforehand.

"Damn, really? Are you fucking with me right now?"

"How do you think he stayed in the army for so long? He stayed young because he looked and, surprisingly, acted like it too. This gentleman right here, is… was, sorry, the king of Bioshock 1 and 2, lord of our penis castle in Minecraft, an Argonion named Ether with 49 levels in Skyrim, a soldier, otaku as fuck—urm—, a vice project manager for a little while, one of the fittest 48 year olds on the planet and most importantly: This man here is Marcel Marco Blackwell, my father. This guy was one of my only senses of joy for a lot of my life." I state, as if it was a speech for a court case.

Dan stared wide eyed for a moment. "Wow, you think really highly of your Dad. But then again, he sounds like an amazing person. Doesn't he, Barry?"

"Yeah, he sounds awesome." Barry cheered. Dan's eyebrow quickly cocked and he looked at me.

"Wait, what?"

"Aside from the ceiling, what's up, dude?" I ask.

"He was lord of your penis castle in Minecraft?"

"Yes, we built a castle that had the structure of three dicks, complete with ball sack. My dad was the best kind of weird. My kind of weird." I happily state. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again: He was the only person who made me happy and let me be myself around him. I kinda still stick with that." I shove my fingers under my glasses, rub my eyes and yawn again, shoving my face into my palms straight afterwards. "So, frickin'… tired. I literally could sit here for five more minutes and end up fallin' asleep."

"I don't mind if you do, V." Barry spoke up. I rolled my eyes at him but regretted it immediately as the headache was still very prominent. I placed the photo beside me on the couch and curled up into a small ball.

The only sound that could be heard was Barry clicking at the mouse and keys on his little silver mac. You know, the one that he's covered in stickers like a little 13 year old girl. This silence was perfect, and as much as I wanted to joke around and spoil it, I wanted to sleep even more.

I ended up completely passing out. I heard Dan say; "Damn, she really can't help but be cute. Can she?" before I passed out.

I wanted to murder him. So. **Freaking**. **BADLY**.

In my dream, (I'd always been one to have really creative dreams; ya know, the ones that are so creative that they could never happen.) I was on stage with _Fall Out Boy_ and _Panic! At The Disco_ performing alongside Patrick Stump and Brendon Urie. It was so cool because they smiled at me and spoke to me like they were my best friends after the show. A-and the people loved ME! I sounded incredible; of course, in real life, I sing like a potato.  
That's when it got weird. Barry and Dan then kidnapped me, took me to the office and Suzy tortured me… with make-up. Ross filmed it all, Kevin edited it and Arin approved for this to be put on the channel. I was locked in a cage and eventually starved almost to death. Until one day, Suzy became nice and took me to the hospital. I was an-hour-close-to-death sick apparently.

I woke up; my eyes shot open. I appeared to be on my side, stretched out. Swiftly moving my head, Dan jumped and my head shot up in the air.

"Jesus Christ!" He yelled. Wait… I was on his lap… the whole time. I fell back on to his knee cap with force, an ear splitting thud (from my perspective only) came with it. My glasses fell off my face and on to the floor. Damn it. The side of my head killed because, even though they are hipster glasses, they had a metal frame.

I sat up, the whole of my spine, my neck and groin area clicked and cracked.

Barry looked up from his mac and smiled. "You took a nap, indeed. It didn't take you two minutes to get there, never mind five."

"Shut up." My croaky voice jumped into action; considering I didn't expect it, my throat hurt. I coughed a bit while I stretched over the side of the couch and picked my specs up, using all of the strength I had in my arms and the body parts that remained on the sofa. I croaked out some weird sounds as I tried to stay firmly on the couch.

Pushing the glasses to my face—and nearly poking my eye out in the process— I arose from the bent over position.

"Are my boney legs comfortable enough for you?" Dan asks while I trace the side of my head, that I'd been lying on, with my finger.

"All I know is that I have marks from your jeans on the side of my face," I begin and then look at Dan's lap. " **And** , I got foundation and drool all over your trousers… Your welcome." I grin a wide, devilish grin with intended sarcasm.

Dan looks down at his knee and pouts. "For god's sake- Goddamnit, Violet. I didn't think you had make-up on but drool?"

"Yes, drool." My face went dead pan. "I literally cake my face in the stuff, dude. Plus, no one has flawless skin, you should know that A: Complements don't work. And, B: You deserve this."

Smack.

"Ow. I was just trying to be nice." Dan muttered in a tired tone, while rubbing the red hand mark on the side of his face, doing his best to rid it. In his other hand was the picture in its frame. I snatched it out of his somewhat sweaty palm and dusted the mahogany lined piece of sunshine of his clamminess. I intensely scowled at him, staring right into his soul (His eyes) while I leaned forward, put the frame in my bag and rose up to a sitting position. I blink, moving my eyes to look down at my hands which were connected by intertwined fingers. Man, this… What a way to dull the mood, V. Jesus H. Christ, love. You fucked up big this time… Umm, what to do…?

I've got it!

Go on your phone and pretend you didn't scowl at Dan!

That's exactly what I did. I went straight on to Facebook and scrolled down my feed. While scrolling, I found a photo and read it out loud, due to being able to relate to it plus, it was really funny.

"Sticks and stones, may break my bones. Words, will always hurt me. Compliments make me uncomfortable. Let's face it, I've got social anxiety, I'm a wreck. Just-just go." It made me giggle a little bit. "Can totally relate to that, like." I mutter while still smiling. I scroll a bit further and saw a whisper app picture. " _If your boyfriend tells you to lose weight, you should absolutely do as he says… Drop 150 pounds by dumping his ass and then go eat a pizza you sexy bitch, you._ Truth. Pizza is bae."

Dan's eyes wandered over to me with a worried look pasted on his face. I noticed it but didn't say anything and kept on scrolling. There was a picture that I shared, tagging all of the grumps on it and thanking them but didn't read it out loud. It said: _Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to make you smile and who love you no matter what._

Dan and Barry were alerted by their phones straight away. I just kept on scrolling.

"Shit, that's nice of you, Violet." Dan says once he read the picture.

"I'm embracing my new life." I mutter before giggling at a picture of a glass Nike trainer with the caption: _If Cinderella was from the North East…_

The 'North East' referring to the UK's Gateshead and Newcastle area, my home town…s. So basically, the two towns split by the Tyne River.

"My god so true." I say while smiling and saving the picture. I texted it to Rosie and she replied with a simple 'Hahahaha'.

I kinda felt like talking and breaking the silence; so I showed Dan the picture. "Danny, look at this." I said leaning over to him.

"What is it?" He asks meeting me half way in my lean.

"A description of most of my comfort back home." I said. He read it and smirked.

"I've never seen you wearing sneakers before."

"Only because I won't allow you to catch me dead in them. But trust me, I've got like-" I stopped for a moment to count the number of pairs of trainers I had while my eyes looked up at the ceiling. I tutted for a second in thought. "-at least 23 pairs. **At least**."

"Wow dude."

"They were cheap pairs, obvs. But ya know. They're still sneakers no matter the price." I smile.

"What do you mean, you _won't allow us to catch you dead in them_?" Barry asked after being silent for so long.

"I don't want you to ever see me in trainers because… I just don't." I try to explain in the best way I can but B actually looked over his sickeningly-sticker-covered mac with a cocked eyebrow. "Look, I don't even know, mate. If I don't know we're all fucked aren't we?" The bearded one shook his head with a smile and got back to typing some random bullshit (probably work related stuff, and I regret what I've just said...fuck) down into his Apple laptop.

When I realised I was still leaning, I fell backwards until I hit the back of the sofa; I was on the edge so I couldn't see very far past my boobs after I'd locked myself into the position I'd landed in.

Still, I continue to scroll. I go straight past a picture even if it had a funny caption, china dolls creep me out. If I was easily terrified; why did I follow the Creepypasta page? God knows… Or does he?

My dream kind of floated back into my thoughts and I became recumbent, my head on the arm rest of the couch, accidentally kicking Dan with my feet.

' _ **That shit was crazy. Duuuude, what was that? I adore Panic! At The Disco and Fall Out Boy, but jeez. I can't sing like that. I sound like a potato, not like that. I'm no opera-singer/high-note-reacher. My mind is fucking with me. Holy god, dude. That was totally unlike my head to do something nice for me.'**_ I put my crossed of arms under my head and sighed to myself. My hair was rubbing up against my badly concealed cuts and I wanted to scratch my arm off, but the scabs on my exceptionally deep cuts would come off, I'd start to bleed and my secret wouldn't be a secret anymore. _**'I'll not tell Rose about that dream if I don't remember… Write it on your notes.'**_ I wrote up a brief description on my phone so that if I forgot I'd be able to remind myself when telling my sister, holding my mobile above my head.

In the process of doing so, I dropped my phone on my face. It connected with a rather loud slap.

"O-ow." I groan, unamused. "Goddamnit, phone. I'm sorry I have to type this but je-sus. Gimme a break." Dan looked at me, using concerned eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing." He replied, sighing.

"There's definitely something."

"Nope. There's nothing."

"Dan," I turn to him. "Look at me."

He does as I instruct. I put my hand on the side of his face. "C'mon, what's up? I can see it in your eyes. What's wrong buddy?" My voice goes into a calm, comforting, sexy-ish tone. "You're my best friend, what's up, dude? Don't be afraid to tell me."

"I'm kinda worried about Rose is all…" He admits with a quiet but somewhat deep voice. Whoa. _**'Whoa-whoa-whoa. Dan that was kinda hawt… FOCUS, VIOLET!'**_

I curse myself internally. "I know, it's easier to say than do… But, don't worry about it. I gave her train and bus fare and a dagger. If the boy causes her any trouble, I'll kick the living shit out of him." My words bring a smile to his face and he let out a content sigh before I playfully and gently tap his cheek with my fingers and smile back at Dan.

I turn away, get up, grab my bag and phone and wander off, trying to stretch my legs. Of course, Barry was confused as I didn't say anything. I wandered as far as half way down the corridor on their floor, before B opened the door and saw me lazily shuffling away down the hall.

If I didn't take a walk, my already sore legs would become worse than they are now. Yes, all this time I was trying not to curl up into a ball and cry in self-pity.

Right now, I didn't know whether I needed a hug, 6 dozen shots or 2 years of sleep. My main goal was to keep my physical pain a secret. I squinted in pain as my hip cracked as I made my way down towards the door exiting to the stairs. I hurt all over. _**'It must have something to do with the way I'm lying in bed, or somthing.'**_ I thought.

"Violet!" Barry called and I didn't turn around. "Where're you goin'?"

"Places!" I call back while rubbing my eyes. I curse in a whisper; as my eyes were still slightly damp from the eyeliner. I looked at my reflection in my locked phone's screen; I looked like I'd been crying because of the way I'd accidentally smeared my eye make-up down my cheeks. Not only that, but I looked completely panda-eyed. This was not good.

I heard footsteps bound towards me. This was not good. I felt a hand on my shoulder. This is **not good**. I was internally screaming that sentence, over and over again. He turned me around.

"Violet, are you alright?" He asks, actually worried.

"I'm fine, you nub." I say trying to turn around again.

"You're not, you've been crying."

"How many times do I have to be torn to shreds, before you realise when I'm upset and when I'm not?!" I slap his hand away from my shoulder. "Can I not fuckin' wipe or scratch my eyes?! Can I not take a walk?! Do you not trust me?! What is wrong with you?!" I accuse.

"It's not like that at all. I just didn't want you to feel-" Barry tries explaining what he means.

"Feel devoid of personality or character?! Devoid of independence?! Because you've fucking failed with that one! You're such an asshole! Is that what being lady-like is? Because if your right, it's not for me! I refuse to lack the physical emotion how I feel! I won't deal with it! If you don't trust me, go fuck yourself!" I marched down the hall. "Men! Men and their inability to understand anything! For fucks sake!"

I continued my annoyed march down to my apartment and in attempt to calm myself down; I began doing what I loved.

* * *

 ** _A/N Yo, bro! I should just shut up, huh? My rhyming will always be crap but... Fuck this shit, amirite?_**

 ** _Please Review! How do I know what you want to see or, if I spell some stuff wrong?_**


	23. (23) Quater to 2

~~~~~~Barry's POV~~~~~~

So, she wasn't upset; until I turned her mood. Good lord, she couldn't make her mind up.

I went back to the apartment, feeling extremely dick-ish and at the same time confused.

"What happened, Violet was shouting."

"No, shit." I muttered.

"Hey, c'mon, man. I was only asking what happened. She is definitely rubbing off on you; she's rubbing off on all of us but, especially you." Dan mused. "C'mon, what'd you do?"

"She had make-up, of the eye variety, running down her cheeks. So, instinct is to think that I upset her. I accused her of crying and well, let's just say: She wasn't best pleased by that. Said that I made her feel devoid of personality… I fucked up." I sigh, regretting that I didn't leave her to walk.

"Oh, fuck." We hear while a simple guitar melody accompanied it from below. "Stop being a wazzock, for once. You stupid piece of shit. You cunty, bollocks-ed, arsefaced, only-cares-about-herself nitwit, with no self-esteem that needs to fuck off for a while. I need to go somewhere… Somewhere that I won't be disturbed and I can take my lifeform and tell it to jump off of a bridge… Yeah, I'd like to just take a trip… down iiiin…. Asia. Specifically Japan. Meeeeh, scratch that. I'm too terrified to go anywhere alone. It's not something I can help though. Oh kami, I know it'd be better if I was 6-foot-under. God it would."

' _ **No, it wouldn't! You fucking liar! I just shouldn't assume. Assuming makes an ass out of you and me.'**_

"Actually," The young female continued. "…Wait? This is the best part of my life! Why am I homesick!? What is this sudden need to return home-" The strumming on the guitar stopped. "What am I saying? This place is home! Yes, that place is a lot bigger than this but… Remember what he said… Marcel, you smart fucker. You told me: "Where ever the family is, is where home is located. If you can't find your way home, you look up into the forever shitty grey sky, and read the stars and moon or the sun's location. Even if it takes a little bit of time, don't give up, be patient and you'll be able to do it… Only if I was patient enough." Dad you were one hella smart man. I wish it didn't go over my head when he first said it…"

There was a long, painful silence. One I couldn't seem to break, not even if I wanted to. I looked at Danny, only using my eyes. It seemed he was one step ahead of me. With pursed lips, Avidan sat back in his seat, without breaking eye contact with me.

"Do- Do you think she's okay?" Dan asks in a worried whisper.

"Don't worry." I state coldly. "She'll get over it." In that moment of time, I was selfishly only trying to convince myself of that statement.

"Somehow, I think her-" My roommate began but was cut off by a scream from below.

A thud soon followed.

Dan and I both rose from our seats and hurried down to the distressed female's apartment. We, quite literally, jogged to our destination. Never in a million years did I think I'd be jogging down a set of steps. The day I met V, I never thought her thoughts got to this point, I never knew it was this bad for her.

I opened the door and continued into the living room, Dan wasn't far behind.

Violet was facing away from us and upon further inspection, there was a hole in the wall. The same fist that she had used to punch the wall, yesterday, was used again for the same purpose.

The female was hyperventilating. I don't know whether it was the rush of adrenaline from attacking the wall or whether it was purely driven by her emotions.

Dan slowly made his way over to her while talking softly, trying not to frighten her as she is easily startled. "Violet, are you alright?"

Her shaky and fast-paced breaths answered his question. Violet slowly turned around clutching her fist with the other hand. The woman was biting back tears as her bottom lip quivered uncontrollably.

"Danny." She whispered and he kneeled down to her level.

"What is it, chick?" Dan asked.

"I-I-I… I don't think I can do this m-much longer. I can't do it alone. I miss him **so damn much**!" She cried before practically leaping into Dan's already open arms.

"I understand Violet. But, I still see no reason for you to harm yourself over it."

"You have **no idea** what it's like to stay strong and wear a bloody mask and hide what you really think for 13 to 14 years, now do you? Most of that time," Her sentences became harder to understand, as she kept biting back tears, from here. "Most of that time I'd been trying to convince my dad to stop with the army business. B-but, he… he never listened and look what happened. I should have forced him too… Now that I think about it, I could have fucking done it too. I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM, DANNY! I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM AND I JUST FUCKING SAT THERE!"

Dan just kneeled at her level, trying to answer her. That answer never came.

"I let him die! I could have- I could of…! I hate myself! I hate me! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT LIVING! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE AFTER LETTING SOMEONE DIE! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!"

I'd had enough of this. I grabbed the photo off of her mantel piece which displayed her dad and kneeled next to Dan.

"Violet Lisianthus Dahlia Veronica Hellebore Blackwell, shut up and look at me!" I order. The black haired British girl let tears run down her face but did as I asked. "Look at this photo and repeat what you just said, now." I demand, coldly.

"I-I-I-I…" She stammered. "I h-… I hate… I CAN'T DO IT!"

"Apologise to your father right now. No parent, alive, comatosed or dead should ever have to hear that coming from their child. Do you understand?" I hated having to do this but I didn't want to hear her say things like that about herself. I realise just how selfish it is but that was not my intention. I couldn't dream of being selfish enough to tell someone who is hurting to shut up for my own well-being. I'm not that kind of dude.

Again, silence. My thoughts began swirling around my head as Violet removed herself from Dan's tight hold an kneeled in front of us, head pointed down; so that the tears ran down her cheeks and collected at her chin before dropping down on to the blue denim-like material of her jeggings.

' _ **I… I did it. I hope she understands, god I do.'**_ I couldn't describe my feelings. I was interrupted by her sudden sharp intake of forced breathe; Dan jumped as he had just gotten used to the silence.

The youngest in the room smirked with an amused sigh; which startled the jew-fro-ed man yet again. She sniffled again causing her to achieve a hat-trick in the startling-a-34-year-old department.

The older man just smirked while grumbling to himself. Violet looked up, at Dan, with a cocked eyebrow; then she realised what he was moaning about. She elegantly had her hand hover over her mouth and began to lightly giggle.

I shook my head at her antics and random mood swings as her giggles developed into fully fledged laughter. I wasn't the only one to shake my head at the woman, who was now flat out on her back, uselessly flailing around on the floor, as Dan's heart had recovered from her hat-trick of scares.

I was bewildered by her mood swings; they were more sporadic than the week before. Well, it could only get worse from here! Hopefully not, though…

~~~~~~Rose's POV~~~~~~

It was around quarter to 2 and I'd just gotten off of the bus and it was a five minute walk to mum's place, or as I liked to call it: The-place-that-I-have-to-live-in-(when I'm not at Violet's bachelor pad)-but-it's-a-shit-hole.

Even so, I adored the feeling of coming back to this shit hole; it was home, the sight of home, the smell of home and the happiness of home.

I reached the door, put my hand on the door handle and felt nostalgic to the first time I'd ever done so.

 _~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~_

" _Maaam, open the door then! I'm cold, hurry up!" I complain._

" _Well, the funny thing is, love, is that I don't have the keys." My mum said. I looked at her with mild fury_

" _Did you seriously lose the keys?! We've been here for about two f- bloody minutes!"_

" _Can I tell you why I don't have the keys?"_

" _Why?"_

" _You're holding them in your hand, dear."_

" _Oh yeah."_

 _~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~_

And I remember it like it was yesterday!

Anyway! Wait, where was I at, again…?

…Oh, yes! My hand was on the door handle, right!

I slowly opened the red, badly-needed-to-be-re-painted, door and shout: "HONEY, I'M HOME…" I mumble the next bit. "…For the best of 2 minutes, anyway."

My mam rushed towards me and I receive a desperately unwanted hug. _**'Do not want. I repeat: Do not want.'**_

"Rosie, you're early! Atta girl, your timings are getting so much better." She jumped around excitedly, it didn't matter if she was 52 or not. The woman would always act like a 25 year old, and god help me for putting up with her.

"'Ey, 'ey now, old woman. You'll put your back out." I joke and get a slap upside the head.

"Aydan and I are leaving in 10 minutes."

"So, I've heard." I say giving my mother a displeased look.

The man in question fluttered down the stairs while he dragged 4 suitcases down and they thudded behind him. His skinny arms reminded me of a certain lanky Jewish man with the beaming smile and the contagious laughter. I began grinning like an idiot at the thought of the 34 year old.

My mum cocked an eyebrow. "What's that smile for, love?"

I kind of panicked. "Oh, um, I-I… You just reminded me of little Violet, is all! She's a little more quirky than you'd expect you know!"

She shrugged it off immediately with a little laugh, which did actually remind me of V this time. I was brought back to reality after the next sentence spoken by my step-father.

"Ash! It's time to go! Get yourself down here!" Aydan sighed after a moment of waiting. "Rose, he'll be down in a minute."

"I know, dude. The kid's probably still at it. He was drawing that damn picture before I even left. And that was about a week ago." I smiled. "He works so hard…"

"Sorry, about that dad." Ash mutters while dragging a bag of stuff and a portfolio of different art projects behind him and they thud every time they hit the next step down on the stairs.

"Lil' A, do you take that everywhere you go?" I ask with all of the sarcasm intended.

"Well, no but…" He timidly replies.

"Come on then, let's go." I say opening the door. "Goodbye mam, bye Aydan! Enjoy japan!" I turn around abruptly. "And this time, bring me something back."

My mum just nodded and shouted "Goodbye, be safe!"

Once the door had shut Ash spoke up, flaunting his not exactly place-able British/American accent. "Fuckin' asshole."

I only smirked at this while thinking: _**'I taught him well.'**_

"You better be on your best behaviour, because I will not hesitate to snap your neck." I sharply order. He gulps before slowly nodding.

There was a moment of silence and he dared to break it.

"Where're we headed, Rose? Mum didn't tell me anything besides I'm staying with you." He said, annoyed.

"That's cuz she doesn't know much else. We're going to L.A. and we're staying with my sister."

"You mean, Violet? The one that your always talking about?!" I nod as a reply to this truthful statement. "Yaaay! I'll finally meet V-chan."

"You watch way too much anime, you know that?"

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

 _ **A/N** **Hiiiii! Sorry I didn't post yesterday. Some super fuckin' personal shit happened, I'm not going to go in to detail but, my mam is having a really hard time comprehending it... 'Comprehending' is spelt right isn't it? Hold on, lemme check...  
...**_ _ **Holy... Holy shit...**_

 _ **I SPELT IT RIGHT, WOOOOO!  
**_ _ **Where was I? Oh, right!**_

 _ **Tommorow, I will update, and I think after that the half term holidays are over soo, this basically is me telling you that the updates won't be as frequent after tommorow.**_ _ **Thanks for sticking around with me through these difficult times! I will always treasure and acknowledge that your still reading this! Don't worry, this story is far from over!  
**_

 _ **Thanks again!  
TheMidnightGamer xxx**_


	24. (24) Solid Snake!

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

It was getting to about 8:30 pm and I was getting super worried about my sister. Of course, I didn't tell anybody and kept it inside to eat away at me. And you have no idea how easy it was to send the guys upstairs and reassure them, but specifically Barry, that I was fine and little break-downs where the norm for me and that they didn't have to worry. During that whole ordeal, I'd somehow managed to keep my cool. This made me wonder what was wrong with me.

Immediately, I dismissed that thought and concentrated what I was making for dinner. First I counted how many people I was making it for; Barry, Danny, Rose and Ash. No-no-no, I'm not gonna eat! If you thought that then you're insane!

Next, I considered what I had in my fridge and freezer. I decided to get my fat ass off of the couch and went to look. My fridge and freezer are separate so that they fit under the counters; I opened the fridge door and kneeled in front of the open cold food storer.

It got to the point where I began to reference the _Element Animation 'Old Spice Parody'_ video. "Hello fatties, look at your fridge. Now back at me, now back at your fridge. Sadly, it doesn't have me; but if you went down to your local supermarket, it could have a cheap impersonation of me. Look down, back up. Where are you? Same place; you just look strange. Look left, back at me. There's now cheese. Look again; no reason. Anything is possible when your fridge is filled with me! I'm in a fridge." I sighed to myself as I closed my eyes and tilted my head down. Down is the perfect place to face when rethinking your life! I made a stupid face to go with my silly fake crying that soon turned into a fit of giggles. Now, when I'm feeling tired and have/or had a somewhat energy draining day, my laughter turns into constant snorting. It didn't surprise me in the least if the guys heard me and made a snorting-crack joke.

At some point down the line, my boredom got to the point to where I was serenading a block of Red Leicester cheese and thanking my biggest (ceiling) fans for coming out to watch me perform. That's what she said…

Anywho, that is the type of person I become when the tiredness sets in. The left side of my brain was getting on its hands and knees, begging me to stop; however the right side of my brain won all of the battles tonight. Now, my brain is the tiniest thing in the history of the earth, I mean were talking rabbit droppings size.

When I actually got on to making food, I made beef meat balls with spaghetti and tomato pasta sauce. I put Ash and Roses dinner in the oven to keep it warm before taking the boys' up to them. Luckily for them, considering they locked their door, I was able to carry plates on my arms and shoulders; so I could balance the plate that was previously in my right hand on my left lower arm and knock on their door. It got me wondering whether or not I was a waitress in my past life.

~~~~~~Barry's POV~~~~~

I was playing Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS while listening to Dan's silly and tired ramblings. It was something along the lines of ' _In the Mind of Dopey_ ' and how I edited it so I should remember. But it was, like, last summer since I edited it.

Thankfully, he was interrupted because there was a rather loud knocking on our door. I went up to go get it and while I made my way there thought about who it could be. When I realised the door was locked, I went straight back to where the keys were put and then came back to the door. Upon unlocking and opening it, Violet stood outside. Her violet eyes glistened with thoughtfulness. I didn't know why until I looked at the right hand and arm.

"Dinner's ready!" She sang, somehow cheerfully and tiredly at the same time. I gave her a tired smile and she did the same. I stepped out of her way because I knew how she liked to get the cutlery and serve us herself. I don't know why she liked to, but I knew she did.

I shut the door and followed her until I reached the living room; thus I entered, sat in the armchair and picked up my 3DS to finish the round.

"Guys," Violet called from the other room. I replied with a single but loud-ish hum. "What do ya want to drink?"

"Pepsi, please!" Dan replies before a yawn follows.

"How 'bout you, B?"

"Umm, water please."

"Right, I'll be with you in a sec."

From the kitchen, I could hear the clinking of glasses, the fridge being opened, shut and after a little bit of time those same two sounds again, and finally the kitchen faucet being turned on and off again.

A moment later, she carefully came through the doorway and set the drinks down on the coffee table; she continued to set the plates, followed by the cutlery, down with a smile. Before blankly stating: "You know, I really wonder if I was a waitress or waiter who really loved their job…" Dan cocked a questioning eyebrow and she answered his unspoken question. "In a past life, of course." Her face lit up as she smiled once more, making a little huff-like sound (probably just the last of the breath that came through her mouth before shutting in without much time for her brain to react.) The smile itself and her smiling/tired eyes stuck to her face as she took a place next to Dan on the couch.

I noticed a ring like burn on her arm and questioned it.

"Don't worry, you silly man." She began with that same smiling face. "It's only a little burn from one of the plates. It's nothing to worry about. It's not like it hurts… What are you waiting for, go on, eat!"

I gave her a small, barely noticeable smile before, pausing my game, closing the lid of the console and leaning forward to grab my food.

Dan soon followed up my action by picking up his glass of soda and taking a drink.

The shortest person in the room sat back in their seat and rubbed her right eye with the same side's knuckle while yawning and covering her petit mouth with her left hand. Violet smirked as she peered over at Dan, who devoured the meatballs, for some strange….

"Goddamnit, Violet you dirty bitch!" I spluttered.

"Wha-at?" She innocently peered over at me with a deliberate, angelic squeaky voice. Our eyes met, mine accusingly and hers innocently. We stayed like that for a little bit until we were interrupted by a slurping like sound.

I take a quick glance at Dan, look back at Violet and instantly did a double take. It appeared Dan had a meatball stuffed in each cheek, on either side of his mouth (we're talking chipmunk style, here) and a short piece of spaghetti in between.

Looking back at the short female, I continued to take the foods positioning in a dirty manner, my head tilted in my roommate's direction with a cough.

She looked over in said direction with a blank face, which shortly turned into a (failed) suppressed smirk. An adorable whimper of amusement soon escaped from her pursed lips and her cheeks became red. The English girls' eyes again met mine for a split second, but this time without moving her head, and she truly looked ready to burst, to cry out.

I turned my head towards my food before rapidly returning to its previous position after hearing the following escape the female.

"FOOD PORN!" She yelled excitedly while pointing at Dan, biting back laughter.

I face palmed, but kept my hand on my face, while shaking my head, sighing at her stupidity.

"So, are you trying to hint to me, or something? That's the side of your dick? Very unfortunate." Violet said in the same manner as before.

Dan's eyes looked down at the (lack of) spaghetti and sighed, going along with the joke. He began faking playful crying and whimpering. Said noises made Violet taste defeat; laughter erupted from her as she rocked back and forth and slapped her thighs with both hands to express the full extent of her current emotion.

" _Don't panic, no not yet. I know I'm the one you want to forget. Cue all the love to leave my heart; it's time for me to fall apart!"_ Patrick Stump shrieked though a small speaker eventually, making Violet jump.

"Jesus Christ. Fuckin'… ARGH! Knew I shouldn't have put the damn thing on full volume." Violet scolded herself before pulling her phone out from her black tunic and out of, what I assumed to be, her bra.

Answering the call she began. "Yello? Oh, yo Cumshot. What up?" A tiny bit of silence, aside from the sounds of two guys happily eating. "You're outside the apartment, hmm? Well isn't that a shame?" She teased lightly before tutting. "You stupid woman, just go in. You, kinda, live there too, ya know. Just tell him to dump his stuff in a corner." She nodded for a bit. "Yeah, yeah. The kid's just gonna have to crash on the couch. No, I have nothing planned for him! You know, fine well, that the moment after I set eyes on the woman, her entrails will be all over the floor. Flora can kindly go and fuck herself. Yeah, yeah, whatever. You know I hate it when things aren't planned for one week in advance, **at least**. Righto, love. I'll be down in a moment. See ya, betch!" With that the call ended.

"Rose here?" I ask.

"Yeah, so message me when you're done, I'll bring you up something sweet and then I'll take the plates down." She paced towards the door and left after I grunted in recognition.

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

I was feeling overly anxious, not just for myself, but for the kid. _**'What if I go fucking crazy? Deep down, I know how strong you are Violet. If someone angers you, you could commit a murder. You've almost done it before, when you were 12. Just keep calm and carry on, as they say. Gugh, I'll just have to roll with it. Don't lose your temper. What if I do…? …Act cutely, I suppose. Yeah, whatever. Who gives a shit? Just don't be angry we he's in the room. I usually lash out on little children, specifically.'**_ By the time I'd reached the door, my thoughts stopped. They only stopped because my only-half-healed nose was, well, broken… Again. Goddamn fucking door.

And my brothers first impression of me? You may ask.

Weeeeeelllllll….

"OW, FUCK! I BROKE MY NOSE A-FUCKING-GAIN!" Yeeaaaah… Good job me… You won a gold star sticker! [Insert Sarcastic Thumbs-Up Here]

I growled but put my mask back on. Ya know, the mask with the fake happiness, like, the nothing-bothers-me and prim and proper attitude not to mention the shy persona with the sparkly-sparkly-desu smile. No, if you're wondering, that's not the real me. And to answer your question, no-one has seen the real me aside from my father. I keep that side locked up inside along with the masses of secrets; I refuse to let anyone in, to see my natural side, not even my sister. Living my life, with everything that is wrong with me, is exhausting. Trust me, that's why I'm tired out quickly when I'm not alone. Beside the point, on with what I was saying!

I opened the door and walk in, blood running from my nose, hair half a mess, two plate in one hand and that fake assed smile plastered on my face.

"Man, she's just as weird as you said she was Rosie!" A little boy exclaims.

"Ash! Keep your mouth shut! What did I tell you about that?!" Rose growls back at him.

"Don't worry 'bout it, bud! I am a little weird, huh?!" I forgive my half-brother with a little pouty hand gesture. I look at my blonde sister. "So, you've talked about me, even after that many years?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because the last words you said to me before you left me behind were the following-" I poured my heart and soul into the next sentence, desperately trying to forget the hurt that came with it. " _I hate you, Violet! You only think about yourself and you're no-one special. Don't forget that you selfish bitch._ " Then you never spoke to me again." I folded my arms and turned around.

"Are you okay, Onee-chan? Your nose looks really bad." Ash asked.

"Onee-chan is fine, Ash. My nose is only broken. The bleeding will stop soon enough. I'm fine, bro. Trust me." I turn around and pat him on the head three times. "Ash, you're gonna have to crash on the couch. Your dinners are in the oven. I quickly need to attend to something then I'm off to bed, okay?"

Ash smiled and nodded before bounding into the kitchen and grabbed his and his sisters' food in which he brought back out and sat down to eat with Rose. I put the plates in the kitchen. _**'Wait, that kid… He reminds me of someone… someone familiar. But who was it?'**_ I thought as a loose fist slid under my chin, in a thinking manner. _**'Honey-senpai! He acts like Honey-senpai from Ouran High School Host Club!'**_

I put some cake, of the chocolate variety, and some vanilla ice cream into bowls and marched back out and into the hallway upstairs. I hated walking in eerie old hallways alone; it's always that thought of someone running at you. Hurrying along, my shoulders hunched up at the mere thought of anyone jumping out at me. It wasn't the fact that I'd be defenceless; it's more that I'd almost kill the unsuspecting attacker/victim before Dan or B could identify that something was going on. I'm truly too strong for my own good. Either that or I'd become too scared to do anything and just scream. Weirdos lurk in 'natural' places, ya know.

Ever since that day when I felt violence was the only option, when I really get into fighting, I start to enjoy it.

I decide to bump the door open with my hip and continue inside. I shut the door with my foot, walk into their kitchen, grab utensils and enter the bachelors' living room. I glance at Barry who was sitting, L-from-Death-Note-style, on the arm chair with his iPad in both hands very close to his face. Next I glance at Sir Jew-fro who was reading…a…book. Some type of psychology stuff apparently.

I place the bowls on the table. Hearing no noise, after picking up their now empty glasses, I move back into the kitchen and fill the glasses back up with the respective liquids. While still in the kitchen, I steal one of the sticky notes from the counter. Borrowing a pen, also, I write: ' _Here you are, I'm going to bed so the bowls will have to stay here until I get up here tomorrow. So, yeah. I'm fucking tired.  
P.S. Rest well, guys you deserve it! Thank you for today._

 _Love from your perfect friend: Barbie….  
Who am I kidding, you wish. I got more floors than that of a mansion. Did I say floors? I meant flaws! (Did ya get the joke or nor?) *Rolls eyes* *Giggles like an idiot*_ *fake assed smile like I always do*

 _From your loving midget friend: Violet'_

(The 'fake assed smile like I always do' part was scribbled out so no one could read it, BTW!) I put the sticky note on the glass of Pepsi, set the drinks down and leave. When I left, I slammed the door to bring them out of their own little words.

' _ **Seriously though, Dan. Who gets that immersed in a book anyway? And I need to confiscate that iPad if he's going to have his eyes that close to it. I swear, that boy's gonna end up with square eyes.'**_ I thought physically shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

As soon as I locked up for the night, my eyelids were becoming heavy.

"Night sis! Night lil' bro!" I call and hear nothing.

Turning the light on was pure murder to my eyes. I wasn't fully, I'm-about-to-pass-out, tired yet so I took this chance to make a video for my channel. Beforehand, I checked my diary to see which days I had to go outside. _**'Tomorrow, Monday and Tuesday we have to go into the Grump Space. Urgh, 3 days in a row… Wait why not the rest of the week? Oh, it's my birthday on Thursday. Looks like I forgot again! Oops! …Who even gives a damn about my stupid fucking birthday, anyway? Ah, well. Fuck it. At least I technically don't have to get out of bed if I don't wanna! That's a good thing. Rosie'll probably find some way to get me out of bed… Oh… Oh, shit. I do have to get up. I offered to go shopping with Barry, didn't I? Why did I do that? God only knows… Actually, does he even know?'**_ I sigh to myself and set the diary back down.

Picking my vlogging camera up, I look around the room for somewhere to place it. I decide to grab some books that I had in a box and pile them up on my floor. I emptied out the whole box, minus 7, by the time I was happy with the height. Of course, this is the moment when I realise these aren't books; no, these were more than books. This was my prized manga collection. They weren't actually prized, no. But they were all first editions bought by yours truly.

Hurriedly, and mortified with myself for abusing my poor babies, I safely placed them back in the box.

My final resort was to dig out my small, desk tripod. Then I thought _**'Ah, fuck it, I've worn myself out. I'll do it tomorrow.'**_

I finally put the camera down and open my small chest of drawers. I pull a massive cotton Newcastle United Football T-shirt (For my home team ya'll!) and some black and blue striped bed shorts on, turn the light off after locking the door and jump into my bed. Just as I was in a comfortable position, I remembered that I had to take my contact lenses out. _ **'Fuuuuuuuck this, right in the anus!'**_ I thought to myself while getting back out of bed. My bag was in the living room. And why was I so bothered about my bag? You may ask. Well, my eye drops were in there and if I wanted my sight to get back to normal before Suzy gets back, I had to put them in twice a day. _And_ I always wash my eyes after taking my contacts out. This certain train of thought reminded me of taking my make-up off.

I took the makeup off with a wipe in my room, snuck out of my room, grabbed the eye drops and ninja'd my way back to my room without being spotted. You can call me Solid Snake! …But I don't have a solid snake, the last time I checked anyway…

My memory foam mattress was the best thing I ever purchased. It's a shame my thoughts make me have trouble sleeping.

* * *

 _ **A/N HI! I'm back, again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
I've thought of something hilarious to happen in my story, and even though I'd like to tell you, it'd ruin it for you. :(  
I've went back to the beginning and have changed a few things in previous chapters that I didn't like, or have aquired more/new information on certain subjects! Go back and have a read! It'll be worth it!  
Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! It means so much to know that someone is there!  
Thank you!  
TheMidnightGamer**_


	25. (25) Can you, like, get off?

Work the next day was pretty chill, just me, Barry, Arin and Ross. Dan had to do some stuff with Brian and Mark came in later in the day. It was Kevin's day off because he was in the office all night on Saturday and had done lots of editing.

I was a little bit sick because, as you know, I've been a little bit under the weather… With the constant crying and endless worrying… So I didn't talk very much. From time to time Ross kept checking up on me.

"Violet, you doing okay?" He'd ask.

And I'd reply with the same thing every time. I'd smile, my shoulders would rise and I'd plaster a smile on my face all while saying: "You big dummy, of course I am!" ( The first time.) Or saying: "You've already asked me and I told you I was fine. Get back to work, if I wasn't fine you'd sure as hell know about it! Trust me." ( Every other time.)

I couldn't believe it. _**'He saw right through me! How?'**_

Today, I had brought my desk tripod and my camera in my bag with me. To make up for the recording I should have done yesterday.

"Arin." I said while tapping him gently on the shoulder, piquing his interest of that moment. Before he turned to face me, I put that same plastered on smile on as Ross received every 20 minutes he asked if I was okay.

Arin removed one headphone. "Yeah? What do you need?"

"Just so you know, I've decided to record a video for my channel today, while my brother and sister aren't around."

"Alright. Just tell Barry and Ross that they have to record when you're done. Wait, brother?"

"Yeah. My life, amirite? I tell you about him later, okay." I say before receiving a grunt of recognition from him, turning around and walking away into the Grump Room, as we all dubbed it.

I set the tripod on the desk, fixed my camera to it and remembered that Mark was in here too. I knock on the wall beside the curtain, that splits his PC and the rest of our recording shit apart, and wait for a sign.

"Come in." He called. Mark was just sitting back in his chair, swivelling it around for a bit.

"Hey, Mark. Good mornin'." I reply with a scratchy, in-the-middle-of-clearing-my-throat, voice.

"Morning, Violet. You okay? You're sounding a little bit sick today."

"No-no. I'm perfectly fine! Do you plan on recording within the next, say-20 minutes?"

"No, I don't. Wade, Jack and I are just waiting for Bob to get back from whatever he's doing." Mark said sarcastically, rolling his eyes playfully. That's when I look at his screen and he was currently Skype-ing Wade and Jack.

"Oh, I see." I clear my throat like I was supposed to 2 minutes ago and look down. "Do you guys mind listening to me ramble for the next century?"

"Not at all." Mark says.

"Who are you talking to, Mark?" A derpy American voice says out of nowhere and I jump back, placing a hand on my chest in fright, in flamingo stance.

"It's Violet."

"And you just gave me a fucking heart attack, Wade." I mutter before we all hear the sound of Irish laughter. "Shut up Jack."

"Hey, I'm sorry it was funny."

"Was it?" I ask, as the _Sassy Sue_ I am. Sighing to myself, I shake my head and turn around. "Well, duty calls." I walk away and slam down on the couch. I lean forward, press play on my camera and sit back again.

"Saikin dō, everybody! I am TokyoTrooper and welcome to vlog numero uno!" I say with fake enthusiasm while sticking a finger up from my right hand to represent the number one. "I've made this vlog to, explain, as it were, to you guys what the fuck I'll be doin' on this channel. 'Cuz last night, I was thinkin' about you all and the channel itself… Maybe a little too hard actually, but regardless of what I was thinkin' about, it's been getting under my skin due to havin' not posted in a while. I've been deprived of sleep because I've been thinkin', probably more like over thinkin', but… I feel irresponsible. I feel like I haven't been doin' enough. This is super unlikely but, what if someone… out there watches my videos to, I don't know, find solitude, to relieve themselves of a stressful and/or painful experience and I haven't been there to get them through it. So for you guys' sake, this is a formal apology.  
So, today… I'm going to change that for all of you!" I almost shout. "Just because my life is rough and I've trudged through loads and loads of shitty times and have had no-one there to help me through them, doesn't mean to say you should go without someone!"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Mark peer from around the curtain. Upon further inspection, he had his microphone peeking out of the cloth too, like he was making Jack and Wade listen to my every word. I glared daggers at him before, once again, composing myself.

"I-" I cleared my throat before I started bubbling up. "I know that times can get really shitty, really-really quickly because I have spent most of my life fighting through those times. So, this is my pr-promise, t-to you…" I failed miserably as my bottom lip began to quiver. "I'll eventually, open up to you. To all of you out there, it might be only a little bit at a time, but I will. And you'll get to know me. It's a shame that I'm not too much of a people person, but nonetheless, I want to get to know you too! Okay?!" I put my hands on my knees and tilt my head to the right after rubbing my tears away from the corners of my eyes. "I want to experience everything together! I want to go through both good times and bad with you because… Because even if I don't meet you, every single-damn-one of you are in my heart always." I put my hands over my heart. "I know sometimes when I watched a youtuber, before I became one, I felt separated because I'm frightened of people and was too scared to separate from my dad, so I never went to cons because of that… along with the fact that after we build the house we were broke as fuck." I sniff up, helplessly as fuck.

"And what I can tell you, I saw my sister for the first time in bloody-fuckin' 13 years... and recently found out I have a little half-brother who is currently staying with me. The only people who are alive that I will accept into my biological family, ya know, the only ones who aren't d-dead. I love 'em, I really-really do and wouldn't change them for the world, I wouldn't. They're definitely weird, but then again everybody is weird in some way. Now as for my youtube family, they are always there for me, understanding (in general and of my shy nature), considerate, loving, caring, smart and are worth a damn side lot more to me than my actual mother," I hide my mouth behind my hand. "Who I actually fucking hate and has been granted a death wish from yours truly… Now, I have been uselessly flailing my arms around and rambling for 2 and half minutes… Let's skip to what this video was actually supposed to be about! I've decided… I've decided to u-upload videos twice every week and if I don't you get to verbally abuse me on twitter on a Sunday! I don't even care at this point! I'll probably have this video up by Tuesday, two days before my stupid freaking birthday where life demanded I can't be 25 anymore! Which brings me to the topic. Which game do you want to see me play on the challenge games next? Your choices are Skyrim or Bayonetta 2. _Or_ a classic game of your choosing. Because I will do anything I can to get a hold of the game you want to see me play! I will do it for you! And which songs do you want me to cover? Obviously, considering I have to listen to it, try and choose songs that I can withstand… Say anime openings, pop-punk or rock or comedy or even punk-rock… A wide range of topic I know. But cut me some goddamn slack, I just don't wanna go deaf before I really have to, ya know." I smile at my joke/ honest statement. "So, here brings the end of the video… What is my outro again? …Oh, yeah, right. See you guys, soon. I hope you enjoyed this vlog, like if you wanna see more. Comment what you wanna see in the future. Aishiteru wa and Sayōnara. Bye!" I wave at the camera for a bit before leaning forward and turning it off. I slouch and rest my back on to the black sofa and breathed out.

' _ **I can't give in, not right now. Violet, don't cry here! Don't cry now!'**_ I screamed in my head and for one my tear ducts agreed with me. Out of nowhere, I feel arms wrap around my shoulders. I look and the limbs are pretty muscular.

"Yo, Mark." I greet without looking behind.

"Don't ' _Yo, Mark_ ' me, you were on the verge of tears and breaking down again!" He sounded pissed.

"Well, I'm sorry. I just hate pitying myself and that's what I've just done. And I recorded it too. Wait, what do you mean by ' _again_ '?" I asked.

"Do you think Dan and Barry keep the situations where you cry in front of them to themselves?"

"Somehow, I knew they wouldn't but it would be nice if they didn't, ya know."

Mark moved around the couch and sat next to me, re-wrapping an arm around my shoulder. He pulled me closer towards him so that my head landed in his chest.

"It didn't feel right to just sit in there and pretend like the things that you said didn't bother me." He said resting a pointy-assed chin on the top of my skull. I was too embarrassed, because of where I was, to complain about the pain on my head. "Just know I'm always here if you want to talk about something that's bothering you, no matter how embarrassing it may seem. I'm here."

"You know, everyone's said that to me at some point." I reply bluntly, my tone of voice not agreeing with the furious crimson blush across my nose and cheeks. I couldn't stay there any longer, it'll end up becoming an event that happened in my (possibly love-) life instead of a snippet of comfort from a friend.

"Well." It sounded a bit rough considering I was getting up from a slouched-over sitting position. "Mine friends have some steam train to do. So we'd better not keep them waiting, eh?"

As a response, he just grunts while nodding even though he looked a little disappointed. _**'Wait! Why was he disappointed? Mark, your immediately classed as creepy and to be avoided. I'm no longer comfortable around you.'**_

"Wade and Jack said that they'd like to speak with you sometime. They know that you only have good intentions because they've listened to you. Jack said he wanted to speak to you later on, when you get home."

I replied without even turning my head, I just stood with the black canon camera in one hand and the little tripod in the other, my head facing the floor. "You'll have to send me his skype name then."

I smirk to myself before receiving a "Will do" from the Asian looking male before leaving the room.

"B, Ross. The recording room's good to go." I sigh before bouncing onto my office chair and feeling slightly lonely without Kevin at his desk, next to mine. I shove my hand under my cheek and lean my elbow on the table and do the same thing with the other side. I hadn't said a word to Barry all day, aside from hello. _**'Maybe I should get everybody to come out with me to Starbucks and we could just talk. Even though, I'll have to ask Arin whether it's okay to skip work and if he's okay with it we'll have to wait for Mark because I'd feel really bad for leaving him out like that. Ask Arin, but only if he starts talking to you, don't mention it otherwise.'**_ I curled up in my chair eventually, nailing the thought into my head.

Tap-tap. I look up, a bit too fast for my brains liking, to see Arin behind me, a hand firmly but gently placed on my shoulder. I give him a small smile, anticipating for him to begin a conversation.

"Hey, bro. You okay?" I ask.

"The real question is: Are you? Because it's certainly not like you to smile like that, never mind the lack of you yabbering on about something and annoying the life out of us in the process."

My face goes dead pan as my legs come from their crouched position and my feet almost (yes I'm that small, deal with it) touch the floor. "Well, you're just kind, I won't speak again and you'll ironically be forced to call me Mori-senpai."

He just shakes his head. "But seriously."

"I'm fine, man!" I bite. "I'm okay, relax okay?"

"Umm… What happened to your nose? It's halfway across your face."

"Oh…" I start patting my face, jokingly. "Oooh, my god! Hoooly shit! Where is it? OOOh, jeez." I, quote on quote, ' _find_ ' my nose and do the 'I've got'cha nose!' trick, where you nip your thumb in between your two fingers that are closest to it, all the while triumphantly screaming: "HA-HA! I HAVE DONE IT! I HAVE GOT MY NOSE!" I make a popping sound while ' _stealing'_ Arin's nose as well. "I HAVE YOUR NOSE, TOO. AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF MY NOSE STEALING EMPIRE! OH, YES! I CAN SEE IT, STOLEN NOSES IN GLASS CASES… A NEW TOWN CALLED _NOSE…BRIDGE…I…A_ … I SHALL NAME IT NOSEBRIDGIA AND RULE OVER IT WITH AN IRON… NOSE!" I realise I'm still chuntering on about bullshit. "AND I said all of that out loud… Didn't I… Arin?"

I look over at Arin who had his head in his hands. Me, on the other hand, I was cackling like a maniac!

"In all seriousness, though. What happened?!" Arin finally asks.

"Well, let's just say: I was thinking to myself, eventually got lost in my thoughts, _so much so_ that I walked into my places door." I say raising a finger (specifically the one next to my thumb) in defence. Arin simply shook his head at me before patting me on the shoulder.

"You've gotta be more careful, V."

"Whatever you say, pops." I joke and he lets out a small chuckle.

"You were sayin' about your little brother."

"Yeah, for what I've seen, he's adorable." I smirk. "Even though he only saw me for 1 minute max last night, he kinda shied away." Arin nods.

"I'd like to meet him sometime." I nod back. I _really_ shouldn't have done that. I felt liquid trickle down on to my top lip. The man's eyes widened soon before he grabbed my shoulders.

"Are you alright?! Your nose… it's bleeding! L…L…Lemme get you some tissue!" With that. Arin released my shoulders and sprinted towards the kitchenette in the Grump Space on the hunt for some tissue or napkins or… or something he could use. I cupped my hand and placed it just below my chin so I could catch the blood. "Yo!" He calls, startling me a little. "Will kitchen towel be okay?!"

I, slowly (very, very damn slowly), nod in a reply before Arin darts back over to me with the whole roll. A smile appears on my face, expressing my gratitude.

While I put a hand under my nose, blocking the crimson fountain, I clean my face of any dripping blood that could go on my white vest top or black and red flannel shirt or my faded blue denim jeans. As I actually cover my nose with a couple of sheets of the kitchen towel and breathe through my mouth, Arin begins to talk to me.

"Why'd you only see your brother for such a small period of time?"

I take a deep breath before answering. "Well, that's because Rose and Ash got back at a little time I like to call 'stupid 'o' clock', I was getting tired but took D and B's dinner up to them."

"You make them dinner?"

"Well, nah." I begin with sarcasm. "I can't leave them to eat the same three things, now, can I? If I were like that, my dad would have never eaten, plus I'm not that selfish. I may just start eating a little more because, for as long as I live there, I'll make them dinner every damn night. The boys don't have to do any more than what they already are, which is keeping me company, listening to me when I need someone talk to me and enabling me to feel a little safer."

"That's awesome."

"Say, Arin. How much do you know to cook?" I ask.

"Like 1 thing…"

"Right, your havin' dinner with us tonight. You've got no choice. At this rate, I might as well invite Mark too. 'Cuz I'm worried about all of you."

"O-kay."

"Come on! You might as well! It'll be fun! Loads of us crowding around my titchy dining room table or living room, depending on which room you guys wanna sit in and it'll be lots of fun!"

"Yeah, now that I think about it, it'd be cool!"

"I know, right?" I giggle.

"How did your nose bleed start… exactly?"

"Weeeell, it kinda was because after watching a whole lotta yaoi on my computer, moving your already pounding head is a little bit bad."

"What!? I thought you said you were doing your work." He said not realising what I said I was watching.

"I-I meant yuri! Yuri, I say!" I continue to fool around.

"Wait, you were watching anime p-?"

"BRENDON Urie, is what I meant! I was watching _Panic! At The Disco_ videos, I've already done most of my editing, relax." I coax, realising he was gonna send me 6-foot-under if my lies were true.

His shoulders dropped from their hunched position.

"Hey, Arin."

"Yeah?"

"How about we go be basic bitches when everyone's done with their recording sessions?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"How about we go to Starbucks before we head off to mine, B and D's place?"

"Yeah, I could do with some coffee and an early meal, that'd be nice."

~~~~~~TIME SKIP (OF AWESOMENESS! WOOOOO!)~~~~~~

I had already finished my days' worth of editing as Mark wandered out of the recording room and grabbed his coat.

"Hey, Markie! I thought it'd be cool if we all went out to Starbucks and then you and Arin come round to my place for dinner, because this way, we could all meet my lil' brother at the same time."

"Sure…"

"Okay!" I say, excited that we were going to Starbucks. I grab my heeled builder-like boots from under my desk, shove them on and then go into my concentrating face, which included the awkward tongue-sticking-out-from-the-corner-of-my-mouth thing, the whole shabam.

Barry shook his head as Arin spoke. "She didn't give me much choice in the matter either, you know."

"How much choice did you get?" Mark asked.

"No choice, whatsoever. But, fuck it, I'm getting a free meal which requires nothing more than going to Violet's place."

"True, true." The half Asian responds.

"What about me?!" Ross asks, my face goes from excited to Ross-you've-gotta-be-kidding-me deadpan.

I look down, pinch the bridge of my nose, lightly since it hurt, while sighing. "You have a wife who can cook for you, I'm sure if you just asked her. I'm dragging you all out for coffee, regardless. But like I say, you have a wife who won't be absent from your life for a whole week; and I'm sure your smart enough to cook for yourself."

"But-?"

"Say no more, as long as you invite Holly over for dinner you can come too." I shove a hand near to his face, making sure he didn't get up close and personal. Walking to the coat rack, I fix the bow, which was made by me with some excess materiel from my flannel shirt as it was a bit long, wrapped around my ponytail by tugging on the edges. Ross thanks me. "No problem, dude." I chime in. _**'I guess… That's what you're supposed to say, right?'**_

Why does the coat rack have to be fitted into the wall to make it comfortable for taller people; even in my heels, do I have to get on my tiptoes and jump. And to my expense, the guys laugh **every single goddamn time**. One day I was going to lose it, but today I felt like keeping my composure.

Eventually, I pull my grey-green coat off of the peg, which I seemed to have claimed, and put it on. The hood goes over my face almost completely, **so** I get a mouth full of fake fur.

"I swear to god; this coat." I mutter while pushing the hoodie out of my eye line.

"You seem… _excited_."

"I'm a very excitable person, ya know, B." I smile. "I thought it was obvious, you bloody wazzock."

"Come again?" Barry asked.

"You're a pillock!" I knew where this was going; and I hated it.

"Huh?"

"You're a git!" _**'Fuck my life, just-just… Goddamnit.'**_ Put it this way, you know your fucked when you're stuttering and struggling to get words out when you're thinking; a total cock up, indeed.

This time, he raises an eyebrow. "Say what now?"

"Guh, you're an asshole." I drop my shoulders and sigh. _**'Damn nationality dialect barrier.'**_

Arin patted my head on his way past, it was like hammering a nail into a hole; meaning the force behind it was great. My head was pushed down every time his hand came into contact with it. He gave me an affectionate smile, showing he didn't mean for his previous gesture to be rude.

I gave him a non-threatening smile in return before grabbing my bag, which I'd forgotten to pick up before leaving my desk. I double checked to see whether I'd put my iPad and headphones in it.

"You ready to go?" Mark asked me, to which I just nodded slowly.

"You okay?"

"Ross, please don't make me lose my shit over you trying to be caring, luv. I understand your trying to look after me and make sure I'm alright, but there is a point to which I will go ape shit." I say as they walk outside.

"Yeah, it's just 'cuz you don't seem like yourself today."

"When am I ever myself." I mutter. "When do I get the chance to be myself?" I mutter again.

"So," Arin said while locking the door. "Which Starbucks you wanna go to, huh?"

"Well, you guys know the area better than me, clearly, sooo… you decide amongst yourselves. I'm not picky, trust me."

"You seriously didn't think about this beforehand?" Barry sighed.

I look to the side with a flat face. "Oh, do I sense a rambling lecture?" I turn to face him. "Go ahead, ramble about how unorganised I am."

"What?"

"I…thought you were going to ramble about…how unorganised I…am."

"Why would I do that, exactly?" Barry asked as Mark chuckled.

"Because you have a very short temper, and you exclusively take it out on me…a lot of the time."

"No I don't!"

"Umm, yeah ya do."

"I DO NOT."

"Stop arguing the toss and admit it already."

"What do you mean arguing the toss? You started it with your assumptions."

"And I'll end it with the **fact** that your temper is short. I'm right, thank you very much." I get on the tip of my toes, latch on to Barry's ear, leading him towards his car. "See you there, boys!" I call, cheerfully and adorably.

I heard the laughter and quick chatter of the three men, over Barry's whining and complaining. Arin called over to us, telling us which coffee shop we were going to.

"D'ya hear that Barry?" I tease.

"No. I can't hear anything when you've got a hold of my goddamn ear." He sounded frustrated.

I smirk and speak with a breathe-y laugh in my tone. "Good."

"Can you, like, let it go…? Oh n-" He made a terrible mistake.

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD ME BACK ANYMORE! LET IT GO, LET IT GO! SLAM YOUR FACE INTO THE DOOR!"

"Why'd I say that?" Barry asks himself mournfully. "Wait, w-"

Smack. Sha-bam!

I directed his cheek into the passenger seat door before letting go of his ear, yanking him backwards and stepping inside. Before I shut the door, I heard Ross and Mark make the 'Ooooh' sound, you do while feeling sorry for someone, and heartily laugh to myself.

"What'd you do that for?" Barry asked, his tone high pitched.

"'Cuz I felt like it." My reply was pretty quiet.

"You can't feel like damaging someone's face."

"B, you'd be surprised at what I feel like doing if that's how you think I am."

"Huh?"

"You'd be surprised." I repeat, this time a bit quieter.

He began driving and eventually turned the radio on. "-could find you now things would get better. We could leave this town and run forever. Let your waves crash down on me and take me away!"

"Ah, Yellowcard." I say in recognition of the song ' _Ocean Avenue'_ while putting my feet up on the dashboard and my hands behind my head.

Silence… Goddamnit.

"What were you wanting for dinner tonight?" I ask making conversation as Ryan Key bellowed on about remembering the look in someone's eyes in the background.

"I don't know." Barry lazily replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Something edible."

I give him a displeased look. "Specify."

"I don't know."

After a moment of silence. "I see how it is… I've put you in a mood. Haven't I?" He continues his silence. I fail to await his answer. "Look, Barry. I'm sorry and you can literally ask anything of me and I'll do it. **Anything** , and I mean it okay. I should stop doing shit that only my dad and I saw as fun. Not when I know other people can't take and/or suck up the pain that comes with my kind of fun."

"You're incredible… to suck up pain like that. And then to call it fun."

"Oh, shush you. Are you fine to have a bruise on your face or d'ya want me to cover it up with foundation?" I release a smile.

"Nah-nah-nah. I'll do fine without that shit. But is that seriously how you and your dad used to act around each other?"

"Why do you think my nose is fragile, it used to get broken every 3 months or so."

"Wow."

"Our play fights were very-very fuckin' violent… You know that play fight we had, when you made my nose bleed."

He smiled at the thought of it. "Yeah, what about it?"

"It reminded me of the play fights my dad and I had. That's the real reason I thanked you; for bringing back some good times that I can't have with Marcel anymore…" My face kinda went red. "I really enjoyed it, if I'm honest. It was fun."

"S-so did I."

I had to change the subject.

"You know that ukulele you've got."

"Yeah."

"I could teach you how to play it a bit better if you want."

"Are you a master mind at ukulele too, or something?"

"My dad said I had to go up the ranks if I wanted to ' _twat around_ ' with music my whole life… In which resulted in me getting a ukulele and black mailing my music teacher Mr Miller."

"You black mailed your teacher?"

"He grew to love me." I tease. "I had that effect on people. But, I guess I black mailed my French and Spanish teacher too. To say I was proud of myself was…a bit of an understatement really, I was over the moon. But after I met you guys all of my black mailing skills went out of the window." Shrugging my shoulders, I almost hit Barry in the face with the velocity I raised my bent, upper arms.

"How?"

"You guys are too nice, understanding and all that jazz, to black mail. I'd actually feel bad for doing it to you guys… Maybe I could blackmail Rose, I see that as fun."

"Are you fucking serious."

"It's hilarious."

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is." I say pulling on his cheek, the many gold and silver rings on my fingers clacking together.

"Can you, like, get off?"

"No." I say in baby-talk. "Of course I can't."

"Oh, shut up." Barry replies with a smile.

His smile got me right there—[Insert pointing at my heart here]—and I wasn't quite sure why, so I let go of his cheek and returned to my perch. Putting my feet back on the dash board and my arms behind my head, I smiled too. Like I've said, I had no idea why I did it. I guess seeing someone else smile was just something that I had to smile back at.

"You know,"

"What?"

"You've gotta stop acting like a dog."

"Huh? That's uncalled for!"

"Well, you're a bitch and you're always humping my third leg."

"…" Barry turned his head to look at me with a half-smile. "What did you just say?"

"That you're a bitch and your alw-" I begin to repeat myself but I am cut off.

"I know what you said but… you're not a dude."

"No way, genius." I mock, sarcastically.

"But the third leg… **thing**."

"It's a joke, so suck on deez nutz! Ha! Got eem!"

"You're so childish!" He giggled adorably.

"I know."

"We're gonna have to walk a little bit, due to their being no room to park, do you mind?" Barry asks, with pure sincerity glimmering in his eyes.

"I don't mind, B." I smile. "A bit of exercise means the world to me."

With that, he parked at the side of the road and we began walking.

"Violet,"

"Yeah, Barry, lad?" I ask. "Jesus, I sound like my grandma."

"Why is your name in Kanji on every social media site that you have?" He asks after a stifled laugh. I look over to see a massive grin on his face, which was almost covered by his beige, black and light brown stripped scarf. Barry had is bear-like hairy-ish hands stuffed in the pockets of his black, buttoned up pea-coat. I couldn't help but think _**'Man, this dude has style'**_ while looking down at his swanky assed leather loafers, piecing the whole of his outfit together before answering his question.

"Well, I speak, read, write and can understand Japanese almost perfectly and Kanji is a pretty form of writing." I answer, smiling. I'd always been very happy to rub it in someone else's face that my knowledge of the Japanese language was insanely good, friend or foe. '紫 武楽餓' was that username/ nickname. It says 'Violet Blackwell'; but each section of Kanji describes me. "'紫'(pronounced 'murasaki') means 'purple' and is my first name in Kanji. '武' (Pronounced 'bu') means 'warrior', 'military', 'chivalry' and/or 'arms' ( 'arms' as in weapons/ fire arms), the first syllable in the Japanese equivalent of my surname. '楽' (pronounced 'raku') means 'music, 'comfort' and/or 'ease', the second syllable to my surname in its Japanese form. And finally '餓' (pronounced 'ueru') means 'starve', hungry' and/or thirst, the final syllable to the Japanese equivalent of my surname." I calmly and happily explain.

"What about your middle names?" He asks.

"I didn't bother to look into them as I realise my name, or rather, the Japanese equivalent, describes me all too well, as it is. As you probably know my favourite colour is purple,"

"I do, yes."

"And 'murasaki' means purple. 'Bu' means all those words about war, and look at who my dad was and the occupation that he had, not to mention that I like a good brawl, both in and out of the world of 'Smash Bros.'" I continued to explain after I let Barry chuckle at the 'Smash Bros.' joke. "When putting all the words that 'raku' means together you come out with the phrase 'is comforted and put to ease by music' in which I am. And finally there is 'ueru'; when you put all of those words together it means 'to starve or deprive one's self of food and water.' And you know I'm not much of a big eater. But I do find it compulsory to drink water, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper and every other consumable-without-getting-sick liquid out there. But alcohol is not to be consumed all the time, clearly. You saw what happened to me."

"I did, indeed." He patted me on the head, empathetically.

"What is with you guys and doing that?" I suddenly ask.

"Doing what?"

"Patting me on the head like that,"

"Do you find it annoying? Do you want us to stop doing it?"

My cheeks went a red-ish colour. "N-no. I-if I didn't like it, I would have said before, when Arin did it. I-I just wanted to know why you guys do it,"

"It's pretty easy to because of how sh- **small** you are. Isn't it the type of affection you're used too?"

"Well, you know how me and mah da' used to muck around soo, not really. The affection I'm used to, is being leaned on and shit, but my back, on the other hand, hates it when someone leans on me because it decides to do this freaky cracking sound that freaks me the fuck out and you know how much I don't mind that sound, when it's to more of a minority."

"Yeah. And plus, I know your gonna hate me for saying this but, you're-you're adorable."

Aren't I fortunate enough to have passed a trash can at that exact moment? "Get in the bin." I say bluntly. A smirk appears on my lips. "I didn't realise you moved house, Barry!" I announced quietly, so that only a few strangers heard me, while pointing to the next bin up ahead.

Smack.

A massive smirk graced his lips.

"'Ey," I began sharply. "There was no need to twat me on the head. I was only joking you know." My words softened as I rubbed the back of my sore skull, pouting my way through the pain. He bumped me to the side with his hip, all of the sass intended, then I saw the crowd of people in front of us. Its mass was equal to one at a big-brand-sponsored music festival. This made me waddle back to his side, without hesitation.

' _ **I am so not ready for this.'**_ I sighed. So I didn't lose Barry in the crowd, I looked up at him the while we approached. The look in my eyes, which was 100% fear, made him open his mouth as if he were to say anything thing, but shut his yapper before anything spilled out of it.

What really probably weirded him out was that, as we got closer towards it, the fear in my eyes intensified by 350% and I grabbed on to the bottom of his coat, like a scared child.

That's what it probably looked like to some really dumb strangers.

Barry blinked, in disbelief, before hooking his arm around the back of my neck and squeezing my shoulder continuously, until we reached the other side.

It was like a sea of people that I was going to drown alone in. I even held my breath.

Immediately after we came out of the crowd, Barry walked us to the side of the path.

He bent down to meet my eye line. "W-were you alright just there. You saw the crowd and went pale. You looked really terrified. What happened?"

"I-I-I-I-I'll t-tell you later, alright." I stutter out before mentally slapping myself for doing exactly that.

We didn't realise that we were just by the coffee shop until were heard a familiar voice. "Barry, Violet. We were just gonna go in the café and wait for you 'cuz you took so damn lo-huh? You okay?"

Did… Did Ross just see that, just now? Oh, dear god, no…

"Y-yeah, I am yes." I straightened up before mentally kicking myself for stuttering again.

"Are you sure, you just went pale and grabbed my coat. That is not normal for you." Barry stated. _**'No shit. Where is a knife when you need one? Barry, you annoying bastard. Ross, don't you start either. You'll get a good kick in the teeth if you don't watch out.'**_

"I'm fine, o-okay." With that, I smiled and waved at Mark and Arin, walking past both Ross and Barry. It's like the saying ' _Cool Guys Don't Look At Explosions'_ only I'm a girl and they are men, not explosions. So really, it's ' _Cool Gal's Don't Look At Their Friends, Who Are Guys, That Worry About Her_ '… No, it doesn't really work, does it?

"You guys took your time." Mark smiled back as he spoke.

"Oh, shush, you." I giggle.

"Yes, ma'am." He replies.

"Hurry up, you two!" Arin calls to the other two men who are catching up to us. He looks down at me and smiles. We go inside of the building and get a table by the window at the front of the shop. Mark and Arin take a seat and expect me to do the same, but I stare out of the window; watching Barry and Ross pass and eventually go out of sight and reappear in the doorway. I wave over to them before getting my note pad and pencil out from my bag.

The bearded one and the Australian reached the table and sat down. The guys left an awkward section of space, presumably for me, by the window. The perfect gazing out on and monologuing view for a women such as me.

"Aren't you gonna sit down, Lil?" Arin asks.

"Yeah, after I get your drinks."

"Oh, yeah." Arin said, reaching into his pocket for his wallet, Mark, Ross and Barry do the same.

I put my hand out. "No, it's on the house. What do you each want?" I ask them.

"Are you sure, Veronica?" Ross asks, using the middle name that he was allowed, being polite as he tries not to piss me off.

"If I weren't sure, I wouldn't be askin'. Now, what you havin'."

"Umm…" Ross starts and I lean down, pressing my hands on the table. "How about the… Vanilla Latte."

"Okay. 1 Vanilla… Latte." I repeat, noting it down. "You decided, Mark?"

"Umm… an Espresso, please."

"Okay." I note that down as well. "Arin?"

"Caramel Ribbon Crunch, Blended Coffee."

"You made up your mind quick."

"Hey, I know what I want." With that I noted it down.

"Barry?"

"Uur… Green Tea Latte."

"Okay…" I jotted that down. "And… an Earl Grey." I look up and grab my canvas bag from my shoulder and throw it over to Mark after I take my purse out of it. "Look after it, will ya." The half Asian nodded, I turned and walked away immediately after.

~~~~~~Ross' POV~~~~~~

I look over to Violet, who was standing in the line, waiting to be served. After looking a little bit closer, I observed something slightly unusual for a woman of her age.

"Her hand's shaking, ya know." I point out.

"Is she scared, or something?" Arin questions. "Why would she put herself through shit like that if she's terrified? She has always said that her people skills aren't very good, man."

"You know how socially awkward she is. I think she might be Bipolar." I state. "I was talking to Barry about it before we even got in here."

"If I'm honest, Ross, I think you might be right." Mark nodded, agreeing with me. "She'll never admit to it, though."

"One phrase to describe Violet: A tsundere in the early stages." Arin said and we all nodded and hummed our agreeing responses, trying to keep our voices down.

"Yeah, that's true." Barry sighed. "I called her adorable, just before, and she told me to ' _get in the bin_ ' as we passed a trash can. And when we reached another one she was all like, ' _I didn't realised you moved house, Barry!_ '" Barry stated flailing his flat hands around. "I did smack her on the back of the head though, so, it's not like I did nothing back."

"Be careful with her, man!" Arin stated.

"I didn't hit her that hard! Yeah, she said it hurt but, it wasn't that bad."

"Be a little more gentle with her is all I ask of you, okay?"

"Sure… But what I don't understand is why she hung on to my coat when we went through that mediocre sized crowd of people… She looked so frightened too." Barry said, sighing.

"She is-"

"Weird." They all finished a sentence that I started.

"I was gonna say ' _a bit of a strange character_ ' but that works too, I guess." I say. "Oh, yeah. Also, Violet is one heck of a sadist."

"It takes one to know one." Arin muttered.

"I'll text Holly to meet us here. We don't live very far away, so she'll get here soon." I do exactly as I tell them, when I was telling them.

"Oh, she's being served!" Mark points to the counter, and his voice emphasised his joy.

"Where?" Arin asks after letting his eyes wander out of the window and losing sight of the short weird female.

"Over the- Oh, come on, someone just walked behind her. Damn it."

Ten minutes pass and there was no sign of her. 5 minutes of further worry and she eventually emerged from out of the crowd, frowning, yet there was confidence in her stride and the cardboard cup-holding tray in her right hand, suspended in the air by her bent arm. The heels of her boots clicked as she approached our table. There were many guys that were checking her out, and for a split second, I look over to the other side of the table to see an unamused Barry.

Her face was flat and emotionless as she put the tray of drinks down.

"Do you want me to move along, Violet?" I ask but she shakes her head in response.

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

I proceeded to look to the left and right of me. "You're just so lucky I'm small… Crap, I just called myself small." After face-palming in realisation, I elicited a low chuckle and smile from Arin and Mark, while Barry and Ross just smile in appreciation.

The only way to get to that spot was to crawl under the table. Yeah, this plan is at the level of mastery.

Before I kneeled down, the last expressions I saw on each guys face was utter confusion. I got on my hands and knees and began to crawl to where I was seated. I was used to doing this; at cadets, there were bits in the obstacle courses and challenges that were specifically for me, because I was faithful and classed as more-abled.

I ended up having to slink around the single, chunky, silver table leg on the middle left of the table. Of course, none of this would be worth it without a little fuck up, now, would it?

I misjudged how far I was to being out from underneath the dark wood table and proceeded to rise my head at a very fast pace.

"FUCK!" I bellowed. All of the sound that previously filled the café disappeared. _**'Shit'**_ was all I can remember thinking. I could only imagine the guys' faces as seeming horrified, embarrassed and all the rest of it. The swanky shoes that Barry wore took a swing at me and kicked me in the tits. "I-I meant 'fudge'… I'd-erm-really like…some fudge…hehe…get on that…Barry." I knew saying that wasn't going to make this situation any better so I left it at that. My cheeks were practically ablaze with embarrassment, but boy was that guy gonna pay. It was bad enough that he smacked me upside the head, for jokingly talking trash (Hehe, get it?!) about him; now he's kicking me in the chest with no good reason for it. Now that I thought about it, they all were. After all, I heard them talking some baloney just before about how I was 'bipolar'. Yeah, I heard 'em.

I stayed under the table until things started to liven up a little bit and my hands began to hurt too. It seemed like I'd stayed under there for hours, my cheeks burning brighter than a tomato and my heart racing faster than 1000 miles per hour.

I slowly emerged, rearing my ugly assed head, from under the table, feeling 4 pairs of male eyes burning and engraving their harsh stares into my back. I sighed and faced this fuck up exactly the opposite of head on.

Feeling their stares from mere centimetres away, I sat on my seat, face like a tomato, and nipped the bridge of my nose with my right thumb and index finger, propping my hand and head up with my elbow.

After blinking a couple of times and clearing my throat, it was time to start. "I'm…s-sorry about that," My voice was low and extremely deep and raspy, from what they usually heard; when I spoke like this, my dad described it as surprisingly unsettling as I'm sure each male, who was presented with this, would be able to agree. This was my meaning-business tone of voice. "I misjudged the-um-length I had to go before reaching the destination of my spot. I've never been this clumsy before and I'd like to apologise. I-I-" I breathed out before continuing. "I am more than a little annoyed with myself, and would like to nut my head off of this, here, table several times but will halt from doing so to preserve both your dignity and mine." I once again cleared my throat and braced myself for fallout.

Slowly, I rose my head, trying to stay placid. I blinked, doing a double take, as I noticed Mark was staring at me, in awe of my statement. I searched around me, using only my eyes, to find that so did the 3 idiots circus. Swallowing and blinking again, I waited for some kind of response, that wasn't gorping at me uselessly. _**'I haven't broken them, have I? Dear god… Note-to-self: Do not use that tone of voice around these guys. They stop working.'**_ I thought, cocking an eyebrow. Bringing a loose fist up to my mouth and coughing into it, didn't bring them to their senses, still. _**'You've gotta be kidding me.'**_

I was beginning to have an internal panic attack but covered my tracks by gazing out of the window. It got to the point where my eye started twitching in annoyance. They'd never been this silent for this long, ever.

"Did I push your brains to the limit, neh?" I ask. "I can virtually here the cogs turning in your heads, man." Their little faces made me smirk. "Oi, dipshits. You've went brain dead, ain't ya? Snap out of it, damn it. Do you want me to go Super Saiyan, 'cuz I will." My final attempt, before giving them each a swift kick to the nuts, went as follows: "Your coffee's gonna get cold." Their heads seemed to float back into reality, one man at a time; Ross, then Arin, then Mark and eventually Barry. "You should be able to grab your drink, according to the things written on them." I grab my Earl Grey, in which I had just written my name on. "There is _'The Bearded One'_ , _'Le Asian'_ , _'Chinnigan'_ and _'Retarded Australian'_. Take your pick." Of course, these names were written to offend or at least have an eyebrow raised, because I don't take being called 'bipolar' lightly.

They all chose their designated cups and I continued to gaze out of the window. I blew on to my drink while sitting back and relaxing in my seat.

"Hey, that's mean." Ross stated in a higher pitch.

I reply without turning to them. "I have every right to be mean…"

"Eh?"

"After all, you did call me bipolar, without any good reason." I slowly smirk as I hear Barry choke on his coffee and splutter in distress. "Yes, I heard you. I suggest you each keep your mouth shut. I am **not** tsundere, I am certainly weird, but I am **not** bipolar. Oh, yes, and while I'm at it, is there any specific reason for anyone to be more careful with me, hmm, Arin?" I knew this was pure torture for them, as they were unable to deny any of this. No reply came. "I am **not** at all fragile. I could be hit by a car, get up and walk away like nothing happened and you damn well now that, son. And there must be something on your mind, no? Why I did 'that' to myself if I seemed so terrified? That's simple. I felt like I had to, and once I get my mind set on something, on a goal, I have to do myself justice. I have to do it." I clear my throat. "My dignity would shatter if I let my friends do everything for me. Keeping my dignity intact is my top priority."

Keeping my attention to the traffic outside, I lean forward, put my cup down, intertwine my fingers and listen to them crack; a sudden joy coming from the reaction I got from Mark: a shiver went down his spine.

Eventually, my rage lowered into my soul and vanished from visual perception.

"There isn't enough caffeine in this tea, my god." Kramer whined.

"Well." I say sitting up once again, but this time reaching into my bag which I'd gotten back from Mark, as soon as the silence started. "I have just the stuff." I carried a small tub of my powdered caffeine in my bag, along with a small pack of plastic spoons. Putting them down on the table, the guys peered at the tub and raised an eyebrow.

'… _ **What are they doing that for? It's only… Oh, they think it's-!'**_ "I swear to god it is not cocaine. It is not coke." I say, sharply.

"What is it then?" Arin asks, in a confused tone.

"Powdered caffeine."

"Why do you carry it around like that then?"

"Does this face look like it can live without caffeine while gazing into a computer screen most of the day and being a nerd most of the time I'm not at work and then not sleep until stupid 'o' clock."

"Point taken."

"But, B, have as much as you like."

"Thanks. If I'm honest, I didn't think you'd be able to help me on this one." Barry smiles, getting one of the spoons and scooping some of the powder into his tea.

"For every problem, there is, was or will be a solution."

"You know," Ross starts, "That kinda looks like the powdered sugar that you get on marshmallow peeps."

"Yeah, it does!" Arin grins, with a childish chuckle.

The mention of marshmallow peeps made me immediately think of Bo Burnham's ' _Rehab Centre for Fictional Characters'_. I had a small argument with myself in my head on the topic on whether to sing some of it or not. It was too good to resist it.

"I'm the Easter bunny, hey, I'm back. Used to be funny, now I'm hooked on crack. Heaps of heroin ain't no joke. Marshmallow peeps covered in coke-coke-coke-coke-coke-coke-coke-coooooke. Ahh, coke! Drugs for life, that's my plan, but now I have no attention spa-eeee..." I went all out, with the voice and all. Arin blinked at me a couple of times, probably trying to process what I'd just sung. The other three did the same thing.

"Did you just quote…?" Arin asked.

"Bo Burnham? Yeah, I did. Bo is one of my favourite comedians. And that's the first thing I think of when marshmallow peeps get mentioned."

"Have you ever heard the song where he makes something out of peoples opinions?" Arin asks with mild excitement in his tone.

"No, I haven't but I'll be sure to check it out later on, okay." Arin nods in response and the guys continue to have a conversation while I absent-mindedly take a sip of my still-really-damn-hot drink. I begin coughing and spluttering as I set down the cup, in panic. "Oh fuck." I choke out amongst other curse words.

"Violet, are you alright?" Arin asks, rubbing my back as I splutter some more.

"Yeah… If you count drinking insanely hot tea and then burning your throat as 'alright', then I am." I joke.

"So much sass." Barry adds, his eyes screaming concern. "There isn't enough room for you sass I here you know, V."

"Oh, shut up." I say, my voice still hoarse from my 2nd small fuck up.

The guys continued to talk while I kept my attention out of the window. Eventually, I burst out laughing, covering my mouth as some tea shoots out from between my lips.

"Violet, what's up?!" Arin asks. I was laughing uncontrollably.

"S-someone w-was on their-their bike and-and I just watched them get hit by a taxi!" I exploded and continued to laugh.

"Sadist." Ross mutters under his breath as the others look terrified of me and shocked at what happened. A crowd began to form outside.

"It takes one to know one, Ross." Mark mutters.

"I'm experiencing some serious de-ja-moo right now." I giggle.

"Huh?" Ross asks as Arin smirks a little bit.

"De-ja-moo: The feeling that you've heard this bull before." I explain. "~May-day, I'm in trouble, send somebody on the double. ~" I sing at a low volume, mocking the dude that was previously on the bike outside.

Now, this couldn't have gotten any worse/better (depending how you find this) as I listened to the song on the radio: _'The Day I Died'_ By Just Jack. As I realised the infamous line was sung. _"I guess I never saw that taxi."_ That was me dead.

My laughter was uncontrollable. Barry and Ross were giggling like idiots, Arin and Mark hadn't heard the song. I had put my drink down on the table, leaned back in the sofa chair, covered my eyes with my arm, all while laughing loudly and manically.

Eventually, Mark and Arin clicked on as I tried to frantically explain it to them with the help of my other 2 male colleagues. At this moment of time, I gradually began slipping of the brown leather café couch, which Ross, Arin and I were sharing, as my long haired friend tugged on my arm, trying to keep me seated. His plan to keep me off of the ground took a quick nose dive as I made a beeline for the floor. I landed with a not-so-great thud on the laminate flooring but didn't mind it since my number one priority was to figure out why this was so funny. Like, what was I trying to achieve with my sadism?

It got to the point of my helpless snorting. I tried and tried to stop but just couldn't. Arin was tugging at my shoulder, still trying to get me up from the cold floor.

This laughter eventually stopped even though a smirk was plastered on my face. Looking up for a second, I see that same shit-eating grin on the surrounding peoples' faces too.

I made sure to get take-out cups so we could go back to both B's and my apartments, before finishing, if we got bored of sitting around. That, we did. We managed to stay put until Holly's friend Jessica dropped her off, outside the shop. Each of us exchanged friendly words of greeting with Conrad.

The others agreed to meet 'Sir Barold' and me in the lobby of the complex.

I hopped into the passenger seat, without a single word between us. Barry cranked the car, and we were off, as I awkwardly scratched my cheek bone. My reason for doing this could only be told sarcastically, but I shouldn't have to say as you should just know. (For all the slow people out there: I did it because my cheek was itchy.)

"Hey,-urm-Violet?" His voice's volume was weirdly almost mute. I hum in response; meanwhile sitting with my feet up on the seat, checking my nails for dirt and, in this situation, I was grateful for the amount of dirt today. "So…erm…" He continues awkwardly. "I was thinking…no…like…I was wondering what happened back there?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, my voice now very hoarse after the tea accident and laughing so hard that I was coughing, spluttering and snorting.

"Like, before we got into the shop?"

"Ooh, yeah…" I croak out, looking out of the window; before sighing and shutting my eyes preparing myself for how much more I was going to open up to him.

I'd never opened up to my dad about this either, he just brushed it off and thought that I didn't like going out much. And as much as I respect that, it would have been nice for him to ask.

"So…" I begin, in a harsh whisper, looking at the side of his head. "It's kinda, like, a psychological dealio… You are the first person to ever know this and wish that you would keep your mouth shut, please."

"Sure, anything to make you happy." He replied in a quiet tone, almost a whisper.

' _ **What? You're really confusing me, Barry… What is it with me and feeling like I can trust this guys with everything? I won't even tell Suzy about this one. DAMNIT, BARRY! STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD!'**_ I shrieked in my head, making sure to look calm and collected on the outside.

"So…" I delayed this by readjusting the position I was in on the seat. "Well, I am agoraphobic…and am supposed to take medication for it…"

"V, why don't ya take it anymore? You need to." He said, as we stopped at a set of lights, looking me right in the face and putting a hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't take my gaze away from the sincerity in his eyes. All the while cursing myself inwardly for it. The sincerity that glittered among his carefully staring eyes didn't seem fake at all; no, for the first time it seemed like I could find trust in them. _**'His eyes are like an ocean… and damn, I'm lost out at sea… SHUT UP, VIOLET! YOU'RE NOT HELPING YOURSELF OUT OF HIS- THISSSS!'**_ My thoughts were about to make me cry as I couldn't concentrate.

I shut my eyes, started picking the dirt out of my nails again and pointed my head down at my lap. "T-they…" _**'What is this guy doing to you, babes…?'**_ I asked myself. _**'You can't find the words. I can't let down the mood, I can't disappoint him.'**_

"Come on, tell me, please. I'll help you get back to taking them so you don't have to be scared anymore. And i-if there's anything you'd like help with getting back to normal. I'm right here… We're right here." He said rubbing my back sympathetically. We were going to be in traffic for some time now.

"They aren't s- They aren't strong enough anymore… The meds stopped helping me so I stopped taking them and after I stop taking those…" I let out a sigh. "I stopped takin' my Lexapro stuff, or for simple minds, anti-depressants, and my anxiety, agoraphobia and my stress is Paxil. Soo…"

"Violet." He starts, his voice as deep as the ocean, meaning he was serious.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever it takes, I want to help you. I want the best for you so, even if it means that I have to give you them by force, I will make sure you get them. And if you have anything on your mind, don't hesitate to call me, come see me or anything. Because, I am truly humbled that you have decided to tell me, of all people. I will try my best to help you in any way I can." His grip around me tightened.

"Thank you. A-and Barry."

"What is it?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?" I ask, holding out my pinkie finger.

"Of course I do." He returns the pinkie promise, with his own smallest finger. "But just quickly, in the event of someone else finding out, what are we to do?"

" **We** aren't to do anything. If someone else finds out it will be my responsibility to let them in…on…it… But until then, no-one has to know." I shuffle in my seat and hug Barry back with both arms. "Kramer, I've made a good/strange friend out of you. You're the type of person that I think I can trust, that I think my secrets are safe. I'm just-just glad, to have someone like you in my life, you're the best, thank you. There hasn't been another man in my life like you since my dad."

"No problem." He said, rubbing my side with the hand that he used to pull my into this awkward but weirdly comforting side hug. My grip on him tightened significantly. He was warm; ya know, the type of warm your duvet is when you wake up in the morning and you don't want to get up. It was a comforting, nice warmth.

I shut my eyes with a smile, just after noticing his faces pink complexion. I buried my head further into his chest.

"You're nice and warm." My muffled voice stated. "And your coat is pretty damn swanky… If that's something I'm allowed to say."

"Of course it is." He ruffled my hair, while smiling down at me, before putting his hand back on the wheel. I was enjoying this hug, weirdly, a little too much. When I thought I could sense his irritation, I immediately let go and shot up, back into the sitting position.

"Sorry if I stayed there for too long."

"No, you didn't. As much as I find it hard to admit, a guy enjoys a good hug every once in a while too, ya know. I mean-"

"Just look at Arin." I knew exactly what he was gonna say, so I said it for him. "I know but…still. My hugs must get a smidgen bit annoying."

"Not at all… I'd say something but you'll probably slap me for saying it." He looked smug.

"Look, if you **don't** tell me, you'll get slapped. You can't win, either way. S-so spit it out." I gave him a little glare.

Barry looked a little surprised and dumbfounded. I'd left him no choice. "I-I kinda enjoyed that hug." I pout a little bit, while folding my arms. "What's that for? Aren't you gonna slap me now?" He asks.

"No. I won't slap you. I don't want to slap you."

He put his free hand to my forehead, jokingly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay."

* * *

 _ **A/N Yo, dudes!  
**_ _ **I haven't posted in a while, have I?**_

 _ **I haven't, but don't fear! I write something every day, so just know that there's no way in hell that I'll forget about you guys! My sister and I have though up so many funny scenario and she's taken on a Grumps fiction as well called Visions of Dreams!**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **That story was supposed to be posted here but I'd ended up writing 4 stories at a time! You would have never seen that fiction posted if it hadn't been for her!  
Midnight15xx is the user name!  
Thanks for ready, love you guys!  
**_

 _ **TheMidnightGamer**_


	26. (26) Nice Cover

We got up to our apartment and the warmth of that hug never left me. I was searching around my bag, trying to find my keys while muttering "They've gotta be in here. I know I put them in… I think…" After a moment I found them and apologised for taking lots of time to then realise the door was already open because Rose and Ash were over.

I opened the door to the stench of that lovely smelling shampoo (Honey and Rose Water Shampoo) around my apartment. I had to stop using it because it gave me headaches which lead into migraines which lead into a terrible nose bleed.

I turned to my friends, my sleeve covered hand over my mouth and nose, quickly removing it to say that I'd be right back and placing it over the bottom half of my face.

"Rosie, I swear to god!" I yell, going around my apartment, trying to find her. "I will beat you with the fucking toaster, bitch."

"What did I do?" She asks from the bathroom. I took note that all of lights in the apartment were on, besides the one in my bedroom.

"Use that shitty shampoo!"

"Which one? The nicest smelling one you have?"

"I've already told you what the effect of this stuff does to me."

"Yeah, the nose bleed thing. Ow-ow-ow-ow. Why are you dragging me by my hair?"

"Assholes deserve such treatment."

We stop dead in the hallway, just by where all my friends were, but still out of sight and I quickly walked behind her, letting go of her hair and covering my mouth; I was choking on the fumes a little. I then raised my foot, lazily said "This is Sparta" before kicking her, gently but still with some force behind it, like the wind blowing your hair back, and she fell flat on her face, as if she was a sweeping brush falling over.

I heard a few reactions, some gasping and some sniggering.

My boots clicked along the laminate flooring as Rose tried to push herself up from the floor but I lightly pressed her head back to the floor with my right foot. My face was completely stoic as I looked up at the others. "Sorry about this guys." I say quietly and calmly before releasing Roses head from the floor while talking to her with the same calmness in my tone. "If you don't rid my apartment of this smell, I'll start a headache, you'll be toast and sleep in the hallway tonight. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Rose got off of the floor and headed over to the bathroom.

Dan was peeking his head out of the living room door, with my little brother in tow. It made me internally panic for a moment while thinking _**'What is he doing in my house… Maybe, he's been keeping her company… Oh shit, why did I leave him alone with my promiscuous sister?'**_

I clicked in my mind that my other friends where still at the door. "Hello Daniel." I wave with a smile before turning to my other friends. The guys and Holly just nod at each other. Brushing it off and saving my rage for when they weren't around, I welcome them into my home, apologising for the mess, even though the place was almost spotless aside from a couple of boxes that I'd been too lazy to sort out, and told them to make themselves at home for dinner would be a while.

Walking down the hall, towards my bedroom, I remembered something. "Oh, AND ROSIE!"

"IT'S ROSE, NOT ROSIE, BUT YEAH?!" She yelled back.

"TURN SOME OF THESE GODDAMN LIGHTS OFF! IT'S NOT THE BLACKPOOL I-FUCKIN'-LLUMINATIONS, YOU KNOW!"

"HOW HAVE THEY IMPROVED IN RECENT YEARS? I HAVEN'T SEEN THEM SINCE I WAS 14!"

"ROSE, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I stopped for a moment. "THEY'VE BEEN JUST THE SAME AS SINCE THE LAST TIME WE'D SEEN THEM TOGETHER! AND I REMember IT so well…" I sigh to myself and walk to my room.

I go into my room, shrug off my coat and throw it on the floor. After I kicked my shoes off in the coats direction, I then kicked the items of clothing to the bottom of my bed, for now, I untie my hair and let it fall. I look into my make-up table mirror after bending down a tiny bit to see my face, my hair was just starting to reach my hips. The ginger-brown roots weren't all too bad and it made me hope that the package with all of my things would get here soon, but specifically the beanie.

I go into my wardrobe and look around, I kept a few sets of comfortable fluffy pyjamas in it and I want to wear some. It had started getting cold on a night time and even though it was only quarter to 5 in the afternoon in LA, it was pretty cold already.

During my search, I ended up tying my hair back up into a ponytail, which sat at the top of my head. I had found a dress that was still, weirdly, my size. I'd had this dress since I was twelve. It used to be dead long and go down to half way on my tibia, now it looked like it could go up to just above my knee. Funny thing is, I'd only worn it once because it was **bright pink**. I kept digging around and found some blue and black pin-up type heels with spikes on the end. Next, I found these heeled boots with spikes on the heel, they went up to just below the knee, had buckles, purely for fashion, and laces on them. The last thing I found was a striped black and white dress, reaching the same length as the pink one. The second dress was open backed and had a kinda floaty skirt. (All of these can be seen here: pin/376402481335432830/)

I got a knock on my bedroom door immediately after I set these pieces of clothing and shoes safely into my chest of draws.

"Violet?" It was Barry.

"You can come in." He opened the door. "Are you alright, petal?" I ask.

"Yeah…"

"What you in here for, huh?"

"I was just making sure you were okay." He shuts the door behind him. "Plus, I want to have a quick look at your medication, just so I know when to remind you." His voice became hushed.

"There is a catch, though." I add, nervously. He hums questioning what I'd just said. "We have to find it first."

"I see…"

"Try looking in here first and then, if we can't find it now, we wait until everyone's went home and/or is asleep."

"Okay, where do you want me to look?"

"Try my bedside tables."

"Alright…"

I lean into my wardrobe and start hunting for my pyjamas.

"It's a nice room, Violet. I didn't expect it to be as…big and pretty as it is." He says, and I could hear the smirk that the words were said with.

"Aw, shucks Barr…" I lean into my wardrobe, just a little bit further. "Ha-ha! I found them." I'd found my pyjamas. The long sleeved fluffy top, which was an ash-black type colour, read 'Dreaming of you' in curly white hand writing, while the fluffy bottoms were a plain light grey. (Like this: pin/376402481335432546/)

I threw my flannel shirt, cami-top and bra across the room as I was excited to put my comfy padded sports bra, for sleeping, and pyjama top on. Barry turned around, and luckily I was facing the wall so he did not get a face full of titties, taken aback when hearing the pieces of clothing hit the closed and locked door.

"Sorry Barry…" I say, sleepily, after hearing him jump and gasp.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing."

"Oh okay… wait, what?!"

"I'm changing... do you remember what I said when I still lived in Arin and Suzy's place, when we were coming to get the forms for this place?" I asked, now throwing my pants at the door. "As long as it's not pervy old Dan, I don't mind."

"Hmpff" came from his direction, as an approving sound. "Wait, what's this paint in the corner?"

"I was gunna do something on my white wall, by the window."

"Ah, right."

I become light on my feet and creep up to my bed. "Boo!" I whisper harshly while slamming down on my double bed.

"Jesus, Dahlia." He says touching where his heart is, after turning to me. "Why'd you do that?"

"Cuz I felt like it. Does the easily frightened babby want a hug, like?" I ask sarcastically, holding my arms out in an 'I'm-ready-for-a-hug' manner as the oversized sleeves flop over my outstretched hands. He shakes his head and continues searching for my tablets. I pout as my arms drop to my sides. I get an idea shortly after.

~~~~~~Barry's POV~~~~~~

I eventually was on my knees searching through this draw. The contents of this draw was similar to that of my chest of draws, upstairs in my bedroom. Batteries, which were most likely dead; letters, probably old bank statements and such; Hair ties, enough to be tied together and fit in a perfect ring around the moon; receipts, only one of them had the dollars sign on it; ballpoint pens, pens everywhere! Not to mention the array of hair pins that kept nipping at my fingers every time they slid into the grasp of one. The more I looked the more random stuff I found, yet still no pill bottles.

"No luck in this one." I sigh after a little while of searching around.

When I turn around she slaps warm-ish materiel to my mouth and nose. And the longer it's held firmly in place, I start to notice the smell. It wasn't chloroform, no, no one knows what that stuff smells like anyway, they're out of it before they can process it. It smelt like Dan's room every time you walked into it. It was like being punched in the face with his dirty socks… Wait…

I start to cough and splutter, attempting to force her smelly socks off of my face.

"This is what happens when I don't get a hug." She says, her tone was innocents mixed with infuriation.

"I didn't know you actually wanted one, I thought you were just kidding around." I managed to muffle from behind the socks. "These reek, Violet."

"I know… I couldn't find socks to wear this morning, so I used the ones off yesterday again. Hey, don't judge. You won't get these off your face until you fucking promise to give me a hug."

"Alright,"

"Who knows, you might like it."

"You make it sound like I've never hugged a person before."

"Maybe that was the intent." She slowly removed them from my face and threw them at her door.

"Do you want this hug or no-" I was cut off as she full on hugged me.

"I like hugs. But, I absolutely relish tight, long, warm hugs. If you do it right this time, maybe you'll get to hug me more often." She said, while using enough force to suffocate me.

"Alright then." I sit beside her on her bed, returning the hug. I use the same force as she was using on me, rested my chin on her skull and let her freely lay in my chest. I couldn't lie, I did love a good hug if it was done right, myself. This hug; this hug felt different from any others I had given or received in my life. As she nuzzled into my chest, I put my head on a bit of an angle. "I really hope we can find all of your meds soon." I whisper, my voice slightly wavering. "I know you haven't been feeling your best for a long time. I can understand why you haven't been taking them. You may not want to have to rely on them or a person to remind you to take them but, if you want to better the lives of other people, you have to start with yourself. If you wanna make others happy, it's best to be happy yourself."

"Yes, onii-chan." She said, practically nuzzling her way through my back, attempting to get to the other side.

I smirked, from the anime I'd seen her and our other friends watch, I knew she'd just called me her big brother. It was slightly teasing but I knew she wouldn't waste the fine Japanese language on someone she didn't care about.

We stayed like that, for around 5 minutes, in between that time, she claimed that this was the best bear hug she'd ever gotten, so now she was going to call me 'Bear'. A cute nickname, if I'm honest.

The reason the hug was stopped was because someone knocked on the door. She whispered for me to look in the top draw on the other bedside table, while she opened the single draw on her fancy black make-up table and started looking.

"Come in!" She called. The door opened and footsteps sounded like they were moving into the room. "What can I do for you Ross?"

"I was just wondering what was taking Barry so long to check up on you."

"Oh, I've just asked him to help me look for something, that's all."

"What are you trying to find."

"I'm sure I have another couple of sets of contact lenses in this room somewhere, cuz in a few days, I'll need 'em and I'll forget to find them. Sorry for not telling you guys. We'll be just a little bit, don't worry about it." _**'Nice fuckin' cover, Violet! Is this one of your other secret powers you haven't told me about?'**_

"Oh, alright." Ross begins to walk away.

"And Ross!" She calls out to him. The footsteps return for a few seconds, this time getting louder. "Ask everyone about what they're feelin' like eating so I can come to a compromise. Alright?"

"Yes, ma'am. Do you want me to shut the door?"

"Yes please." With that the door shuts and Ross disappears into the other room for a bit.

I turn to her. "Nice. Cover. How the hell did you think of that so quickly?"

"Girls who wear black have some of the most creative minds."

"I suppose."

I hear the draw shut on the other side and footsteps walk up to me.

"Hey, Bear," I still wasn't used to the nickname and slowly felt my face heat up. She put her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah."

"Can I finish my hug now? It wasn't long enough." I turn and spot her contact covered eyes, still somehow, glistening with hope.

"Alright then."

She put her hand out and helped me off of the floor. Once I was up, Blackwell smiled up at me, until the smile faltered and her eyes shifted towards the door. "Maybe… Maybe, we should wait until we know Ross doesn't catch us. Until then, let me go and sort my hair out and take my contacts out, okay?"

"Alright."

"Until, I get back, get looking, Bear." She smiled once again and playfully and gently punched my arm so that it was a friendly gesture, not a supposed angry attack. I watched as she grabbed her hair brush, hair tie and small box of hair pins from her make-up table and glasses case, presumably with her glasses inside, from her bag and walk out the room and the door shut behind her. I could help but smile at the way she walked; her hips rocked from one side to the other unintentionally and she walked on the tips of her toes giving the illusion that she was slightly taller when shuffling out of the carpeted room, the pyjama pants were way longer than her legs, even when she was walking like that. This emphasised that, although she was standing taller than before, Violet was still very little for a woman of our age.

~~~~~~Violet's POV~~~~~~

I shuffle down the hall while rubbing my eyes, which still burned after looking at my computer screen for a sixth of my day, and sped my way down to the bathroom, smiling at the debate going on inside the living room.

It's not like I asked them to debate what they wanted, but I guessed that it would be easier on my little brain, so I didn't mind. I shut the bathroom door, while smiling at their effort to make life easier for me. Releasing a long awaited sigh, and listening to it echo around the fairly sized bathroom, I flicked on the light.

Looking into the mirror, I again released my hair from the tight ponytail and flick my head around and my hair floats behind it. Since it was really wavy due to me not straightening it for the past two weeks, because I kept waking up later than the day before each day, the hair that was actually supposed to go just above my butt, now floated at the middle of my back; almost giving the middle finger to gravity. I brushed through it and kept a tress of my hair, from the front right of my head, in my mouth, separating it from the rest of my hair, while pinning my fringe back with some bobby pins and tying my hair back into the ponytail on the top of my head.

Next, I turned the cold tap on and dipped my hand into the path of the running water, making it easier for me to slip my contacts out of my eyes. These little guys, had a long run of three days. I picked them out of my eyes, gently, with my long false nails, and threw them into the bin, waving and saying my goodbyes to them. (You know because I'm weird.) I picked up my glasses case, which I'd put down on the counter surrounding the sink when I stepped inside, I opened it and took my spectacles and material-glasses-wipe-thing out and began cleaning the lenses on my hipster specs.

It made me feel better to place them on my face, I don't know quite why either, it just did. Picking up the bobby pin box, glasses case and hair brush and opening the door, before switching the light off, I left the room.

I made my way back to my room.

"Any luck?" I asked after opening the door and shutting it behind me.

"Nah, not one thing." He replied, his eyes apologising. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Bear. We'll find 'em eventually, and it's quite alright if we don't find them tonight." I said, as he walked behind me, while I placed the three objects on the vanity table.

"It isn't alright, though. You're not gonna be okay without them." Barry said, grabbing my hands and holding them in front of me.

"What the hell do you think I've been for the past five years?" I whisper harshly, looking him in his softening sad eyes.

I just gaze at his stare, realizing he doesn't know how to explain to me that he knows I could benefit from finding them. I stayed like this for a while, hoping that I'd say something, notifying him that I knew he was right. But…nothing came.

Instead I just said, "Alright, Bear. Not right now, as I have other priorities, but we will find them later on. Just remember, no one can find out." Mentally kicking myself, I snatched my hands away from his, without seeming angry at him; because I wasn't mad at him, I was mad at myself for being such a stubborn bitch. "We keep looking until Ross gets back here, I get my hug completed and then I'll start making dinner. Now, if you would, keep looking."

There was silence, aside from the rustling and occasional banging of moving a solid object to the side or twating my hand off of the side of the drawer. I began humming _'Hand of God'_ a leaked song by Fall Out Boy. It was many years old but I adored the song because…because…IT'S FALL OUT BOY, MAN…that's why. I loved the bass guitar in the song and wished I was better at playing bass myself. I sighed at the thought before continuing to dig around.

I got on to humming Panic! At The Disco- _I Write Sins Not Tragedies_. All of this pop punk song humming made me want to look for my box of phone cases, but I immediately mentally scolded myself and reminded the people in my mind theatre that I had to stay on the task at hand. Luckily for me, this time they complied; usually, they ignore me and make me forget about what I was supposed to doing.

Soon, I'd had enough of looking for anything and was starting to get extremely tired, but forced myself to stay awake long enough to make Mark, Holly, Rose, Ash, Dan and the three idiots circus dinner and wash up. Not just that, but Jacksepticeye said that he wanted to speak with me.

I stuffed all of my make-up into the drawer, forcefully shut it (complete with a slam) and rocked back, going from a kneeling position to lying on the floor.

"Fuck it, it doesn't matter." I say, smearing a hand down my tired face.

"Yes it does." Bear muttered from the other side of the room.

I grunted while rolling on to my front, and picking myself up from the floor. "I've had enough." I mutter after clambering to my feet, grabbing my dirty clothes and opening the door. "Its doin' mah fuckin' head in."

The scent of the shampoo was starting to disappear, although still slightly lingering. I wouldn't be mad at Rose because that shit was hard to get rid of once it made itself known. I moved into the kitchen and sorted my clothing into the respecting colour coded laundry bags before rubbing my eyes and shuffling off, over to the living room door.

I curled up my right hand as I rubbed my eye, sleepily. My left hand achieved the same stance as they met by my stomach and my oversized sleeves flopped over my curled up hands. I also had a habit of standing with my feet turned inwards, like I was doing now.

"So," I start before yawning without covering my mouth. "What's the final verdict?"

"Umm…" Dan said, realising how adorable I was standing.

"We seriously trusted you to remember what we came up with Dan." Holly sighed.

"I forgot, okay."

"We said it 1 minute ago, Dan." Mark, also sighed.

"I don't blame him." I say, sleepily and everyone turns to look at me. "Dan is getting on, age wise."

"Oh, burn." I hear Rose say, from the corner while Arin made a hissing sound, like bacon on a pan.

"But seriously Dan, don't fret it." I say before yawning again. "I'm sure I can think something else up."

"You must be really tired, huh, V?" Ross asks.

"The lack of sleep is catching up to me, finally." I sigh. "I might actually get more than an hours sleep tonight, huh?" I continue, turning back into the kitchen.

I hear a door shut from further up the hallway and feet shuffle into the living room. _**'He must have finally given up.'**_

After routing around in the fridge and freezer, I had something to suggest.

"Guys?" I say, tiredly, shuffling back into the doorway.

"Yeah?" I hear from Mark, Arin and Ross.

"How about potato salad and cod for dinner?"

"We can't eat an Xbox game, Violet."

I place a hand on my head and shake my dome around. "Ross, you suck."

"And you swallow."

"I have never wanted to murder someone so badly in a few years." I sighed before supplying them all with a tired smile. "Play some games, Barry, Rose and Dan can tell you which ones I'm alright with, and gimme a shout if you need anything and I'll come running, alright."

"Okay." Arin replies for everyone, after they all nodded in agreement.

I prepared the fish, and put a pan of potatoes on the hob to boil. I sung _Shiver_ by Lucy Rose, to keep me awake. (Starting in a random place in the song.)

" _And I loved the way you looked at me. And I miss the way you made me feel, when we were alone. When we were alone_ " I clear my throat a little. " _And I'll shiver like I used to. And I'll leave him just for you. And I'll shiver like I used to… Just for you_ "

I could hear the silence in the living room, and it sickened me to know that they listened to me. I still wasn't used to an "audience" as big as this; I didn't like the amount of people in my apartment. Damn, claustrophobia.

"I'll just be in my room, alright?" I yell, my voice hoarse and dry.

"Okay." They all chimed.

My room was a tranquil place. One of the very few places in this world that I felt I could be my **true** self in. I felt safe.

Turning on my laptop, I glanced at my reflection.

' _ **I have 20 minutes to fuck around before checking the food. I must have time to put my face on again.'**_

I sat on my stool and took off my glasses, placing them safely on the table. Picking up my make-up bag, which contained my everyday essentials. I plucked a few make-up wipes out of the little pack, placing the 2 spares on the black vanity.

I admired my reflection before wiping away half of my mask, seeing my imperfections; dark circles, dimples, acne spots, blemishes, the scar under my eye and behind my oddly shaped ear, my eyes. Sighing, I wiped away the other side of make-up, seeing more of the same things on the left side too.

Only using pound shop (or 'dollar store' to you Americans) products, reminded me of how broke I used to be; I began to re-apply my foundation. Next was the bronzer and blush which would be blended after both were applied. Eyeshadow, a dark burgundy colour, was put on my eye lids. I was known by my subscribers and friends to wear bright or bold colours on my eye lids, it kept the attention away from my irises, no one in my audience would know the reason why for a while, though.

I continued to put on my liquid eye liner and mascara. This morning, I decided to not deal with my fake eyelashes and saw it pointless to do it at 5 in the afternoon. I went with my black lipstick—I had masses of that stuff alone, a whole make-up bag in the drawer—because black lipstick will forever be bae.

I turned around and typed my pass word into my laptop before picking my phone out of my bra and checking the time: 17:48. _**'Okay, 5 minutes before I check on dinner. Good. I have enough time to start.'**_

I wait for my laptop to load before searching the chemical equation for sugar. I find out that it is _C_ _12_ _H_ _22_ _O_ _11_. I grabbed my pencil and headed over toward the wall, turning my laptop so I could copy off the equation. I began writing it in a large curly font on my white wall. Every once in a while I'd check to see whether I'd done it right and the time.

In, what seemed to be, no time at all, 17:53 had rolled around. I'd sketched the first third of the chemical equation on to the wall. Shuffling lazily down the hall, I saw a few people walk into the kitchen, ahead of me. They, clearly, had not noticed me.

Waltzed in, behind them to notice the **Game Grumps** , **Egoraptor and Danny Sexbang** , Arin and Dan in my kitchen. My little brother had grown a liking to them both as they was talking to him.

"Yeah, little dude! I could definitely swing by and draw with you sometime. Your art work is awesome." Arin smiled down at Ash, who looked really super happy.

I smiled while my eyes glittered with appreciation for my laid-back friends.

"Hello. Can I just ask why there is a group gathering in my kitchen?"

"ONEE-CHAN!" Ash said, springing up to me and hugging me.

"Hello, Ash-ototo-kun." I said with a bright smile, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pressing him up against me, affectionately, for a short moment. "Yo, dudes." I greet the older males with the same affectionate smile.

"We were just gonna get some coffee that's all. Ash was talking to me about drawing with me sometime." Arin pats my head while Ash releases me, but stays close by my side and grabs my hand. _**'Is he really 12? Ah, yes… He's my real life Honey-senpai.'**_

"It's good to see that the three of you are getting along. Ash, is there anything I could get for you to drink?"

"Pepsi please."

"Very well then." I pat him on the head. "Go sit down with the others and I'll get it to you in a moment."

"Okay, Violet-nee-chan." I turned and smiled, watching as Ash shuffled out of the room.

"How can he be that cute?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"Your little brothers really neat, you know." Dan smiles. "And the way you're so motherly towards him is cute, especially for someone you've just met."

"He's family, Danny. Just like everyone in this apartment **and Suzy**. I will be affectionate and motherly to family, it's part of who I am. It's my nature to do these things." I say, before telling them where to find coffee and then leaning down to the oven. "Besides, how couldn't I be nice to my little bro, you have witnessed how cute he is with your very eyes."

"Yeah, I know. Family is family." Dan mutters.

"You guys are my family." I smile while shutting the oven door and standing in an upright position. "It's almost done… 20 minutes max. Alright?"

"Thanks, Violet. I really appreciate dinner." Arin smiles and I return the action.

"Don't mention it. I love cooking." I wave off his thanks. "Isn't it ironic?"

"What is?" Dan asks.

"The fact that cooking is my jam but I don't eat all too much."

"Yeah."

"Violet. I'll give you some time. But after you've been around us for a little while longer, you'll start to at least eat normally." Arin says, confidently.

"Be prepared to eat your words. I, Arin, have a figure to keep intact, don't you know." I smirk. "Get it? **Eat** your words? Sorry that bad joke had to be made."

"Oh-oh, shit. Damn, nice one." Dan smirks back at me. I open the fridge and lean into it, grabbing a 1.75 litre bottle of Pepsi Max from the fridge. I stretch up to the cupboard I put the glasses in but can't quite reach. From out of the corner of my eye, I notice them both watching me closely.

I put the Pepsi to one side and put a hand on the counter.

"1-2-3." I mumble before lifting my foot on to the counter. I grab on to the handle on the glass cabinet and yank myself up slowly. With both feet on the counter and stood up straight, I turn my head to see both men looking up at me, worried expressions on their faces. It makes me smirk.

I pull back a little, to open the cupboard without hitting myself in the chest, and saw Arin put down his coffee (that he'd finished making before I leapt on to the counter), ready to catch me if I was to fall. After grabbing the cup, I shut the cupboard, turned around without hesitation, crouched and put the glass next to the pop ( soda) bottle.

I sat on the counter and let my feet hang for a moment before pushing myself off of the counter, landing on the tiled kitchen floor, safely.

"You guys okay? You didn't have to stop talking."

"W-urr-we didn't want to throw you off." Dan says, weakly.

"You guys couldn't ever throw me off, not if you even tried." I reassure, patting their backs. "Now, go, sit down."

"Alright." Arin sighs. "But next time you need something from high up, just asks us okay? Don't put yourself in danger alright."

"Arin that's not dangerous, it's not even a one foot drop. That is easily a 69 centimetre drop." I say with a smirk. Dan smiles while shaking his head as he made his way out of the room.

I finally get to pour the kid's drink. _**'Man, I promised him this, like, 5 minutes ago. He might have died of thirst by now.'**_

I scoot over to the living room and continue to where Ash sat. "Ototo-kun, here you are." I place the drink safely into his hands after gaining his attention. I look over my shoulder, everybody else had paid some sort of mind that I was in the room but Barry. The poor thing looked so wound up about what happened between us. Oh dear. Aw, Jeebus Crisp, I've done goofed.

I make a beeline out of the room, almost, but not quite running. Slamming my door as I get to my room, I lock it and try to breathe properly.

I began to sketch out some more of the chemical equation and hear the sound system get flicked on from down the hall. With lack of concentration, there was no way I was gonna get this sketching part out of the way without fault. My headphones were taken out of my bag, I plugged them into my laptop and crouched over it. _**'Right… Youtube… Internet, why are you being slow now…?'**_ I tap my foot impatiently. _ **'…Finally, it loaded. The-Mid-night-Beeast.'**_ I tend to split syllables up, even when thinking, to help me spell. _ **'Did you spell it right, you dyslexic cunt… Yes, for once. Hmm… How about Booty Call? Yes, these guys know how to cheer me up. Ah, Stefan, you're so hawt.'**_ I think while gazing at the lead singer in The Midnight Beast. A few seconds later I go back on task.

Soon, though, I was interrupted. I paused the video. Skype; Jacksepticeye had somehow already added me and was trying to get into contact with me. That damn Fischbach. I added Jack and immediately was called by him.

"Yo, dude!" I greet with a smile, tucking the pencil behind my ear.

"HI!" He smiled back, with a wave and LOTS of energy could be seen emanating from him.

"Soo, what'd you wanna talk about?"

"Oh, right yeah… I got a little distracted because I have been waiting to talk to you all day. I really like your Five Nights at Freddy's series with Arin and Suzy!"

"Aww, hunny." I say before my eyes locked onto the time. "You wanna go to my kitchen and talk?"

"Sure. Why, though?"

I pick the laptop up and hoist it on to my shoulder, turning my head to face Jack. "I'm making dinner for the guys. It kinda started out with me making Dan and B dinner because I can't let them only eat take-out, then my lil' bro and my sister our staying with me too. That's four people. Suzy's out of town this week so I offered Arin and then I invited Mark because I wasn't sure what he eats. Then Ross over heard me and I ended up inviting him over, to shut him up, but to bring Holly with him too. So that's 8 people waiting to be fed." By now we had reached the kitchen.

"Oh, that was nice of you. But what is that noise?" He asked.

"What noise?" I ask before taking one headphone off of my ear. I hear _Livin' La Vida Loca_ blasting from my living room. I could have almost cried. "How immature could ones friends be? I swear, I leave them alone for twenty minutes. Jack, do you mind if I just quickly go and check out what's going on?"

"Sure, I wanna know too!"

"I'll report back to you when I discover the answer." I say before taking the headphones off and placing them on the counter.

Now, I pull my phone out just in case I would need it, and I was so damn right.

* * *

 **A/N Merry Fuckin' Christmas!/ Happy Freakin' Holidays!**

 **I was trying to update slightly more frequently so the Christmas chapter(s) could come out on time, but I haven't had time to do such a thing. I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!**

 **I hope you get everything you've been wanting! And let me know your opinion of Jingle Grumps and Steam Sleigh this year! (- I'm just curious, 'cause I love it!)**

 **Have a good knew year and get off-your-face drunk (if you are of legal drinking age, that is)!**

 **Love you guys,**

 **TheMidnightGamer**


	27. IMPORTANT (AND MAYBE SAD) ANNOUNCEMENT!

This is so super important that it HAS to be in **bold, _italics, underlined and in BLOCK CAPITAL LETTERS!_**

 ** _SO, I AM MOVING ALL OF MY STORIES TO WATTPAD!_**

 ** _THIS INCLUDES EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY STORIES:_**

 ** _-_** ** _A Little Hard Work_**

 _ **-The Game Grumps- Child Life**_ **{This one}**

 _ **-TokyoTrooper (A Game Grumps Fiction)**_

 _ **-With The Addition of Markiplier: Get Out Alive**_

 ** _MY REASON IS BECAUSE I FIND WATTPAD EASIER TO USE AND MORE FORGIVING WHEN YOU FORGET TO SAVE (OR SOMETHING ALONG THOSE LINES).  
PLUS I HAVE GAINED A WEIRD LOVE FOR THAT OTHER WEBSITE. AND WHO KNOWS, I MAY WRITE AN ORIGINAL STORY!  
YOU CAN FIND ME THEMIDNIGHTGAMER69 (BECAUSE THEMIDNIGHTGAMER WAS ALREADY TAKEN, BUT WHATEVER)._**

 ** _I LOVE YOU ALL, SOOOOOO MUCH! THANK YOU IT'S BEEN AMAZING HERE!_**

TheMidnightGamer xxxx


End file.
